Digimon R3
by AlisonOropeza
Summary: Nene Amano. Lelouch Lamperouge. Éste par de amantes se verán involucrados en una terrible batalla. Más grande que Britania. Más grande que el DigiQuartz. Lucharán hombro a hombro con tal de proteger lo más preciado para ellos: su fuerte amor que atraviesa cualquier barrera, ya sea continental o digital. HISTORIA REGISTRADA EN SAFE CREATIVE Código: 1402210208082
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

— ¡D5, avanza hasta E3! ¡E4, avanza hasta C2!

Con sus manos cubiertas de sangre presionaba los botones necesarios para activar las funciones del aparato que conducía, una especie de robot de color negro. Lloraba de ira, sus ropas también estaban manchadas de sangre. Frente al robot se encontraba otra mole gigantesca de color dorado.

— ¡Amano! —se escuchó la voz de un chico a través de un comunicador—. ¡Usa el Cañón de Hadrónes!

— ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Kururugi! —respondió ella furiosa.

Con un delgado dedo ensangrentado la chica presionó un botón y se activó el cañón, su ataque atravesó a la creatura de color dorado haciendo que se desprendiera de su cuerpo algo semejante a pequeñas partículas brillantes.

— ¡Shoutmon X7!

— ¡Esto todavía no termina, Kudou! —gritó la chica desde dentro de la máquina aunque no estaba segura de que el chico de gafas de aviador pudiera escucharla.

— ¡Amano! —Dijo la voz de otra mujer, un robot de color rojo se colocó frente a ella—. ¡No permitiré que uses ese Knightmare! ¡Baja de él ahora!

— ¡No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, Kozuki! —dijo la chica y volvió a activar el cañón, esta vez dirigido hacia el Knightmare de color rojo.

_ Voy a vengarlo, voy a vengar su muerte. pensó la chica, No me importa que sean mis amigos... Lo juro por él... Yo... ¡Voy a matarlos! _


	2. Capítulo I: La Luz en el DigiQuartz

I

La Luz en el DigiQuartz

— ¡Se fue por ahí!

— ¡Tagiru, espera!

Habían pasado ya poco más de dos años desde que los siete Héroes Legendarios se habían reunido para derrotar al terrible Quartzmon. Sin embargo, el DigiQuartz aún seguía existiendo y los Digimon Hunters pasaban ahí su tiempo libre, compitiendo entre ellos por ver quién era el mejor. Dos chicos corrían a través de ese espacio aéreo, persiguiendo un Unimon salvaje. Uno de ellos vestía de rojo y el otro de azul. El chico de azul se adelantó sosteniendo su Xros Loader en alto.

— ¡Reload Gumdramon! ¡Chou Shinka!

Gumdramon salió del Xros Loader y de inmediato tuvo su evolución, transformándose en Arresterdramon. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de atacar, ya que dos disparos pasaron rozando sus orejas.

— ¡Random Lasser!

Tagiru se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica que usaba un vestido púrpura y de cabello café, sosteniendo un Xros Loader lila en alto. Junto a ella estaba Sparrowmon.

— ¡Nene! —gritó el chico de rojo sonriente.

La chica sonrió.

El disparo de Sparrowmon logró vencer a Unimon, cuyos datos se almacenaron en el Xros Loader de Nene.

—Digimon, captura completa —dijo ella.

— ¡Nene! —Se quejó Tagiru Akashi—. ¡Ese Unimon casi era mío!

—No tuviste tiempo de atacarlo, así que ahora me pertenece —sonrió Nene.

—Pensé que no te atraían las Cacerías Digimon —dijo el chico aún molesto.

—Cambié de opinión hace poco —sonrió ella—. Esto me da un descanso acerca de eso de ser una Idol.

—Ya te extrañaba, Nene —sonrió Taiki Kudou—. Ojalá hubiera venido Yuu a verte.

—Bueno, vendré por aquí más seguido así que tendré la oportunidad de verlos —sonrió ella de nuevo.

—Nosotros tenemos que irnos por ahora —anunció Taiki.

— ¿Qué? —Se exaltó Tagiru—. ¿Tan pronto?

—Tenemos que volver a la escuela —le recordó Taiki.

—No quiero hacerlo —se quejó Tagiru— Nene arruinó mi cacería.

Taiki y Tagiru discutieron por un momento, hasta que terminaron por despedirse de Nene. La chica, alegre de haberse reunido con sus dos amigos, subió a Sparrowmon y comenzó a recorrer el DigiQuartz buscando más Digimons salvajes.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraron perdidos.

— ¡Nene, mira eso! ¿Qué cosa es?

Algo había llamado la atención de Sparrowmon. Frente a ellos brillaba un extraño resplandor, semejante al que los transportaba dentro y fuera del DigiQuartz.

—Vamos a averiguarlo —dijo ella sonriente.

Sparrowmon se acercó lentamente al resplandor, más y más hasta que pronto se vieron cegados por él.

Cuando recuperaron la visión, se encontraban en otro lugar semejante a una ciudad.

O al menos eso parecía, ya que estaba parcialmente destruida.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Sparrowmon? —preguntó ella.

Sin embargo, no tuvo respuesta. En ese momento se escuchó un sonido metálico detrás de ella.

Un robot de color púrpura estaba apuntándola con algo semejante a una ametralladora.


	3. Capítulo II: Nene en Britannia

II

Nene en Britannia

— ¡En nombre de su alteza, la Gobernadora General Cornelia, le ordeno que no se mueva!

La voz salía de dentro de ese robot púrpura.

Nene no se movió. Sin embargo Sparrowmon atacó con _Random Lasser_ y Nene subió a él para alejarse en el aire. Más robots la siguieron cubriendo cualquier ruta de escape.

— ¡No hay escape, Nene! —dijo Sparrowmon asustado.

— ¡No te detengas o nos matarán! —Ordenó Nene—. ¡Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro para abrir la puerta al DigiQuartz y salir de aquí!

— ¡D4, avanza hasta D3! ¡E5, retirada!

Un apuesto muchacho de cabello negro y ojos parecidos a los de Nene, de color púrpura, daba órdenes desde dentro de un gigantesco robot negro que era piloteado por una mujer de cabello verde. El muchacho estaba situado arriba de ella, usaba una elegante capa ondeante y miraba un tablero iluminado por luces, sus hombres y el ejército enemigo parecían piezas de ajedrez.

—Lelouch, hay una señal desconocida —informó la mujer del cabello verde.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él acercándose a ella—. ¿Es otro de los hombres de Cornelia?

—No parece —informó CC.

—No puede ser… — dijo él incrédulo y furioso—. ¿Quién está más cerca de ella?

—Su posición está a dos kilómetros del Guren —informó CC.

—Ya veo… —dijo él y accionó su comunicador para entablar conversación con otra mujer—. ¡Kallen! ¡Aquí Zero!

—Te escucho —respondió Kallen Kozuki desde el Guren.

—A dos kilómetros de ti hay una señal desconocida —informó Lelouch—. ¿Puedes ver algo?

— ¡No puede ser! —Dijo Kallen luego de unos segundos de silencio—. ¡Zero, hay una chica montada sobre una máquina voladora!

— ¿Máquina voladora? —Se extrañó Lelouch—. ¿Qué más ves?

— ¡La máquina tiene unas extrañas armas, disparan laser! —Informó Kallen—. ¡La chica tiene un artefacto extraño en la mano, creo que con eso controla a la máquina!

—Sí no pertenece a Cornelia, no podemos dejar que vaya por ahí. Probablemente nos sea útil —razonó Lelouch—. ¡Kallen! ¡Captura a la chica y a la máquina!

— ¡Entendido!

La comunicación se cortó.

El Guren, un robot gigantesco de color rojo, perseguía a Nene que, sobre Sparrowmon, intentaba escapar. Sin embargo, frente a ella apareció un robot de color blanco que podía volar.

— ¡Mierda! —Soltó Kallen—. ¡Tú de nuevo!

Nene se vio atrapada entre la lucha de dos viejos enemigos. Comenzaba a sentirse temerosa de no poder salir con vida cuando una gigantesca garra de metal del Guren pasó a milímetros de ella, derribándola de Sparrowmon.


	4. Capítulo III: Lancelot Ataca

III

Lancelot Ataca

— ¡Nene!

Sparrowmon intentó atrapar a la chica que había caído de él pero se vio golpeado por el robot blanco y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Nene consiguió sujetarse de una viga de acero que sobresalía de las ruinas de un edificio que se caía en pedazos, la usó para subir hasta una superficie plana y buscar con la mirada a Sparrowmon, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Escuchó un ruido metálico a sus espaldas y se giró.

Una mole de metal negra se alzaba frente a ella.

— ¡Te habla Zero! —Se escuchó la voz de un hombre que salía de ese robot—. ¡Si no eres de Britannia entonces ven conmigo y encontrarás refugio!

— ¿Britannia? —balbuceó Nene extrañada.

— ¡Te ordeno que respondas! —Insistió Zero—. ¡Responde ahora o morirás!

—Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, Zero —dijo la chica y levantó el Xros Loader—. ¡Reload Mervamon!

Mervamon salió del Xros Loader y se dirigió a atacar al robot negro. Dentro, Lelouch se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué clase de poder posee esa chica? —preguntó en voz alta.

Mervamon le propinó un golpe al Knightmare de Zero que hizo que retrocediera a causa de la fuerza. CC luchaba para mantenerlo bajo control.

— ¡Date prisa, Mervamon! —Dijo Nene—. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Sparrowmon y salir de aquí cuanto antes!

— ¡Hago lo que puedo! — reclamó Mervamon mientras seguía luchando.

— ¡Lelouch! —Dijo CC dentro del Knightmare—. ¡Recibo la señal del Guren! ¡Kallen atrae al Lancelot hacia aquí!

—Mierda… —soltó Lelouch en voz baja.

Mervamon consiguió destruir a punta de patadas y golpes uno de los cañones del Knightmare negro. Lelouch soltó un juramento por lo bajo cuando aquello, ocurrió pero no se atrevía a ordenar a CC que la destruyera.

Su ambición lo dominaba en aquel momento, el poder de la chica misteriosa debía ser suyo.

Nene se encontraba perdida en algún lugar llamado Britannia, o al menos eso había dicho Zero. Sólo estaba segura de que no estaba en el DigiQuartz y de que no podía volver sin encontrar a Sparrowmon antes. Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que detrás de ella se encontraban peleando el Lancelot y el Guren. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que se acercaban a ella y Mervamon seguía manteniendo a raya al Knightmare negro.

— ¡Mervamon! —gritó Nene para ordenar la retirada pero en ese momento sintió un terrible dolor en un costado.

Una de las espadas del Lancelot la había golpeado y el lugar de la herida comenzaba a derramar sangre.

La chica gritó y soltó el Xros Loader. Lelouch aprovechó el momento para salir, usando la máscara de Zero. Llevaba un arma en una mano. Con la que estaba libre, levantó el Xros Loader de Nene. El piloto del Lancelot intentó atacarlo ahora que se encontraba descubierto, pero Zero apuntó con el arma a la cabeza de Nene, que se presionaba el costado con fuerza para detener la hemorragia.

— ¡Si te atreves a acercarte, Kururugi, mataré a esta jovencita!

— ¿Qué…? —dijo Nene incrédula y en ese momento se sumergió en la inconsciencia.

— ¡No serías tan despiadado, Zero! —respondió el piloto del Lancelot.

— ¡Guren MK-II, retirada! —ordenó Zero mirando al Guren.

El Guren obedeció las órdenes a regañadientes y Lelouch tomó a Nene en sus brazos, consciente de que sólo ella podía saber cómo manejar el Xros Loader.

— ¡No la toques! —dijo Mervamon y se acercó peligrosamente a él, intentando propinarle un certero golpe con la Olympia.

Sin embargo, Zero dejó ver uno de sus ojos, en el cual comenzaba a aparecer un extraño símbolo brillante.

—Lelouch Vi Britannia te ordena que no interfieras —dijo.

— ¿Qué diablos dices? —se rehusó Mervamon y se preparó para atacar.

_ Así que no puedo usar el Geass en esta criatura, sea lo que sea… pensó Lelouch sorprendido._

—Ven conmigo si te preocupa el bienestar de tu amiga —dijo Lelouch mientras la compuerta para entrar al Knightmare negro se abría—. Sí te quedas aquí, el Ejército de Cornelia te matará.

Mervamon accedió.

Ya se encargaría de Lelouch cuando Nene se recuperara.


	5. Capítulo IV: La Idol Desaparecida

IV

La Idol Desaparecida

Taiki Kudou llegó a casa acompañado de Tagiru Akashi luego de una extenuante práctica de baloncesto. Tagiru se desplomó en un sofá quejándose de que estaba muy cansado. Taiki se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un par de bebidas. Tagiru se estiró para tomar el mando del televisor diciendo:

— ¿Hoy televisarían el concierto de Nene?

—Sí —respondió Taiki—. Debe estar por comenzar.

Tagiru sonrió y accionó el mando del televisor.

Para su infortunio, lejos de encontrar algún concierto transmitido directamente desde Hong Kong se encontraron con un boletín especial del noticiero.

En el titular se leía _Idol desaparecida_.

Tagiru subió el volumen.

—La famosa y reconocida Idol japonesa, Nene Amano, fue reportada como desaparecida esta mañana por su representante —explicaba el conductor del noticiero, en pantalla aparecía una fotografía de Nene.

— ¡Taiki, mira esto! —gritó Tagiru alterado subiendo el volumen.

Taiki dejó a un lado las bebidas y corrió a ver lo que sugería su amigo.

Su sangre se heló al leer el titular.

—… El último informe de las autoridades de Hong Kong dice que la jovencita Nene Amano de tan sólo 17 años de edad desapareció sin dejar rastro en el hotel donde se hospedaba —explicó el conductor—. Su representante declaró ante la policía que Nene Amano anunció que estaba cansada y quería tomar una siesta. Esa fue la última vez que se le vio.

Taiki apagó el televisor con brusquedad, se sentía mortalmente nervioso.

— ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado? —preguntó Tagiru con la misma actitud.

—Es una Idol… —razonó Taiki—. Es posible que algún acosador la haya… —negó con la cabeza ahuyentando aquellas ideas aterradoras que se le ocurrían a cada segundo, cada una era peor que la anterior—. Probablemente pasó algo en el DigiQuartz.

— ¿Crees que ella esté ahí? —preguntó Tagiru incrédulo.

—Tenemos que averiguarlo —dijo Taiki sacando el Xros Loader del bolsillo de sus pantalones—. Hay que encontrar a Nene, algo pudo haberle pasado.

— ¿Le avisamos a Yuu? —preguntó Tagiru acercándose al teléfono de la casa de Taiki.

— ¡No!— dijo él deteniendo a su amigo—. Sí lo hacemos, únicamente lo preocuparemos.

— ¿Entonces qué? —Preguntó Tagiru—. El DigiQuartz es enorme, no podremos recorrerlo nosotros dos solos, nos tomaría demasiado.

—Vamos a pedir ayuda de los otros Hunters —dijo Taiki decidido—. Hay que pedirle ayuda a Kiriha, Akari y Zenjirou, también a Ryouma, Ren y Airu. Y supongo que Hideaki y Kiichi también serán de ayuda.

Tagiru no se negó.

Tenían que encontrar a Nene, fuera lo que fuese que hubiera pasado.


	6. Capítulo V: El Rostro de Zero

V

El Rostro de Zero

Cuando Nene abrió los ojos, se encontró recostada en una cómoda cama de gran tamaño.

La habitación donde se encontraba era enorme y elegante, estaba cubierta con suaves sabanas de color blanco y sentía un opresivo dolor en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Tardó un poco en tomar plena consciencia de la situación.

Recordó de golpe al Lancelot peleando contra el Guren MK-II. A Sparrowmon golpeado por la garra de metal. Que un sujeto con máscara había amenazado con matarla y luego, la inconsciencia.

Intentó buscar su Xros Loader pero no tardó en descubrir que no estaba.

El miedo la invadió.

¿Dónde estaba el Xros Loader?

¿Dónde estaban Mervamon, Beelzebumon, Sparrowmon y el resto de sus Digimons?

¿Dónde estaba ella?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entró a paso lento el mismo sujeto de capa y máscara que había amenazado con matarla. Nene no podía verle el rostro y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por aquél sujeto. Zero se acercó a la cama y habló de la misma forma que le había hablado antes:

— ¿Cómo va tu herida?

Nene no respondió. Zero permaneció callado durante unos minutos y luego volvió a tratar:

—Tu nombre, ¿cuál es?

Aquello provocó que Nene sintiera más miedo todavía.

Ella era una famosa Idol, todo el mundo sabía su nombre. Sí ese sujeto no la conocía, entonces, ¿dónde se encontraba?

—Amano… —respondió ella con recelo—. Nene Amano.

— ¿De dónde vienes, Nene Amano? —preguntó Zero.

—Hong Kong… —respondió Nene—. Ahí vivo actualmente, pero soy originaria de Japón.

— ¿Entonces eres una _Eleven_? —preguntó Zero.

— ¿Eleven? —se extrañó Nene.

_ ¿Quién diablos es esta chica? _pensó Zero abrumado, _ ¿Acaso no sabe lo que Britannia ha hecho con Japón? _

—Esto… —dijo Zero sacando el Xros Loader de Nene de debajo de uno de los pliegues de su capa—. ¿Qué es? ¿Tecnología de Britannia?

— ¿Britannia? —Se extrañó Nene—. Eso es un Xros Loader —explicó—. Por favor, entrégamelo.

—No lo haré, he tomado este extraño poder en mi propiedad —proclamó Zero—. Ahora, tú vas a enseñarme a usarlo.

Nene separó los labios para responder, pero en ese momento un destello de luz salió del Xros Loader y Mervamon se materializó en la habitación. Era notablemente más alta que Zero. Mervamon se colocó entre Zero y Nene con ambos brazos extendidos hacia los lados para proteger a la Digimon Hunter.

—Así que esa creatura te protege —comentó Zero sin hacer evidente su asombro y su interés.

—No es una creatura —respondió Nene antes de que Mervamon soltara uno que otro improperio contra Zero—. Es un Digimon, un Monstruo Digital. Su nombre es Mervamon.

— ¿Monstruo Digital? —se extrañó Zero.

—Tú, maldito despiadado… —soltó Mervamon furiosa—. ¡Ibas a matar a Nene!

Zero destapó uno de sus ojos, el cuál comenzó a brillar, y miró a Mervamon diciendo:

—Lelouch Vi Britannia te ordena que te calles.

—De nuevo con esas tonterías —se quejó Mervamon—. ¡No pienso obedecerte!

_ ¿Qué pasa con esta criatura? _pensó Zero,_ ¿Porqué no puedo usar mi Geass en ella? _

— ¡Deja ir a Nene! ¡Tenemos que buscar a otro amigo nuestro que salió herido en tu batalla estúpida! —ordenó Mervamon.

—No sé quién seas, Nene Amano —comentó Zero, ignorando olímpicamente a Mervamon—. Pero parece que no eres de aquí. Aunque podría ser una trampa, por eso quiero que me digas una cosa.

— ¿Qué? —respondió Nene, Mervamon se hizo a un lado para que la chica pudiese hablar con Zero.

— ¿Sabes acaso quién es la Gobernadora General Cornelia?

— ¿Quién? —se extrañó Nene.

_ Maldición... _pensó Zero confundido,_ ¿Quién es esta chica? No puedo usar mi Geass en esa criatura y Nene Amano... No puedo desconfiar de ella... ¿Quiénes son? _

—Soy Zero —se presentó intentando usar un tono amigable—. Soy el fundador de una organización llamada Los Caballeros Negros, ¿los conoces?

—No —contestó Nene, su tono de voz provocó que Zero se confundiera aun más—. Quisiera ver tu rostro…

— ¿Mi rostro? —se extrañó Zero.

_ Eso es, es una trampa. _pensó,_ Los hombres de Britannia la envían a descubrir mi identidad. _

—Me salvaste la vida… —comentó Nene—. Si no hubiese recibido atención inmediata a la herida que provocó esa máquina, quizá habría muerto… Por eso quiero ver la cara de mi salvador.

Mervamon la miró entre furiosa y confundida.

Zero se quedó callado un par de minutos.

_ Lo haré. _pensó_, Si es una espía, usaré mi Geass en ella o la mataré, aunque algo en ella… _

—Bien —dijo Zero.

Se quitó la máscara.

Nene se sorprendió al ver a quien se ocultaba detrás de ese atuendo tan extravagante.

Era un muchacho no mayor que ella, bastante puesto habría que admitir.

De cabello negro, piel blanca, hermosos ojos del mismo color que los de ella.

La mirada de Zero era una mezcla de maldad y bondad, se veía a simple vista que podía ser el hombre más tierno y a la vez, el más despiadado.

—Así que tú eres Zero… —comentó Nene.

—Mi nombre real es Lelouch —dijo el—, Lelouch Lamperouge. Y ya que no eres parte de Britannia ni eres una _Eleven_, hay que descubrir el lugar de donde provienes para enviarte de vuelta —Nene asintió con la cabeza y Lelouch le dedicó una sonrisa—. Por cierto, hay algo más que debo decirte.

— ¿Qué es?

El ojo de Lelouch volvió a iluminarse al tiempo que él decía:

—Lelouch Vi Britannia te ordena que olvides esta conversación.

Sin embargo, se llevó una terrible sorpresa cuando Nene lo miró incrédula diciendo:

— ¿Cómo podría olvidar?

El Geass de Lelouch no funcionaba con ella. Ahora debía matarla o tal vez, sólo tal vez, volverla parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros…

Era una desición difícil.


	7. Capítulo VI: Operación: Salvar a Nene

VI

Operación: Salvar a Nene.

El Xros Heart se reunió puntualmente en el DigiQuartz tras haber recibido un mensaje de texto por parte de Taiki. Incluso el viejo relojero y Clockmon se presentaron a la cita, Taiki tuvo que tener extremo cuidado para evitar que Yuu se enterara de su misión de rescate.

Una vez que el último en llegar, Hideaki, se unió al grupo, Taiki se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del resto. Akari Hinomoto tuvo que golpear a Tagiru antes de que entablara una conversación con Hideaki y ambos perdieran el hilo de la conversación.

Los dos muchachos reclamaron en voz alta mientras intentaban acallar el dolor de sus golpes, Ryouma Mogami ahogó una risilla y Kiichi puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Concéntrense! —ordenó Taiki un tanto molesto—. ¡Escúchenme!

— ¡Basta de tonterías! —Reclamó Shoutmon que esperaba pacientemente junto a su compañero—. ¡Hay un tema serio que tratar!

—Sí, sí… —se quejó Airu Suzaki de mala gana—. Nene está desaparecida, eso ya lo sabemos.

— ¿Podemos pasar a la parte donde recibimos instrucciones? —Secundó Ren Tobari distraídamente—. Quizá si Kudou nos hubiera dicho desde un principio lo que teníamos que hacer, ya habríamos encontrado a Nene.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ella se extravió aquí? —Preguntó Kiichi a Taiki—. Si Nene estaba en Hong Kong, quizá sea allí donde hay que buscarla.

— ¿Al menos estamos seguros de que no fue víctima de un secuestro por parte de un acosador? —intervino Mizuki

—Ni pensarlo, tuvo que desaparecer aquí —le respondió Kiriha furtivamente.

—Si Nene está en peligro, yo tengo que ir a rescatarla —fantaseaba Zenjirou en voz alta.

—No sabemos en qué parte del DigiQuartz se le vio por última vez —dijo entonces Taiki y se hizo el silencio en el grupo—. Vamos a separarnos y a buscarla por todos los rincones. Hay que encontrarla antes de que Yuu se entere.

—Sí, supongo que para él será imposible descubrir que su hermana, una famosa Idol, está desaparecida —comentó Hideaki distraídamente.

Aquello lo hizo acreedor a otro golpe por parte de Akari.

—Nos separaremos en tres grupos —ordenó Taiki—. Ryouma, Airu y Ren serán el primer equipo. Hideaki, Kiichi y Mizuki formarán el segundo equipo. Kiriha, Zenjirou y Watchman serán el tercero.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer equipo con _Goenjirou_? —se quejó Kiriha de mala gana.

— ¡Me llamo Zenjirou! —Reclamó el afectado en voz alta—. ¡Zenjirou!

— ¡Tagiru, Akari y yo seremos el último equipo! —terminó de decir Taiki alzando la voz para controlar la maraña de voces.

— ¡Ya escucharon a mi general! —Intervino Shoutmon entonces—. ¡Váyanse! ¡En marcha!

Los pequeños grupos se dispersaron en direcciones distintas. Taiki vio a Kiriha y Zenjirou discutir por la pronunciación correcta del nombre del muchacho moreno, el chico rubio sonreía con socarronería y Watchman, el anciano relojero, parecía ajeno a la conversación.

Akari y Tagiru se acercaron a Taiki una vez que el grupo terminó de dispersarse, escucharon los estridentes quejidos de Airu mientras iba recriminando que la reunión había sido una total pérdida de tiempo. Vieron a Dobermon olfatear para intentar seguir el rastro de su amiga desaparecida.

—Andando —urgió Taiki a sus dos amigos—. Nene podría estar en peligro.

—Sí —secundó Akari y tomó la mano del muchacho para echar a caminar—. Vamos, antes de que Yuu se entere de lo ocurrido.

— ¡Sólo con una condición! —Intervino Tagiru repentinamente y se colocó en medio de sus dos amigos para hacerlos soltar sus manos—. ¡Nada de tontas cursilerías mientras yo vaya con ustedes!

El trío estalló en sonoras carcajadas mientras avanzaban por el DigiQuartz.

Aquél sitio era inmenso, los Digimon Hunters tenían la esperanza de poder recorrerlo todo antes de que el hermano de su querida amiga se percatara de su desaparición.

Cuando Sparrowmon abrió los ojos se llevó un susto de muerte al ver el sitio donde se encontraba.

Estaba recostado en una plancha de helado metal y rodeado por artilugios extraños que sólo podían apuntar a que estaba a punto de ser diseccionado.

Un par de bandas de cuero blanco lo sujetaban a la plancha de metal. No podía moverse ni salir volando, escuchó las voces amortiguadas de las personas que se encontraban afuera de la séptica habitación.

Comenzó a forcejear contra sus ataduras mientras suplicaba con voz quebradiza que alguien lo rescatase.

—Mervamon… —suplicaba con voz aguda—. Monimon… Beelzebumon…

Sparrowmon lloriqueaba, sus intentos de escapar resultaron infructuosos.

—Nene… —dijo con voz trémula y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

El miedo se apoderó de él.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Acaso su vida peligraba?


	8. Capítulo VII: La Mansión Ashford

VII

La Mansión Ashford

Tres días pasaron antes de que Nene pudiera salir de la habitación donde estaba recluida.

Sayoko, la sirvienta de los Lamperouge, le había proporcionado una muda de ropa para que pudiera cubrirse mientras su vestido púrpura era lavado y planchado. La herida que la había incapacitado le provocaba un punzante y molesto dolor que le impedía caminar velozmente. Las ropas que utilizaba eran claramente pertenecientes a Lelouch. El conjunto constaba de una cazadora púrpura, una camiseta negra y pantalones a juego.

Inconforme con su aspecto, salió de la habitación y se enfiló por largo e intimidante pasillo. El sitio donde se encontraba era tan gigantesco que le provocaba la absurda sensación de sentirse estúpidamente pequeña.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba en aquél sitio, el único contacto que había tenido con el mundo exterior era Lelouch. Aquél atractivo muchacho la visitaba durante cada comida para llevarle los platillos a degustar y mantenían una amena conversación hasta que él debía retirarse y la dejaba sola. No se podía decir que fueran amigos pero al menos pasaban un buen rato mientras Nene no hiciera preguntas sobre la vida del muchacho.

Por supuesto que había conservado su Xros Loader, que en aquél momento llevaba oculto debajo de sus ropas, pero Mervamon y el resto de la comitiva se encontraban buscando a Sparrowmon en cada rincón de Britannia. En algún sitio tenía que estar, Nene mantenía viva la esperanza de que no estuviese muy malherido.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el inmenso jardín de la mansión. Tal majestuosidad quedó opacada cuando vio a la pequeña figura que se movía sobre el césped montada en una silla de ruedas automática. Casi parecía llevar un letrero luminoso sobre su cabeza que la marcara como un personaje crucial para que se resolvieran todas las dudas de la Idol desaparecida.

Nene caminó hasta la figura lentamente y se detuvo en seco cuando la silla giró y pudo ver a la niña que la ocupaba.

Cabello de un claro tono café, casi paja. Piel blanca. Cuerpo pequeño. Figura esbelta.

Y ojos cerrados.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó la niña y estiró una mano para intentar tocar a Nene.

Debía reconocer a las personas con el simple tacto.

La Idol pudo adivinar que se trataba de un severo caso de ceguera.

— ¿Hermano? —insistió la niña.

—Me llamo Nene —se presentó la Idol y estrechó la mano con la de la niña—. Lelouch me permitió recuperarme aquí cuando…

—Ya veo, eres amiga de mi hermano —la interrumpió la pequeña esbozando una sonrisa.

Nene no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto aunque sabía que la pequeña jamás podría verla sonreír. Se alegró, aquella niña era una compañía más agradable que la de aquél muchacho.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Nene, sin darse cuenta ya estaba recorriendo aquél inmenso jardín con la pequeña.

—Nunally —respondió la aludida.

—Nunally —repitió Nene—. Es un lindo nombre, me gusta.

—Y a mí me gusta el tuyo —sonrió la pequeña.

Sintió que nadie la había tratado con tanta amabilidad como Nunally desde su llegada a Britannia.

—Si estabas buscando a mi hermano, él debe estar en una reunión del comité escolar en la academia —comentó Nunally—. No debe tardar, últimamente regresa temprano.

_Así que Lelouch es parte del comité escolar, además de ser el líder de lo que bien podría ser una rebelión… _razonó Nene, _Tal parece que es todo un cofre de sorpresas… _

— ¿A qué academia asiste tu hermano? —preguntó Nene.

Nunally era quizá la única forma de conocer un par de detalles más acerca de aquél atractivo muchacho.

—A la Ashford Academy —respondió la niña mostrándose confundida—. ¿Acaso tú no asistes ahí?

—No —respondió Nene despreocupadamente—. Yo no soy de aquí.

Aquello no era mentira.

— ¿Eres…? —Balbuceó Nunally y se detuvo en seco para repetir con un hilo de voz—: ¿Acaso eres una _Eleven_?

De nuevo aquél término.

¿Qué narices era un _Eleven_?

—Soy japonesa —explicó Nene.

—Igual que nuestro amigo, Suzaku Kururugi —comentó Nunally, hablaba con voz tan baja que Nene no tardó en adivinar que aquello no era algo que debiera divulgarse.

El apellido de aquél muchacho le provocó una molestia en el estómago a la joven Idol.

Kururugi.

Así había llamado Zero, Lelouch, al piloto de aquella mole de color blanco.

— ¿No has escuchado hablar de mí? —preguntó Nene con voz trémula.

Si alguien la reconocía la haría sentir un poco más segura en aquél sitio desconocido. La mención de Suzaku Kururugi seguía provocándole molestias.

—Jamás —respondió Nunally confundida.

_ ¿Dónde me encuentro? _ pensaba Nene desesperadamente, _ ¿Dónde están Taiki, Yuu y Kiriha? _

—Soy una Idol —comentó Nene—. Me dedico a cantar.

Estaba tan confundida y nerviosa que aquella le pareció la conversación más tonta de la vida.

—Pues tienes una voz hermosa —sonrió Nunally—. Seguramente eres la mejor cantando.

Entonces lo supo.

Nunally irradiaba tanta inocencia y bondad que era imposible que estuviese al tanto de las andanzas de su hermano. ¿Se imaginaría acaso aquella niña que Lelouch había estado piloteando aquél robot de color negro contra el que Mervamon había peleado?

—Veo que ya se conocieron…

La voz de una segunda mujer hizo que tanto Nene como Nunally se giraran para encontrar a la recién llegada.

Era una mujer de largo cabello verde.

Nunally esbozó una amplia sonrisa, Nene adivinó que aquella voz le era bastante familiar.

—Hola, CC —saludó la pequeña.

_ ¿CC? _pensó Nene divertida, _ ¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese? _

CC saludó a Nunally con una sonrisa y le acarició el dorso de la mano. Acto seguido miró a Nene. La frialdad en sus ojos provocó que la Idol quisiera empuñar su Xros Loader para defenderse.

—Lelouch me ha pedido que te muestre algo —comentó CC con indiferencia—. Fui a buscarte a la habitación que Lelouch te proporcionó pero no te he encontrado ahí.

—Decidí salir a estirar las piernas un rato —comentó Nene, no supo la razón por la que se mostró a la defensiva—. ¿Qué es lo que vas a mostrarme que Lelouch no puede hacerlo él mismo?

¿Y por qué quería que fuera él quien apareciera en primer lugar?

Sin duda prefería estar con el muchacho que con aquella excéntrica mujer.

—Lelouch está ocupado con asuntos más importantes que tú.

No pudo evitar sentirse ofendida.

—Andando, entonces —accedió Nene de mala gana.

CC echó a andar devuelta al interior de la mansión, dejaron atrás a Nunally y Nene deseó que la pequeña las hubiera acompañado. Seguía queriendo echar mano de su Xros Loader pues seguramente aquella mujer pronto empuñaría un arma e intentaría dispararle.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, la habitación que Nene ocupaba en calidad de huésped.

Se sintió un poco como si el trabajo de CC consistiera en retenerla dentro de esas cuatro paredes para evitar que la Idol se arriesgara en caso de querer explorar los alrededores.

Nene se sorprendió cuando vio un par de prendas de vestir dispuestas sobre la cama. Eran de colores oscuros y recordaban un poco a la ondeante capa que usaba Zero.

—Lelouch quiere que te vistas con eso y luego vengas conmigo —informó CC aún con indiferencia—. Te daré cinco minutos.

Nene bufó. Tan sólo quería que alguien le ofreciera un teléfono o algo semejante para llamar a Japón y pedir la ayuda de sus amigos. Tal parecía que Lelouch pretendía retenerla en Britannia el tiempo que fuese necesario para… ¿qué?


	9. Capítulo VIII: Kallen

VIII

Kallen

Nene no tuvo más remedio que acceder a vestirse con aquella muda aunque era tan ajustada que el sitio donde ocultaba su Xros Loader, debajo del sostén, hacía ver la protuberancia rectangular por debajo de la tela. Tuvo que tomar la chaqueta púrpura que antes llevaba puesta para guardar el aparato en uno de los bolsillos. Casi parecía que Lelouch hubiera elegido previamente aquellas prendas ajustadas que se ceñían de aquella forma a su cuerpo para así evitar que ocultara el Xros Loader.

Después de todo, el muchacho aún no renunciaba a poseer aquellos poderes que encontraba tan fascinantes.

Tras darle un rápido vistazo a su aspecto en un espejo empotrado en la pared, la Idol salió de la habitación y CC esbozó una distraída sonrisa. Ambas echaron a andar de nuevo por los gigantescos e intimidantes pasillos, caminaron en silencio hasta salir por la puerta principal de la mansión. Sayoko las despidió con una sonrisa y las dos chicas se montaron en la camioneta negra que las esperaba.

Nene se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a quienes se encontraban dentro del vehículo: todos vestían con el mismo tipo de ropajes que le habían proporcionado a ella. Algunos usaban máscaras para ocultar parcialmente su rostro aunque Nene no les encontró lógica a sus intentos considerando que los cristales del vehículo estaban polarizados.

La Idol ocupó un asiento entre un par de hombres, la única mujer en el grupo además de CC era ella. Por un momento nació en ella la esperanza de que aquél vehículo la llevara a un sitio que pudiera conducirla al DigiQuartz. Desgraciadamente, aunque encontrara la forma de volver, no podía hacerlo hasta que Mervamon y el resto de sus Digimons regresaran.

Llegaron a una bodega ubicada en la zona industrial de Britannia.

El grupo se apeó del vehículo y caminó el silencio hasta llegar a la entrada secreta que era vigilada por dos sujetos enmascarados y armados. Nene no pudo evitar sentir temor al ver que más de la mitad de sus acompañantes, CC incluida, sacaban armas de fuego de entre sus ropas y las empuñaban para disparar en cualquier momento.

¿En qué peligroso sitio se encontraba?

Maldijo a Lelouch por haberla involucrado en lo que seguramente era narcotráfico o algo peor.

CC la condujo a través de la oscura bodega, no tardaron en llegar al sitio donde ya se había congregado la mayor parte del grupo. Zero volvió a aparecer en su campo de visión así que Nene no tuvo problemas para adivinar lo que ocurría.

Era una reunión de la _Orden de los Caballeros Negros_.

La mujer de cabello verde le indicó que la siguiera hasta el frente del grupo para colocarse junto a Lelouch. Nene se sintió como parte de un _harem_ al ver que solo tres mujeres podían acercarse a él. Una era CC, la otra era Nene. Y la tercera era una mujer pelirroja que llevaba puesto un ceñido traje del mismo color. Cuando fulminó con la mirada a la Idol, Nene adivinó que tenía un carácter de cuidado.

— ¿Quién es ella? —escuchó susurrar a la mujer cuando ocupó su sitio entre CC y Lelouch.

—Mi invitada —respondió Zero con firmeza, su respuesta provocó que la mujer pelirroja perdiera el aliento por un segundo y reprimiera un ataque de furia.

Nene no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia.

— ¡Atención! —Llamó Zero para que todos sus hombres lo miraran y lo escucharan con toda su atención—. ¡Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer!

_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? _ Se preguntaba Nene, _ ¿Porqué CC me trajo aquí? ¿Acaso Lelouch va a ordenarle a esos sujetos que me quiten el Xros Loader? ¿Será que Lelouch es uno de mis acosadores y me ha inyectado estupefacientes para hacerme tener alucinaciones? _

Deseó poder estar en compañía de Taiki y Kiriha, sus fieles amigos.

—… He tratado su herida y ahora se encuentra en perfectas condiciones —decía Lelouch en ese momento, Nene salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto—. No sabemos de dónde viene ella pero nuestra prioridad es impedir que caiga en manos de Cornelia. ¿Está claro?

— ¡Sí, Zero! —respondieron todos al unísono.

_ Es increíble lo que puede hacer una máscara y una capa ondeante… _ pensó Nene para sus adentros.

—Kallen —continúo Lelouch dirigiéndose a la mujer pelirroja—. Nene Amano es ahora tu responsabilidad.

Tanto Nene como la mujer pelirroja se mostraron sorprendidas, ofendidas, furiosas e inconformes. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Lelouch semejante cosa tras el choque que habían tenido ambas pocos minutos antes?

—Sí, Zero —respondió la mujer pelirroja.

Nene supo que lo decía por compromiso más que por el placer de ayudar.

Cuando el grupo se disipó, Nene se acercó a Zero para intentar encontrar una explicación a aquella reunión. Le molestaba a sobremanera que Lelouch se ocultara detrás de tan intimidante máscara. Se preguntaba cuántos de sus hombres tenían ya el privilegio de haber visto su rostro.

Ya que Zero se encontraba ocupado conversando con una mujer de cabello plateado y curvas perfectamente definidas, Nene tuvo que llamar su atención tocando el hombro del muchacho con el dedo índice. Zero se giró y Nene supo que la fulminaba con la mirada a través de la máscara por haber interrumpido su conversación.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó la Idol con firmeza.

Imposible decirle que no.

— ¿Nos disculpas, Lakshatta? —dijo Zero a la mujer de cabello plateado y la mujer entendió a la perfección que tenía que retirarse.

Nene vio a Lakshatta retirarse hasta que la perdió de vista. Miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba y habló en susurros con un aire de confidencialidad.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Lelouch?

—Zero —la corrigió él con firmeza—. Cuando uso la máscara soy Zero.

—Zero, Lamperouge, como te llames —comentó ella restándole importancia con un ademan de la mano—. ¿Qué está pasando? —repitió con insistencia.

Deseó poder ver las expresiones que hacía Zero.

—Tú no perteneces a Britannia ni eres una _Eleven_ —explicó Lelouch, Nene entornó los ojos cuando él dijo lo obvio—. Aunque no eres de aquí, posees un poder que Cornelia mataría por tener. Literalmente, te mataría con tal de obtenerlo.

—Igual que tú —puntualizó Nene con indiferencia.

Supo que Lelouch sonreía.

—La _Orden de los Caballeros Negros_ te protegerá mientras encontramos una forma de llevarte al sitio donde perteneces —dijo Lelouch—. Mientras te mantengas al margen no correrás peligro alguno.

— ¿Mantenerme al margen? —reclamó ella indignada—. ¿Acaso piensas que me entrometeré en tu trabajo? Lo único que quiero es volver al lugar de donde vengo.

No hizo falta pensar demasiado para saber que Lelouch tomaba a todo intruso como una potencial amenaza. Nene no era la excepción.

—Y no necesito una niñera —añadió Nene señalando a la mujer pelirroja que en ese momento reía a carcajadas con otros dos hombres.

—Sí, la necesitas —respondió Lelouch con firmeza—. Enviaré a un par de mis hombres a buscar ese lugar de donde has venido.

—El DigiQuartz —dijo Nene—. Es ahí a donde tengo que volver.

—Como se llame —comentó Lelouch con indiferencia—. Mientras tanto, tendrás que hacer todo lo que Kallen te diga.

Dicho esto, Lelouch se retiró y Nene permaneció fulminándolo con la mirada durante cinco eternos minutos. La idea de estar en un sitio desconocido era ya bastante aterradora como para además tener que ser vigilada por una mujer que no le agradaba.

Maldijo a Lelouch y se dejó caer en el suelo tapando su rostro con las manos. Intentó recuperar la compostura antes de que el nerviosismo la dominara y le provocara un ataque, le era sumamente imposible poder relajarse. Sacó su Xros Loader del sitio donde lo había ocultado y vio, para su pesar, que la pantalla estaba apagada. Por un momento creyó que al mirarlo, el aparato la transportaría de vuelta al DigiQuartz. Se pellizcó la piel de los brazos en un intento de despertar de lo que seguramente era un mal sueño.

Nada funcionó.

Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo sus amigos. ¿Se habrían enterado de alguna forma que ella estaba atrapada en aquél sitio? ¿Taiki estaría organizando ya una campaña de búsqueda para encontrarla?

_ Qué tontería, Nene… _pensó, _ No vendrán a buscarte, no saben que estás aquí… _

—Amano.

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

Kallen, la mujer pelirroja, caminaba hacia ella a paso decidido. Nene vio a Lelouch al fondo de la bodega, había reanudado su conversación con Lakshatta. CC se perdió de vista.

Estaba sola con aquella mujer que la detestaba.

Nene se puso de pie y esperó a que Kallen terminara de acortar la distancia entre ellas. A juzgar por la expresión de pocos amigos que esbozaba la mujer pelirroja, ser la niñera de la joven Idol no formaba parte de sus planes.

La pelirroja extendió su mano para estrechar la de Nene y se presentó de mala gana.

—Kallen Kozuki —dijo—. Soy la mano derecha de Zero.

_ Seguramente Zero le dice lo mismo a todas las mujeres que conoce… _ pensó Nene.

—Nene Amano —se presentó la otra chica—. Zero me ha cuidado desde que salí herida en la batalla.

Aquél alardeo logró hacer que Kallen adoptara una posición a la defensiva. Fulminó a la Idol con la mirada y se retiró sin decir más. Nene esbozó una sonrisa triunfal al ver que había asestado un golpe en un punto que a Kallen le lastimaría más que atravesarla con una de las garras metálicas del robot rojo.

Se percató de que CC había vuelto y la miraba fijamente.

Bufó y deseó poder estar en compañía de alguno de sus amigos.


	10. Capítulo IX: EL Portal se Tragó a Yuu

IX

El Portal que se Tragó a Yuu

Los Digimon Hunters consiguieron la ayuda de varios Digimons del DigiQuartz que accedieron a participar en la búsqueda de la Idol desaparecida. Desgraciadamente, nadie sabía nada de ella. Tampoco había rastro de Sparrowmon, Mervamon o ningún Digimon que se alojara en el Xros Loader de Nene.

Su desaparición no tardó en llegar a oídos de Yuu Amano, quien le exigió a Taiki una explicación sobre su evidente silencio ante la noticia.

— ¡Debiste decírmelo, Taiki! —había reclamado Yuu indignado—. ¡Es mi hermana, tengo que buscarla!

—Ninguno de nosotros quería preocuparte —respondió Taiki tranquilamente.

Aquello, por supuesto, no había sido suficiente.

Tras una acalorada discusión que dejó a Taiki sin argumentos, Yuu salió en camino al DigiQuartz.

Montado en el hombro de Tswarmon, Yuu se dedicó a buscar a su hermana por cada rincón de aquél sitio.

No había rastro de ella.

Un sujeto de cabello gris azulado y bata blanca entró a la séptica habitación donde Sparrowmon seguía sujeto a la fría plancha de metal. Aquél hombre iba conversando con un atractivo muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Sparrowmon se aterró cuando vio al sujeto de bata blanca tomar un pequeño escalpelo y comprobar el filo de la hoja. ¿Acaso tenía pensado hacerle daño?

—Así que fue ésta _cosa_ la que llegó con esa chica que secuestró Zero —comentaba el muchacho castaño en ese momento.

—Exactamente —respondió el hombre de bata blanca—. La Gobernadora General Cornelia me pidió que lo diseccionara. ¡Es increíble! —exclamó emocionado—. Es una máquina pero tiene signos vitales como un ser vivo.

Sparrowmon comenzó a sollozar y continuaba forcejeando para poder liberarse.

— ¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó con esa chica que Zero secuestró? —preguntó el hombre al muchacho.

—Pasaron muchas cosas ese día —comentó el chico tras soltar un bufido—. Empezando por aquella otra criatura que peleaba contra Zero… ¡Era una mujer gigantesca!

_ Mervamon… _pensó Sparrowmon sin parar de forcejear, _Y Nene… Nene debe estar en problemas…_

Mervamon y Beelzebumon inspeccionaron cada rincón de Britannia intentando pasar desapercibidos. Claro que no habían conseguido eso último y por eso se encontraban en aquél momento escapando de un par de esas máquinas de color púrpura que los acribillaban con ametralladoras. Para fortuna de ambos, no tuvieron problemas para destruir a sus enemigos.

—Pan comido —bromeó Beelzebumon tras darle una patada a lo que quedaba de una de las máquinas.

—Ya hemos recorrido todo este maldito lugar y aún no hay rastro de Sparrowmon —se quejó Mervamon—. ¿En qué sitio puede estar?

Beelzebumon se encogió de hombros.

—Ese sujeto que le permitió a Nene vivir en su mansión… —comentó Mervamon con recelo—. No me da buena espina.

—Supongo que es lógico no confiar en alguien que le apunta a otra persona con un arma —razonó Beelzebumon—. ¿Quieres que vaya a vigilarla?

—Sí, hazlo —ordenó Mervamon—. No permitas que ese sujeto le ponga una mano encima.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —dijo Beelzebumon al tiempo que extendía sus alas para levantar el vuelo.

—Seguiré buscando a Sparrowmon un rato más —respondió Mervamon.

Beelzebumon asintió y se despidió de Mervamon con una sonrisa antes de levantar el vuelo y alejarse de aquél sitio. Mervamon le propinó una última patada a los restos de aquellas máquinas de color púrpura y echó a correr para continuar con su búsqueda.

Yuu bajó del hombro de Tswarmon tras recorrer durante tres horas el DigiQuartz con resultados infructuosos. En su trayecto se había topado con Kiriha, Hideaki y Ryouma.

Ninguno tenía información.

Al encontrarse de nuevo en tierra firme se dejó caer en el suelo y tapó su rostro con las manos en un vano intento de relajarse. El hecho de no tener información alguna de su hermana le provocaba una desesperación tan grande que no cabía en su cuerpo. Aunado a eso, el hecho de que Taiki le hubiera ocultado información sobre un suceso tan terrible también le provocaba un dolor desmesurado. Se sentía traicionado y herido.

—Lo merezco… —dijo para sí mismo aunque su voz fue lo bastante alta como para que Tswarmon lo escuchara.

— ¿Qué mereces? —preguntó Tswarmon angustiado.

—Que Nene se haya ido —le respondió Yuu y se puso de pie, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas—. Estoy pagando por mis errores, por las decisiones equivocadas que tomé cuando…

—Por favor… ¿Es que acaso a ninguno de ustedes se le ha ocurrido que Amano podría estar en manos de un acosador?

Yuu y Tswarmon se giraron al escuchar aquella voz.

Airu Suzaki caminaba hacia el chico, Opossumon avanzaba junto a ella flotando gracias a los globos que llevaba sujetos con la mano.

—Nene es una Idol —comentó Tswarmon—. Si realmente la hubiera secuestrado un acosador, ya habrían mencionado eso en los noticieros.

—Pues yo sigo pensando que fue eso lo que ocurrió —le respondió Airu—. Toda esta búsqueda me parece inútil, no la encontraremos.

—Yo seguiré buscando —dijo Yuu furtivamente—. Así pase toda mi vida aquí, voy a encontrar a mi hermana.

Airu entornó los ojos y se acercó al chico contoneándose. Yuu esbozó una mueca de hastío, no era la primera vez que Airu se comportaba de esa manera estando a solas con él.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera se molestaba en tener discreción cuando sus amigos estaban cerca.

La chica rubia terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos y rodeó el cuello de Yuu con un brazo. El chico se sonrojo cuando ella le acarició el pómulo derecho con la mano que tenía libre. Soltó una risilla divertida y comentó mientras su dedo índice dibujaba una línea desde la barbilla de Yuu hasta su cuello:

—Esa camisa amarilla te sienta muy bien.

—Por favor, Airu… —se quejó él removiéndose en su lugar—. No es el momento.

—Vamos —insistió Airu y acercó su rostro al del muchacho hasta que sus labios quedaron separados por milímetros—. Será sólo un momento…

Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando escucharon un fuerte zumbido en los alrededores. Era extraño. El sonido parecía provenir de todas partes y, a la vez, no pertenecía a ningún sitio. Airu tuvo que soltar al muchacho para cubrir sus oídos, el zumbido parecía taladrar en sus tímpanos con la única intención de dejarla sorda.

Tswarmon se colocó al frente del dúo con la intención de protegerlos de lo que debía ser un inminente ataque sorpresa. Sin embargo, no llegó ninguna técnica enemiga a impactarse contra él.

Ocurrió todo rápidamente.

Una luz cegadora apareció de la nada, semejante a la puerta que conducía al mundo real.

Airu y Yuu tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para evitar que el resplandor quemara sus corneas y sólo logaron percibir que algo semejante a un par de ganchos los tomaban por el estómago y tiraban de ellos con violencia para trasladarlos al interior de aquél luminoso vórtice. Soltaron un agudo grito que se apagó cuando el vórtice desapareció.

La luz ya no estaba y se había llevado con ella a Airu, Yuu, Opossumon y Tswarmon.


	11. Capítulo X: Zero y Lelouch

X

Zero y Lelouch

La gigantesca nube de humo negro se elevaba en los aires a medida que el boquete causado por la explosión se hacía más grande y el blanco edificio con ventanas de cristal se derrumbaba. El hombre de bata blanca y cabello gris azulado intentaba apagar las llamas que incineraban la manga derecha de su bata blanca. El chico castaño y de ojos verdes ya había echado a correr para abordar su máquina de color blanco y perseguir a la mujer de senos gigantes que ya se estaba alejando con Sparrowmon.  
El ejército de Monitormons corría y daba saltos para igualar la velocidad de Mervamon, ella no tenía idea de hacia dónde escapar.  
— ¡En nombre de la Gobernadora General Cornelia te ordeno que te detengas!  
Era la voz de aquél muchacho la que escucharon y los hizo detenerse en seco. Sparrowmon mostraba la misma expresión de odio que Mervamon le dedicaba a aquella reluciente mole de metal. ¿Qué fascinación tenían los habitantes de aquella ciudad extraña con dar órdenes?  
Los Monitormons se ocultaron en la copa de un árbol cuando vieron a Mervamon estrellar la Olympia contra una de las piernas del Lancelot.

Nene, Lelouch y CC volvían ya de la reunión. La joven Idol iba refunfuñando tras haber recibido la no tan grata noticia de que tendría que asistir al mismo colegio que Kallen Kozuki para que ésta pudiera desempeñar bien su papel de niñera.  
CC se detuvo junto a un teléfono situado sobre una mesita ornamental y Nene logró escuchar que estaba pidiendo una pizza a domicilio. Escuchó rugir a su estómago y recordó que ya habían pasado casi doce horas de su último alimento. Pedirle a CC que compartiera un par de rebanadas de pizza no era algo que formara parte de los planes de la Idol así que siguió a Lelouch.  
El atractivo joven había encontrado ya a su hermana pequeña. Nunally reposaba en su silla de ruedas y fabricaba figuras de _origami_ con la ayuda de Sayoko. Lelouch se colocó de rodillas frente a su hermana y la saludó con una sonrisa, Nunally respondió dedicándole una caricia en la mejilla derecha.  
Nene se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras los veía conversar. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar la voz tan amigable que usaba Lelouch cuando se dirigía a su hermana. Era notablemente distinta a la voz tan seria y demandante que usaba cuando traía puesta la máscara. Una parte de él era tan dulce y tierna... En nada se comparaba con el otro sujeto, ebrio de poder e incluso aterrador.  
Zero y Lelouch Lamperouge... Eran dos personas tan diferentes, polos tan opuestos... Tenía que existir un punto medio.  
Pensó entonces en su amigo, Kiriha Aonuma. De todas las posibles opciones, fue él quien acudió al llamado de sus memorias. Recordó sus rasgos, el timbre de su voz, su sedoso cabello rubio, sus ojos azules...  
Y entonces cambió la imagen.  
El púrpura remplazó al azul, el amarillo se tiñó de negro azabache, la mueca de indiferencia dio lugar a una amable sonrisa. Y la voz, esa voz...  
— ¿Me escuchaste?  
Salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto. Nunally y Sayoko habían retomado la fábrica de figuras de _origami_. Lelouch la miraba con un dejo de... ¿Preocupación?  
— ¿Disculpa?  
Nene pronunció aquello con voz trémula.  
_ ¡Concéntrate, Nene! _ decía una susurrante vocecilla en su cabeza, _ ¡Ese sujeto es peligroso! _ insistía la voz.  
—Debes estar cansada —dijo Lelouch comprensivo y la tomó por la muñeca para sacarla de la habitación—. Ven conmigo, te daré un bocadillo y luego tomarás un baño.  
— ¿Vas a tomarlo conmigo? —inquirió Nene y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.  
_ ¡Nene! _ escuchó reclamar a la voz.  
Lelouch respondió con una sonora carcajada.

Dos minutos tardó Nene en comprender que todo es risas y diversión hasta que te encuentras a solas con Zero.

Al llegar a la cocina de la mansión, Lelouch lanzó a la Idol hacia uno de los bancos del desayunador y arrastró los pies de mala gana hasta la nevera.  
—No es el trato que solía recibir como Idol —se quejó ella.  
Silencio.  
—No te enseñaron modales, ¿cierto? —le recriminó la joven Idol tras acomodarse en su asiento.  
—Y a ti no te enseñaron a mantener la boca cerrada, ¿cierto? —le respondió él.  
Usaba su voz seria y demandante.  
Era Zero quien hablaba.  
— ¿Me vas a dar un pan viejo y agua sucia? —inquirió Nene en tono hiriente.  
—Recuérdame por qué no he metido una bala en tu cabeza —le respondió él mientras untaba jalea de fresa en un par de panes para preparar un emparedado.  
—Porque quieres mi Xros Loader —dijo ella con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.  
Lelouch esbozó media sonrisa.  
— ¿Tu hermana lo sabe?  
— ¿Saber qué?  
—Que eres Zero.  
Nene supo que aquello era algo que jamás debía decir frente a Lelouch cuando el chico borró su sonrisa.  
Con cara de pocos amigos, Lelouch avanzó hasta la chica y dejó el plato con el emparedado frente a ella.  
—Respóndeme —exigió ella antes de tomar el bocadillo con ambas manos.  
—No sabes lo que significa ser Zero —respondió él furtivamente—. Y por tu propio bien será mejor que no involucres a Nunally.  
—Entonces no lo sabe —puntualizó Nene—. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un asesino? ¿Un anarquista?  
La media sonrisa volvió y Nene pudo darle una mordida a su emparedado consciente de que Lelouch había vuelto.  
—No puedo explicarlo —dijo el chico.  
Voz amigable y media sonrisa: era Lelouch.  
—No tienes idea de las cosas que he visto —comentó ella distraídamente tras tragar un bocado—. ¿Podrías darme una servilleta?  
Lelouch obedeció.  
—Así que has visto mucho... —dijo él mientras Nene limpiaba sus labios con la suave servilleta—. ¿Como Idol?  
—Como Digimon Hunter.  
— ¿Qué narices es un Digimon Hunter?  
—Dame algo de beber si quieres saberlo.  
La media sonrisa creció y Lelouch volvió a la nevera para servir un par de vasos de jugo de naranja bien frío. Nene esbozó una sonrisa, Lelouch comenzaba a agradarle a pesar de sus constantes cambios de humor y su evidente doble personalidad.  
Tras beber un buen trago de jugo, Nene relató de forma breve sus aventuras comenzando su historia en el punto en el que Yuu, su hermano menor, había sido secuestrado. Intentó explicar lo mejor que pudo los planes que tenía el malvado emperador Bagramon, la forma en la que conoció a sus queridos amigos y cómo fue que rescataron a su hermano.  
Lelouch la escuchaba atentamente y hacía preguntas ocasionales. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que estaban locos como un par de cabras.  
El relato de Nene continuó con sus aventuras en el DigiQuartz y la batalla contra el terrible Quartzmon. Mencionar tantas veces los nombres de Taiki y Kiriha le provocó tal nostalgia que tuvo que detener su relato en un par de ocasiones para tomar un trago de jugo antes de romper en llanto. Contó también la forma en la que había sido transportada a Britannia y de esa forma le puso fin a su historia.  
—Bueno, ahora es tu turno —sonrió Nene.

— ¿Mi turno?  
— ¿Cuál es tu historia y la de Zero?  
Lelouch lo meditó por un segundo. No comprendía cómo era que Nene le inspiraba tanta confianza. No podía flaquear en ese momento, no con ella. No con esos ojos púrpura que lo miraban con impaciencia, no con esa boca audaz que esperaba ansiosa por hacer preguntas mientras él intentaba hablar sobre Britannia, su linaje... Su madre.  
_Quisiera contarte... _ pensó Lelouch a su pesar, _Si tan sólo mi Geass tuviera efecto en ti… _  
— ¿Qué tanto miras?  
De no haber sido por su voz, jamás se habría percatado de que la estaba mirando fijamente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y ella soltó una carcajada.  
—Parece que te he puesto nervioso —se burló ella—. ¿El gran Zero no puede hablar con una chica sin sonrojarse?  
Él soltó una sonora carcajada.  
Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba esa chica tan altanera.  
Separó entonces los labios para hablar cuando recibió una llamada.  
O quizá sería más correcto decir que Zero había recibido una llamada.  
—Aquí Zero.  
Nene guardó tanto silencio como pudo. A juzgar por la angustia que se reflejaba en el rostro de Lelouch, no era común que Zero recibiera llamadas.  
—Zero, soy Kallen —dijo ella al otro lado de la línea—. Enciende el televisor.

La joven Idol no se había fijado en el televisor de plasma empotrado en la pared hasta que Lelouch lo encendió. La imagen en pantalla era de Mervamon y Sparrowmon luchando contra aquella máquina blanca que Nene había visto en su llegada a Britannia. Lelouch miraba boquiabierto la transmisión y aferraba el mando del televisor con fuerza.

—Nos vemos ahí —le indicó a Kallen y terminó la llamada.


	12. Capítulo XI: JetMervamon

XI

JetMervamon

Lelouch tardó menos de cinco minutos en ponerse el traje de Zero.

Se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la bodega y abordaron una mole de metal de color negro. Lelouch le explicó a Nene que aquella máquina recibía el nombre de Knightmare.

—Es el Gawain —aportó CC mientras ocupaba su puesto frente a los controles.

El Gawain se veía más grande desde el interior. Lelouch se negó a compartir su asiento así que Nene se colocó detrás de él. CC puso el Knightmare en marcha, Nene cayó al suelo tras la primera sacudida.

Sin duda sería un viaje difícil.

Taiki y el resto de la comitiva tenían ahora que buscar a tres desaparecidos: Nene, Yuu y Airu. Tras varias horas de búsquedas infructuosas, el Dobermon de Hideaki logró percibir un aroma peculiar en uno de los recónditos callejones del DigiQuartz. Hideaki y su Digimon alertaron al resto del grupo y los condujeron al mismo sitio donde Dobermon había percibido el intenso aroma del dulce perfume de Airu.

Al frente del grupo, Taiki y Shoutmon fueron los primeros que entraron en el callejón.

Lo que vieron los dejó sin palabras.

El vórtice luminoso había vuelto a las andadas aunque el zumbido que emitía no provocaba molestia alguna en los oídos del grupo. La luz era tan cegadora que Taiki y Shoutmon tuvieron que salir del callejón.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Akari ni bien los vio volver.

— ¿Encontraron a Airu? —secundó Ren.

Taiki parpadeó un par de veces para recuperar la visión.

—Es una especie de portal a otra dimensión —explicó como si aquello fuese algo que se escucha todos los días.

— ¿Sabemos a dónde conduce? —inquirió Kiriha.

— ¿Quieres que vaya alguno de nosotros a revisar? —secundó Zenjirou.

Taiki negó con la cabeza y lo meditó por un momento.

No sabían a dónde había ido Nene, pero Airu también estaba desaparecida y su rastro conducía a aquél vórtice. ¿Podría ser qué...?

—Tagiru, Akari, Kiriha, Zenjirou, Ryouma y Ren, ustedes vendrán conmigo —dijo al fin, los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza—. Hideaki y el resto, ustedes seguirán buscando aquí —añadió mirando a los demás.

Hubo un intercambio de palmadas en la espalda y palabras de aliento.

Tras aquella emotiva, melodramática e innecesaria despedida, Taiki y sus compañeros atravesaron el portal.

El Gawain no tardó en llegar al sitio donde el Knightmare rojo que Nene recordaba, y que en ese momento supo que se llamaba Guren MK-II, peleaba contra aquél Knightmare blanco, el Lancelot.

Podían ver lo que acontecía en el exterior gracias a una pantalla frente a la que CC se encontraba piloteando la máquina. Se alegró al ver a Mervamon y Sparrowmon luchando contra el Lancelot aunque la felicidad duró poco al percatarse de que el Guren también los atacaba.

— ¿Quién pilotea al Guren? —exigió saber la chica, apretaba con fuerza los puños e intentaba controlar su furia.

—Esa información es clasificada —fue la respuesta de Lelouch, usaba su tono serio e intimidante.

— ¡¿Quién pilotea al Guren?! —repitió ella alzando la voz.

— ¡Kallen! —respondió él exasperado—. ¡Kallen va en el Guren!

— ¡Ordénale que deje de atacar a mis Digimons! —exigió ella enfurecida.

Lelouch intentó ignorarla.

En la pantalla pudieron ver al Guren golpeando con fuerza el lomo de Sparrowmon para derribarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Nene sucumbió a la histeria.

— ¡Dile a esa zorra malnacida que deje de atacar a mis Digimons! —exclamó.

Lelouch se quejó por el molesto sonido de su voz aguda y accionó su comunicador.

—Kallen, aquí Zero.

— ¡Es un mal momento, jefe! —respondió ella maniobrando para esquivar un ataque del Lancelot.

—Kallen, deja de atacar a esas bestias —ordenó Lelouch—. Nuestro enemigo es el Lancelot, ellos son nuestros aliados.

Bastó con eso para que Kallen dejara de atacar a Mervamon y Sparrowmon, Nene no podía dejar de fulminar al Guren con la mirada.

— ¡Te habla Zero! —Dijo Lelouch de repente y Nene se sobresaltó—. ¡Esa espada tuya que tienes, úsala para atacar al Lancelot!

Mervamon supo que se refería a ella.

Nene no comprendía cómo era que de pronto podía cualquiera escuchar a Lelouch. ¿Altavoces?

La Digimon le dedicó una señal obscena al Gawain y siguió luchando por cuenta propia.

—Qué mal has entrenado a esa bestia, Amano —se quejó Lelouch con tono hiriente.

—Quizá te obedecería si no fueras tan prepotente —respondió ella furtivamente—. Déjame salir, tengo que pelear.

— ¿Pelear, tú? —Se burló Lelouch—. Sólo cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

— ¡Mis Digimons están ahí afuera! —Insistió ella, CC se mantenía indiferente a su conversación—. ¡Déjame salir!

Lelouch la ignoró olímpicamente.

Cuando Yuu se levantó se dio cuenta de que había caído encima de Airu. La chica estaba inconsciente y el muchacho tuvo que asegurarse de que no estuviera herida. Se aseguró también de que tuviera pulso y respirara.

Al intentar levantarse se percató de que tenía una grave herida en la rodilla derecha, seguramente se la había provocado con la caída. Arrancó un trozo de tela de la camisa amarilla que usaba para improvisar un vendaje. Se levantó cojeando y vio a sus dos Digimons acompañantes en la distancia.

— ¡Yuu despertó-dame! —exclamó Damemon.

El muchacho se fijó entonces en su entorno.

Se encontraban en un hermoso jardín, totalmente distinto al DigiQuartz, dentro de una enorme y elegante propiedad de estilo colonial. La fachada de la mansión que se alzaba ante ellos era de color blanco y el cielo azul estaba libre de nubes.

Airu emitió un quejido y abrió los ojos. Yuu se arrodilló junto a ella para ayudarla a incorporarse. La chica parpadeó un par de veces sin dejar de quejarse, estaba tan aturdida que olvidó intentar pronunciar cualquier frase sugestiva al ver tan cerca aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

— ¿Qué pasó? —consiguió articular en voz baja.

Opossumon la miraba angustiado aunque mantenía su distancia en caso de que estuviera herida y le provocara algún daño si la rodeaba con un fuerte abrazo.

—Creo que esa luz nos transportó a otro sitio —le explicó el muchacho—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

— ¿Estás bien, Airu? —preguntó Opossumon con un hilo de voz.

—Estoy bien —respondió Airu intentando incorporarse, un fuerte mareo provocó que se tambaleara.

Yuu la atrapó antes de que cayera y la chica rodeó los hombros del muchacho con un brazo para conseguir mantenerse en pie.

—Creo que… Me he golpeado la cabeza… —explicó Airu esbozando una mueca de dolor.

—Sí —corroboró Yuu al descubrir un hilo de sangre que corría por la nuca de la chica, la tomó en sus brazos y añadió esbozando una carismática sonrisa—: Te llevaré mientras encontramos un médico, puede ser grave.

—Ojalá Cutemon estuviera con nosotros-dame —exclamó Damemon—. Él podría curar la herida de Airu-dame.

— ¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó Opossumon angustiado.

—Estoy bien —se quejó ella.

Los cuatro sabían que aquello era mentira. Si realmente se sintiera bien, habría aprovechado cada segundo estando en los brazos del amable muchacho.

Yuu echó a caminar para salir de aquella propiedad y buscar ayuda cuando escucharon una voz a sus espaldas que les provocó escalofríos.

— ¡Ustedes, deténganse! —dijo la voz, era un hombre quien hablaba.

No tuvieron tiempo de responder pues fueron rodeados por una compañía de soldados que vestían uniformes de color gris.

Mervamon y el Guren MK-II no parecían poder convivir en un mismo espacio, mucho menos podían ponerse de acuerdo a la hora de pelear contra el Lancelot.

Sparrowmon no podía moverse luego del golpe que Kallen le había propinado y Nene miraba todo desde la pantalla del Gawain, aferrándose con fuerza al asiento de CC y deseando saber cuál de todos los botones del tablero lograría abrir la puerta al exterior de la máquina.

Vieron llegar entonces a un grupo de cinco Knightmares más. Eran más pequeños que el Lancelot, todos de color púrpura.

—Lelouch, se acercan los hombres de Cornelia —anunció CC innecesariamente ya que el aludido podía ver la pantalla desde donde se encontraba sentado.

—Llama a Oggi y al resto —ordenó Lelouch—. Que ellos se encarguen de los hombres de Cornelia, Kallen peleará contra el Lancelot.

—Oggi y los demás no llegarán a tiempo —dijo CC, Lelouch la fulminó con la mirada tras haberlo contradicho—. Si tienes otro plan, es hora de ponerlo en marcha.

— ¡Déjame salir! —intervino Nene con tono autoritario—. ¡Yo puedo vencerlos!

—Tú no tienes un Knightmare, Amano —le respondió Lelouch furtivamente—. Te quedarás aquí dentro hasta que Kallen…

No pudo terminar la frase pues la joven Idol presionó uno de los botones del tablero al azar. Tuvo la suerte de que aquél mando accionara la compuerta que conducía al exterior. Una ráfaga de aire entró a la cabina del Gawain y la chica saltó al vacío con su brillante Xros Loader en alto.

— ¡DigiXros! —Dijo mientras se deslizaba por el brazo derecha del Gawain—. ¡Mervamon! ¡Sparrowmon!

JetMervamon apareció en el cielo de Britannia, Lelouch ahogó un juramento cuando CC logró cerrar de nuevo la cabina.

— ¿Aún quieres que llame a Oggi? —inquirió CC con indiferencia al ver que JetMervamon abatía al Lancelot sin problema alguno.

Lelouch guardó silencio y presenció la batalla sin ordenar absolutamente nada, la ambición volvió a apoderarse de él.

Debía poseer el extraño poder de Nene Amano.

— ¡Manos en alto! ¡No se muevan!

A Yuu le pareció estúpida aquella orden considerando que llevaba a una chica herida en brazos. Damemon y Opossumon se ocultaron en los Xros Loaders de sus respectivos compañeros cuando la compañía de soldados mostró sus armas de fuego. Yuu retrocedió un par de pasos, Airu miraba con miedo a sus enemigos.

— ¡Manos en alto! —Repitió aquél sujeto—. ¡Muestren sus identificaciones!

Yuu intentó responder algo inteligente pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Escuchó en ese momento el sonido que los soldados provocaban al quitarle el seguro a sus armas y cerró los ojos esperando a ser acribillado.

Aunque JetMervamon era poderosa, más veloz e igualaba la fuerza del Lancelot, seguía siendo Mervamon fusionada con un Sparrowmon herido. Los daños que Sparrowmon había recibido poco antes se hicieron notar cuando un terrible dolor de espalda aquejó a Mervamon y la dejó indefensa para que el Lancelot la dejara fuera de combate.

Nene gritó antes de correr a auxiliarla, sorteando entre los escombros que los Knightmares provocaban con su pelea.

— ¡Nene! —exclamó Lelouch alterado al ver que el Lancelot apuntaba una de sus armas hacia la joven Idol.

No hizo falta que el muchacho utilizara sus altavoces pues Nene no se detuvo en el sitio donde yacía su Digimon herida. Metió a Mervamon al interior del Xros Loader y dio un salto para evitar que el Lancelot la acribillara con una ametralladora. Se impulsó con una viga de acero para subir a la pierna del Guren y trepó por ella con gran agilidad.

— ¿Dónde está Nene? —exclamó Lelouch desde el Gawain.

CC lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y corroboró que el muchacho estaba preocupado.

—La perdí de vista —respondió su acompañante—. Esto no habría pasado si le hubieras dado un comunicador.

—Sólo cállate —ordenó él y apretó los dientes en silencio.

— ¡Bajen sus armas! ¡Déjenlos tranquilos!

Yuu abrió de nuevo los ojos al escuchar aquella voz acompañada por el correteo de un par de tacones. Tuvo el valor para voltear cuando los soldados bajaron las armas y se dispersaron.

A ellos se acercaba una hermosa jovensita de ondulado cabello rosa, iba ataviada con un precioso vestido de color blanco y caminaba velozmente hacia donde Yuu aún sostenía a Airu.

La chica llegó con los dos recién llegados y, tras fulminar con la mirada a los soldados, les dedicó una amigable sonrisa a los muchachos y preguntó angustiada:

— ¿Les hicieron daño?

—Kallen, ¿ves a Nene? —preguntó Lelouch desde el comunicador.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero…? —respondió Kallen de mala gana.

Se interrumpió al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la compuerta del Guren. Con los puños, a juzgar por el sonido.

— ¿Qué mierda…? —exclamó ella tras apagar el comunicador.

Logró hacer que el Guren sujetara con fuerza la cabeza del Lancelot para evitar que se moviera y abrió la puerta de la cabina.

Todo ocurrió rápidamente.

La mano de Nene se cerró sobre su hombro y tiró de ella para sacarla del Guren. La joven Idol tomó su lugar en el asiento de Kallen, la chica pelirroja cayó al vacío y tuvo la suerte de ser atrapada por la mano del Gawain, comandada por CC, mientras Nene accionaba el Guren y se preparaba para luchar contra el Lancelot.

Lelouch sonrió complacido mientras seguía en su asiento, Nene le encantaba cada vez más.


	13. Capítulo XII: Nene VS Lancelot

XII

Nene V.S Lancelot

Nene dio un rápido vistazo a los controles del Guren MK-II antes de ponerse en acción. Tantos botones y palancas la confundían y tenía miedo de presionar un botón de autodestrucción. Intentó recordar la forma en la que CC hacía funcionar el Gawain y deseó que aquella máquina en la que se encontraba funcionara de la misma forma.

Movió una de las palancas y con eso consiguió levantar uno de los brazos del Guren para lanzarlo y lograr sujetar al Lancelot. Con una sacudida más de la palanca, Nene consiguió levantar al Knightmare blanco para estrellarlo contra un edificio cercano que terminó por derrumbarse. El brazo del Guren, que hasta ese momento se había separado de la máquina para ser controlado por algo semejante a un cable, volvió a su sitio y la chica esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Nene, aquí Zero!

Aquella voz se escuchaba como si estuviese saliendo de un auricular. Nene aprovechó que el Lancelot recién estaba levantándose para buscar con la mirada el objeto del que salía la voz de Lelouch. No tardó en encontrar el pequeño comunicador de Kallen, estaba abandonado en el tablero y casi parecía que había caído de la oreja de Kallen poco antes de sacarla por la fuerza del Guren. Nene lo tomó y se lo colocó en la oreja derecha.

—Te escucho, Zero —respondió Nene y aferró con más fuerza las palancas del Guren.

El Guren recibió entonces una fuerte sacudida cuando el Lancelot volvió al combate y derribó al Knightmare rojo. Aquella mole blanca se preparó para atacar con su cañón de Hadrónes y Nene presionó un botón al azar liberando el lanzagranadas del Guren.

—Nene, tu brazo derecho funciona como escudo —escuchó decir a Lelouch por el comunicador—. Tienes también un lanzamisiles en tu espalda. Ahora quiero que dejes irreconocible al Lancelot, ¡destrúyelo!

— ¡Sí, señor! —respondió ella sin borrar su sonrisa.

Por un momento se imaginó a sí misma como un miembro de la _Orden de los Caballeros Negros_.

Yuu miró confundido a la recién llegada. Airu parecía haberse recuperado un poco del golpe pues consiguió bajar de los brazos de Yuu y mantenerse en pie sin sufrir graves mareos como cuando recién había despertado.

La mujer del cabello rosa tomó a Airu por los hombros y la giró para inspeccionar la pequeña herida sangrante que había en su cabeza, la chica rubia se removió para evitar que aquella mujer pasara sus dedos por encima del pequeño corte sangrante.

—Lamento que te hayan lastimado —dijo aquella mujer con toda sinceridad—. Me aseguraré de que no los vuelvan a molestar.

—Necesitamos un médico para mi amiga —fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Yuu—. ¿Tú puedes llevarnos?

Las mejillas de Airu se habían puesto coloradas tras escuchar la forma en la que Yuu se refería a ella.

—Claro que sí —sonrió la mujer de cabello rosa—. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Yuu Amano —se presentó el chico.

—Airu Suzaki —secundó la chica.

—De acuerdo —respondió la mujer sin borrar su sonrisa—. Síganme, los llevaré.

—No nos has dicho tu nombre —le recordó Yuu antes de echar a caminar.

La mujer se giró y los miró confundida. ¿Acaso no la conocían?

—Soy Euphemia Li Britannia —dijo ella aún confundida—. Tercera princesa de Britannia, vicegobernadora del Área 11.

Yuu y Airu intercambiaron miradas. ¿Britannia? ¿Área 11?

— ¿Dónde estamos? —logró articular Airu.

—Parece que el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte —sonrió Euphemia—. Síganme, les responderé todas sus preguntas cuando hayamos tratado sus heridas.

Dicho esto, Euphemia echó a caminar lentamente para alejarse de aquél sitio. Yuu y Airu volvieron a intercambiar miradas antes de seguirla, siempre manteniendo su distancia en caso de que fuera necesario escapar. Había todavía un par de soldados caminando entre aquellos jardines que no quitaban sus ojos de encima de los dos acompañantes de Euphemia, Yuu adivinó que estaban dispuestos a disparar sus armas si acaso se acercaban demasiado a aquella mujer.

El Guren disparó el lanzagranadas y el impacto logró hacer retroceder al Lancelot, tardó poco en estabilizarse de nuevo para levantarse en el aire e intentar perforar la cabina del Guren con una de sus espadas.

Luchaban en el cielo, Nene se sentía en las nubes.

El Gawain seguía en su sitio y Kallen había entrado ya a la cabina. Lelouch no dejaba de gritar órdenes por su comunicador y Nene las seguía al pie de la letra. Kallen miraba la gigantesca pantalla apretando los dientes y deseando poder subir de nuevo a su Knightmare para deshacerse de aquella chica que casi la había matado. CC seguía mostrándose indiferente y ya no piloteaba al Gawain pues Lelouch le había ordenado que se mantuviera quieta y dejara todo en manos de Nene.

El Lancelot disparó un proyectil que Nene logró esquivar, arrancándole una sonrisa a Lelouch. Sin siquiera darle tiempo de atacar de nuevo, Nene volvió a lanzar su brazo para sujetar al Lancelot y logró provocar una abolladura en la pierna derecha de su enemigo. El Lancelot, sin embargo, atacó con una de sus espadas y Nene sintió la fuerte sacudida que provocó el ataque. Con el brazo izquierdo abollado, Nene accionó de nuevo el lanzagranadas y acribilló con ellas al Lancelot. Suzaku disparó de nuevo y Nene bloqueó su ataque antes de lanzar los misiles del Guren. Aquellos proyectiles rodearon al Lancelot y provocaron una onda de destrucción que dejó inmóvil al Knightmare de Suzaku. Siguiendo las órdenes de Lelouch, Nene disparó su brazo una última vez y logró perforar de lado a lado el centro del Lancelot.

Aquel Knightmare blanco cayó al suelo y Nene, agitada, no pudo evitar reír.

— ¡Bien hecho, Nene! —la felicitó Zero por el comunicador—. ¡Retirada!

Nene obedeció aquella orden y giró el Guren para retirarse a toda velocidad siguiendo al Gawain.

Aquella batalla había sido la más excitante de la vida.

Sin borrar su sonrisa deseó poder repetirlo lo más pronto posible.


	14. Capítulo XIIi: Los Caballeros Negros

XIII

El Nuevo Miembro de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros

Euphemia se encargó de llevar a Airu y Yuu con un médico que trató sus heridas. La cabeza de Airu no tenía más que un pequeño corte así que bastó con untar un poco de alcohol para desinfectar la herida. Euphemia no se separó de ellos en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando sintió las incomodas miradas de quienes la observaban.

Yuu parecía ser el más confundido con respecto a la situación pues Airu había fijado ya toda su atención en el atractivo médico que los atendía.

Una vez que terminaron con las atenciones médicas, un automóvil blindado de color negro pasó a recoger a Euphemia y a sus dos nuevos amigos para trasladarlos de vuelta a aquél enorme sitio del hermoso jardín.

Euphemia comenzó con las preguntas incomodas una vez que estuvieron dentro del vehículo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que llegaron a mi residencia?

Airu y Yuu intercambiaron miradas y fue el chico quien dio la respuesta.

—Ha sido una equivocación —dijo—. Creo que estamos perdidos.

Se mostraba receloso con la amable actitud que Euphemia tenía con ellos así que prefirió guardarse la información acerca del DigiQuartz y la luz cegadora que los había transportado.

—Bueno, deberían tener más cuidado —sonrió Euphemia, aquella cálida sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato cuando añadió—: Las cosas en Britannia no son fáciles desde que Zero apareció, están matando a todos los _Elevens_ y es casi imposible protegerlos a todos.

Nuevamente, Airu y Yuu intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿_Elevens_? —preguntó Airu robándole a Yuu la palabra.

Euphemia volvió a mostrarse confundida.

—Ya saben, japoneses —respondió la mujer.

—Estamos aquí para buscar a mi hermana —comentó Yuu para intentar cambiar el cariz de la conversación—. Nene Amano, ¿la conoces?

—Me temo que no conozco a nadie con ese hombre —respondió Euphemia—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde fue el último sitio donde la vieron?

Yuu se encargó de darle la descripción más detallada posible de su hermana y explicó sin muchos detalles el asunto de la desaparición. Excluyó toda la información referente al DigiQuartz y a la forma en la que ellos habían llegado a aquél sitio. Cuando finalizó su relato, Euphemia lo meditó por un momento.

—No he visto a nadie similar en los últimos días —dijo a modo de respuesta—. Pero puedo pedirle a mi caballero que busque a tu hermana y ustedes dos podrían quedarse en mi residencia mientras la encontramos.

El muchacho volvió a mostrarse receloso, ¿por qué se empeñaba tanto esa mujer en ayudarlos?

—Preferiría dormir en un hotel si hemos de quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo —se quejó Airu en voz baja.

Yuu entornó los ojos al descubrir que la chica sólo quería estar a solas con él.

—En ese caso, yo misma buscaré un sitio donde puedan alojarse —sonrió Euphemia—. Le pediré también a mi caballero que se encargue de buscar a esa chica desaparecida.

Los dos muchachos no tuvieron más opción que aceptar la ayuda. Yuu se desparramó en su asiento y soltó un bufido. Por alguna razón adivinaba que esa mujer quería evitar a toda costa que recorrieran aquella extraña ciudad por su propia cuenta.

Una vez que el Gawain y el Guren volvieron a la bodega, Lelouch le tendió una mano a Nene para ayudarla a bajar del Knightmare. Ella aún no borraba su enorme sonrisa.

Cuando se encontró de vuelta en tierra firme, sacó su Xros Loader y liberó a Sparrowmon para asegurarse de que se encontrara en una pieza. Lelouch retrocedió aterrado cuando vio a aquella máquina salir del Xros Loader y lanzarse sobre Nene para enredarse en un abrazo.

— ¡Me alegro tanto de verte, Sparrowmon! —decía Nene emocionada.

— ¡Creí que nunca irías por mí, Nene! —respondió Sparrowmon y un par de lágrimas de alegría resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Lelouch no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a aquella chica desbordando tanta felicidad.

—Es un gusto ver que estás a salvo —habló Zero acercándose a la chica y Sparrowmon, ellos se separaron para prestar atención a lo que él decía—. ¿Estás herido?

Sparrowmon miró confundido a Nene, la chica le sonrió para indicarle que era seguro responder.

—Estoy bien —dijo Sparrowmon.

—Creo que tengo que presentarlos correctamente —dijo Nene y miró al muchacho de los ojos púrpura—. Lelouch, él es Sparrowmon. Mi mejor compañero Digimon y mi mejor amigo —las mejillas de Sparrowmon se tornaron coloradas y esbozó una sonrisa. Nene señaló a Lelouch y continuó, mirando a Sparrowmon—. Sparrowmon, él es Lelouch Lamperouge. Es un…

¿Un qué?

Nene dejó la frase incompleta mientras intentaba pensar en una palabra que describiera su relación con Lelouch. No se le ocurrió ninguna y se sintió aliviada cuando Lelouch intervino.

—Soy un amigo —dijo.

Voz amigable y sonrisa carismática.

Era Lelouch.

Sparrowmon y Lelouch estrecharon las manos a modo de presentación. Habrían continuado con su conversación de no ser por el agudo grito que soltó Kallen. Se giraron y Nene se colocó de rodillas en el suelo para llamar al grupo de Monitormons que rodeaban a Kallen y CC en aquél momento. Hubo un intercambio de sonrisas, gritos de emoción, lágrimas de alegría y cariñosos abrazos. Mervamon salió del Xros Loader para unirse al barullo y Lelouch aprovechó aquél momento para acercarse a Kallen y CC.

Al tener enfrente a aquél muchacho, Kallen exclamó con un enfurecido siseo:

— ¿No piensas hacer algo con ella?

Lelouch sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

— ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Zero.

Aunque Lelouch pretendía que Kallen desistiera, la pelirroja continuó.

—Me sacó del Guren por la fuerza —dijo ella ofendida—. ¡Casi me mata con la caída! ¿No vas a hacer algo al respecto?

—El Lancelot estará fuera de combate por un largo tiempo —comentó Zero despreocupado—. Deberías estar agradecida —añadió con firmeza.

Derrotada, Kallen abandonó la bodega a paso firme y veloz.

Mostrándose indiferente ante su actitud, Lelouch volvió a centrar toda su atención en Nene quien en ese momento se acercaba a él con el Xros Loader en la mano. La pantalla brillaba y de él salían las voces de sus Digimons. CC se dio la vuelta y se retiró igualmente cuando Zero le indicó con esa mirada fría y demandante que se retirara.

El muchacho no tardó en mostrar su auténtica sonrisa, cálida y carismática, cuando tuvo a Nene enfrente. La chica lo tomó de la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón, esbozó una sonrisa y Lelouch se sonrojó.

—Te agradezco mucho que hayas ido a rescatar a Mervamon y Sparrowmon —dijo la chica—. También quiero agradecerte que me ayudaras a pilotear ese Knightmare.

—Me alegra que tus amigos estén a salvo —respondió Lelouch esbozando de vuelta aquella sonrisa, Nene no pudo evitar pensar que su imagen en general era de lo más adorable—. Hiciste un increíble trabajo peleando contra el Lancelot. Estoy impresionado.

Aunque no supo porqué, Nene estaba convencida de que era la primera vez que Lelouch felicitaba de esa forma a alguien tras haber combatido con un enemigo.

—No lo habría hecho sin tu ayuda —comentó ella con una risita nerviosa.

—Creo que tú y yo hacemos un buen equipo —dijo Lelouch devolviendo el apretón de manos, fue ella quien se sonrojó esta vez.

—Me encantaría repetirlo alguna vez —confesó ella con descaro.

—Ya tendrás la oportunidad —aseguró Lelouch.

Nene pensó que quizá se debía a la adrenalina producida durante la batalla, no estaba convencida de la razón por la que actuó de aquella forma en ese momento.

Los ojos de él se fundieron con los de ella. Las manos se sujetaron con más fuerza y pronto habían acortado la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus rostros quedaron separados por un par de milímetros. Podían sentir la respiración del otro y sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse mientras sus cabezas se inclinaban hasta adoptar la posición correcta para juntar sus labios.

El muchacho terminó por retirarse antes de que ocurriera lo inevitable. Nene se mostró incomoda y ofendida cuando él se alejó un par de pasos y soltó su mano de golpe. Dándole la espalda, fue Zero quien habló.

—Deberíamos volver, tienes que descansar.

La chica lo vio avanzar hacia la salida y no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, sintiendo aún el calor que emanaba de sus coloradas mejillas.

Luego de proporcionarles ropa nueva, una lujosa habitación de hotel y protección especial a sus nuevos amigos, Euphemia Li Britannia solicitó que su caballero la visitara en su despacho de vicegobernadora.

Suzaku Kururugi, el muchacho castaño y de ojos verdes, entró a la habitación a paso veloz y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia a la chica. Ella se alarmó al ver que su caballero tenía un brazo en cabestrillo y una bandita cubría una herida en su mejilla izquierda. También cojeaba un poco.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? —Preguntó Euphemia corriendo hasta él y tomándolo del brazo para conducirlo a un mullido diván de color borgoña—. ¿Quién te hizo eso?

—El Lancelot quedó muy dañado —dijo Suzaku como respuesta—. Estaré bien, no duele nada.

Euphemia le dedicó una caricia en la mejilla herida sin borrar su expresión de angustia.

— ¿Has luchado de nuevo con Zero? —preguntó ella.

—Para ser la vicegobernadora del Área 11 estás muy poco informada —bromeó Suzaku entre risas, aquello bastó para que Euphemia volviera a esbozar su hermosa sonrisa—. He tenido que luchar contra esa bestia que encontró la Gobernadora General Cornelia. Se le unió otra criatura y luego llegaron el Guren y el Gawain —explicó—. Ya me las cobraré cuando el Lancelot esté reparado.

— ¿Entonces esa máquina voladora que encontraron tiene algo que ver con Zero y los Caballeros Negros? —preguntó Euphemia.

—Al parecer son aliados, aunque no estoy muy seguro —respondió Suzaku—. Cuando el Guren llegó, comenzó a atacar a las dos bestias. No fue hasta que llegó el Gawain que comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Luego apareció esa chica que fusionó a las dos bestias…

— ¿Chica? —Preguntó Euphemia—. ¿Cómo era? —añadió al recordar el asunto de Yuu Amano y su hermana perdida.

Suzaku no tuvo problemas para darle una detallada descripción de la chica. Euphemia ahogó una expresión de asombro.

—Imposible… —dijo ella en voz baja—. Esa chica…

— ¿Qué? —Urgió Suzaku angustiado y le dio un apretón de manos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hoy conocí a un par de chicos —explicó Euphemia—. Uno de ellos, Yuu Amano, me comentó que estaban aquí para buscar a su hermana desaparecida. Y esa chica que has descrito es exactamente igual a lo que él dijo.

—Esa chica es la misma que Zero secuestró cuando Cornelia encontró a esa bestia —comentó Suzaku extrañado.

— ¿Quiere decir que la hermana de Yuu Amano está con Zero?

Tres días tardó todo en volver a la normalidad en la mansión Ashford.

En varias ocasiones sucedió que Nene y Lelouch se encontraban solos en la misma habitación y uno de ellos terminaba por retirarse antes de que se repitiera el conato de beso. Aquél incidente era ahora una broma personal entre Mervamon y Sparrowmon, Nene no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que los escuchaba comentarlo. Beelzebumon aún no volvía y Nene tuvo que enviar a un Monitormon para buscarlo antes de que cayera en manos de los mismos sujetos que habían intentado diseccionar a Sparrowmon.

La indiferencia de CC comenzaba a molestar a Nene, en especial cuando creía que el objetivo de la excéntrica mujer era ser hostil con ella. Kallen, por el contrario, no se guardaba el desprecio que sentía contra la joven Idol.

Nene y Nunally ya se habían vuelto amigas muy cercanas, hacían figuras de _origami _en compañía de Sayoko todas las tardes mientras Lelouch atendía sus asuntos en el comité estudiantil de la Ashford Academy, el colegio donde él asistía.

En la habitación que Lelouch le había proporcionado a la joven Idol había ya un par de repisas llenas de animales de _origami_.

Nunally incluso había fabricado un pequeño Sparrowmon con papel de color durazno que ahora descansaba en la mesa de noche junto a la cómoda cama. A Nene le parecía fascinante que la pequeña, a pesar de su ceguera, hubiera fabricado tan perfecta réplica con sólo tocar a Sparrowmon. Era imposible no sentir cariño por Nunally.

Extrañar a sus amigos del Xros Heart se convirtió en algo esporádico que no ocurría más de dos veces por día. Aunque seguía sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba la sonrisa de Taiki o la indiferencia de Kiriha, Britannia comenzaba a absorberla por completo. Se sentía como en casa estando en la mansión Ashford y, aunque no quería admitirlo, la mejor parte era pasar tiempo con Lelouch Lamperouge.

Fue durante la tarde del tercer día cuando el atractivo muchacho entró en los aposentos de la Idol y le proporcionó una nueva muda de ropa del mismo tipo que usaban los Caballeros Negros. Lelouch ya vestía su traje de Zero y llevaba la máscara bajo el brazo.

—Cámbiate de ropa, nos vamos en cinco minutos —ordenó él y se retiró.

Nene ya estaba acostumbrada a esos constantes cambios de voz, incluso había aprendido a no contradecir demasiado a Lelouch cuando era Zero con quien hablaba. Se vistió con aquella ropa ceñida de color negro y cepilló su cabello antes de seguir a Lelouch. La mansión Ashford era tan grande que a Lelouch no le importaba pasearse por ahí usando su traje de Zero a sabiendas de que su hermana y Sayoko estaban en el otro extremo de la propiedad.

Ambos, en compañía de CC, abordaron la camioneta negra que los trasladó a la bodega donde la Orden de los Caballeros Negros llevaba a cabo sus reuniones clandestinas. El viaje fue silencioso e incomodo.

Cuando llegaron a la bodega, se apearon del vehículo y Lelouch le indicó a Nene que entrara junto a él. La joven Idol obedeció y vio por el rabillo del ojo las expresiones de asombro que esbozaban Kallen y CC, quienes siempre estaban detrás de Zero como su propia sombra.

Los Caballeros Negros saludaron a Nene con inclinaciones de la cabeza y la chica no supo cómo responder así que a todos les dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Te ves ridícula —escuchó decir a Mervamon desde el interior del Xros Loader.

Dio un leve golpe a la pantalla del aparato para hacerla callar y subió a la superficie donde Zero solía dar sus discursos. Kallen y CC se mantuvieron abajo, Nene no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa de suficiencia a la pelirroja.

Casi parecía que ambas mantenían una no acordada competencia por ver quién recibía más y mejores atenciones por parte de Zero y Lelouch.

Una vez que toda la Orden se hubo reunido en aquél sitio hubo que esperar a que todos guardaran silencio. Nene reconoció a Lakshatta al fondo, recargada en un rincón y fumando un cigarrillo. Vio también a un atractivo hombre rubio con peinado extravagante.

Diez minutos tardó la reunión en dar comienzo.

—Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer —habló Zero, el grupo se mantenía en silencio—. Como ya todos saben, hace unos días tuvimos una batalla contra el Lancelot y hemos salido victoriosos. Dudo mucho que ese Knightmare sea reparado pronto —aunque era el momento propicio, la multitud no se alzó en vítores—. La persona que dejó el Lancelot en tan deplorables condiciones es la chica que está aquí, a mi lado.

Nene no pudo evitar sentirse apenada y agachó el rostro para evitar que todos notaran su sonrojo.

—Es por eso que he tomado una desición —seguía diciendo Zero.

Lo siguiente dejó sin aliento a Nene. Su corazón dio un vuelco y no pudo evitar sentirse como la persona más importante que en ese momento ocupaba la bodega cuando Zero anunció:

—A partir de hoy, Nene Amano se convierte en mi mano derecha y un miembro especial de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.


	15. Capítulo XIV: ¿Quién es Zero?

XIV

¿Quién es Zero?

—A partir de hoy, Nene Amano se convierte en la segunda al mando —seguía diciendo Zero—. Se hará todo lo que ella diga, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Zero —respondieron todos al unísono.

La reunión finalizó y Zero tomó a Nene de la mano para conducirla entre sus seguidores y presentarla como era debido con quienes, Nene creía, eran los más importantes. La joven Idol podía sentir la despectiva mirada que Kallen Kozuki le dirigía. Intentó caminar con la frente en alta y sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Lelouch. Al ver aquello, Kallen tuvo que intentar mantener el control de sí misma antes de lanzarse sobre ella e intentar golpearla.

Zero condujo a Nene hasta situarse frente a dos hombres, uno moreno y el otro castaño.

—Oggi Kaname —presentó Zero al hombre moreno—. Es el vicecomandante de los Caballeros Negros —explicó.

—Es un gusto —sonrió Nene estrechando la mano de Oggi.

Oggi devolvió el gesto.

—Tamaki Shinichiro —presentó Zero al hombre castaño.

Nene repitió el apretón de manos y continuaron con su recorrido entre los miembros de la Orden.

Zero le explicó a Nene que aún faltaba realizar una reunión con el Frente de Liberación Japonés, donde le presentaría a Todo Kyoshiro y los otros miembros importantes. Se detuvieron entonces frente al hombre rubio de peinado extravagante.

—Diethard Ried —presentó Zero y de nuevo se estrecharon las manos.

Al alejarse, Nene se enteró de que Diethard era el espía de Lelouch y un periodista de Britannia. La última persona a la que se acercaron era aquella mujer de hermoso cuerpo con la que Lelouch había estado conversando durante la primera reunión en la que Nene estuvo presente. Llevaba un cigarrillo sujeto con dos delgados dedos.

—Lakshatta Chawla —presentó Lelouch—. Jefa de Tecnología y Desarrollo.

Nuevamente se estrecharon las manos.

— ¿Has terminado ya con el trabajo que te encargué? —inquirió Zero dirigiéndose a Lakshatta.

La aludida sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña llave que le lanzó a Zero. Nene pudo adivinar de qué se trataba todo aquello.

—Galahad —respondió ella—. Está listo para ser utilizado.

—Excelente —respondió Zero y se retiró junto con Nene.

La joven Idol tuvo que esperar a que se hubiesen alejado lo suficiente de Lakshatta para acorralar a Zero contra un muro y reclamar, con voz aguda y susurrante:

— ¿Me conseguiste un Knightmare?

Aunque la idea le parecía de lo más encantadora y cautivante, no quería conducir una de esas máquinas por su propia cuenta.

Mucho menos una que aparentemente había sido seleccionada especialmente para ella.

Después de todo, el éxito de la batalla del Guren contra el Lancelot se debía a que Lelouch le había indicado cómo manejar aquella mole.

Zero soltó una fría risa y Nene deseó poder sacarle la máscara para abofetearlo.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —inquirió ella ofendida.

—El Galahad no es para ti —explicó Zero tranquilamente.

Nene no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada.

—Le he pedido a Lakshatta un Knightmare para CC —siguió diciendo Zero—. Tú serás la piloto del Gawain.

Alagada, Nene sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Creí que ese puesto le pertenecía a CC —dijo la chica tras recuperar la cordura—. ¿La he remplazado o algo así? ¿Qué puesto tenía ella?

—Tú no perteneces aquí —fue la respuesta de Zero—. Mientras no sepamos como devolverte a tu mundo, tengo que asegurarme de que estarás bien. Eso sólo puedo lograrlo si estás bajo mi supervisión como Zero y como la persona debajo de ésta máscara.

Nene adivinó que Lelouch no quería decir su auténtico nombre estando rodeado de sus seguidores. Se preguntó cuántos de todos ellos conocían la verdadera identidad de Zero y por un momento le pareció que ella era la única, además de CC. Aquello la hizo sentirse mucho más especial. Se había vuelto la mano derecha de Zero, piloto del Gawain y era una de las dos personas que conocían el secreto del muchacho.

Aquél mundo la cautivaba cada vez más.

Euphemia Li Britannia organizó un abundante desayuno para sus dos nuevos amigos en la residencia que utilizaba.

Airu estaba encantada con el elegante vestido que Euphemia le había proporcionado. Yuu no podía quejarse, también el traje que le habían prestado era de lo más cómodo. Opossumon y Damemon exigieron que se les permitiera salir de los Xros Loaders para disfrutar del festín, a lo que Yuu y Airu respondieron diciendo que era arriesgado pues no sabían qué era lo que Euphemia pretendía con tantas atenciones.

Se sentaron a la enorme mesa y un par de sirvientes sirvieron la exótica comida Britanniana, Yuu la habría devorado en un instante de no haber estado tan angustiado por su hermana mayor.

Al cabo de unos minutos se abrieron las puertas de la enorme habitación donde se encontraban y ambos Hunters vieron entrar a un atractivo muchacho castaño y de ojos verdes. Suzaku los saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza y besó los nudillos de Euphemia antes de tomar asiento.

—Les presento a mi caballero: Suzaku Kururugi —lo presentó Euphemia con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, señaló a sus dos amigos con una sacudida de la cabeza y añadió—: Suzaku, ellos son Yuu Amano y Airu Suzaki.

—Es un gusto —sonrió Suzaku, Airu se sonrojó y Yuu entornó los ojos.

—Les he pedido que vengan para hablar de la hermana de Yuu Amano —seguía diciendo Euphemia—. Suzaku, ¿podrías explicarle a Yuu lo que viste aquél día cuando llegó esa chica?

Las esperanzas de Yuu se reavivaron al escuchar aquello. Su hermana estaba viva y Suzaku Kururugi la había visto, no pudo evitar esbozar media sonrisa.

Suzaku relató lo ocurrido aquél día. Les explicó la forma en la que Nene había salido herida y cómo Zero, el misterioso sujeto enmascarado, se la había llevado.

Aquello último provocó que un vacío se hiciera presente en el estómago de Yuu.

Un sujeto armado había secuestrado a su hermana.

— ¿Quién es Zero? —preguntó el muchacho sin poder ocultar el rencor de su voz.

Suzaku se encargó entonces de explicar todo lo que sabía sobre Zero y la ya conocida Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Yuu comenzaba a notarse visiblemente enfermo conforme avanzaba el relato. ¿En qué se habría involucrado su hermana?

Para ayudar a explicar mejor el punto de Suzaku, Euphemia ordenó que le mostraran fotografías de Zero a Yuu. El chico deseó poder ver el rostro de aquél sujeto para memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos y salir en busca de su hermana. ¿Estarían torturándola o algo semejante?

La peor parte para Yuu fue cuando Suzaku le explicó que la última vez que los Digimons de su hermana, a los que llamaba _bestias_, habían sido vistos luchando contra el Guren MK-II, un Knightmare de los Caballeros Negros.

No quería seguir escuchando, tenía que encontrar a su hermana antes de que fuera tarde.

Mientras Lelouch discutía con CC por su inminente decisión de revocarla del puesto de piloto del Gawain, Kallen aprovechó para acorralar a Nene y ajustar cuentas con la joven Idol. Sin previo aviso, la tomó por los hombros y la estrelló contra un muro. Nene la fulminó con la mirada y Mervamon salió inmediatamente del Xros Loader para enfrentarse a la pelirroja. Kallen no se dejó intimidar por la mujer de los senos enormes y centró toda su rabia en Nene.

— ¿Qué pretendes, estúpida? —siseó la pelirroja, presionaba con fuerza los hombros de Nene.

—Creo que debería ser CC quien reclame por el anuncio de Zero —respondió Nene con recelo.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero —continuó Kallen—. Yo soy la líder del escuadrón de Zero. Tú no vas a quitarme mi puesto.

—Bueno, Zero no dijo que yo tomaría tu lugar —respondió Nene despreocupadamente—. Tan sólo me volvió su mano derecha y piloto del Gawain —hizo una breve pausa y añadió con tono hiriente y media sonrisa—: No es culpa mía que no confíe en ti lo suficiente para pedirte que pilotees su propio Knightmare.

Sintió el puñetazo de Kallen y cayó al suelo. Escupió sangre y sintió que se había abierto su labio inferior. Mervamon intentó atacar nuevamente pero aquél desplante fue suficiente para que Zero se percatara de lo que ocurría. Mervamon se detuvo y Zero avanzó lentamente hacia las dos chicas. Kallen se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Diethard llegó en ese momento y tomó a Nene de los hombros para ayudarla a levantarse. La joven Idol agradeció con una sonrisa y el grupo se sumió en un sepulcral silencio cuando adivinaron el enojo que Zero mostraba debajo de la máscara.

—Vete, Kallen —ordenó Zero tras asegurase de que Nene se encontraba bien.

La pelirroja bufó y se retiró, completamente ofendida e indignada. Nene limpió la sangre de su labio con el dorso de su mano derecha y se mantuvo en silencio. En sus ojos brillaba la furia y el deseo de estrangular a esa pelirroja prepotente.

—Retírate, Diethard —continuó Zero y el hombre también se alejó.

CC no se molestó en acercarse.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Zero a Nene, Mervamon bufó y volvió al Xros Loader.

Nene hubiera preferido que Lelouch le preguntara aquello, no Zero con su voz fría y demandante.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella sin poder disimular su furia.

—Tardará en acostumbrarse —comentó Zero con indiferencia.

—Me odia —aseguró Nene alterada—. No estoy segura de que sea buena idea esto de ser la piloto de tu Knightmare —confesó—. ¿No eres un poco extremista?

—Es temporal —respondió Zero—. Ahora sígueme, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

Dicho aquello, Zero echó a caminar para alejarse de la bodega donde llevaban a cabo sus reuniones. Nene lo siguió resignada y logró distinguir la mirada de angustia que CC les dedicaba. La joven Idol sabía que Kallen Kozuki la odiaría por haber obtenido un puesto de tanto peso sin siquiera pertenecer a Britannia. Pero, ¿acaso también había herido a CC al convertirse, contra su voluntad, en la piloto del Knightmare del gran Zero?


	16. Capítulo XV: La Ashford Academy

XV

La Ashford Academy

Habían pasado ya bastantes años desde la última vez que Nene fue a la escuela. Le resultó de lo más extraño y entrañable tener que levantarse temprano para ducharse, vestirse con el uniforme y desayunar. Despertó gracias a que Sayoko fue a buscarla, se duchó y cambió su pijama, que consistía en una camisa de Lelouch y pantalones cortos entallados de licra, por el uniforme femenino de la Ashford Academy.

Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su desayuno y se sorprendió al ver a Lelouch preparando una deliciosa _omelette_. No pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida y golpeó la pantalla de su Xros Loader cuando escuchó a Mervamon soltar una risa.

—Buenos días —saludó la joven Idol y tomó su asiento en el desayunador.

Nunally ya se encontraba ahí, hacía figuras de _origami_ mientras su hermano preparaba el almuerzo. Nene prefirió no preguntar por qué era que Lelouch cocinaba si tenían los servicios de sirvienta de Sayoko.

—Buenos días, Nene —respondió Nunally con una sonrisa y buscó a tientas la mano de Nene.

La joven Idol se acercó para que Nunally pudiera tocar su mano a modo de saludo.

Era imposible no tomarle cariño a la pequeña.

Lelouch se giró y le dedicó a Nene una cálida sonrisa. El muchacho ya llevaba puesto el uniforme masculino de la Ashford Academy, que era de color negro, y usaba también un mandil de encaje rosa.

—Te ves encantador —bromeó Nene entre risas, Lelouch soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Lista para tu primer día en el colegio? —preguntó el chico mientras servía los platos.

— ¿Es necesario? —se quejó Nene.

—El colegio no es tan malo —aportó Nunally con una sonrisa—. Te gustará y los amigos de mi hermano te ayudarán a sentirte como en casa.

Lelouch, sin borrar su sonrisa, dejó los platos enfrente de Nunally y Nene. Se sacó el mandil y tomó asiento para devorar su desayuno. Sayoko apareció entonces y se dedicó a alimentar a Nunally. El ambiente que se respiraba entre ellos provocaba que Nene se sintiera cómoda y protegida. Cada vez le gustaba más vivir en la mansión Ashford.

Por petición de Yuu, Suzaku llevó al muchacho y a Airu Suzaki a conocer el Lancelot, que en ese momento estaba siendo examinado y reparado por Lloyd Asplund y su equipo. Yuu se maravilló al ver tan de cerca aquella abollada y parcialmente destruida mole de metal.

—Eso es el Lancelot —dijo Suzaku señalando la maquina—. Quedó así tras la última batalla.

— ¿Es difícil conducirlo? —preguntó Yuu sin quitar sus ojos de encima del Knightmare.

—Soy el único capacitado para hacerlo —explicó Suzaku—. Pero hay otros modelos más fáciles de conducir.

—No estarás pensando en usar una de esas cosas para buscar a tu hermana, ¿o sí? —intervino Airu mirando al chico rubio—. Si te le acercas dentro de esa cosa, ella te atacará pensando que quieres lastimarla.

—Si ese sujeto, Zero, tiene uno de esos… —comenzó a decir Yuu.

—Knightmare —aclaró Suzaku.

—Sí, eso —respondió Yuu con indiferencia—. Si Zero tiene un Knightmare, yo también necesito uno para rescatar a mi hermana.

—Puedo enseñarte a utilizarlo pero llevará tiempo —comentó Suzaku despreocupado—. De cualquier forma, deberías dejarme a mí esa tarea de buscar a tu hermana.

—No quiero que Euphemia o tú interfieran, Kururugi —le espetó Yuu—. Nene es mi hermana y yo tengo que encontrarla.

Airu bufó.

El vórtice luminoso expulsó a Taiki y el resto del Xros Heart en un sitio oscuro. Emitieron quejidos cuando estuvieron en tierra firme. Ryouma le dio un empujón a Zenjirou para quitarlo de encima de él, Kiriha se levantó y se sacudió el polvo para alejarse de ellos y comenzar a inspeccionar los alrededores.

—Creo que caí sobre algo suave —comentó Tagiru.

Un momento de silencio y luego, una bofetada que resonó en las paredes.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —reclamó Akari y Taiki rió.

Tardaron un momento en recuperarse, la única iluminación la obtuvieron de las pantallas de sus Xros Loaders.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Zenjirou.

—No puedo ver nada —aportó Ren.

—Esperen, yo me encargo —exclamó Shoutmon y lanzó una llamarada para alumbrar el entorno.

Aquello bastó para que tuvieran una rápida visión de la bodega donde habían aparecido. Tres veces repitió la acción hasta que pudieron observar los cuatro rincones y encontraron la puerta de salida. Kiriha y Taiki se dirigieron a ese sitio e intentaron abrirla pero, para su infortunio, estaba asegurada.

—Creo que encontré un interruptor —exclamó Tagiru al otro lado de la habitación.

Hubo un chasquido y las luces se encendieron dejando al descubierto una plataforma al fondo de la bodega. En una pared, dentro de una vitrina, había una serie de uniformes de color negro que incluían máscaras. Había también armas de fuego y más puertas que debían conducir a otros sitios.

Aunque intentaron salir, ninguna de las puertas cedía. Shoutmon y Gumdramon se ofrecieron para abrir un boquete en la pared pero Taiki se negó alegando que no debían llamar la atención. Al ver el aspecto general de la bodega supo que alguien tarde o temprano llegaría al sitio y abriría las puertas.

No sabía cómo, pero estaba totalmente convencido de que esa persona tendría las respuestas.

La Ashford Academy era un sitio gigantesco, tan grande que Nene tuvo que permanecer siempre cerca de Lelouch para evitar perderse en los pasillos. Llegó un punto durante su caminata en el que el muchacho la tomó de la mano. Aunque Nene se sintió alagada, él lo había hecho para evitar que ella se separara.

Ese gesto había sido suficiente para que los compañeros de Lelouch se quedaran mirando a la chica y comenzaran a hablar a hurtadillas conforme ellos iban pasando. Sin duda estaban comenzando a crearse los rumores sobre ellos dos.

Nene recordaba perfectamente las palabras que Lelouch le había dicho antes de llegar al colegio:

—_Tendrás que pretender que somos familia —_había dicho el muchacho—. _Si alguien te lo pregunta, dirás que eres mi prima. _

Mientras decía eso, Nene pudo notar que el ojo derecho de Lelouch brillaba inusualmente. Se hizo una nota mental. Tenía que preguntarle lo que había ocurrido cuando estuvieran a solas.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, una de las aulas del instituto. La primera persona que Nene vio en la sala fue Kallen Kozuki. La pelirroja no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida al ver a la joven Idol llegar de la mano de Lelouch. Nene lo supo al instante: Kallen no conocía la identidad de Zero. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por pensar en una coartada convincente, sin duda Kallen la acorralaría para obtener información.

—Buenos días —saludó Lelouch con su voz cálida y amigable.

—Buenos días, Lulu —saludó otra chica pelirroja del grupo con una enorme sonrisa.

Tenía ojos verdes y miraba embelesada a Lelouch. Nene no pudo evitar enfurecerse ante aquello y tuvo que controlarse. Mervamon volvió a reír dentro del Xros Loader y la joven Idol fingió estornudar para ahogar el sonido de la risa de su Digimon.

—Permítanme presentarles a mi prima —dijo Lelouch señalando a su acompañante con una sacudida de la cabeza—. Nene Lamperouge, estará con nosotros un tiempo.

Nene le ofreció una sonrisa al grupo e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

— ¡Shirley, deja de mirar así a Lelouch! —Exclamó la chica rubia con una sonrisa, la pelirroja de ojos verdes se agachó totalmente sonrojada y la rubia avanzó hasta Nene para saludarla con cálidos besos en las mejillas—. Soy Milly Ashford —se presentó—. Es un gusto, Nene Lamperouge —dijo y le dedicó un guiño.

No hacía falta pensar demasiado para saber que Milly no se había tragado del todo aquella historia de la prima de Lelouch.

—Rivalz Cardemonde —se presentó el otro muchacho del grupo y estrechó la mano de Nene.

—Nina Einstein —sonrió con timidez la chica morena que usaba gafas.

Kallen guardó silencio y Nene esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras tomaba asiento junto a Shirley.

—Shirley Fenette —sonrió la pelirroja sin borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Milly, ¿te importa si hablamos un momento a solas? —dijo Lelouch.

Su voz era una mezcla entre la amabilidad de Lelouch Lamperouge y la fría indiferencia de Zero. Milly accedió y salió del aula con el muchacho. Nene tuvo que enfrascarse en una conversación con Rivalz para evitar sentir la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Kallen. Mientras Rivalz y Shirley compartían divertidas anécdotas relacionadas con Lelouch, la joven Idol consiguió escuchar fragmentos de la conversación que Milly mantenía con el muchacho en cuestión.

—No debiste haberla traído —decía Milly—. No puedes engañarme, ella no es de…

—Es mi prima —insistió Lelouch—. Quiero que convenzas a todos de que ella es una Lamperouge.

—Sí, ella es una Lamperouge —comentó Milly vagamente.

Aquello le pareció de lo más extraño a Nene. ¿Quién cambiaría su forma de pensar de aquella forma tan abrupta?

Milly y Lelouch volvieron al aula y se unieron ambos a la tertulia.

Fuera lo que haya sido, Nene relacionaba la cambiada actitud de Milly con el ojo brillante de Lelouch.

Tres horas pasó el Xros Heart encerrado en aquella bodega. Se sentaron todos en un rincón mientras esperaban impacientemente a que alguien apareciera. Kiriha alegaba que Taiki había perdido el juicio, que tenían que romper la pared para salir de ahí. Akari comenzaba a preocuparse de que pasaran días, quizá semanas, hasta que alguien llegara a la bodega. Le angustiaba también la idea de haberse metido en problemas por estar en un sitio restringido.

Víctimas del aburrimiento, Tagiru y Zenjirou comenzaron una partida de _Piedra, papel o tijeras_ mientras el resto de sus amigos se quejaba en voz alta de que estaban hartos de no poder salir. Taiki se mantenía firme en su desición, se negaba a crear un alboroto para poder escapar.

Pareció que por fin saldrían del oscuro sitio cuando una de las puertas se abrió con un traqueteo. El Xros Heart se apiñó cerca de la entrada para salir corriendo si era necesario aunque lo siguiente fueron breves momentos de confusión.

Dos hombres, uno moreno y el otro castaño, ambos vestidos de negro entraron a la bodega y se quedaron pasmados al ver a Taiki y sus amigos. Hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que los dos hombres de negro sacaron armas de fuego y sin dificultad alguna, lograron dominar a los intrusos.

Nene paseaba por la Ashford Academy en compañía de Rivalz, Milly y Shirley. Lelouch se había perdido de vista, la chica se imaginaba que era algo relacionado con la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Kallen se había rehusado terminantemente a compartir su espacio vital con la joven Idol. La chica se imaginó por un momento que tarde o temprano Kallen se vengaría. Poco le importaba, tenía a sus Digimons y el apoyo de Lelouch Lamperouge. No necesitaba más.

Sin embargo, hubo un momento de conmoción cuando llegaron a la primera clase de aquella mañana. Al entrar al aula, lo primero que Nene distinguió fue a aquél muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Aunque jamás lo había visto, una voz dentro de ella la alertó y le ordenó que escapara. Aquella vocecilla acrecentó su volumen cuando los ojos verdes del muchacho la miraron fijamente e hizo una mueca de reconocimiento.

—Déjenme presentarlos —exclamó Milly—. Ella es Nene Lamperouge, la prima de Lelouch —dijo señalando a la Idol.

Suzaku arrugó la frente al escuchar ese nombre, Nene seguía sin saber porqué le parecía tan conocido aquél muchacho.

—Nene, él es Suzaku Kururugi —continuó Milly.

_ Kururugi… _pensó Nene y sintió el impulso de salir corriendo para ocultarse, _ El piloto del Lancelot… _


	17. Capítulo XVI: ¿Parte de una Rebelión?

XVI

Nene… ¿Parte de una Rebelión?

Las miradas de Suzaku y Nene se cruzaron y para ambos fue como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. La chica seguía sintiendo ese impulso de salir corriendo. Quería que Lelouch apareciera y la sacara de ahí.

Suzaku prefirió quedarse callado.

Nene se alegró cuando Lelouch volvió y pudo pasar el resto de la mañana con él y los otros miembros del comité estudiantil. Milly le agradaba bastante, Rivalz le parecía amigable y no podía evitar detestar la forma en la que Shirley miraba a Lelouch. Luego estaban Nina y Kallen. Nina tenía una especie de _xenofobia _en contra de los japoneses, que ellos llamaban _Elevens_, y Kallen… Bueno, Kallen era Kallen.

Al finalizar el día, casi todos los estudiantes de la Ashford Academy se habían convencido de que Nene era la prima de Lelouch Lamperouge. La otra mínima parte creía que eran pareja, cosa que a Shirley le molestaba a sobremanera. Nene hubiera preferido esa coartada, no le agradaba tener que fingir que pertenecía a una familia de la que no sabía absolutamente nada excepto que Nunally estaba ciega y lisiada, y que Lelouch era Zero y lideraba la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

Lo único insoportable era que Suzaku también formaba parte del comité estudiantil así que Nene tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

El muchacho castaño no intentaba acercarse a ella pero no dejaba de mirarla con fijeza. Nene supo entonces que el plan de Lelouch había sido estúpido. Si Suzaku llegaba a enterarse de que Nene había piloteado el Guren MK-II, la identidad de Zero podría quedar al descubierto.

Estaban a punto de retirarse cuando Lelouch, más bien Zero, recibió una llamada y tuvo que alejarse para atenderla. Nene consiguió ver el número de su interlocutor antes de que él se alejara, era Diethard quien buscaba a Zero. La chica esperó sentada en una banca mientras el resto de los estudiantes de la Ashford Academy se retiraban. Milly, Rivalz y Shirley se despidieron de ella con cálidas sonrisas. Nina esbozó una tímida sonrisa y Kallen se limitó a fulminar con la mirada a la joven Idol.

Mientras Lelouch, Zero, atendía la llamada, Suzaku aprovechó para confrontar a la chica. Se acercó a ella y llamó su atención colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó el muchacho.

Su tono de voz firme impedía negarse a su petición. Nene se mordió el labio inferior y accedió a regañadientes. Se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Suzaku hasta ocultarse detrás de un árbol. Estaban lejos de los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en el instituto así que Suzaku no tuvo problemas para estrellar a la chica contra el tronco del árbol sin temor a ser descubierto. La chica lo miró angustiada.

—Tú no eres prima de Lelouch —fueron las primeras palabras que Suzaku le dedicó, ella intentó escapar pero Suzaku la sujetó con fuerza por los hombros—. Eres la chica que secuestró Zero, la misma chica que fusionó a esas bestias.

—Será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres salir herido —sentenció Nene con un siseo amenazador.

Le parecía estúpido insistir en ser una Lamperouge siendo que Suzaku estaba convencido de lo contrario.

—Eres Nene Amano —dijo Suzaku confundido—. La hermana mayor de Yuu.

Aquello fue como una revelación. La chica sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y sólo fue capaz de articular unas pocas palabras con voz ahogada:

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…? ¿Y cómo conoces a…?

— ¡Nene!

Suzaku soltó a Nene cuando escucharon a Lelouch acercarse. El muchacho de los ojos púrpura se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido cuando Nene apartó a Suzaku de un empujón. Se detuvo en seco y esbozó su sonrisa cálida para decir:

—Prima, te estaba buscando.

—Vámonos ya —dijo Nene y echó a caminar para alejarse de aquél sitio.

Oggi y Tamaki ataron a los miembros del Xros Heart de pies y manos. Los amordazaron y los obligaron a sentarse sobre la plataforma donde Zero solía dar sus discursos. Registraron sus posesiones y les quitaron las billeteras, teléfonos celulares y sus Xros Loaders. Todos sus efectos personajes se encontraban apiñados en la mesa donde Tamaki y Oggi discutían lo que debían hacer con los intrusos. Akari lloraba, Kiriha intentaba liberarse.

— ¿Y bien? —Urgió Tamaki—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellos? ¿Llamamos a Zero?

—Era nuestra obligación cerrar nuestro escondite tras la última reunión —le recordó Oggi—. No podemos llamarlo y decirle que había intrusos aquí, nos meteremos en grandes problemas.

— ¿Los matamos, entonces? —inquirió Tamaki.

Aquello provocó que Akari soltara otro sollozo ahogado.

—Podrían ser espías de Britannia —puntualizó Oggi—. Deberíamos obtener toda la información posible de ellos, seguramente nos dirán algo útil.

— ¿Los interrogamos? —preguntó Tamaki.

—Necesitamos las instrucciones de Zero antes de hacer cualquier cosa —le respondió Oggi y le lanzó un teléfono—. Llámalo y explícale la situación.

Aunque sabían que se meterían en problemas por haber dejado que alguien entrara a su guarida pero no podían hacer nada con los intrusos sin la autorización de su líder. Tamaki tomó el teléfono y realizó la llamada.

Nene se dejó caer en la cama cuando estuvo de vuelta en la mansión Ashford. No recordaba que asistir a la escuela fuera tan extenuante. Lelouch la siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. CC también estaba presente, devoraba una pizza y parecía totalmente ajena a la presencia de Nene. La joven Idol deseaba que CC se esfumara para poder hablar a solas con Lelouch.

— ¿Qué pasó con Suzaku?

Era Zero quien hablaba.

Nene relató lo sucedido sin excluir detalle alguno. Hizo especial énfasis en el hecho de que Suzaku conocía a su hermano menor, aquello provocó que Lelouch se turbara.

— ¿Tu hermano está aquí? —Le preguntó al cabo de un momento de silencio—. ¿Ha venido por ti?

—No lo sé —respondió ella vagamente—. No me explico cómo fue que llegó aquí en primer lugar.

— ¿Lo has visto? —inquirió Zero.

— ¿En qué momento? —Le respondió Nene—. Me he pasado los días aquí, bajo tu vigilancia. Yuu tiene que haber venido, sólo así Kururugi sabría su nombre.

—Si tu hermano está con Suzaku, hay una gran probabilidad de que él esté bajo los cuidados de Britannia —razonó Zero—. Cornelia no debe saberlo, seguramente Euphemia está detrás de todo.

—Hablas de Britannia como si algo terrible —se quejó Nene—. Incluso cuando mencionas el nombre de Cornelia. No puedo evitar detectar el odio en tu voz. ¿Qué te hizo Britannia para que decidieras combatirlos?

Lelouch se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación para evitar mirarla.

—Eres parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros ahora —dijo para evadir el tema—. Eso significa que estás con nosotros y no con Britannia.

—Esto no se trata de ti —le espetó Nene—. Se trata de mi hermano.

—No dejaré que nadie de Britannia te ponga una sola mano encima —continuó Zero con firmeza—. Arreglaré con Diethard una forma de hacer un anuncio público de Zero para toda el Área 11. Si tu hermano lo ve y te reconoce entre el público…

—La matarían —aportó CC y los otros dos la miraron—. Si lo que dices es cierto, Lelouch, y Yuu Amano está con Britannia, es probable que usen tu anuncio como una provocación para atacarnos y su principal blanco sea Nene.

— ¿No podríamos simplemente pedirle a Yuu que nos veamos en algún sitio? —Suplicó Nene—. Sin Knightmares ni Digimons, sólo nosotros dos.

—Ni pensarlo, no con Suzaku interfiriendo —respondió Zero con firmeza—. Tendremos que discutir éste asunto con los demás. Les explicaremos la situación y tomaremos una desición.

—No comprendo por qué no te fías de mi hermano —le espetó Nene indignada—. ¡No va a hacerme ningún daño!

—Confiaría en él de no ser porque alguien que trabaja para Britannia lo conoce —le espetó Zero de vuelta—. Está decidido, Nene. Esperaremos a ver cómo marchan las cosas.

Nene intentó responder cuando el teléfono de Zero recibió una llamada. Guardó silencio mientras maquinaba posibles respuestas para dejarle en claro a Zero que no pretendía obedecer sus instrucciones de mantenerse alejada de Yuu.

—Aquí Zero —dijo el muchacho.

Hubo una breve pausa, Nene se distrajo al ver la forma en la que el queso de la pizza de CC colgaba de la rebanada.

—Nos vemos ahí —dijo Zero tras unos segundos y terminó la llamada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Nene al ver que Lelouch avanzaba hacia el armario y le lanzaba a Nene el traje que usaban los Caballeros Negros.

—Era Oggi —respondió Zero—. Encontraron intrusos en nuestra guarida.

— ¿La viste? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está ahora?

La noticia de que Suzaku se había topado con Nene provocó que Yuu se emocionara a tal grado que incluso abrazó a Airu para celebrar.

Euphemia también se alegró al escuchar aquello. Suzaku omitió la parte donde Lelouch la presentaba como su prima. Aunque todo le parecía sospechoso, tenía que proteger a su mejor amigo a toda costa.

— ¡Tengo que verla! —Exclamó Yuu una vez que Suzaku terminó su relato—. Mañana mismo iré contigo al colegio, Kururugi.

—Hay algo de todo esto que no me agrada —fue la respuesta que dio Suzaku—. Con gusto te ayudaré a acercarte a tu hermana pero iré contigo en caso de que Zero aparezca.

Aquella tarde se dedicaron a hacer planes que incluían un arma de fuego que Yuu debía ocultar bajo sus ropas en caso de que Zero apareciera con su hermana. Las sospechas de Suzaku terminaron por afectar al chico rubio que comenzaba a preocuparse de que Nene se hubiera unido a esa rebelión de la que Zero era el líder supremo.

La desaparición de la chica se había vuelto parte de un problema mucho más grande.

Euphemia les había explicado a sus nuevos amigos todo lo que ocurría en Britannia. Había una guerra entre ellos y el llamado grupo de los Caballeros Negros. Todo se complicaba ahora que Yuu estaba con Britannia. Y Nene, aparentemente, era parte de la Rebelión.

Antes de llegar a la bodega, Zero colocó una pequeña máscara en el regazo de Nene.

—Úsala —le ordenó—. Cuando lleguemos a ver a los intrusos, CC, Kallen y tú entrarán conmigo —le colocó también una pequeña arma en el regazo y añadió—: No te pediré que asesines a nadie. Pero si acaso llega a ocurrir algo, quiero que dispares, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones cuando terminemos con esto —respondió que Nene mientras se ponía la máscara que cubría sus facciones.

—Tienes razón —concedió Zero, Nene hubiera preferido que Lelouch hablara en aquél momento—. Eres mi mano derecha así que te responderé todas tus preguntas cuando hayamos acabado con los intrusos.

—En ese caso estoy a sus órdenes, señor —sonrió Nene.

Zero no pudo evitar reír.

La camioneta blindada aparcó afuera de la bodega. Kallen ya esperaba ahí, también ella utilizaba una máscara similar a la de Nene. CC vestía de la misma forma y Tamaki los esperaba cerca de la entrada.

— ¿Dónde está Oggi? —exigió saber Zero.

—Adentro —respondió Tamaki—. Está interrogando a los intrusos.

Nene sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando escuchó las dos voces que provenían del interior de la bodega.

— ¡Dime cómo entraron aquí! —exclamaba Oggi.

— ¡Ya se lo expliqué tres veces, maldita sea! —respondió aquella voz.

_ No puede ser… _ pensó Nene incrédula, _ Esa voz es de… _

—Andando —ordenó Zero.

Con Nene a su derecha, y Kallen y CC cerrando la marcha, Zero entró en la bodega y pudo ver a los intrusos congregados cerca de Oggi, que sujetaba al muchacho vestido de rojo por el cuello de la camiseta y se estaba preparando para darle un puñetazo. Nene comenzó a respirar agitadamente y deseó que la máscara realmente le sirviera para ocultarse de los ojos de aquellos muchachos.

—Basta, Oggi —ordenó Zero—. Yo me encargaré de ellos.

Oggi soltó a Taiki Kudou y se alejó, se dirigió a un rincón en espera de que Zero volviera a necesitarlo. Taiki se levantó tan pronto como sus atadas extremidades le permitían y se quedó sin habla al ver a la chica enmascarada que sostenía el arma de fuego en alto. Kiriha también la reconoció a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto y aquellos gestos de sorpresa e incredulidad no le pasaron por alto a Zero.

— ¿Nene? —Preguntó Taiki con un hilo de voz—. ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La chica soltó un pesado suspiro y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Zero con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin dejar de sostener el arma y con el dedo índice colocado sobre el gatillo, se retiró la máscara con la mano libre. Akari soltó un grito ahogado y la angustia se reflejó en los ojos de Zenjirou. Tagiru también estaba aterrado. Ren y Ryouma estaban tan sorprendidos como el resto. Kiriha y Taiki habrían querido tomarla por los brazos y salir corriendo.

Ella dejó caer la máscara al suelo y dijo, experimentando un cambio de voz similar al que Lelouch sufría cuando estaba en el papel de Zero:

—Sí, soy yo. Nene Amano. Y ahora soy parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Soy la mano derecha de su líder: Zero.


	18. Capítulo XVII: La Primera Confrontación

XVII

La Primera Confrontación

El Xros Heart se quedó sin palabras cuando escuchó aquello. Taiki dio un par de pasos para acercarse a su amiga pero se detuvo en seco cuando Kallen lo apuntó con su arma. El chico miró suplicante a Nene y ella asintió levemente.

—Libéralos —le dijo a Zero autoritariamente—. Al menos que los desaten y les quiten las mordazas.

— ¿Es seguro? —le preguntó Zero, a causa de la máscara nadie podía ver que mantenía su mirada fija en Taiki.

—No nos darán problemas, te lo juro —aseguró Nene.

Zero asintió y miró entonces a Oggi.

— ¡Oggi, desátalos!

Oggi obedeció al punto. Kallen no bajó la guardia en ningún momento, seguía lista para disparar en caso de que alguno de los amigos de Nene intentara acercarse demasiado a Zero. Cuando el Xros Heart fue liberado, Nene corrió con ellos y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Taiki. El chico respondió el abrazo y al gesto se unieron Kiriha, Akari y Zenjirou. Tagiru esperó unos segundos a que se separaran para darle una palmada en la espalda a la joven Idol, Ren y Ryouma se limitaron a dedicarle sonrisas.

Aunque Nene se alegraba de verlos, su reencuentro no había sido para nada lo que ella esperaba al principio.

En otras circunstancias se habría mostrado en extremo cooperativa para escapar de Britannia así tuvieran que acampar a la intemperie durante días hasta encontrar un modo de volver al DigiQuartz. Sin embargo, en aquél momento se limitó a mirar de vuelta a Zero y dijo, experimentando de nuevo su cambio de voz:

—Déjalos ir, no son espías.

Kallen la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Zero.

—Son mis… —comenzó a explicar Nene pero Zero la hizo callar con un ademán de la mano y repitió su pregunta.

— ¿Quiénes son?

Taiki intercambió una mirada con sus amigos y miró de nuevo a Zero. Dio un par de pasos al frente y se presentó.

—Soy Taiki Kudou, el general del Xros Heart —dijo—. Mis amigos y yo hemos venido por Nene.

La aludida se limitó a agachar la mirada, Akari alcanzó a notar el evidente rechazo de Nene hacia la idea de irse.

—Igual que su hermano —razonó Zero—. No permitiré que se la lleven sin antes asegurarme de que no están con Britannia como ese muchacho, Yuu Amano.

— ¿Qué? —Intervino Kiriha—. ¿Dónde está Yuu?

— ¿En qué se metió ese idiota? —terció Tagiru.

Zero intercambió una mirada con Nene y ella asintió. El enmascarado soltó un pesado suspiro antes de responder.

—Les explicaré todo en un sitio más cómodo. Síganme —ordenó y miró a Oggi para añadir—: Vigílalos. No quiero que ninguno se acerque demasiado.

— ¿Qué hacemos con sus pertenencias? —Preguntó Oggi mientras avanzaba hacia el grupo de prisioneros—. ¿Quieres que se las devuelva?

—Que Tamaki se encargue de vigilar esos aparatos —fue la respuesta de Zero y echó a caminar para pasar a otro sitio de su guarida.

Nene apretó el paso para alcanzarlo, los seguían CC y Kallen. El Xros Heart iba detrás y Oggi cerraba la marcha. Nene no podía evitar sentirse incomoda mientras avanzaba a la derecha de Zero. No quería mirar hacia atrás, tenía que mantener esa actitud firme. Intentó convencerse a sí misma de que no podía ser una Digimon Hunter mientras fuera parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Era una elección difícil: ¿A quién debía serle leal? ¿Al Xros Heart o a Zero?

Zero los condujo hasta una sección de su guarida perfectamente iluminada. Era similar a una habitación de descanso. Había un par de alargados sofás, un minibar, un televisor de pantalla plana y una mesa de ajedrez. Zero y Nene entraron primero a la habitación y siguieron avanzando hasta sentarse en el sofá más pequeño, convenientemente sólo podía albergar a dos personas. Kallen y CC se quedaron a cada lado de la puerta. El Xros Heart entró después y Kallen entonces tomó a Taiki Kudou por el brazo, con fuerza deliberadamente excesiva, y lo lanzó en el sofá que debían ocupar. Taiki la fulminó con la mirada y Kallen, sin bajar su arma en ningún momento, esperó a que toda la comitiva se hubiera sentado. Eran tantos que Ryouma y Ren tuvieron que sentarse en los descansabrazos.

—Oggi, espera afuera —indicó Zero y el hombre obedeció sin rechistar.

CC permaneció vigilando la puerta y se hizo un momento de silencio. Taiki no podía evitar sentirse incomodo sin tener su Xros Loader en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Sintió que Akari buscaba su mano y le dio un fuerte apretón. Finalmente, Nene habló al cabo de unos minutos.

—Zero no cree conveniente que me vaya con ustedes a sabiendas de que Yuu está refugiándose bajo las faldas de Britannia —explicó la chica.

Aunque seguía sin entender la razón del odio irracional de Lelouch hacia Britannia, prefirió simular que ella también los detestaba a muerte para seguir manteniendo su actitud firme. Pudo percibir la sonrisa de Zero.

— ¿Qué es Britannia? —preguntó Ren.

—Sí, ¿dónde estamos? —Secundó Tagiru—. ¿Y qué haces vestida así, Nene?

—Se los expliqué ya —respondió Nene, Zero estaba más silencioso que de costumbre y eso molestaba a la chica—. Soy parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, ellos me han cuidado y protegido desde que llegué a éste mundo.

—No entiendo cómo puedes serle tan leal a alguien que te obliga a acarrear un arma.

La voz de Taiki era fría y provocó que Zero se removiera en su asiento. Nene supo que él no se sentía abrumado. Al contrario, le molestaba que Taiki se comportara de esa forma.

El único en esa habitación con derecho a ser frío era Zero.

Nene, por su parte, actuó con una actitud defensiva.

—Es más de lo que se puede decir de ustedes —le respondió—. En caso de que no lo sepas, estuve herida tras mí llegada aquí y fue Zero quien cuidó de mí.

Tuvo que detenerse un poco al final de su última frase pues estuvo a poco de revelar la verdadera identidad del enmascarado. Sabía que había sido Lelouch y no Zero su protector.

—Te buscamos por todo el DigiQuartz antes de llegar aquí —respondió Kiriha con indiferencia.

— ¿Qué tan grande puede ser ese sitio como para no poder recorrerlo todo en un solo día? —inquirió Nene.

— ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que tú estabas aquí? —Le espetó Kiriha—. Desapareciste sin dejar rastro.

—De no ser por el Dobermon de Hideaki, no habríamos encontrado el portal que nos trajo aquí —intervino Tagiru levantando la voz—. ¿Podrías ser un poco más agradecida?

—Casi nos matan cuando esos dos sujetos nos encontraron —se quejó Kiriha.

—No debieron haber aparecido en nuestro escondite en primer lugar —le espetó Nene.

—Déjate de tonterías y vámonos, Nene —le ordenó Kiriha.

Nene lo fulminó con la mirada antes de responderle con voz lenta y fría:

—Las únicas órdenes que obedezco son las de Zero.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio incomodo. Taiki no dejaba de mirar a la chica con el ceño fruncido. Nene había cambiado considerablemente y se le dificultaba pensar en palabras que pudieran servir para hacerla razonar.

— ¿Dónde están Sparrowmon, Mervamon y el resto de tus…?

Se interrumpió cuando Mervamon salió del Xros Loader de Nene. Nadie en la habitación se sorprendió con su aparición. La mujer de los descomunales senos miró con indiferencia al Xros Heart y se mantuvo a la derecha de Nene. Era casi como si estuviese agradecida con Zero tras el exitoso rescate de Sparrowmon y la pelea contra el Lancelot.

— ¿Y Beelzebumon? —preguntó Taiki sin mudar su tono de voz.

—Debe estar perdido —explicó Mervamon—. No conocemos éste sitio después de todo.

—CC, llévate el Galahad y busca a Beelzebumon —ordenó Zero entonces—. Cuando lo encuentres, dile que Nene te ha enviado.

CC asintió y se retiró. Mervamon no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Algo más que necesites saber, Kudou? —inquirió Zero.

Akari no podía evitar temblar cada vez que Kallen pasaba por detrás de ella con el arma en alto.

Taiki lo pensó por un momento aunque no hizo falta meditarlo demasiado pues las palabras escaparon de su boca sin poderlas controlar.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Nene?

Nene no pudo evitar agachar la mirada al escuchar aquello. Zero, por su parte, respondió sin siquiera detenerse a pensar.

—Le di refugio —dijo—. Y como ya dije, no se la llevarán mientras no me asegure de que no están con Britannia.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabemos qué es Britannia! —Intervino Tagiru levantándose de un salto—. ¡Libera a Nene ahora mismo!

Deseó poder tener su Xros Loader en su poder. A falta de uno, adoptó una posición de pelea. Taiki tuvo que controlarlo.

—Siéntate, Tagiru —le ordenó sin dejar de mirar a Zero.

Tagiru bufó y volvió a tomar asiento.

—No sé porqué le ordenas que me libere —dijo Nene en voz baja—. No estoy con él contra mi voluntad —alzó un poco la voz y añadió amenazadora—: Y se las verán conmigo si se les ocurre hacer algo en contra de él.

—Escucha, Nene —dijo Taiki con firmeza—. Hemos venido aquí para salvarte. No permitiré que te quedes con un sujeto que está armado… Y que es tan cobarde que no puede mostrar su rostro —añadió con tono hiriente mirando a Zero.

— ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Zero! —Estalló Nene—. Que él use una máscara no significa que tú seas mejor persona, general.

Aquella última la palabra la dijo en tono de burla. Taiki no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido.

—Parece que has olvidado ya que nosotros te ayudamos a rescatar a tu hermano hace ya mucho tiempo —intervino Kiriha con tono hiriente.

—Eso es el pasado —le respondió Nene—. Ya no soy más una Digimon Hunter. Ahora soy parte de los Caballeros Negros.

Fue casi como si hubiera anunciado que estaba esperando un hijo de Zero. El Xros Heart intercambió una mirada de angustia. Todos estaban anonadados con la noticia de que Nene había renunciado a ser parte de su grupo. Todos excepto Taiki.

El muchacho se levantó lentamente y Zero lo imitó, metió una mano entre los pliegues de su capa para tomar el mango del arma que llevaba oculta. Taiki, sin embargo, no se dirigió hacia él. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse a Nene. Se inclinó un poco y sin previo aviso le dio una fuerte bofetada. El golpe fue tan fuerte que resonó en las paredes de la habitación.

Todo ocurrió rápidamente.

Horrorizada, Nene llevó una mano a su mejilla herida que se había teñido de color rojo. Taiki separó los labios para decirle algo que rematara su agresión pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Zero sacó entonces su arma y apuntó con ella hacia la cabeza del muchacho.


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Digimon y Knightmares

XVIII

Digimon y Knightmares

Tagiru se levantó de un salto y embistió a Zero para arrebatarle el arma antes de que presionara el gatillo. Akari hizo lo propio con Kallen y pronto la dejó desarmada. Kiriha tomó de la mano a Akari para que no se rezagara y echaron a correr seguidos por el resto de sus amigos. Zero se levantó trabajosamente y Nene, con la mejilla punzando de dolor, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Zero a la chica, ella asintió.

— ¿Tú estás bien? —devolvió ella la pregunta, Zero asintió.

— ¡Kallen! —llamó y la pelirroja se incorporó, su labio derecho sangraba tras haber recibido un golpe con su propia arma al caer—. ¡Ve por el Guren, rápido!

Kallen asintió y salió corriendo cual bólido seguida por Zero y Nene que harían lo propio con el Gawain.

Taiki no comprendía cómo era que las cosas habían llegado a ese punto. Su mano dolía tras haber golpeado a Nene pero algo le impedía volver sobre sus pasos para asegurarse de que no la había lastimado demasiado. Pronto volvieron al sitio donde Tamaki y Oggi vigilaban sus pertenencias.

— ¡Kiriha, Zenjirou, sujétenlos! —ordenó Taiki.

Los tomaron por sorpresa. Tamaki y Oggi no tuvieron tiempo de empuñar sus armas pues pronto ya habían sido dominados. Ren y Ryouma los ataron y amordazaron de la misma forma que habían hecho con el Xros Heart anteriormente. Tomaron sus efectos personales del montón donde los habían dejado y empuñaron sus Xros Loaders.

— ¡Reload, Shoutmon! —Exclamó Taiki—. ¡Chou Shinka!

OmegaShoutmon se hizo presente y utilizó una de sus técnicas para hacer un boquete en la pared, lo suficientemente grande como para que el grupo entero pudiera escapar. Esta vez fue Taiki quien tomó la mano de Akari para evitar que se quedara atrás. Atravesaron el boquete y se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a la mole de metal de color rojo que les cortaba el paso.

El Guren MK-II.

Nene y Lelouch llegaron donde el Gawain. El Galahad, el Knightmare que Lakshatta le había conseguido a CC, ya no se encontraba en su sitio. Nene imaginó que en esos momentos ya debía de estar sobrevolando el cielo en busca de Beelzebumon.

Abordaron el Gawain. Estando dentro, Zero se sacó la capa y el casco para poder moverse con más facilidad. Detuvo por un segundo a Nene y acarició su mejilla herida con un par de dedos cubiertos por guantes negros.

—Ese maldito me las va a pagar —soltó Zero entre dientes y liberó a Nene para que pudiera tomar el control del Knightmare.

La chica ocupó su asiento frente al tablero de mando preguntándose qué razón tendría Zero para querer vengarse de Taiki siendo que la agredida había sido ella.

Encendió el Gawain y la máquina se puso en marcha. Mervamon y Sparrowmon salieron entonces del Xros Loader de la chica y encararon a Zero, diciendo apurados:

— ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?

Nene se giró en su asiento y los miró confundida. ¿De pronto querían ayudar a Zero?

—Ustedes esperen aquí —ordenó Zero—. Veremos primero cómo se desarrolla la batalla. Si es necesario, saldrán a luchar.

— ¿Quieren pelear contra el Xros Heart? —Preguntó Nene incrédula—. Pero… Son sus amigos…

Se reprimió mentalmente por decir aquello. También eran amigos de ella.

— ¡Nadie va a golpearte y a salirse con la suya! —exclamó Sparrowmon.

—Sí —secundó Mervamon—. Que Kudou se prepare, no le permitiré que vuelva a portarse como un canalla contigo.

Nene no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse agradecida con ellas. Los cuatro dentro de la cabina de mando del Gawain intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y la chica volvió a poner su entera atención en el tablero.

—Escucha, Nene —dijo Zero—. El Gawain posee un cañón de Hadrónes. Podemos volar sin problemas y también puede lanzar proyectiles, el resto…

—Déjamelo a mí —lo interrumpió Nene—. Tú sólo dime qué hacer, el resto lo haré yo.

La chica se giró nuevamente y ambos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

— En ese caso, ¡quiero que les des una lección a tus amigos! —Exclamó Zero—. ¡Demuéstrales el verdadero poder de los Caballeros Negros!

— ¡Sí, señor! —respondió la chica y el Gawain salió a la luz del atardecer.

— ¡Reload, Gumdramon! ¡Chou Shinka!

— ¡Reload, MetalGreymon! ¡Chou Shinka!

— ¡Reload, Dracmon! ¡Chou Shinka!

— ¡Reload, Psychemon! ¡Chou Shinka!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡Ballistamon! ¡Revolmon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡Dorulumon! ¡PawnChessmonz!

Arresterdramon, ZeekGreymon, Yasyamon, Astamon, Xros Up Ballistamon, Xros Up Dorulumon y OmegaShoutmon se enfrentaron al Guren MK-II.

Kallen, que ya había visto demasiadas cosas extrañas desde la llegada de Nene, no se inmutó al ver a tantas bestias. Lo único preocupante era que si mantenían una batalla en aquél sitio, pronto quedaría al descubierto el escondite de los Caballeros Negros.

Casi como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, Zero habló por el comunicador.

—Kallen, aquí Zero —dijo—. Trata de alejar a Kudou y sus bestias lejos de aquí.

— ¡Digimons! —alcanzó a escuchar la chillona voz de Nene.

— ¡Lo que sea! —respondió Zero de mala gana.

— ¡A la orden! —respondió Kallen y la comunicación terminó.

Lanzando un par de granadas en contra de ZeekGreymon, Kallen llamó la atención del Xros Heart y emprendió el vuelo para alejarse.

— ¡Sigan a esa máquina! —ordenó Taiki y pronto se inició la persecución.

No se hizo esperar la noticia de que había dos Knightmares peleando contra extrañas creaturas mientras se dirigían a un campo vacío, destruían edificios a su paso y había Knightmares de color púrpura que intentaban detenerlos. Todos eran abatidos por el Guren MK-II para evitar que interfirieran. Ni bien vio la noticia televisada en cadena nacional, Euphemia se encargó de alertar a su caballero.

Quince minutos después, el Lancelot y dos Digimons partieron para unirse a la batalla.

No había forma de atacar al Guren. Aunque Taiki y el resto intentaban derribar aquella mole de metal, era imposible que sus ataques provocaran más daño que un par de abolladuras. Kallen continuaba disparando en contra de ellos y de esa manera ya había dejado a Xros Up Dorulumon fuera de combate. Aunque Cutemon se había encargado de curar sus heridas, Akari se negó a que Dorulumon volviera a la contienda.

Astamon intentó acribillar al Guren con su metralleta pero Kallen consiguió golpearlo lanzando su brazo derecho en su contra. Astamon fue a estrellarse contra un edificio y perdió su Digievolución.

— ¡Psychemon!

Ryouma corrió para auxiliar a su Digimon y tuvo que apretar el paso para reunirse con sus amigos luego de devolver a Psychemon al interior del Xros Loader. Lo mismo ocurrió con Yasyamon.

No tenían oportunidades contra el Guren.

— ¡Taiki! —exclamó Akari al ver a la gigantesca máquina de color negro que se dirigía hacia ellos.

El aludido retrocedió cuando vio al Gawain posarse a la derecha del Guren. La mole de color negro estiró uno de sus dos brazos para tomar a Xros Up Ballistamon y lanzarlo con fuerza contra un edificio. El Guren entonces lo acribilló con un par de granadas y Zenjirou tuvo que alojar al Digimon en su Xros Loader para evitar que lo lastimaran más.

Hubo un breve momento de estupor antes de que la batalla reiniciara. Arresterdramon se abalanzó sobre el Gawain a lo que el Guren respondió atrapándolo con un brazo y acuchillándolo con sus afiladas garras. Arresterdramon soltó un grito cuando el Gawain lo tomó por la cola y lo hizo girar en el cielo un par de veces antes de estrellarlo en el suelo. Se levantó una nove de polvo en la que Tagiru se adentró para tomar al pequeño Gumdramon en brazos. Su Digimon yacía inconsciente en medio de un gigantesco cráter.

ZeekGreymon y OmegaShoutmon aún se mantenían de pie. El primero luchaba contra el Guren y el segundo mantenía una ardua pelea contra el Gawain. Zero había dejado ya de darle instrucciones a Nene pues la chica parecía saber lo que hacía. Intentó varias veces usar el cañón de Hadrónes pero OmegaShoutmon esquivaba con agilidad sus ataques. Mientras el Guren intentaba dominar a ZeekGreymon el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo estallar con sus granadas, el Gawain intentaba vencer de alguna forma a OmegaShoutmon.

La chica no tardó mucho en conseguir derribar a OmegaShoutmon tras lanzarle un par de proyectiles.

Lelouch y ella esbozaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vieron a Taiki correr hacia su Digimon para asegurarse de que no había sufrido mucho daño. Mervamon y Sparrowmon esperaban impacientemente el momento de unirse a la contienda, Zero no se cansaba de repetir que tenían que ser pacientes.

Una vez que OmegaShoutmon se levantó, Kiriha y Taiki usaron la Double Xros con la intención de unir sus fuerzas para luchar contra ambos Knightmares. Nene colocó un dedo sobre el botón que accionaba el cañón de Hadrónes cuando vieron surgir a la mole de metal de color blanco que se acercaba a ellos.

El Lancelot se había unido a la contienda. Y, para sorpresa de Nene y el Xros Heart, iba acompañado por Tswarmon y Cho-Hakkaimon.


	20. Capítulo XIX: Shoutmon DX VS el Gawain

XIX

Shoutmon DX V.S el Gawain

Nene dejó suspendido su dedo índice sobre el botón que accionaba el cañón de Hadrónes. Se había quedado sin habla al ver a las dos creaturas que acompañaban al Lancelot. ¿Tswarmon y Cho-Hakkaimon? Eso significaba que…

— ¿Qué hacen esos dos Digimons con el Lancelot? —preguntó Zero.

A Nene le pasó por alto que fuera la primera vez que Zero llamara a los Digimons por su nombre.

—Tswarmon… —balbuceó ella—. Es… Yuu…

Zero intentó mantenerse indiferente ante la mención del hermano de la chica. Nene dudó si debía atacar al Lancelot, no estaba segura de que el impacto del cañón de Hadrónes fuera a herir solamente al Knightmare blanco.

Airu y Yuu corrieron hasta el sitio donde el Xros Heart presenciaba la batalla contra los Knightmares. Tswarmon y Cho-Hakkaimon permanecieron a cada lado del Lancelot como si estuvieran resguardándolo.

— ¡Taiki!

El aludido se alegró de reencontrarse con Yuu. Hizo caso omiso de las extrañas ropas que portaban el chico rubio y Airu, los saludó con un rápido abrazo y Kiriha tuvo que intervenir para evitar que comenzara el momento emotivo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —le espetó a Yuu.

—No hay tiempo para explicar —respondió el aludido—. Tenemos un plan.

— ¿Qué plan? —preguntó Taiki.

—Esa máquina negra se llama Knightmare —explicó Yuu apresuradamente señalando el Gawain con un dedo—. Dentro de él, en la cabina de control, se encuentra el sujeto que secuestró a mi hermana.

—Zero —dijo Tagiru y Yuu lo miró confundido por un segundo.

¿Cómo conocía ya la historia de Zero y el secuestro?

Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y continuó:

—Si conseguimos destruir ese Knightmare, destruiremos también a Zero —dijo el chico y señaló entonces al Guren—. El Lancelot, el Knightmare blanco, peleará contra ese Knightmare rojo mientras nosotros nos encargamos del negro.

—Ya intentamos todo —intervino Akari—. Es imposible causarles más daño que algunas abolladuras.

— ¡Yo sé lo que hago! —Insistió Yuu—. Necesitamos destruir al Knightmare negro —repitió.

—Bien —accedió Taiki poco convencido—. ¡Zenjirou! —llamó y el aludido lo miró—. ¡Llévate a los demás a un sitio seguro! ¡Kiriha, Yuu, Tagiru y yo nos encargaremos de la pelea!

— ¡Entendido! —respondió Zenjirou y procedió a escoltar a sus amigos en busca de un escondite.

— ¡Oye! —Llamó indignada Airu—. ¿Vas a enviarme también con ellos, Kudou? —reclamó.

—Es peligroso que te quede aquí, Suzaki —intervino Kiriha—. Ve con los demás y ocúltate.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —Continuó Airu—. Yo también quiero luchar.

—No estamos jugando a nada divertido, Airu —le espetó Taiki con severidad—. Ve a ocultarte con los demás y no interfieras.

Indignada y ofendida, Airu miró de soslayo a Yuu. El chico se limitó a asentir lentamente y ella soltó un epíteto antes de mirar a su Digimon y llamar, aún mostrando el enojo en su voz:

— ¡Vámonos, Cho-Hakkaimon!

Cho-Hakkaimon ya se había enfrascado en una batalla contra el Guren. Le propinó a la mole roja un golpe con su gigantesco martillo y acudió al llamado de su compañera.

Al verla retirarse, Yuu se sintió un poco aliviado. Estaba de acuerdo con Taiki, esa batalla no era un sitio donde Airu debiera estar.

— ¡Shoutmon DX! —Llamó Taiki a su Digimon—. ¡Ya escuchaste a Yuu! ¡Destruye a ese Knightmare!

— ¡Sí, mi general! —respondió Shoutmon DX.

Una mujer de cabello púrpura miraba anonadada la gigantesca pantalla del televisor empotrada en la pared de sus aposentos. Detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre de gafas y cabello negro. En la pantalla aparecía la transmisión que se realizaba en vivo desde el sitio donde el Gawain y el Guren peleaban contra el Lancelot y dos creaturas extrañas.

Cornelia estaba consciente de que el Guren y el Gawain le pertenecían a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. El Lancelot estaba con Britannia… ¿Y esas dos bestias? ¿De dónde habían salido?

—Guilford —llamó con voz tranquila pero firme—. ¿Quieres explicarme qué es lo que está pasando?

—Me temo que no lo entiendo, señora Cornelia —respondió el hombre ofreciendo una inclinación de la cabeza.

— ¿Son amigos o enemigos? —Continuó diciendo Cornelia—. No es tecnología de Britannia, ¿de dónde más pudieron haber salido?

—Es probable que tenga algo que ver con esa bestia que escapó de nuestros laboratorios —comentó Guilford—. Ya sabe, la bestia que acompañaba a la chica que fue secuestrada por Zero.

Cornelia guardó silencio mientras veía al monstruo de color dorado abatir al Gawain de un solo golpe. El Knightmare negro tardó un poco en volver a recuperar el equilibrio y disparó un par de proyectiles en contra de su enemigo.

Nada de eso le daba buena espina.

Tenía que asegurarse de que esas bestias escogieran un bando.

Parcialmente recuperado, Arresterdramon había vuelto a la contienda. Con su _Prism Garret _intentó destruir las armas del Gawain pero no lo consiguió. Aunque Shoutmon DX tenía la fuerza y rapidez necesarias para salir victorioso, el Gawain era mil veces mejor. Y Tswarmon, bueno… No era nada en comparación a Shoutmon DX.

Suzaku en el Lancelot y Kallen en el Guren mantenían su lucha en la que ninguna de los dos cedía.

En la cabina de mando del Gawain se encontraban todavía Mervamon y Sparrowmon. Veían por la pantalla gigantesca la forma en la que Nene, al mando del Knightmare, intentaba evitar que la dañaran los ataques de Shoutmon DX. Finalmente llegó su momento de actuar cuando Zero ordenó:

— ¡Mervamon! ¡Sparrowmon! ¡Salgan y desháganse de Tswarmon!

Nuevamente a Nene le pasó por alto que Zero pronunciara bien aquél último nombre.

La chica accionó el botón que abría la compuerta y sus dos Digimons salieron para enfrentarse a Yuu y Tswarmon.

Desde tierra, Taiki exclamó un epíteto nada común en él cuando vio aparecer a Mervamon y Sparrowmon. La mujer de los descomunales senos llegó atacando con su espada a Tswarmon. El golpe lo derribó y Sparrowmon remató con el _Random Lasser_. Tswarmon se levantó de un salto y comenzó a atacar a ambos Digimons.

Taiki y compañía estaban horrorizados.

— ¡Tswarmon! —Llamó el general del Xros Heart con desesperación—. ¡No los ataques! ¡Son nuestros aliados!

— ¿De dónde salieron ellos? —Preguntó Tagiru con la misma actitud—. ¿Nene está cerca?

— ¿Porqué Nene atacaría al Digimon de su propio hermano? —inquirió Kiriha.

Hubo una explosión cuando Shoutmon DX fue abatido por el Gawain. Se estrelló en el suelo provocando un gran cráter y volvió a levantarse para atacar.

—Sólo hay una explicación —dijo Yuu angustiado—. Nene debe estar dentro del Knightmare negro.

Fue como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre sus hombros. Esa chica definitivamente no era Nene.

Pronto, Zero dejó de gritar órdenes para que Nene las siguiera. La chica presionaba sin parar los botones que accionaban todas las funciones del Gawain. Conseguía esquivar sin problemas los ataques de Shoutmon DX, excepto uno o dos que conseguían golpearlos. Ambos parecían ajenos a la batalla que se llevaba a cabo entre el Guren y el Lancelot.

Shoutmon DX intentó atacar entonces con su bayoneta a lo que Nene respondió arrebatándole el arma con una de las manos del Gawain y la trituró partiéndola en mil pedazos. Acto seguido, disparó cinco proyectiles que abatieron a Shoutmon DX provocando una gran explosión. Al disiparse, tan sólo quedaban Shoutmon y MetalGreymon en el suelo, inconscientes y sumamente debilitados.

Nene esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y apuntó sus proyectiles contra Tswarmon. Mervamon y Sparrowmon parecieron darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría así que se alejaron y Nene disparó.

— ¡Tswarmon!

Cuando Yuu pudo acercarse, Damemon yacía en el suelo con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas. Mervamon y Sparrowmon soltaron una carcajada, lo mismo ocurría en la cabina del Gawain. La desquiciada carcajada de Zero resonaba en las paredes de metal, así como la de Nene que no se escuchaba tanto como la de él.

Angustiados, Taiki y Kiriha se encargaron de que sus Digimons entraran de nuevo al Xros Loader. Tagiru y Arresterdramon habrían sido la única esperanza de no ser por el último disparo del Gawain, que dejó a Gumdramon fuera de combate.

Tras derribar al Lancelot, el Guren y el Gawain emprendieron la retirada seguidos por Mervamon y Sparrowmon.

Una victoria más para Zero.

Volvieron a su escondite y dejaron los Knightmares en su sitio.

Kallen bajó del Guren y se retiró mientras estiraba los brazos. Nene apagó el sistema del Gawain y permaneció sentada en su asiento, Mervamon y Sparrowmon ya habían vuelto a entrar a la cabina. Zero se levantaba entonces de su asiento.

—Buen trabajo, Nene —dijo él y la chica pudo escuchar su sonrisa.

Escuchó también que Zero extendía su capa para ponerse el disfraz completo antes de salir. Mervamon y Sparrowmon no dejaban de comentar lo interesante que había sido la lucha.

Nene actuó por impulso en ese momento y culpó a la adrenalina de sus acciones. Sin borrar su sonrisa, se levantó del asiento del piloto y corrió con Lelouch para rodear su cuello con los brazos. Su fuerza fue tal que ambos cayeron al suelo, ella encima de él. Ambos se sonrojaron hasta que sus mejillas sólo podían compararse con un par de tomates. Nene retiró un mechón de cabello de su rostro, esbozó una sonrisa y besó delicadamente los labios de Lelouch.

Supo que era él y no Zero cuando vio el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Mervamon y Sparrowmon se quedaron boquiabiertos e intercambiaron miradas.

Lelouch esbozó una sonrisa cuando Nene se separó de él. Dedicó una caricia en el rostro de la chica y devolvió el beso que ella le había robado. Ella emitió una dulce risa y se levantó. Le tendió la mano a Lelouch para ayudarlo a incorporarse y recogió la máscara de Zero. Se la entregó y el chico la tomó con manos temblorosas.

—Que sea nuestro secreto —escuchó decir a Lelouch.

Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad seguida por una de ternura. Nene sintió entonces por primera vez en su vida las mariposas en su estómago, esa sensación que te hace saber que estás enamorada.


	21. Capítulo XX: Preguntas y Respuestas

XX

Preguntas y Respuestas

_Zero la llevaba de la mano. Se dirigían a aquella habitación perfectamente iluminada con el minibar y la mesa de ajedrez. Entraron a la sala y Zero se encargó de asegurar la puerta. Se sacó entonces la máscara y se quitó la capa para colgar ambas cosas en un perchero. Pasó una mano por encima de su rostro mientras intentaba reprimir el bufido que amenazaba con soltar. Nene lo miraba impasible, aún estaba furiosa tras el puñetazo que Kallen le había propinado. Su labio destilaba sangre._

_ —__Lo lamento —dijo Zero—. Me encargaré de que Kallen no vuelva a atacarte de esa forma._

_ —__Podrías haber evitado todo desde un principio si no me hubieras nombrado tu mano derecha —le reclamó ella—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo puedes darle un cargo de tal importancia a alguien que acabas de conocer? Por la forma en la que Kallen reaccionó puedo decirte que ella sería una mejor mano derecha que yo._

_ —__No me cuestiones —ordenó Zero con firmeza—. Sé perfectamente lo que hago y me decisión es inamovible. Serás mi mano derecha mientras estés aquí._

_ —__Suena como si pretendieras que no me fuera nunca —le espetó Nene—. Si quieres que sea la piloto de tu Knightmare y todo eso, ser tu mano derecha, tendrás que responderme algunas preguntas._

_Zero lo consideró por un momento y asintió._

_ —__Tienes toda la razón, tengo que ser honesto contigo —dijo él y habría continuado de no ser por la persona que llamó a la puerta en ese momento._

Nene despertó con un leve sobresalto. Se encontraba en su cama, dentro de la habitación que Lelouch le había proporcionado en la mansión Ashford. Estaba cubierta por una delgada sábana de color blanco y de alguna forma estaba a punto de caer al suelo alfombrado.

Se incorporó y vio al pequeño Sparrowmon de _origami _descansando en su mesa de noche junto al Xros Loader. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y vio el reloj empotrado en la pared.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada.

Le pareció extraño haber soñado con ese momento tras el anuncio de que ella sería la nueva piloto del Gawain. Aquél recuerdo le sirvió solamente para reavivar la curiosidad sobre el pasado de Lelouch. Dirigió entonces la mirada al armario y se levantó para abrirlo. Había ahí dentro tres trajes distintos. El primero era su vestido púrpura, el que usaba el día de su llegada. El segundo era el uniforme femenino de la Ashford Academy, el cual ya no podría seguir utilizando luego de que Zero le anunciara que no podría volver a la Ashford Academy ahora que sabían que Suzaku conocía a Yuu. Y el tercero era su traje negro que utilizaba para las reuniones de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

No pudo evitar sentirse incomoda al figurarse que dentro de ese armario había tres chicas distintas. Una Idol, la prima falsa de un chico y la mano derecha de un anarquista.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y tuvo que aceptar que Taiki tenía razón. Estar en Britannia la había cambiado. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que le gustaba su nueva vida.

Quizá podía quedarse en Britannia y no volver nunca a su mundo… Después de todo, Zero y Lelouch estarían ahí para ella.

Las horas pasaron y Nene cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Despertó cuando escuchó el sonido que la puerta producía al abrirse. Decidió mantenerse quieta cuando reconoció la silueta de Lelouch en el marco de la puerta, podía verla con sus ojos entrecerrados. Lelouch avanzó un par de pasos en la habitación y Nene se removió un poco bajo la sábana. Escuchó al muchacho suspirar y se retiró sin más.

Ella esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para poder incorporarse. Se preguntó entonces qué ocurriría tras la aparición del Xros Heart y, por supuesto, tras aquél beso robado.

A la mañana siguiente, Nene descubrió que había una nueva muda de ropa colgada afuera del armario. Era de color púrpura y estaba acompañado de una nota. Reconoció una caligrafía estilizada. La nota decía que debía vestir con eso y bajar a desayunar, que pasaría el día con Nunally y Sayoko se encargaría de alimentarla. Fue entonces que supo que la nota iba de parte de Lelouch.

Se vistió con sus nuevas ropas y abrió el armario para dejar su pijama dentro. El uniforme de la Ashford Academy había desaparecido.

—Te ves ridícula —se burló Mervamon saliendo del Xros Loader.

Nene entornó los ojos.

— ¿Están bien? —Preguntó la chica—. No creo que haya sido fácil pelear contra Tswarmon ayer.

—Todo está perfecto —sonrió Sparrowmon saliendo igualmente del aparato—. Recuerda que nosotros vamos a protegerte.

—A ti y a ese cretino —secundó Mervamon.

Nene supo que se refería a Lelouch.

— ¿Porqué lo protegerían también a él? —inquirió la chica.

—Como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de lo que pasó dentro del Gawain —se burló Mervamon con una sonora carcajada.

Nene no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El día pasó rápidamente entre risas y figuras de _origami_. Nunally era una niña en extremo amigable y era bastante hábil para crear figuras de papel. Gracias a las descripciones de Nene, Nunally consiguió fabricar un Monimon y un Cutemon. Se encontraba en ese momento describiendo a detalle cómo se veía una Lalamon para que Nunally pudiera fabricarla también. La figura favorita de Nene era el pequeño Sparrowmon que Nunally le había obsequiado antes. Usaban una hoja de papel de color rosa y Sayoko llegó con una bandeja de galletas y dos vasos de leche.

—Yo me encargo, Sayoko —dijo Nene tomando la bandeja y dejándola sobre la mesa—. Tú ve a tomar un descanso.

Sayoko agradeció con una sonrisa y una inclinación de la cabeza antes de retirarse.

Nene y Nunally disfrutaron de las galletas y luego continuaron con el _origami_. Lelouch, vestido aún con el uniforme de la Ashford Academy, llegó entonces a la mansión. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y miró a la chica castaña de ojos púrpura riendo a carcajadas con su hermana. Nene retiró un mechón de cabello de su rostro para pasarlo por detrás de su oreja derecha y aquél gesto provocó que Lelouch se sonrojara un poco y esbozara una cálida sonrisa. Nunally entonces tomó la mano de Nene y le dio un apretón para avisar que iba a decir algo importante.

—Me gusta estar contigo —le Nunally a Nene—. Es como tener una amiga.

—Soy tu amiga —le respondió Nene sin borrar su hermosa sonrisa, Lelouch tampoco borraba la suya.

Nunally levantó entonces su dedo meñique y dio la explicación sobre la forma en la que los japoneses hacían promesas. Nene no la interrumpió a pesar de que sabía perfectamente a lo que Nunally se lo refería, todo eso de las mil agujas.

—Entonces, ¿me lo prometes? —dijo Nunally al finalizar—. ¿Prometes que seremos amigas por siempre?

—Mejores amigas por siempre —respondió Nene y ambas entrelazaron sus dedos.

La joven Idol pensó por un segundo en Akari Hinomoto, el pensamiento se esfumó cuando volvió a ella el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en aquella habitación con Zero y Xros Heart.

Comentarios hirientes.

La bofetada.

Con Nunally se sentía segura, sabía que con ella no habría cosas como peleas similares. Agradeció que la pequeña no conociera la verdadera identidad de Zero, no quería que tanta inocencia quedara marcada al enterarse de los planes anárquicos de su hermano. Aunque Nene no lo entendía del todo, sabía que la rebelión de los Caballeros Negros no era nada bueno. O quizá sí lo era y ella no compartía su perspectiva al no conocer toda la historia…

—Ya llegué —anunció Lelouch y caminó hasta Nunally para tomarla de las manos y colocarse en cuclillas frente a ella—. ¿Cómo estás, Nunally?

Nene lo saludó con una sonrisa y él le devolvió el gesto.

—Muy bien, hermano —respondió Nunally—. Lo he pasado con Nene.

— ¿Te divertiste? —preguntó Lelouch al ver la cantidad de figuras de papel esparcidas por la mesa.

—Mucho —sonrió Nunally—. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, hermano?

—Estuvo bien —respondió Lelouch—. Mañana vendrán Shirley, Milly, Nina y Rivalz a cenar con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

—Claro que sí —respondió Nunally.

Nene seguía sin comprenderlo. ¿Cómo un chico tan tierno y cariñoso como Lelouch Lamperouge podía ser un hombre sádico, frío e indiferente como Zero?

—Bueno, ahora tengo algo que hacer con Nene —dijo Lelouch—. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí un momento?

—Sí, tómense su tiempo —respondió Nunally asintiendo con la cabeza.

Lelouch entonces se levantó y tomó la mano de Nene, diciendo:

—Ven conmigo, tengo que hablarte.

Ella asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

CC, a bordo del Galahad, sobrevolaba los cielos del Área 11 en busca de Beelzebumon.

Tras un día de infructuosos esfuerzos, finalmente consiguió ver la figura del Digimon que buscaba. Supo que era él no por su físico, que no conocía, sino por su actitud. Miraba en todas direcciones con angustia pues estaba claro que se había perdido.

Al ver al Galahad acercándose a él, Beelzebumon adoptó una posición de pelea.

—Nene Amano te busca —habló CC con indiferencia por los altavoces.

Receloso, Beelzebumon accedió a introducirse en el interior del Galahad. CC ni siquiera lo miró cuando volvió a poner el Knightmare en marcha.

Tan sólo se preguntaba: ¿en qué momento había pasado de ser la cómplice de Lelouch a ser la mensajera de Nene Amano?

Lelouch condujo a Nene a través de los jardines de la gigantesca mansión. Iban aún de la mano, cosa que parecía no molestarle en nada a los dos. A Nene le parecía hermoso aquél jardín, con las luces y el césped y los árboles y las flores… Con justa razón a Nunally le fascinaba estar ahí. Se preguntó si la pequeña había nacido ciega o si en algún momento había podido ver lo majestuoso del sitio. Le parecía triste hasta cierto punto que Nunally no pudiera disfrutar de la belleza del jardín bajo la luz de la luna. Aunque, cuando lo pensó bien, no le parecía que fuera bueno para Nunally ver las atrocidades que los Knightmares hacían con la ciudad. Soltó un suspiro y decidió dejar de pensar.

—Quiero saber cosas de ti —dijo entonces Lelouch para romper el silencio y Nene lo miró confundida—. Y tú también quieres saber cosas de mí, así que vamos a arreglar eso.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Nene.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras —dijo entonces Lelouch y le indicó a Nene un pequeño sitio cubierto de flores para que se sentara—. Te responderé y luego te preguntaré algo. Será como un juego —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Bien —accedió ella sentándose, el sitio estaba húmedo tras haber sido regado aquella misma mañana pero no le importó.

Lelouch tomó asiento junto a ella. Estaban uno frente al otro, ambos sentados en la posición de loto. Los alumbraba la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Nene no pudo evitar pensar que jamás había en un sitio tan romántico.

—Comienza tú —indicó Lelouch.

Aquella había sido la conversación más larga que había mantenido con Lelouch sin que Zero hiciera sus apariciones. Ella asintió y pensó velozmente en una pregunta.

— ¿Cuántas personas conocen la verdadera identidad de Zero?

—Sólo CC y tú —respondió él inmediatamente—. Mi turno: ¿cómo pudiste llegar a ese mundo del que vienes?

—DigiQuartz —le indicó Nene y él le restó importancia con una sacudida de la mano—. Pude abrir la puerta con mi Xros Loader. Si se pudiera llegar desde aquí, te lo mostraría. Mi turno: ¿por qué la mansión lleva por nombre _Ashford _siendo que ustedes son Lamperouge?

—Ésta mansión pertenece a los terrenos de la Ashford Academy —explicó Lelouch—. El abuelo de Milly nos permite vivir aquí a Nunally y a mí. Mi turno —dijo antes de que Nene formulara otra pregunta—. ¿Con quién vives tú?

—Vivía con mi padre y Yuu antes de convertirme en Idol —respondió ella—. Ahora me la paso viajando así que estoy sola. Mi turno: ¿dónde están tus padres?

Lelouch tardó un poco para responder esa pregunta.

—Mi madre fue asesinada —respondió al cabo de un momento de silencio—. Mi turno: ¿a qué se dedica tu hermano?

—Es estudiante —respondió ella vagamente—. Mi turno: ¿quién asesinó a tu madre?

_ ¿Porqué estoy permitiendo esto? _pensó Lelouch, _ ¿No puede preguntar algo que nada tenga que ver con mi familia? _

—No lo sé —respondió y Nene alcanzó a distinguir un atisbo de la voz fría de Zero—. Mi turno: si eres una Idol y te lo pasas viajando, ¿cómo es que tus amigos se percataron de que desapareciste como para venir a buscarte?

—Supongo que el tiempo en mi mundo está transcurriendo de forma normal —comentó Nene despreocupada—. Cuando estamos en el DigiQuartz, el tiempo en el mundo real no cambia demasiado. Pero ahora… Supongo que está transcurriendo tal y como debería ser. Así que es probable que mi agente haya informado de mi desaparición y por eso, Taiki y el resto se enteraron —Lelouch asintió lentamente—. Mi turno: ¿qué es Britannia?

Finalmente pudo hacer esa pregunta, se sintió liberada. Lelouch tardó casi quince minutos en explicarle todo, Nene no pudo evitar horrorizarse.

—Mi turno —dijo él al finalizar su respuesta—. ¿Extrañas a tus amigos?

Nene no tuvo que considerarlo.

—No tanto como antes —respondió en voz baja. Levantó la mirada tras haberla agachado y continuó—. Mi turno: ¿eres un _Eleven _o eres de Britannia?

—De Britannia. Mi turno: ¿qué te hizo dejar de extrañarlos como antes?

—Tú —respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa, ambos se sonrojaron—. Mi turno: ¿la Orden de los Caballeros Negros está con o en contra de Britannia?

—En contra —dijo él, su sonrojo no desapareció—. Mi turno: ¿por qué yo?

—Por hacerme sentir protegida —respondió ella y el sonrojo de ambos incrementó—. Mi turno: si eres el líder, la cabeza de tu movimiento anárquico, ¿por qué estás presente en los combates?

—Si el rey no se mueve, sus súbditos nunca lo seguirán —respondió él—. Mi turno: ¿te da miedo ser parte de mi rebelión?

—Para nada —sonrió ella—. Mi turno: ¿te gusta el ajedrez?

—Me encanta —sonrió él—. Mi turno: ¿entonces por qué te molestó tanto la desición que tomé de volverte la piloto de mi Knightmare?

—Supongo que me sentía insegura —comentó ella pensativa—. Mi turno: ¿no te da miedo morir?

—Aquellos dispuestos a disparar deben estar preparados para que les disparen —dijo él como respuesta—. Mi turno: ¿te sientes insegura todavía?

—Ya no más —sonrió ella de nuevo—. Mi turno: ¿por qué quieres que sea tu mano derecha?

—Porque quiero que seas mi cómplice.

Dicho aquello, el chico terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos y plantó un dulce y delicado beso en los labios de Nene. Se alejó de ella y desvió su mirada. El beso le había quitado el aliento a la chica pero supo recuperarse y comentó, soltando una risita nerviosa:

—Besarme no era parte del juego.

—Me alegra que no lo sea —respondió Lelouch mostrando su carismática sonrisa y añadió, con descaro y un intenso sonrojo—: Porque quiero seguir haciéndolo, si no te importa.

Nene le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como respuesta.

_ ¿Porqué no puede decírmelo claramente? _pensó ella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Lelouch, _ ¿Le gusto tanto como él me gusta a mi? _


	22. Capítulo XXI: Elegir un Bando

XXI

Elegir un Bando

El hecho de que el Xros Heart estuviera presente no significaba que Zero y sus hombres tuvieran la oportunidad de descansar de sus actividades.

Aquella mañana se encontraban luchando contra otros Knightmares de color púrpura en una zona industrial. Para Nene era emocionante presenciar semejante cosa, en especial por la forma en la que Zero gritaba las órdenes por su comunicador.

— ¡E5, avanza hasta D2! —decía mientras Nene accionaba las funciones del Gawain.

Poco después de haber comenzado la batalla, Zero le había explicado a Nene que debía imaginar a todos sus hombres como piezas de ajedrez para poder comprender sus movimientos. La chica supo también que los Knightmares con los que se enfrentaban recibían el nombre de Gloucester y que pertenecían al ejército de la Gobernadora General Cornelia.

También estaba presente el Lancelot y luchaba contra el Guren, como siempre.

Nene luchaba contra un Gloucester común y corriente. CC, a bordo del Galahad, luchaba contra un Gloucester que mostraba evidentes modificaciones.

Nene moría de ansias por luchas contra esos Knightmares distintos pero Zero insistía en que aún no estaba lista para enfrentar a semejantes enemigos.

Poco le importó a la chica pues no dejaba de disparar en contra de aquellos otros Gloucester cada vez que derrotaba a sus enemigos.

Mervamon y Sparrowmon también se habían unido a la lucha. Ya que habría sido demasiado obsequiarles un traje para distinguirlos como parte del ejército de Zero, portaban únicamente sus comunicadores para que Zero, Nene y el resto de los Caballeros Negros pudieran comunicarse con ellos. Ningún Gloucester tenía oportunidades contra Mervamon y Sparrowmon. Beelzebumon, por su parte, esperaba dentro del Xros Loader de Nene sin querer participar realmente en la contienda. Tras la explicación que Mervamon le dio sobre lo ocurrido con el Xros Heart, Beelzebumon se había enfurecido.

Y mientras tanto, el Xros Heart se encontraba reunido en una elegante sala dentro de la residencia de Euphemia. Tras haber pasado la noche a la intemperie, había sido de lo más agradable tomar un baño caliente y recibir mudas de ropa limpia. Euphemia se había encargado de que todos recibieran las atenciones necesarias. De esa manera, se encontraban limpios, descansados y cómodos. Esperaban a que los sirvientes de Euphemia los llamaran para servirles su desayuno. Mientras tanto, les ofrecieron té caliente y galletas para picar.

— ¿Cómo conocieron a esa mujer? —inquirió Kiriha mientras le daba un trago a una taza de té.

Airu y Yuu tuvieron que bajar sus bebidas para poder responder. El muchacho relató toda la experiencia, desde su llegada a Britannia hasta el momento en el que conocieron a Suzaku Kururugi. Airu fue la encargada de explicar todo lo referente a Zero.

Cuando finalizaron su relato fue el turno del Xros Heart. Taiki les contó todo lo ocurrido en la bodega, desde el momento en el que los amordazaron hasta el momento en el que iniciaron la lucha contra el Guren. Omitió, claro, la parte donde abofeteó a Nene para evitar que Yuu se enfureciera con él.

Si de algo estaban seguros era de que Nene había cambiado drásticamente.

—Sigo sin poder creer lo que vi en la bodega —dijo Akari cuando el grupo se sumió en un sepulcral silencio—. Fue muy impresionante ver a Nene acarreando un arma… ¿Creen que nos hubiera disparado si ese sujeto se lo hubiera ordenado?

—Claro que no —respondió Zenjirou—. Es Nene, jamás nos haría daño.

—Y aún así prefirió defender a ese sujeto —puntualizó Kiriha con tono hiriente.

—Zero está loco como un cencerro —atacó Yuu con indignación—. ¿Pueden creer en lo que ha involucrado a mi hermana? ¡Está metida en un movimiento anárquico en contra de Britannia!

—Realmente no deberían importarnos los problemas políticos de Britannia —comentó Taiki en voz baja—. No es nuestra guerra, nosotros estamos aquí por Nene —le recordó al chico rubio.

—Que una princesa de Britannia sea amable con nosotros no significa que vayamos a luchar a favor de ellos —secundó Kiriha.

—Además, podría ser peligroso —terció Akari y encaró a Yuu para añadir—: ¿Acaso no viste las máquinas que utilizaba Zero para pelear?

—El Lancelot está del lado de Britannia —insistió Yuu—. Y la única forma de llevarnos a mi hermana es vencer a Zero.

—No vamos a ayudar a Britannia —repitió Taiki con firmeza—. No es nuestra guerra y Akari tiene razón. Esas máquinas tienen demasiado poder y no quiero arriesgar a nadie.

—Mi hermana es parte de esa guerra —le espetó Yuu enfurecido—. ¿No vas a ayudarme a rescatarla? ¿No es por eso para lo que has venido?

—Lo que tú quieres es luchar a favor de Britannia —le respondió Taiki sin mudar su tono de voz—. No es tu guerra y si quieres participar, no esperes que yo te dé mi apoyo.

— ¿Y cómo esperas rescatar a mi hermana entonces? —inquirió Yuu.

Taiki no pudo responder pues Euphemia entró en la habitación en ese momento. A pesar de haberse quedado el silencio, todos sentían sobre sus hombros el peso de la pelea que estaba a punto de estallar entre Taiki y Yuu.

—El desayuno está servido —informó Euphemia mirando confundida a los dos muchachos que se miraban con desdén—. ¿Quieren venir conmigo o lo tomarán aquí?

Akari se levantó entonces de su asiento y tomó a Taiki por los hombros para conducirlo a rastras hacia el elegante comedor. El resto del Xros Heart se limitó a mirar con desdén a Yuu igualmente. Todos estaban totalmente de acuerdo con Taiki en que no había razones para participar en una batalla contra Britannia.

Nene activó el cañón de Hadrones y logró destrozar a tres Gloucester de un tiro. Zero no dejaba de gritar órdenes por el comunicador.

— ¡Mervamon! —Llamaba Zero—. ¡El Gloucester de tu derecha tiene la pierna derecha de dañada! ¡Golpea ahí para derribarlo!

Mervamon obedecía las órdenes sin rechistar y Sparrowmon, con su _Random Lasser_, se encargaba de rematar a los enemigos. Los hombres de Cornelia no tenían oportunidades contra ellos.

Tras su pequeña discusión, el Xros Heart perdió el apetito.

Se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de un elegante comedor tallado en madera con sus alimentos ya servidos y listos para ser devorados. Nadie había provocado un bocado, ni siquiera Euphemia. El ambiente que se respiraba entre ellos era por demás incomodo.

Cada uno parecía estar absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Taiki no podía dejar de ver esa imagen de Nene vestida de negro, usando una máscara y empuñando un arma.

Luego estaba aquél sujeto, Zero.

Taiki seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que fuera él el líder de su movimiento si ni siquiera se atrevía a mostrarles la cara a sus hombres. Se preguntó si acaso Nene conocía al sujeto que se ocultaba tras la máscara.

Miró entonces la mano con la que la había golpeado y sintió un molesto cosquilleo. No se arrepentía de ello, para nada, pues estaba convencido de que había sido lo correcto. Quizá en ese momento estaría Nene discutiendo con Zero para exigirle su liberación o la revocación de su puesto en el ejército anarquista. Se preguntaba también cuál habría sido la razón por la que Nene se había involucrado en semejante cosa. No quería admitirlo pero Yuu tenía un poco de razón. La única forma de poder llevarse a Nene era destruyendo a Zero. Pero destruir al enmascarado implicaba unirse a Britannia y era justo eso lo que Taiki quería evitar. No era su guerra, no era asunto del Xros Heart. No tenían porqué elegir un bando, ni siquiera por Nene.

Aunque Zero le había prohibido luchar contra los Gloucester modificados, Nene se encontraba ya enfrascada en una batalla contra uno de ellos. Lo piloteaba, al parecer, un sujeto llamado Darlton. Oggi, a bordo de un Knightmare de nombre Akatsuki, luchaba contra otro Gloucester que era piloteado, aparentemente, por un hombre llamado Guilford. Y luego estaba CC aún luchando contra el mismo enemigo. Zero había dicho el nombre de su piloto apretado los dientes como si detestara con toda el alma a esa persona.

Cornelia.

Nene ya había escuchado ese nombre en varias ocasiones.

Era, al parecer, la gobernadora del Área 11, Japón, y una princesa de Britannia.

Para Nene seguía pareciéndole ilógico que alguien de Britannia, como Lelouch, pudiese ser el líder de un movimiento en contra de su propia gente.

Aunque tenía que admitir que le parecía correcto luchar con los Caballeros Negros que, según Zero, se encargaban de _ayudar a aquéllos sin poder que eran amenazados por los más poderosos. _

En pocas palabras, estaban a favor de los japoneses oprimidos por Britannia.

Al ser de nacionalidad nipona, la joven Idol no podía evitar sentir un intenso odio en contra de Britannia tras todo lo relatado por Lelouch. Por esa misma razón se sentía eufórica cada vez que dejaba a un Gloucester fuera de combate, aunque Darlton le daba buena pelea.

Intentando buscar un agradable tema de conversación, Euphemia comenzó a hablar de su vida para que sus nuevos amigos pudieran conocerla mejor. Solamente Akari, Ren, y Ryouma le prestaban atención, aunque lo hacían más por cortesía que por auténtico interés.

Euphemia les habló acerca de la familia imperial de Britannia y de los planes que tenía para instituir un sitio seguro para todos los _Elevens_ donde no pudieran afectarlos los conflictos de Britannia con la resistencia. A Akari le molestaba a sobremanera que se refirieran a los japoneses con un nombre tan despectivo como _Elevens_, pensaba que su posición al respecto se debía a que ella era japonesa.

La historia de Euphemia se centró entonces en Suzaku, su caballero, pero el inminente conflicto estalló entonces.

Tras recibir un golpe de Mervamon por la espalda, el Gloucester de Darlton quedó vulnerable para que Nene consiguiera destrozar el Knightmare con un golpe del cañón de Hadrones, aunque la onda de energía consiguió dejar sólo escombros a su alrededor.

—Excelente trabajo —concedió Zero y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Zero ordenó la retirada al ver los daños que habían sufrido tres de sus Knightmares, el de Oggi incluido, así que emprendieron la huída. Mervamon y Sparrowmon volvieron a la cabina del Gawain y éste último se retiró tras disparar el cañón de Hadrones contra el Gloucester de Cornelia. Zero no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa ocurrido aquello.

Definitivamente le agradaba tener a Nene Amano como su piloto.

Yuu se levantó de golpe provocando que su silla cayera hacia atrás. Sus platos tintinearon sobre la mesa y el vaso de jugo de naranja se derramó. Miraba a Taiki con auténtico odio y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Euphemia guardó silencio.

—Mi hermana podría morir y a ti no te importa —espetó Yuu con firmeza.

Taiki lo miró impasible y se mantuvo en silencio. El resto de sus amigos y Euphemia hubieran querido mimetizarse con el papel tapiz de las paredes. Todos querían ocultarse de la abrazadora furia de Yuu. Todos, excepto Kiriha, Tagiru y Taiki.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —reclamó Yuu ofendido.

—Siéntate, Yuu —ordenó Taiki.

A pesar de su voz tranquila, era imposible negarse a obedecer.

—Sabemos que Nene corre peligro —intervino Kiriha entonces—. Sin embargo, tú quieres que nosotros tomemos partido y eso no pasará.

—Además, tampoco deberías recriminarle nada a esa resistencia —terció Tagiru—. Si esos sujetos están en contra de Britannia, tiene que haber una razón lógica.

— ¿Qué razón lógica puede haber? —Estalló Yuu—. ¡Ustedes lo han visto con sus propios ojos! ¡Euphemia no ha intentado matarnos por ser _Elevens_!

Aquella última palabra provocó que todo el Xros Heart intercambiara una mirada de estupor. ¿Yuu, un japonés, se había referido a sí mismo como un _Eleven_?

—Eres japonés —le espetó Akari—. ¡Mírate, Yuu! ¡También tú estás cambiando!

— ¿No has pensado tal vez que ese sujeto, Zero, es un japonés? —Inquirió Zenjirou—. ¿Y que quizá todos sus hombres, incluida Nene, son japoneses?

—Que Euphemia no utilice una connotación racista al pronunciar la palabra _Eleven_ no significa que otras personas se comporten de la misma manera —le espetó Taiki.

Euphemia intentó intervenir pero Yuu le robó la palabra.

—Quizá todos esos _Elevens_ que están con Zero son el enemigo —insistió el chico—. ¡Y mi hermana está con ellos! ¡No sólo eso! ¡Sparrowmon y Mervamon también están a favor de ese sujeto!

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no vas y te montas en una de esas máquinas para ir a salvar a Nene? —Inquirió Taiki—. ¿Cómo sabrás en qué máquina está ella? ¿Y cómo evitarás matarla por accidente?

—Aunque no te agrade, tendrás que elegir un bando —siseó un Yuu totalmente enfurecido—. O estás con Britannia o estás en su contra.

Dicho aquello, abandonó la habitación. Euphemia lo siguió a paso veloz, haciendo repiquetear sus tacones contra el suelo. El resto del Xros Heart permaneció en silencio.

Nada bueno podía salir de un conflicto que involucraba a dos hermanos que habían tomado caminos distintos. Nene estaba con la resistencia y Yuu defendía a Britannia. La pregunta que martilleaba en el pensamiento de Taiki era: ¿quién era el bando bueno? ¿Zero o Britannia?


	23. Capítulo XXII: La Invitación

XXII

La Invitación

Euphemia siguió a Yuu hasta que finalmente consiguió alcanzarlo en uno de los jardines. Yuu se detuvo en seco cuando la escuchó llamar su nombre.  
— ¡Yuu!

El muchacho se giró y esperó a que Euphemia llegara con él. La primera acción de ella fue darle una fuerte bofetada.

— ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a comportarte de esa manera!

Yuu la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿No tengo razón? —Inquirió el chico—. ¿Vas a decirme que Zero no es malo y que mi hermana estará a salvo con él?

—Tú jamás lo entenderías —le espetó Euphemia para luego añadir con voz aguda y enfurecida—: ¡Y no pretendas ser parte de Britannia cuando eres un _Eleven_!

Se dio media vuelta y se retiró dejando a Yuu con algo en qué pensar. El muchacho se limitó a soltar un pesado suspiro y echó a andar para dar un paseo.

El Xros Heart se encontraba aún en el elegante comedor. Tras la disputa con Yuu, Taiki había tomado la decisión que más favorecía a sus amigos.  
—Nos vamos —les dijo—. Buscaremos otro sitio para ocultarnos.  
— ¿A dónde iremos? —inquirió Ryouma.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Yuu? —secundó Tagiru.

—Buscaremos otro escondite —explicó Taiki—. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

—Entiendo —comentó Kiriha—. Quedarnos aquí implica tomar partido a favor de Britannia.

—Así es —confirmó Taiki—. Buscaremos a Nene por nuestra cuenta.  
—Yo me quedaré aquí —intervino Airu—. Yuu me necesita.

Ren bufó y Ryouma ahogó una risa. El resto del grupo entornaron los ojos. No creían que Airu pudiera hacer alguna diferencia estando con Yuu.  
Euphemia volvió entonces. Ni bien entró al comedor, Taiki habló por todos:  
—Euphemia, te agradezco la ropa nueva y la comida, pero no podemos seguir aprovechándonos de tu hospitalidad.

Euphemia asintió lentamente.

—Lo entiendo —respondió—. ¿A dónde irán?

—Airu y Yuu se quedarán contigo —respondió Taiki—. Nosotros buscaremos otro sitio.

—Si han de irse, al menos permítanme asegurarme de que estarán bien

—suplicó ella.

—Euphemia, no…

—Por favor —insistió ella con firmeza—. Me aseguraré de que al menos los hombres de mi hermana no los lastimen. Un grupo de _Elevens_ con el extraño poder que ustedes tienen corre peligro en estos momentos.  
—Estaremos bien —aseguró Tagiru.

—No estaré tranquila hasta que no lo haya asegurado —sentenció ella y Taiki no pudo seguir negándose.

Una hora tardó el Xros Heart en retirarse. Abordaron un vehículo blindado que los trasladó a una habitación de hotel, todo por cortesía de Euphemia. Airu y Yuu permanecerían dentro de la enorme residencia.  
Taiki tan sólo esperaba que no fuera necesario interferir en los asuntos políticos de Britannia. Esperaba también que Yuu y Nene supieran mantener sus distancias. Tenían dos trabajos que hacer en aquél sitio: rescatar a Nene y hacer que Yuu volviera a la realidad.

Era un sábado por la mañana.

Nene se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse del desayuno antes de que Sayoko se levantara. Seguía sintiéndose algo intimidada mientras recorría los inmensos pasillos de la mansión Ashford. Sus pasos resonaban y deseó no haber despertado a nadie con sus andares. Aunque, claro, la mansión era tan grande que era casi imposible que la escucharan.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, encontró el mandil de encaje rosa que Lelouch usaba cuando cocinaba. Lo tomó y acarició el encaje con un par de dedos. Alcanzó a percibir el aroma de la colonia del muchacho y esbozó una boba sonrisa. Golpeó la pantalla de su Xros Loader cuando Mervamon soltó una risa burlona. Se puso el mandil y descubrió un reproductor de música guardado en uno de los bolsillos. Lo sacó y se colocó los auriculares en los oídos mientras veía la biblioteca de música. Era una mezcla de música clásica con _power metal_. Esbozó una sonrisa. Esa música no era de su agrado pero igual podía tomarse la molestia de escucharla. Eligió la primera canción, llevaba por título _Amaranth_.

Mientras escuchaba la tonada, se dirigió a la nevera y sacó de ella todo lo necesario para preparar una _omelette_. Batía los huevos mientras tarareaba y se mecía al ritmo de la música. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió que habría sido buena idea llevar consigo alguna de sus canciones para poder dedicársela a Lelouch. ¿Le habría gustado al chico recibir semejante regalo?

Volvió a la realidad cuando la sartén le provocó una pequeña quemadura en la mano.

Tuvo que dejar de divagar para evitar incendiar la cocina.

Siguió con lo suyo mientras subía el volumen de la música al máximo. No se percató de los pasos de Lelouch cuando el muchacho entró en la cocina, mucho menos escuchó la risita que él soltó al verla contonearse al ritmo de la tonada. Se giró entonces para llevar los platos al desayunador y se sobresaltó al ver al muchacho sentado ya en uno de los bancos. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un intenso color rojo y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Nuevamente se escuchó la risa burlona de Mervamon.

—Te ves ridícula —se burló Lelouch esbozando una sonrisa.

—No deberías decir eso de la persona que te prepara el desayuno —le respondió la chica y dejó la _omelette _de Lelouch frente a él.

—Así que además de cantar, cocinas —comentó Lelouch tomando un tenedor—. No vas a envenenarme, ¿o sí? —bromeó tras cortar un trozo con el tenedor.

—Bueno, quizá Cornelia me ha pagado una considerable suma de dinero por entregarle la cabeza del gran Zero —bromeó Nene con una risa cruel.

Supo que había llegado demasiado lejos cuando vio la mirada fúrica de Zero.

—Lo lamento —musitó inclinando la cabeza.

—No vuelvas a bromear sobre eso —le ordenó él.

Voz fría, mirada de odio.

Zero.

—No volverá a pasar —aseguró Nene.

—Me alegro —respondió Zero—. Confío en ti, Nene. No me decepciones.

—Era una broma —dijo ella despreocupadamente—. Además, jamás le diría a nadie quién eres tú. No después de todo lo que has hecho por mí —aseguró.

—Y es por eso que eres mi mano derecha.

Lelouch había vuelto.

— ¿Sabes? —Comentó Nene tomando asiento frente a él—. Deberías ir a ver a un buen psiquiatra —Lelouch se atragantó con un bocado y su tos remató en una sonora carcajada—. No son normales esos cambios de personalidad.

—Y tú deberías volver a bailar para mí —devolvió Lelouch.

Nene volvió a sonrojarse.

Para ambos, aquél fue el desayuno más divertido de la vida.

Yuu le había exigido a Euphemia que le presentara a su hermana mayor. Por esa razón, se encontraba en aquél momento frente a la Gobernadora General Cornelia Li Britannia. Euphemia y Airu miraban todo desde un rincón. Guilford y Darlton, quien tenía una sutura en la sien derecha, miraban a Yuu como si de un insecto se tratase.

El muchacho explicaba todo lo acontecido con su hermana, desde su desaparición hasta la parte donde se había vuelto parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Cornelia se mantenía indiferente ante el relato, ni siquiera hacía preguntas ocasionales.

—Es por eso que le solicito que me permita ser parte de su ejército —dijo Yuu al finalizar—. Quiero destruir a Zero tanto como usted.

Cornelia seguía indiferente.

— ¿Por qué habría de aceptar que un _Eleven _ se una al ejército del sacro imperio de Britannia? —Preguntó Cornelia—. Por lo que sé, Zero pudo haberte enviado a ganarte mi confianza.

—Le juro que no es el caso —insistió Yuu—. Se lo suplico. Es mi hermana la que corre peligro estando con ese sujeto.

—Ni siquiera tienes experiencia piloteando Knightmares —le espetó Cornelia—. ¿De qué servirías?

—Pero poseo un Digimon —respondió Yuu alzando un poco la voz—. Esas bestias, como ustedes las llaman, que han luchado contra Zero.

Aquello fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Cornelia. Necesitaba poseer ese poder, fuera lo que fuese, antes de que Zero se apoderara de él. Yuu fue listo y no mencionó nada acerca de sus amigos que también poseían un Digimon. Claro que tampoco involucró a Airu en sus asuntos. Tenía que enfrentarse a Zero y vencerlo con sus propias manos.

—Darlton —llamó Cornelia—. Encárgate de instruir a Amano en el manejo de los Knightmares.

—Sí, alteza —respondió Darlton.

—Y tú —continuó Cornelia mirando a Yuu—. Más vale que no intentes hacer nada para ayudar a Zero.

Yuu asintió y no pudo evitar regocijarse.

Se encontraba dentro del ejército de Britannia. Sólo faltaba enfrentar a Zero.

Tras devorar el desayuno, en compañía de Nunally y Sayoko durante los últimos momentos, Lelouch ayudó a la joven Idol a lavar los platos sucios. Al finalizar con su tarea, Lelouch se sentó sobre la mesa del desayunador mientras la chica se secaba las manos con una toalla blanca.

— ¿Qué harás hoy? —le preguntó el chico.

Nene lo miró como si hubiera formulado la pregunta más estúpida.

—Supongo que haré _origami _ con tu hermana mientras tú vas y matas unos pocos Gloucester —bromeó la chica.

Lelouch sonrió.

—Sucede que… —dijo el chico y se detuvo para tomar aire, Nene le dio la espalda para devolver el mandil de encaje a su sitio—. Iré al parque de atracciones con Rivalz, Milly, Shirley y Nina… Y me preguntaba si… Querrías ir conmigo.

Nene se giró y lo miró incrédula. El chico había desviado la mirada y tenía las mejillas coloradas. ¿Era acaso una invitación para una cita?

— ¿En serio quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno, no sería una cita —respondió él con indiferencia—. Somos sólo un grupo de amigos… Si no quieres ir, supongo que podrías quedarte con Nunally.

Todo aquello, aunque intentó decirlo con la indiferencia de Zero, le parecía de lo más tierno a la joven Idol. En especial, el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas. Soltó una risilla y respondió, provocando que Lelouch la mirara y su sonrojo, como si fuera posible, aumentara.

—Me encantaría.

Lelouch le sonrió. Tan sólo deseaba que aquél día Cornelia no provocara problemas.


	24. Capítulo XXIII: Geass

XXIII

Geass

La habitación de hotel era absurdamente grande.

Ni bien se encontró dentro, Tagiru se dejó caer en la cama más grande y desacomodó todas las sábanas cuando saltó un par de veces. Pronto parecía que un tornado había arrasado con la habitación. Kiriha tomó una botella de agua fría del minibar y se dejó caer en un mullido sofá. Akari y el resto se apiñaron frente al enorme televisor empotrado en la pared. Taiki, por su parte, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Seguía pensando que aceptar la ayuda de Euphemia implicaba luchar a favor de Britannia para pagar los favores.

Con todo, el chico no se negó a que sus amigos disfrutaran de su estancia en el hotel. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasarían en Britannia y quería que ellos estuvieran siempre en plenas condiciones. En esa habitación de hotel tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Cerró entonces la puerta y Shoutmon salió del Xros Loader del muchacho. Casi como si fuera una señal, Gumdramon y el resto salieron también. Cutemon, Psychemon, Dracmon y Ballistamon. Ya que los Digimons de Kiriha eran demasiado grandes, ellos permanecieron dentro del Xros Loader azul.

— ¡Qué sitio tan enorme! —se maravilló Gumdramon mirando hacia el techo.

—Sin duda es mejor que pasar a la noche a la intemperie como mi general seguro estaba pensando —secundó Shoutmon.

— ¡Yo quiero dormir en la cama grande-kyu! —exclamó Cutemon.

A esas tres voces se unieron las del resto del grupo. Pronto, el barullo fue insoportable.

— ¡Cállense! —Llamó Taiki con firmeza y se hizo el silencio en el grupo—. No hagan tanto ruido o nos descubrirán.

—Bueno, no hemos tomado la habitación por la fuerza —dijo Kiriha con indiferencia—. Esa princesa pagó por ella así que no tenemos que ocultarnos.

—Nosotros no —continuó Taiki—. Me refiero a Shoutmon y los demás.

—Taiki tiene razón —intervino Akari, Cutemon había saltado a sus brazos—. Sería peligroso que alguien los vea.

—Desde ahora, sólo pueden salir si estamos dentro de éste sitio —seguía diciendo Taiki—. Y mientras estén aquí, tendrán que hablar en voz baja. Cualquier cosa con tal de no llamar la atención.

Shoutmon asintió y, como si los Digimons hablaran un idioma distinto o quisiera dar órdenes también, repitió el mensaje:

—Ya escucharon a mi general. Nadie debe saber que estamos aquí, ¿entendido?

Asintieron a una sola voz y Taiki esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bien, vamos a repartir las camas —continuó el chico dando una palmada.

Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación entera y contó cinco camas. Dos de tamaño matrimonial y tres individuales.

—Haremos esto —dijo el chico—. Ren, Ryouma y Zenjirou dormirán en las camas individuales. Tagiru y Kiriha dormirán en una de las camas grandes. Akari y yo…

— ¿Por qué tengo que compartir la cama con él? —se quejó Kiriha.

— ¿Y por qué yo tengo que compartir la cama contigo? —respondió Tagiru.

Akari se había sonrojado.

—Bueno, alguien tendrá que compartir la cama grande que sobra —respondió Taiki.

—Oh, no se preocupen por nosotros —se burló Zenjirou—. Todos aquí sabemos que a Tagiru le fascinaría compartir la cama con Kiriha.

— ¡Yo no quiero compartir la cama con nadie! —estalló Tagiru.

—Cállate, Goenjirou —dijo Kiriha de mala gana.

— ¡Zenjirou! ¡Mi nombre es Zenjirou! —exclamó el aludido.

El grupo estalló en una sonora carcajada.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, Nene comenzaba a sentir celos de Shirley Fenette.

Ni bien habían llegado al parque de atracciones, Shirley tomó a Lelouch por el brazo y se adelantó con él. Nene, que seguía siendo la _prima_ de Lelouch entre ellos, no podía recriminar nada. En realidad, ni siquiera podría haber reclamado nada aunque no estuvieran manteniendo aquella farsa para encubrir su presencia.

_ ¿Pero qué me está pasando? _pensaba la joven Idol mientras caminaba en compañía de Milly, Rivalz y Nina, _ No es como si fuera mi novio, sólo nos hemos besado en un par de ocasiones… _

A pesar de ello, Nene no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada la espalda de Shirley cada que tenía la oportunidad.

—Qué bello es el amor —comentó Milly con descaro mientras se sentaban en una mesa aparte en la zona de comida.

Shirley y Lelouch ocupaban su propia mesa.

— ¿Amor? —inquirió Nene y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para evitar escucharse tan celosa como realmente estaba—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Shirley es la…?

—No y no sé porqué tardan tanto —respondió Milly antes de que Nene pudiera terminar la frase—. Es decir, todos sabemos que terminarán juntos. Es como si ellos fueran los únicos que no se dan cuenta.

Nene intentó no bufar. Rivalz llegó en ese momento con bebidas y botanas para comer algo antes de continuar con las atracciones. Nene se hundió en su asiento mientras bebía su limonada fría por la pajilla flexible de color azul. Vio entonces a Milly levantarse de su asiento y agitar las manos para llamar a alguien que se acercaba al grupo. Nene sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando los vio.

Kallen Kozuki y Suzaku Kururugi se dirigían a ellos.

La joven Idol miró de soslayo a Lelouch como si pretendiera pedir ayuda. Para su fortuna, escuchó la voz del muchacho.

—Ven, vamos a saludar —le decía a Shirley.

Casi como si sus prioridades hubieran cambiado drásticamente, la chica se alegró de que Lelouch no llevara a Shirley de la mano. Las miradas de Suzaku y Nene se cruzaron por un instante y Lelouch aprovechó la confusión de los saludos para tomar a Nene por la mano y echar a correr para alejarse.

— ¿Dónde se metió Lulu? —escucharon preguntar a Shirley.

Siguieron corriendo sin detenerse hasta que perdieron de vista al grupo. En otras circunstancias, la huída habría sido divertida. Lamentablemente para ambos, no se trataba de una escapada de amantes. Todo lo contrario, se trataba de mantener a salvo el secreto de Zero. Si Suzaku relacionaba a Nene con Lelouch y la Orden de los Caballeros Negros…

Dejaron de correr al llegar a la entrada de la casa de los espejos. Ambos estaban agitados y tuvieron que dejarse caer en el suelo para retomar las energías. Ni siquiera en ese momento se dieron la oportunidad de reír.

— ¿Te pareció buena idea invitar al único que conoce a mi hermano y, por lo tanto, sabe que no soy tu prima? —le espetó la chica una vez que recuperó el aliento.

—Yo no lo invité —le respondió Lelouch enfurecido—. Fue Milly quien organizó la salida. ¿En serio crees que habría invitado a Kallen, incluso, sabiendo lo mucho que te detesta?

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que Kozuki me detesta —exclamó la chica alzando la voz—. Creí que ese golpe que me dio hace unos días era una muestra de afecto.

—Incluso cuando intentas ser sarcástica te ves ridícula —se burló Lelouch intentando reprimir una risa.

—No será tan gracioso el día en que Kururugi me descubra —respondió ella y golpeó a Lelouch en el brazo derecho.

El muchacho emitió una carcajada y se levantó. Le tendió una mano a la chica y ella también se puso de pie.

—Bueno, tú decides lo que quieres hacer —le dijo el chico—. ¿Quieres volver a la mansión o prefieres pasar el día aquí?

—Nos quedamos —decidió Nene sin detenerse a pensar—. Kururugi no va a arruinar mi día.

—Sí, Nene, todo es por ti —se burló Lelouch.

Ambos compartieron una carcajada y Lelouch rodeó los hombros de ella con un brazo para echar a caminar y recorrer el parque de atracciones.

— ¿A dónde se fue Lelouch? —preguntó también Suzaku cuando el grupo se hubo sentado a la mesa.

—Seguramente se escapó con su prima para evitar sentirse hastiado rodeado de todos nosotros —comentó Milly despreocupada.

— ¿Y su prima? —Preguntó Shirley—. ¿Por qué se la llevó?

—Ah, parece que alguien se ha puesto celosa de esa chica —se burló Milly con una risita cruel.

— ¡Pe-pero qué dices! —Balbuceó Shirley mostrando un leve sonrojo—. ¡No estoy celosa de ella!

Estallaron en risas y nadie pareció darse cuenta de la forma en la que Suzaku miraba el punto donde Nene y Lelouch habían desaparecido. Nadie excepto Rivalz y Kallen. Suzaku tomó un par de frituras con una mano mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en la chica. Aunque claro, era imposible a sabiendas de que su mejor amigo la estaba encubriendo.

¿Qué tenía que ver Lelouch con Nene Amano?

Mientras Suzaku seguía intentando resolver aquellos dilemas, Lelouch y Nene subieron a todas las atracciones más cercanas. Tenían que evitar pasar por los sitios que los amigos de Lelouch solían frecuentar, de lo contrario habría de enfrentarse a un interrogatorio por parte de Suzaku y aquello pondría en peligro no sólo el engaño que mantenía a salvo a Nene, sino también la verdadera identidad de Zero.

Se dirigieron entonces al lanzamiento de dardos. Nene fijó su mirada en un oso de felpa de color marrón, era tan grande que sólo se otorgaba al conseguir la puntuación más alta. En un arranque de caballerosidad, más bien influenciado por las burlas de Nene, Lelouch ganó el oso de felpa tras el tercer intento. Nene tomó el muñeco en sus brazos y siguieron su camino, dirigiéndose a las sillas voladoras.

La última atracción que visitaron fue la montaña rusa. Consiguieron formarse en la fila luego de escapar de los amigos de Lelouch y perderles la pista en un par de ocasiones. Hicieron el recorrido tres veces antes de que Lelouch tuviera que ir corriendo a los baños públicos para atender las nauseas. Nene rió a carcajadas y esperó a que Lelouch terminara de descargar las salchichas y la limonada que habían devorado antes. Se recargó entonces en una pared frente a la zona de sanitarios públicos y fue cuando ocurrió.

Un hombre, de aproximadamente 30 años, se acercó a Nene y se recargó en la pared a su lado. La cercanía le pareció tan incomoda a la chica que se alejó un par de pasos a lo que el hombre respondió siguiéndola. De pronto, la chica sintió las ásperas manos de ese hombre sobre sus caderas y se giró con violencia para encararlo e intentar abofetearlo. No pudo ser ya que el hombre la tomó por el brazo y tiró de ella para llevarla a la parte trasera de uno de los puestos ambulantes de comida. Ella dejó atrás el oso de felpa que fue a parar al suelo. Forcejeó contra el hombre que seguía tirando de ella hasta que éste la estrelló con fuerza contra la pared trasera del puesto ambulante y la acorraló. La chica vio que el sujeto sacaba una afilada navaja del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Intentó gritar cuando sintió la filosa hoja sobre su cuello y vio al hombre desabotonar sus pantalones con la mano que tenía libre. Cerró los ojos y se maldijo a sí misma por haber dejado el Xros Loader en la mansión Ashford.

— ¡Nene!

Fue casi un milagro que Lelouch llegara corriendo a toda velocidad. Dio un puñetazo al hombre para separarlo de la chica y cuando aquél pervertido intentó atacar al muchacho, ocurrió algo que dejó sin habla a la chica. El ojo izquierdo de Lelouch se iluminó con un resplandor de color púrpura mientras el chico decía con la voz fría de Zero:

—No volverás a hacerle daño a ninguna chica —hizo un estilizado floreo con su mano izquierda y el resplandor púrpura se hizo más intenso—. Lelouch Vi Britannia te ordena… ¡Morir!

Para horror de la chica, el hombre tomó su propia navaja y la clavó en su cuello, cortando de lado a lado. Desangrándose, cayó a sus pies.

Lelouch esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero Nene chilló horrorizada.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso…? —exclamó con voz aguda—. Tú lo… ¿Cómo…?

—Nene, puedo explicarlo —dijo él intentando acercarse.

— ¡No te acerques! —seguía chillando ella, Lelouch se detuvo en seco—. Por todos los cielos, Lamperouge, ¡asesinaste a un hombre!

—En realidad, fue él quien lo hizo —se excusó despreocupadamente y extendió una mano para que Nene la tomara, diciendo—: Puedo explicarlo si vienes conmigo. No te lastimaré, te lo juro.

Nene tuvo entonces la impresión de que Taiki le había dicho lo correcto. De que quizá Lelouch no era lo que ella pensaba. No estaba loca, sabía que ese hombre se había suicidado tras ver el resplandor en el ojo izquierdo de Lelouch. Y ahí estaba, el despiadado asesino, mirando suplicante a la chica. Era una situación de locos.

Y a pesar de todo, Nene accedió a tomar su mano y acompañarlo a donde quisiera llevarla.

Airu paseaba por los pasillos de la enorme residencia mientras Darlton intentaba enseñarle a Yuu cómo pilotear un Knightmare. La chica se había retirado una vez que se dio cuenta de que Yuu perdía su tiempo. Era imposible que consiguiera hacer que esas máquinas, Gloucester como había dicho Darlton, comenzaran a moverse.

Iba con Opossumon en brazos, lo acarreaba como si de un muñeco de felpa se tratase.

Sus pasos la llevaron a una habitación cuya única decoración eran los retratos de las paredes. Reconoció a Euphemia en un par de ellos. Vio también a Cornelia y al duque, Lloyd Asplund, que trabajaba en los laboratorios. Se detuvo frente a un enorme cuadro donde aparecía un hombre rubio bastante atractivo. Soltó un pesado suspiro y permaneció ahí, frente al retrato.

—Es mi hermano —informó la voz de Euphemia a sus espaldas—. Schniezel El Britannia.

Airu se giró y vio a Euphemia caminar hacia ella.

— ¿Es tu costumbre estar siempre detrás de las personas? —le espetó Airu, Opossumon miraba a la mujer con aire despreocupado.

—Mi hermana permitió que Yuu y tú se quedaran aquí siempre y cuando yo me hiciera responsable por ustedes —informó Euphemia—. Tengo que asegurarme de que no te metas en problemas.

— ¿Porqué no vas a vigilar a Yuu? —inquirió Airu.

—Él está bajo la supervisión de Darlton —le respondió Euphemia—. ¿Te pasa algo? Hoy estás muy hostil. ¿Te ha molestado algo?

—Ella tiene razón, Airu —intervino Opossumon—. Estás muy distraída, eso es raro en ti.

Airu volvió a suspirar.

—No lo sé —respondió la chica al cabo de un momento—. Es Yuu… Está muy…

— ¿Te preocupa lo que está haciendo para rescatar a su hermana? —preguntó Euphemia.

—Él no es el Yuu que yo conocía —fue la respuesta de la chica rubia.

Dicho eso, Airu siguió recorriendo la habitación de los retratos. Euphemia miró de soslayo los ojos azules del retrato de su hermano y siguió a la chica manteniendo una distancia prudente. Sabía que Airu tenía razón, algo raro estaba pasando con Yuu. Y fuera lo que fuese, no terminaría bien.

Lelouch condujo a Nene hasta las afueras del parque de atracciones. Había ahí una pequeña granja de mascotas en la que se adentraron para buscar un sitio privado. Entraron en un granero lleno de pequeños cachorros de perro pastor. Se ocultaron detrás de un montón de paja y Lelouch se aseguró de cerrar las puertas. Miró entonces a Nene y dudó. No quería mostrárselo pero no tenía más opción.

—Te mostraré algo —dijo el chico—. No te lastimaré —aseguró.

Nene asintió y Lelouch tomó un respiro.

_ Espero que esto funcione… _pensó el chico.

Su ojo izquierdo volvió a brillar al tiempo que Lelouch decía, con la voz fría de Zero:

—Lelouch Vi Britannia te ordena que olvides lo que viste.

Nene lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? —reclamó—. ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?

Lelouch asintió y, aunque no quería hablarle del tema, terminó cantando cual canario.

—Cuando conocí a CC, me otorgó un _poder_ que he estado usando para posicionar a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros donde está —dijo el muchacho—. Lo que tengo en el ojo izquierdo se llama _Geass_. Puedo hacer que cualquiera que lo mire, me obedezca aunque sólo puedo usarlo una vez con cada persona. Ya había intentado usarlo contigo cuando nos conocimos pero, por alguna razón que no consigo entender, mi _Geass_ no hace efecto en ti.

—Es decir que… Cuando llegaste con ese sujeto y…

—Cuando lo vi intentando lastimarte, usé mi _Geass_ para hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes —continuó Lelouch—. Lamento haberte asustado, todo lo hice para ayudarte.

Nene no podía decir que jamás había matado a nadie ya que, a bordo del Gawain, había hecho estallar ya a quizá un ciento de Gloucester. Aunque le aterraba la idea de que Lelouch pudiera controlar así la mente de las personas, no podía evitar sentirse agradecida con él. De no ser por _Geass_, ese hombre habría… Desvió la mirada y entonces se percató de otro detalle. Lelouch se había presentado como un Lamperouge. Pero al usar su _Geass_, había dicho otro nombre.

— ¿Qué quiere decir _Lelouch Vi Britannia_? —preguntó la chica.

Se sintió como una lunática. Acababa de presenciar la forma en la que Lelouch conseguía que un hombre se suicidara, ¿y se preocupaba más por el nombre del muchacho?

Él sostuvo su mirada por un momento y soltó un último suspiro antes de responder, en un susurro y con un tono de voz que hacía evidente que no quería tocar ese tema.

—Soy un príncipe de Britannia.


	25. Capítulo XXIV: Dudas

XXIV

Dudas

— ¿Eres un príncipe?

Lelouch supo por su tono de voz que no había creído en sus palabras.

—Escucha, Nene, yo…

—Eres un príncipe de Britannia que tiene un extraño poder con el que puede asesinar a quien sea… —recapituló Nene para sí misma—. ¿Has matado a alguien más? —le preguntó, lanzó sus palabras de la misma forma que habría hecho un perro furioso con sus ladridos.

—Nene, yo…

— ¿Has matado a alguien más? —repitió ella remarcando cada una de sus palabras en voz alta.

¿Quién era ese sujeto y que había hecho con Lelouch Lamperouge?

—Sí —respondió él finalmente.

Nene no pudo evitar sentir las lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos. Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, trozos tan pequeños que sintió que se transformaban en polvo y se desmoronaban en su interior. Ahí estaba él, el primer chico que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, y había resultado ser un asesino. No pudo soportarlo más y echó a correr para alejarse de él, cubriendo sus ojos con las manos para intentar enjugar las abundantes lágrimas.

Lelouch la dejó ir aunque una voz en su cabeza le decía que debía seguirla. A pesar de que quería correr, alcanzarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle que no tenía que temer, se mantuvo en su sitio. Soltó un pesado suspiro cuando la vio perderse entre la multitud.

—Nene, yo… —soltó con voz quebradiza, supo que estaba a punto de llorar—-. Yo jamás te lastimaría…

Claro que ya era demasiado tarde para pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó.

El Xros Heart, tras haber discutido cinco veces la distribución de las camas, consiguió conciliar el sueño luego de una abundante cena. Zenjirou, Ryouma y Ren se quedaron con las camas individuales, tal y como Taiki había dicho desde un principio. Kiriha y Tagiru compartían una de las camas grandes, el chico de las gafas puso una barrera de almohadas para separar su mitad, la más grande, de la de Kiriha. Y por último, Akari y Taiki compartirían la cama restante.

Recibieron un paquete por parte de Euphemia en el que encontraron más mudas de ropa limpia y una nota escrita con la redonda y esponjosa caligrafía de Airu. Ponía corazones en los puntos de las íes.

_Yuu comienza a aprender el funcionamiento de los Gloucester._

_Euphemia les envía la ropa para que estén más cómodos._

_Deberían volver, me siento realmente sola aquí._

_Espero verlos pronto._

_Airu._

_X_

Aunque Ryouma comentó la posibilidad de volver a estar bajo los cuidados directos de Euphemia, Taiki se negó terminantemente. Seguía manteniéndose firme en su postura: aceptar vivir bajo el mismo techo que Euphemia implicaba que lucharían a favor de Britannia como retribución por todos esos favores. Kiriha estaba en completo acuerdo con ello, Tagiru se quejaba de que la residencia de Euphemia era mucho mejor que la absurdamente inmensa habitación de hotel.

Se encontraban ya con las luces apagadas y el silencio sólo era interrumpido por los ronquidos de Tagiru, Gumdramon, Zenjirou y Shoutmon. Kiriha intentaba dormir con una almohada cubriendo sus oídos. Shoutmon estaba desparramado en un mullido sofá y Zenjirou tenía la pierna izquierda fuera de las sábanas de color blanco.

Taiki era víctima del insomnio. Ni siquiera podía girar para buscar la posición más cómoda pues Akari lo abrazaba y tenía la cabeza recargada sobre su pecho. La única distracción que tenía consistía en acariciar el cabello rojo de Akari mientras sentía su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración acompasada.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era Nene. Nene y la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Nene y Zero, el anarquista. ¿En qué momento la chica había cambiado tanto? Sin duda le habían lavado el cerebro o algo semejante. Dirigió entonces una mirada a todos sus amigos deteniéndose un par de segundos para fijarse en cada uno. Las máquinas con las que peleaban en Britannia podrían aplastarlos como a un grupo de viles insectos en la primera oportunidad. Sintió el brazo de Akari presionando con más fuerza y la miró. La chica se veía tan apacible, tan tranquila… No pudo evitar imaginar lo que sería verla morir acribillada por una de esas máquinas. O aplastada. O en una explosión causada con el lanzagranadas… Tenía que proteger a sus amigos a cualquier costo.

¿Cómo podía luchar contra la Orden de los Caballeros Negros sin tomar partido? Sin duda, Britannia no les permitiría luchar por su cuenta y exigirían apoderarse del poder de los Xros Loaders…

— ¿En qué problemas te metiste, Nene…? —soltó el chico en voz baja para sí mismo—. ¿Y en qué nos has metido a nosotros…?

No sería fácil salir de Britannia y no estaba dispuesto a irse sin su amiga.

La joven Idol caminaba por las calles de Britannia aquella noche. La lluvia caía sobre ella y la había empapado ya totalmente. Estaba sentada en una solitaria banca a mitad de un parque. Agradeció al inclemente clima por permitirle ocultar sus lágrimas detrás de las gotas de helada lluvia. Se abrazaba a sí misma y se preguntó si sus Digimons ya estarían buscándola al ver que no volvía a la mansión Ashford.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido de esa manera. Lelouch Lamperouge se había mostrado tan carismático, caballeroso, un cretino en ocasiones pero un buen chico al final. Pero lo había descubierto todo ya. Era un asesino. Y no sólo eso, era un príncipe de Britannia. Un asesino príncipe de Britannia que podía manipular a las personas a su antojo. Lo que más la hería era saber que Lelouch también había intentado controlarla. Necesitaba más respuestas pero temía siquiera preguntar.

El torrente de pensamientos que la invadían tuvo que detenerse cuando escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a ella. Miró en aquella dirección y distinguió la figura de Lelouch cubierta con un paraguas de color negro. El chico mantuvo su distancia.

—Enfermarás —dijo con la voz fría de Zero.

—Quizá eso quiero… —respondió ella agachando la mirada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —devolvió Lelouch.

_ ¿Ni siquiera aquí puede dejar de cambiar sus personalidades? _Se quejó la chica para sus adentros.

—No quiero estar cerca de ti, ¿no es obvio? —le espetó ella.

—Enfermarás —repitió Lelouch.

En serio se escuchaba angustiado, la chica desvió el rostro hacia el lado contrario.

— ¿Porqué no usas tu _Geass _en mi si tanto quieres que me vaya? —inquirió ella con tono hiriente.

—Mi _Geass _no tiene efecto en ti —dijo Lelouch—. Y aunque así fuera, no quiero usarlo contigo.

—Pero lo intentaste —recriminó ella sin mudar su tono de voz—. Creí que… —musitó—. Creí que era importante para ti…

—Lo eres —aseguró Lelouch, Nene detectó un atisbo suplicante en su voz—. Nene, no es el momento ni el lugar de hablar de nuestros asuntos.

—Creo que no volveré a sentirme cómoda estando a tu lado si no lo resolvemos pronto —dijo ella—. Lo nuestro…

— ¿Lo nuestro? —la interrumpió él confundido—. ¿De qué…?

— ¿Crees que podías besarme y tratarme de esa manera sin que me diera cuenta de que te gusto tanto como tú a mí? —preguntó ella mirándolo con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Nene, yo…

Ella lo miró con impaciencia para urgir una respuesta. Lelouch se interrumpió y terminó por asentir con la cabeza. Nene había dado en el clavo.

—Te lo explicaré todo —dijo el chico, Nene lo miró incrédula—. Ahora, por favor, ven conmigo. Enfermarás —insistió.

_ Es increíble… _pensó la chica mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia él, _ ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo puede convencerme así de entrar a la boca del lobo sin usar su Geass? No puedo negarme, no quiero perderlo así de fácil… No importa todo lo que pueda decirme, sé que no dejaré de sentir por él lo que siento ahora… _

Se acercó al muchacho y él se sacó la cazadora roja para pasarla sobre los hombros de la chica. La abrazó por los hombros y la presionó con fuerza junto a su cuerpo para que ambos pudieran resguardarse bajo el paraguas. Nene miró entonces los ojos púrpura de Lelouch. Se veía abatido, derrotado, angustiado… ¿Cómo podía ser ese chico el mismo príncipe anarquista asesino?

— ¿Puedo? —musitó la chica.

— ¿Puedes qué? —preguntó él confundido.

Nene lo besó por toda respuesta. Juntó sus labios con los de él y acarició el rostro del muchacho con una mano. Aunque había sido perfecto, como todos y cada uno de sus besos, Lelouch se angustió más por la evidente fiebre que Nene ya presentaba. Se separó de ella, le sonrió y la abrazó con la cintura para echar a caminar y dirigirse a la mansión Ashford.

_ No puedo ocultarme para siempre… _pensó el muchacho mientras aferraba con más fuerza la cintura de Nene, _ Nene tiene que saberlo, tiene que saberlo todo… Aunque cuando sepa toda la verdad, sé que jamás querrá volver a estar conmigo… _

Ninguno de los dos quería que su historia terminara de una forma tan trágica. Ambos mantenían la esperanza de que los sentimientos que compartían fueran más fuertes que cualquier cosa. Era el primer amor verdadero de ambos, no iban a permitir que todo terminara sin haber comenzado.


	26. Capítulo XXV: La Decisión de Nene

XXV

La Decisión de Nene

Nene se sacó la ropa mojada y la cambió por una muda seca. Lelouch mandó a Nunally a dormir para poder pasar el resto de la noche con Nene y explicarle todo. Encendió la chimenea en una habitación y cubrió a la chica con una manta de color arena. Sayoko les preparó un poco de té antes de retirarse a sus aposentos.

—Tengo una condición —dijo Lelouch sentándose frente a la chica.

—Creo que no estás en posición de exigir nada —le espetó ella y soltó un estornudo.

—Te dije que enfermarías —reclamó Lelouch y le entregó un pañuelo.

— ¿Qué condición? —cedió Nene, todo lo que quería era aclarar sus dudas de una vez por todas.

—Necesito que me prometas que nunca hablarás de lo que voy a contarte —dijo Lelouch, Nene se percató de que el muchacho hacía un enorme esfuerzo para evitar usar la voz fría de Zero—. Confío en ti, no quiero que hables de mi pasado con nadie. ¿Entendido?

—Sabes que jamás lo haría —respondió Nene—. A pesar de que seas un asesino, no te traicionaría.

Lelouch sonrió.

—Bien… —dijo y tomó una bocanada de aire para comenzar su historia—. Soy hijo del emperador Charles Zi Britannia, Nunally y yo somos parte de la familia imperial…

Nene cubrió más su cuerpo con la manta mientras escuchaba el relato de Lelouch. Por alguna razón le parecía que bien podría excusar al muchacho tras conocer las razones por las que se comportaba de esa manera. Después de todo, ¿estaba ella libre de pecados al convertirse en piloto de una máquina tan destructiva como el Gawain?

Aún cuando Darlton lo había enviado a dormir cinco horas antes, Yuu seguía montado en el asiento del piloto de un Gloucester sin lograr que la máquina avanzara siquiera un paso. No dejaba de golpear el tablero de controles con ambos puños con la esperanza de que eso sirviera para que comenzara a moverse. Estaba decidido a hacer que la máquina funcionara.

Mirando los infructuosos esfuerzos del muchacho, Airu se resguardaba en la oscuridad de un rincón. Opossumon y Damemon la acompañaban, los tres miraban a Yuu completamente angustiados.

—Es perseverante —comentó Airu distraídamente—. Pero… No es Yuu.

—Debes entender que se trata de su hermana mayor-dame —intervino Damemon—. Yuu quiere rescatarla a cualquier costo-dame.

—Se refiere a sí mismo como un _Eleven_ —le recordó la chica—. ¿Qué japonés querría que se llamara de esa manera? Suena tan… Es tan despectivo…

—Espero que nada de esto lo afecte demasiado-dame —fue la respuesta de Damemon, Airu supo que le estaba dando la razón—. Yuu debe saber a qué mundo pertenece-dame.

—Sí —secundó Opossumon—. Y éste no es su mundo.

—No es nuestro mundo —terció Airu—. Kudou tiene razón, no debemos intervenir en las batallas que Britannia pueda tener contra Zero.

—Principalmente porque no sabemos quién es el lado bueno —dijo Opossumon.

—Zero pelea en contra de Britannia-dame —razonó Damemon—. Tiene que haber un motivo-dame.

—Exacto —dijo Airu—. Me pregunto si… Si no estamos conviviendo ahora mismo con el enemigo.

—No somos de éste mundo, Airu —le recordó Opossumon—. No son nuestros enemigos.

—Cualquiera que se refiera a los japoneses de forma tan despectiva como para llamarlos _Elevens_ no puede pertenecer al bando bueno —dijo Airu distraídamente—. El problema será convencer de eso a Yuu.

—Y hay que hacerlo pronto-dame —asintió Damemon—. Antes de que Yuu y Nene tengan una horrible pelea-dame.

Airu guardó silencio y continuó mirando el Gloucester que no se movía. A ese paso, la pelea que Damemon sugería no llegaría demasiado pronto.

O, al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

La historia de Lelouch no era tan terrible como Nene había imaginado aunque vaya que era trágica. El muchacho resultó ser el 17° sucesor al trono de su padre así que la idea de que se convirtiera en emperador de Britannia se antojaba muy lejana y casi imposible. Su madre, Marianne Vi Britannia, no provenía de sangre noble como el resto de su linaje. Tenía a sus medios hermanos: Cornelia, Euphemia, Clovis, Schniezel y Odysseus. Todos ellos también eran parte te la familia imperial. Le relató a la chica la relación que tenía con todos ellos, haciendo especial hincapié en el hecho de que Clovis le detestaba y que jamás había podido ganarle a Schniezel en el ajedrez. Nunally era su hermana menor y ambos tenían una excelente relación con Suzaku Kururugi desde la infancia, cosa que se había vuelto un poco difícil cuando Suzaku tomó el control del Lancelot y Lelouch se convirtió en el líder de su rebelión.

Sin querer entrar en demasiados detalles, Lelouch le explicó a Nene sobre la trágica muerte de su madre, lo cual desencadenó la discapacidad de su hermana menor. La chica no pudo evitar horrorizarse.

—Le dispararon a mi madre —había dicho Lelouch—. Y Nunally… A causa de los disparos, no podrá volver a caminar y el shock la dejó totalmente ciega.

Explicó también la forma en la que su propio padre se había negado a abrir una investigación para encontrar al asesino de Marianne y lo envió a Japón, donde conoció a Suzaku. Fue ahí donde adoptaron la identidad de Nunally y Lelouch Lamperouge, pues se presumía en la familia imperial que ambos estaban muertos. Milly Ashford era la única persona que conocía esa parte de la historia de Lelouch. Y, aunque no tenía nada que ver con su historia, Lelouch añadió que Milly habría de casarse con Lloyd Asplund, el conde encargado del diseño y reparaciones del Lancelot.

La historia se saltó varios años que Lelouch resumió diciendo que llevaban una vida relativamente normal aunque jamás dejó de detestar a su patria y desde niño se había propuesto a destruirla. En ningún momento dejó de repetir que su único amigo verdadero era Suzaku Kururugi.

—Una mañana, fui con Rivalz a un juego de ajedrez —seguía diciendo Lelouch.

Su historia llegó al punto donde conoció a CC y obtuvo su Geass. Le explicó a Nene cómo había caído dentro del camión de los terroristas que contenía aquella cápsula y que, al abrirla, descubrió a CC dentro. Le explicó que aquella fue la primera vez que vio a Kallen y que ahí mismo se enteró de que Suzaku se había unido al ejército de Britannia. Lelouch intentó escapar con CC pero el ejército los terminó alcanzando y amenazaron con asesinar a Lelouch, culpándolo de terrorismo. CC se interpuso entonces entre una bala y el cráneo de Lelouch, Nene seguía horrorizada en ese punto de la historia. CC, según contó Lelouch, le ofreció mentalmente un contrato a Lelouch por medio del cual le otorgó el Geass en su ojo izquierdo.

—Fue la primera vez que lo utilicé, para ordenarle a esos sujetos que murieran —dijo el muchacho con frialdad.

Nene lo tomó como un acto de justicia por lo ocurrido con CC y Lelouch continuó la historia.

Contó la forma en la que utilizó el Knightmare de Villeta Nu para guiar a los _terroristas_ en una batalla contra el ejército de Britannia en la que salieron victoriosos. Para desgracia de ellos, el Lancelot hizo su aparición y los abatió.

Lelouch consiguió escapar y llegó con el príncipe Clovis, su medio hermano, a quien asesinó tras corroborar que no sabía nada sobre el asesino de Marianne. Contó también que Kallen sospechaba al principio de que Lelouch la había guiado en aquella batalla, cosa que él se encargó de desmentir aunque fuera totalmente cierto. Fue entonces que Zero entró en la historia. Le explicó a Nene que se ganó la lealtad de la Resistencia y que Suzaku se había negado a unirse a ellos. Dijo también que CC se había instalado en la mansión Ashford y se habían vuelto cómplices, motivo por el cual CC era la anterior piloto del Gawain. Cornelia, su media hermana, había llegado tras la muerte de Clovis y no era un enemigo fácil de vencer.

—Aunque eso cambió cuando tú llegaste, eres muy hábil piloteando el Gawain —dijo el muchacho con un guiño y Nene le sonrió.

Le explicó que Kallen era una de las personas en las que más confiaba dentro de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros aunque solamente CC conocía la identidad de Zero. Se unieron entonces con el Frente de Liberación Japonés y el resto, como dijo Lelouch, era historia.

Nene tardó un momento en asimilar tanta información y se alegró de que hubiera llegado el momento de hacer preguntas.

—Entonces… —dijo la chica pensativa—. ¿Todos los Caballeros Negros están bajo el poder de tu _Geass_?

—Para nada —respondió Lelouch—. Ellos confían en Zero porque les aseguré que seríamos quienes defendieran a aquellos que son demasiado débiles para enfrentarse a los más poderosos.

—Y sólo puedes usarlo una vez —afirmó Nene.

—Sí —respondió Lelouch—. Así que si lo usara con mis hombres, no funcionaría con Kallen y eso supondría un problema así que no está entre mis planes utilizarlo.

—Así que todos tus seguidores son leales porque tú los inspiras —aseguró Nene y Lelouch asintió—. Y… La Orden de los Caballeros Negros y toda la rebelión no se trata sólo de Britannia y Japón… Es sobre tu madre, ¿no es así? —Lelouch volvió a asentir—. Usas tu _Geass _para destruir a Britannia por lo que le hicieron a tu madre.

—Es algo así —sonrió Lelouch—. Y aunque soy un príncipe de Britannia, estoy luchando por la liberación japonesa.

—Es increíble —comentó Nene impresionada—. Pensé… Bueno, pensé… —balbuceó nerviosa.

— ¿Pensaste que, de alguna manera, yo era un anarquista que únicamente quería destruir a Britannia con su ojo izquierdo brillante? —se burló Lelouch, aquello también hizo reír a la chica.

_ Es él… _pensó Nene regocijándose en sus adentros, _ Él es Lelouch Lamperouge, Lelouch Vi Britannia o lo que sea… No es un monstruo, para nada… _

— ¿Porqué no me dijiste todo desde un principio? —Preguntó Nene mientras Lelouch llenaba por quinta vez sus tazas de té—. Podías haberte ahorrado lo ocurrido en el parque de atracciones.

—Mi _Geass_ no es algo de lo que quiera hablar una noche mientras estamos cenando —respondió él—. Es mi secreto y sólo CC lo sabe porque fue ella quien me lo dio.

—Así que… CC y tú…

— ¡No, no! —exclamó él con una risa nerviosa—. Nada de eso, es sólo mi cómplice.

— ¿Y qué hay de Shirley Fenette? —inquirió Nene y se reprimió a sí misma por haber centrado la conversación en sus tan evidentes celos.

— ¿Shirley? —Se extrañó Lelouch—. Es sólo una amiga… —comentó despreocupado pero la firme mirada de Nene lo hizo resignarse a contar también aquello—. Shirley me gustaba hace un tiempo —confesó despreocupado.

_ Ni siquiera se sonroja… _pensó Nene incrédula, _ ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué ya lo olvidó o que ya lo superó? _

— ¿Y qué pasó para que dejara de gustarte? —preguntó la chica.

—Conocí a alguien más —respondió él esbozando su carismática sonrisa—. Es una… Chica hermosa, una excelente amiga… —recitaba y Nene esbozó una embelesada sonrisa—. Y también es una gran piloto de Knightmares. Debería presentártela alguna vez —añadió con una sonrisa burlona y Nene tomó un cojín del sofá para golpear al muchacho con él.

—Eres un idiota —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Lo soy, Nene —corroboró él con seriedad—. Estuve a punto de perder a una persona muy importante para mi gracias a mi pasado… —dijo en voz tan baja que parecía hablar consigo mismo—. Es por eso que quiero que ahora decidas lo que harás —añadió mirándola—. Puedes quedarte conmigo, ser mi cómplice y todo seguirá igual… O, bien, puedo pedirle a Oggi que te acompañe a reunirte con tus amigos para que vuelvas a tu mundo.

¿Decidir? Aquello cayó sobre su espalda como un balde de agua gélida. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que se detuviera a pensarlo demasiado ya que lo supo al descubrir toda la verdad detrás de Lelouch. No era el hombre despiadado que ella había creído, ni el idiota que ella creyó que estaba manipulándola con su extraño poder. Había más, mucho más detrás de la máscara y detrás de esos ojos púrpura. Aunque quizá las decisiones de Lelouch no eran las más acertadas, al menos estaba convencida de que el muchacho le estaba haciendo un bien al mundo. O al Área 11, al menos. Luchar por la liberación japonesa en contra de su propia patria no era algo que pudiera despreciarse o tomarse tan a la ligera.

La chica suspiró y buscó a tientas la mano de Lelouch para darle un fuerte apretón y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

—Si CC era tu cómplice, ahora tienes otra más —dijo ella, Lelouch no pudo evitar sorprenderse—. No me alejaré de ti, Lelouch —dijo ella firmemente—. Al contrario, puedes contar conmigo para llegar al final de tu rebelión.

— ¿Lucharás conmigo? —Preguntó él incrédulo—. ¿A pesar de todo lo que he…?

—En una ocasión me dejé manipular por un Digimon maligno con tal de salvar a mi hermano menor —sonrió ella—. Así que… Entiendo a la perfección lo que estás haciendo y quiero ayudarte a lograrlo —le dio otro apretón a su mano y añadió—: Te ayudaré a encontrar al asesino de tu madre, a destruir Britannia y seguiré siendo tu mano derecha en la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Seré tu cómplice, Lelouch —aseguró.

El muchacho se limitó a sonreír.

—El mundo será juzgado por nosotros, Nene Amano —aseguró el muchacho devolviendo el apretón de manos.

—Así será —aseguró ella—. Vamos a ayudar a aquellos sin poder que son amenazados por los más poderosos, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su relación y en la historia de ambos. Lelouch estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella y Nene, aunque sus amigos intentaran alejarla del muchacho, estaba también dispuesta a darlo todo por él.

¿Quién habría pensado que Lelouch encontraría a la perfecta cómplice en una chica proveniente de un mundo completamente distinto al suyo?

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos se percató de que CC los observaba desde el marco de la puerta y tras su mirada indiferente podía distinguirse el atisbo de tristeza.


	27. Capítulo XXVI: Juego de Ajedrez

XXVI

Juego de Ajedrez

Tres días pasó Nene en cama a causa de un resfriado.

Lelouch la acompañaba todo el tiempo que sus deberes en el consejo estudiantil de la Ashford Academy le permitiera. La chica se sintió bastante animada el día que Milly Ashford organizó un día de campo en interiores para ir a visitarla. Incluso se presentó Shirley Fenette, quien llevó un pastel especial de doble chocolate que con cubierta de cerezas decía con letra estilizada:_ Mejórate pronto_. Gracias a que Lelouch intervino, no se invitó a Suzaku Kururugi pero no se pudo evitar que Kallen estuviera presente. Con todo, todo fue risas y diversión.

A Nene le agradaban bastante los amigos de Lelouch, incluso Shirley a pesar de las miradas que le lanzaba al muchacho y la forma en la que se sonrojaba cuando Milly la descubría. A excepción de la hostilidad de Kallen y el latente peligro que representaba Suzaku, Nene se sentía tan parte del grupo que comenzó a aportar ideas para futuros eventos de la Ashford Academy. Claro que se ofendía ante la _xenofobia _que Nina presentaba contra los _Elevens_ pero no podía hacer nada al respecto y simplemente lo aceptaba.

Nunally también participó en aquél día de campo en interiores y le obsequió a todos los amigos de su hermano un pequeño Cutemon fabricado en _origami_. Una figura más que se sumó a la colección que Nene resguardaba en una repisa. Milly exclamó emocionada que Nunally tenía mucho talento y una gran creatividad para imaginar semejantes creaturas extrañas. La pequeña respondió que lo había logrado gracias a las descripciones de Nene y la creativa, gracias a que Lelouch dio una explicación muy convincente, resultó ser ella.

Cuando el consejo estudiantil no estaba presente, Nunally conversaba con Nene mientras seguían fabricando figuras. La segunda noche en cama por el resfriado, la chica comenzó a leerle un libro de cuentos a Nunally. Cuando la lectura se tornó aburrida, decidió contarle su historia en el Mundo Digital, aunque todo fuera como si le estuviera relatando un cuento de ciencia ficción así que hacía breves pausas para añadirle algo más interesante a la historia, como agrandar el ejército de Taiki Kudou o decir que Kiriha Aonuma era un caballero de dorada armadura.

Kiriha…

Aquella misma noche, Nene no dejó de pensar en aquél muchacho. Recordó vívidamente aquél día, un año atrás, en el que dio una serie de conciertos en Japón y sus amigos estuvieron en primera fila. Tras el último concierto, Kiriha la visitó en su camerino y le dio un ramo de flores junto con una invitación.

— ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? —le preguntó el muchacho.

Ella accedió y pasaron una noche en extremo divertida.

Pero estando ahí, en una habitación de la mansión Ashford, rodeada de las atenciones de Lelouch, el recuerdo de la cita con Kiriha se le antojaba demasiado distante. Ni siquiera podía recordar a ciencia cierta cuándo fue que comenzó a gustarle el muchacho rubio y cómo fue que esos pensamientos se esfumaron. Intentó recordar cada rasgo del rostro de Kiriha pero en su mente sólo podía ver a un muchacho de ojos púrpura y cabello negro.

Se fue a dormir aquél día, plenamente consciente de que Kiriha ya era parte de su pasado.

— ¿Infiltrarte con los Caballeros Negros?

Cuando Akari mencionó aquella posibilidad durante el desayuno, todos reaccionaron mal. Zenjirou se atragantó con un trago de jugo de naranja, Tagiru casi se ahogó con un trozo de pan, Kiriha tuvo dificultades para pasar el bocado que masticaba, a Ren se le cayó el trozo de _omelette_ que llevaba en el tenedor, Ryouma se ahogaba con un trago de café y Taiki escupió un buen trago de frío jugo de manzana. Ella se hundió en su asiento cuando Shoutmon y el resto de la comitiva comenzaron con los reclamos.

— ¡Podría ser peligroso! —decía Shoutmon.

— ¿Y qué si vuelven a atarte como cuando estuvimos en la bodega? —decía Gumdramon.

Taiki limpió sus labios con una servilleta y se hizo el silencio cuando todos vieron la mirada seria que el muchacho le dedicaba a Akari. Ella se hundió aún más en su asiento.

— ¿Qué ganarías con unirte a Zero? —le preguntó.

Para todos fue imposible decir si Taiki estaba molesto, angustiado, indignado o si al menos intentaba mostrar alguna emoción.

—Sólo se me ha ocurrido que quizá Nene entraría en razón si uno de nosotros se une a Zero —se excusó Akari revolviendo su plato de huevos con tocino.

—No entiendo tu plan —intervino Kiriha.

—Quizá si Nene ve que nosotros intentamos ayudarla, le preocupe que nos hagan daño y decida renunciar —explicó Akari.

—Podría funcionar pero es arriesgado —dijo Tagiru—. ¿Por qué no va uno de nosotros?

—Podría ir yo —sugirió Zenjirou.

— ¿Y porqué tú? —Intervino Ren—. Uno de nosotros estaría más cualificado, Ballistamon ni siquiera puede evolucionar.

—Cualquiera de nosotros es una mejor opción —secundó Ryouma.

—Y ustedes dos no son parte del Xros Heart así que cierren la boca —se defendió Zenjirou alzando la voz.

—Es arriesgado, Akari —dijo entonces Taiki y volvió a hacerse el silencio—. Zero siempre va armado y si te ve acercándote a su escondite…

— ¿Porqué no vas tú a pedirle que libere a Nene? —inquirió Ryouma mirando a Taiki.

—Ustedes la escucharon, Nene no está ahí contra su voluntad —les recordó el aludido—. Aunque Ryouma tiene razón, deberíamos ir y enfrentar a Zero.

—Sí, ningún sujeto con máscara nos tratará como si fuera superior a nosotros —secundó Tagiru levantando su tenedor en son de guerra.

Akari se hundió más en su asiento. Fue así como perdió la oportunidad de unirse contra los defensores de los _Elevens_.

Cuando Nene se recuperó totalmente de su resfriado, despertó de una siesta bastante reparadora y encontró que Lelouch le había dejado un par de mudas de ropa nueva. Se levantó de un salto de la cama para mirar sus nuevos conjuntos. El primero consistía en un traje similar a la vestimenta roja que Kallen utilizaba ocasionalmente, el traje de Nene era de color púrpura y los adornos eran de color oro. El segundo era una réplica de su vestido púrpura favorito aunque tenía un par de modificaciones. Era un poco más corto e iba acompañado por adornos para los brazos, de color negro, y un par de botas del mismo color, de cómodos tacones y que apenas le cubrían las espinillas. Todo iba acompañado de una nota escrita por Lelouch:

_Zero tiene que atender algunos asuntos._

_Si despiertas temprano, ve a la bodega._

_L._

Le habría gustado que Lelouch adjuntara un par de besos o corazones en la nota pero no quería exigir demasiado. Después de todo, seguían sin ser nada formal.

Se dio una rápida ducha y decidió dejar el nuevo traje púrpura en el armario. Tomó su vestimenta negra que la señalaba como cómplice de Zero y, con la máscara y el Xros Loader ocultos bajo el brazo, salió a toda prisa de la mansión Ashford, deseando no perderse para llegar a la bodega.

Tras haber destrozado una pared entera, aplastar tres autos y dejar terriblemente dañado un Gloucester, Cornelia ordenó que Yuu no volviera a acercarse a sus Knightmares. El muchacho se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Airu, enfurecido y derrotado. Tras ver lo mucho que había cambiado, Airu incluso perdió el interés con él y en lugar de escucharlo quejarse ante su aparente incompetencia en el manejo de Knightmares, la chica decidió salir a dar un paseo con Opossumon.

Damemon acompañaba a Yuu en la habitación pero incluso él tenía miedo de acercarse al muchacho. Era imposible saber lo que Yuu pensaba aunque Damemon lo adivinó cuando el muchacho se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina de la Gobernadora General Cornelia. Damemon lo siguió y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Yuu abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio ornamental de Cornelia. Sacó de ahí un Revolver y verificó que tuviera balas suficientes.

— ¿Qué haces, Yuu-dame? —preguntó Damemon turbado.

El muchacho ocultó el arma en la parte trasera de sus pantalones y miró a Damemon con sus fríos ojos azules y una expresión de pocos amigos.

—Acabar con esto —respondió y echó a correr para salir de la propiedad de hermosos jardines.

Damemon lo persiguió, le angustiaba que Yuu pudiera usar esa arma en contra de la persona equivocada.

Oggi recibió a Nene con una sonrisa cuando ella llegó a la bodega tras perderse tres veces en el camino. La chica se adentró en el refugio y escuchó a Lakshatta conversando con Kallen acerca de un par de modificaciones hechas al Guren. Vio también a Diethard hablando por teléfono. CC parecía estar esperándola pues no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Nene se acercó a ella y le dedicó una sonrisa, CC le respondió con su indiferencia.

—Zero te está esperando —dijo CC y condujo a Nene hacia aquella sala de descanso donde había un minibar y una mesa de ajedrez.

Tras caminar un par de minutos en silencio, finalmente llegaron a su destino. CC abrió la puerta y Nene se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a quienes ocupaban la habitación. En especial al ver a la persona que jugaba ajedrez con Zero.

Yuu llegó a la zona industrial tras seguir las zonas de construcción que reparaban los daños causados tras la anterior pelea de los Digimons contra Zero. Le pareció sospechoso ver tres camionetas blindadas fuera de una de las más grandes bodegas y supo que había llegado a su destino. Damemon salió entonces del Xros Loader y vio, impotente, que Yuu tomaba un tubo de metal del suelo y le limpiaba el polvo.

— ¿Qué harás, Yuu-dame? —preguntó Damemon.

Yuu se limitó a ver con auténtico odio a Oggi y Tamaki, quienes vigilaban la entrada y usaban sus máscaras. Se sentía incluso incrédulo ante su suerte. Estaba convencido de que aquél era el escondite de Zero.

— ¿Taiki?

El aludido levantó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa a Nene antes de mover su alfil. El resto del Xros Heart se encontraba apiñado en un sofá mientras Taiki jugaba contra Zero y conversaba con él. CC salió de la habitación entonces y Nene fue a tomar asiento detrás del hombre enmascarado.

—Tus amigos vinieron a hablar conmigo —habló Zero.

—Ya les dije que no pretendo abandonar la Orden de los Caballeros Negros —le espetó Nene a sus amigos—. Váyanse de aquí y…

—Sí, se irán en cuanto logre ganarle a Kudou —intervino Zero y la chica guardó silencio.

Zero movió entonces al rey y Taiki permaneció en silencio mientras observaba sus piezas.

—Así que, decías que necesitas a Mervamon y Sparrowmon —dijo Zero y Taiki asintió lentamente—. ¿Es por eso que has venido?

—Lo único que mencioné fue que necesitábamos de Nene para hacer una de nuestras evoluciones —respondió Taiki moviendo un peón—. Nunca dije que quisiera que dejaras que Mervamon y Sparrowmon volvieran con nosotros.

—Pero sí estás insinuando que quieres pelear —respondió Zero realizando otro movimiento—. ¿Vas a pelear conmigo para llevarte a Nene?

—Si es necesario, sí —respondió Taiki con firmeza y colocó su caballo en otra casilla—. Nene no pertenece a tu mundo.

— ¿Sabes al menos cómo volver al tuyo? —Preguntó Zero moviendo al rey—. No tendría caso que te la llevaras si ni siquiera tienen un sitio dónde quedarse.

—Euphemia Li Britannia nos proporcionó una habitación de hotel.

Zero detuvo su mano encima de un alfil tras escuchar aquello. Nene detectó el peligro y supo que pronto estallaría el conflicto.

Zero habría respondido de no ser por la interrupción de CC que entró en la habitación con el dedeo índice colocado sobre su comunicador.

—Zero, hay problemas afuera.

Nene intercambió una mirada con el hombre enmascarado y todo el grupo salió a trompicones de la bodega.

Oggi y Tamaki se levantaban trabajosamente, el primero tenía el labio inferior sangrante y al segundo alguien le había roto la nariz. Kallen estaba ahí, ayudando a que Oggi pudiera mantenerse en pie. El Xros Heart intercambió miradas cuando Nene les dedicó una de odio y fue a auxiliar a Tamaki. ¿Era acaso culpa de ellos que alguien hubiese atacado a Oggi y Tamaki?

Zero avanzó un par de pasos para buscar al culpable cuando escuchó aquél correteo y ese grito de guerra.

— ¡Tú!

— ¡Zero, cuidado!

Yuu Amano apareció de detrás de una de las camionetas blindadas con el tubo en alto. Nene se interpuso entre su hermano y el sujeto enmascarado y el golpe impactó en su cabeza, provocando que ella cayera al suelo con una herida sangrante. Taiki corrió a auxiliarla y Akari soltó un grito agudo al ver que Zero apuntaba a Yuu con un arma y que el muchacho rubio había adoptado la misma actitud. De sus ojos azules desbordaba la locura. Y entonces, provocando que un par de palomas grises emprendieran el vuelo para escapar de la contienda, alguien presionó el gatillo.


	28. Capítulo XXVII: Lucha de Hermanos

XXVII

Lucha de Hermanos

Fueron varios segundos de conmoción que parecieron eternos.

Las pupilas de Yuu se contrajeron cuando la bala consiguió arrebatarle el Revolver de la mano, lanzándolo al suelo. Todos se giraron y encontraron a CC apuntando con un arma hacia Yuu. Ella había presionado el gatillo y con su perfecta puntería consiguió desarmarlo sin hacerle daño alguno. Nene aún se encontraba sostenida por los brazos de Taiki y le herida en su cabeza sangraba. Oggi y Tamaki ya se encontraban de pie y Zero no dejaba de apuntar a Yuu con el cañón de su propia arma.

Yuu colapsó en ese momento y cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo cubierto de polvo con los puños. Akari quería acercarse a él pero con todo lo ocurrido incluso temía convertirse en el blanco de la ira irracional de su amigo.

—Levántate —ordenó Zero sin moverse de su sitio.

El muchacho obedeció y Nene se alegró de que Zero hubiera conseguido aquello sin utilizar su _Geass_. Nene se liberó entonces del agarre de Taiki y avanzó para encarar a su hermano.

— ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? —acusó la chica indignada—. ¿Querías matar a Zero?

—Quería recuperar a mi hermana —respondió Yuu con desdén—. ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo a él, hermana? ¡Te está manipulando! ¡Lo único que le importa es destruir a Britannia!

— ¡Zero defiende a los japoneses! —Reclamó Nene alzando la voz—. ¡Tú eres japonés! ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés del lado de Britannia?!

— ¡Conozco a Euphemia Li Britannia! —Fue la respuesta de Yuu—. También conozco a su hermana Cornelia y no se parecen en nada a lo que tú insinúas. Son buenas personas, nada comparado con el monstruo enmascarado que tienes detrás.

—El único monstruo aquí, eres tú —le espetó Nene—. ¿Esperabas que aceptara volver contigo luego de ver cómo metías una bala en la cabeza de Zero?

El Xros Heart, Lelouch, Kallen, CC, Oggi y Tamaki se sentían totalmente ajenos a la discusión, casi parecía que los dos hermanos estuviesen discutiendo sus diferencias a solas. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus gritos. Yuu defendía a Britannia mientras que Nene defendía a Zero. Taiki estaba convencido de que todo aquello estaba mal. No debían entrometerse en aquellos asuntos pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar algo.

De pronto, Yuu sacó su Xros Loader para hacer evolucionar a Damemon en Tswarmon. Nene hizo otro tanto para recargar a Mervamon y Sparrowmon.

Fue entonces cuando se desató el caos.

Cornelia y Euphemia miraban por la televisión el combate que acontecía en esos momentos en los cielos del Área 11. El Gawain, el Galahad y el Guren MK-II combatían contra Tswarmon y los Digimons del Xros Heart. Ahí estaban también las dos bestias que luchaban a favor de Zero: Mervamon y Sparrowmon, que lanzaban sus ataques en contra de sus enemigos.

Euphemia se horrorizó cuando vio a Yuu en pantalla, ni qué decir de Airu. Cornelia dio entonces la orden de que el Lancelot interfiriera en la batalla para combatir a Zero y Suzaku abordó su Knightmare para acatar la orden. Escabulléndose aprovechando la distracción de Cornelia, Guilford y Darlton, Euphemia salió de la residencia para intentar detener a Yuu. No quería que él saliera herido, mucho menos quería que los _Elevens_ se vieran afectados. Como Vicegobernadora del Área 11 era su deber detener todas esas batallas sin sentido.

— ¡Euphemia!

Se giró al escuchar la voz de Airu, la chica iba ya montada sobre la cabeza de cerdo de Cho-Hakkaimon.

— ¡No vayas! —Exclamó Airu—. ¡Puede ser peligroso!

—Tengo que detener a Yuu —respondió Euphemia—. Está en peligro, no sobrevivirá si se enfrenta él solo a tres Knightmares.

—Yo iré a protegerlo —dijo Airu—. Los Knightmares podrán ser peligrosos pero tú correrías peligro si interfieres en una batalla Digimon.

Euphemia siguió negándose y negándose hasta que Airu accedió a permitir que la acompañara. La ayudó a subir a la cabeza de cerdo de Cho-Hakkaimon y se dirigieron al sitio de la batalla a toda velocidad.

Suzaku hizo caso omiso de la presencia de Yuu cuando se unió a la lucha. Casi como si fuera un acuerdo implícito, llevó aparte al Guren para combatir contra él.

— ¡Mervamon! —Llamó Zero desde la cabina del Gawain—. ¡Enfréntate al Lancelot!

Mervamon asintió tras escuchar la orden en su comunicador y se dirigió a atacar al Knightmare blanco. Nene activó entonces el cañón de Hadrones y consiguió dejar a Arresterdramon fuera de combate, derribando también a Tagiru. Estaba enfurecida al haber visto que sus amigos tomaban partido para defender a Yuu así que poco le importaba causarles daños irreparables. El Galahad mantenía su lucha contra ZeekGreymon y OmegaShoutmon. Tswarmon no dejaba de atacar al Gawain, parecía que su único objetivo era derribar al Knightmare negro.

Kallen activó su lanzagranadas para acribillar al Lancelot, el Knightmare blanco esquivó los proyectiles y éstos fueron a impactarse en la espalda de OmegaShoutmon provocando que perdiera su evolución y cayera al suelo. Taiki lo atrapó en sus brazos y ZeekGreymon contraatacó al Knightmare rojo para vengar el ataque. El Galahad lo atrapó entonces con una de sus manos y lo lanzó en dirección contraria para luego atacar con un golpe de su espada.

Astamon intentó acribillar al Galahad con su ametralladora a lo que Nene respondió disparando de nuevo el cañón de Hadrones. Astamon soltó un grito antes de transformarse de nuevo en Psychemon y caer inconsciente al suelo. Zero comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Nene se contagió de su risa, aún más al ver la expresión de angustia que esbozaba Ryouma al tomar a su Digimon en brazos. Cuando Yasyamon intentó vengar a su compañero, el Guren disparó le lanzagranadas y los proyectiles se impactaron contra Yasyamon haciéndole perder su evolución.

Con un golpe de la espada, el Galahad consiguió deshacerse de ZeekGreymon. Tras perder su evolución, el Digimon de Kiriha fue a impactarse contra Ballistamon en el suelo, dejándolo también fuera de combate. Para evitar que sus Digimons salieran heridos, Akari le ordenó a Dorulumon que se alejara de la contienda y volviera a entrar a su Xros Loader. De esa manera quedaban sólo Tswarmon y Yuu.

Sparrowmon y Tswarmon mantenían su propia batalla mientras Mervamon y el Guren enfrentaban al Lancelot. Nene y CC usaban las armas de sus Knightmares para ayudar a Kallen, Mervamon y Sparrowmon. Nene no podía evitar sentirse sorprendida, incrédula, incluso escéptica al ver que el Xros Heart era derrotado con tanta facilidad. Se preguntó si realmente los Knightmares eran tan poderosos. Tuvo que dejar de divagar cuando el Gawain dio una sacudida tras ser golpeado por la espada del Lancelot. El Galahad contraatacó con un certero golpe de su espada aunque el Lancelot se defendió con sus escudos. Kallen aprovechó entonces para atacar con su cuchillo pero lo único que consiguió provocar fue una abolladura en la espalda del Lancelot. Disparó entonces el lanzagranadas y con eso logró derribar al Knightmare blanco.

Tswarmon intentó atacar al Guren cuando llegó un enorme tornado de fuego que logró hacer retroceder a los tres Knightmares que luchaban a favor de Zero. El Xros Heart reconoció la silueta de Airu que corría en compañía de Euphemia. Cho-Hakkaimon se unió entonces a la contienda y atacó al Guren con un golpe de su martillo.

— ¡Euphie! —exclamó Suzaku alterado desde el interior del Lancelot cuando vio al Gawain apuntar hacia ella su cañón de Hadrones.

Cho-Hakkaimon centró entonces su atención en el Gawain y atacó con su martillo al Knightmare negro. El Lancelot aprovechó entonces para acribillar con su rifle al Galahad y con eso consiguió distraer la atención que Euphemia había llamado con su llegada.

En tierra firme, el Xros Heart formó un corro alrededor de Euphemia y Airu, Yuu incluido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó Taiki a la mujer de cabello rosa.

Sonaba enfurecido aunque, claro, eso se debía a su reciente batalla perdida.

—Intenté decirle que era peligroso pero no escucha —se quejó Airu y encaró a Yuu para darle un empujón en los hombros y reclamar en voz alta—: ¡Todo es culpa tuya! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Intentó matar a Zero y se desató la pelea —explicó Kiriha apresuradamente.

—Nene está a bordo de la máquina negra —explicó Akari—. Derribarla es imposible.

— ¡Pues claro que es imposible! —Estalló Airu—. Deberían dejar todo en manos de Suzaku Kururugi, el piloto del Lancelot —dijo señalando al Knightmare blanco con una sacudida de la cabeza.

No pudieron continuar con la conversación pues un proyectil lanzado por el Guren provocó una explosión cerca de ellos. Kiriha y Zenjirou cubrieron a Euphemia para evitar que saliera herida. A Taiki le angustiaba que su hermana mayor, la Gobernadora General Cornelia, pudiera tomar represalias contra el Xros Heart si acaso Euphemia volvía con un miserable rasguño.

A bordo del Gawain, Zero seguía gritando sus órdenes por el comunicador. Ya había conseguido que Oggi organizara al resto de los Caballeros Negros así que la caballería no tardaría en llegar.

Sparrowmon consiguió destrozar los escudos del Lancelot con su Random Lasser así que consiguieron dejarlo indefenso para que el Guren se encargara de él. Sin embargo, Nene logró distinguir el sitio a donde la pelea los estaba llevando y sintió un vacío en el estómago al mismo tiempo que el Guren daba otra sacudida.

— ¡Lelouch! —Llamó alterada al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba a Cho-Hakkaimon con sus _Slash Harkens_—. ¡Nos dirigimos a la Ashford Academy!

Era cierto. Pronto se encontrarían luchando encima de aquellos edificios llenos de estudiantes.

— ¡Kallen! —llamó Zero desde el comunicador—. ¡Aleja al Lancelot de aquí! ¡Nos acercamos a la Ashford Academy! —repitió lo dicho por Nene y Kallen respondió afirmativamente.

Fue entonces que el Lancelot disparó de nuevo su rifle y el Galahad se movió justo a tiempo para evitar el disparo. El impacto logró llamar la atención de los estudiantes que comenzaron a salir a trompicones de las instalaciones. A través de la pantalla por la cual Nene podía observar el exterior pudo ver a Milly Ashford y el resto de los amigos de Lelouch agazapados detrás de un montón de escombros.

—Nene —llamó Zero y ella lo miró angustiada—. Dispara contra Euphemia, contra la mujer de cabello rosa que está con tus amigos.

—No voy a matarla —se negó la chica—. ¡No puedes pedirme que…!

— ¡Es la única forma en la que podemos alejar al Lancelot de éste sitio! —Respondió Zero—. ¡Si no lo haces, Shirley y el resto podrían salir heridos!

Enfurecida ante su repentina preocupación por el bienestar de Shirley Fenette, Nene disparó el cañón de Hadrones de tal manera que el impacto provocó una explosión a pocos centímetros del Xros Heart. Nuevamente, Kiriha y Zenjirou protegieron a Euphemia. Taiki se colocó al frente del grupo en un vano intento de protegerlos a ellos. Para su desgracia, el Lancelot cayó en la trampa y Kallen aprovechó para disparar el lanzagranadas contra el pecho del Knightmare blanco al mismo tiempo que el Galahad usaba su espada para deshacerse del rifle.

Parecía que todo saldría bien y que Zero conseguiría salir victorioso hasta que un veintenar de Gloucester llegaba al auxilio del Lancelot. Nene presionó entonces el botón para activar el cañón de Hadrones una vez más, destruyendo a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, aquello desencadenó que un edificio entero estallara y una viga de acero salió volando a toda velocidad en contra de Xros Heart.

Kiriha y Taiki se encargaron de hacer que sus amigos se echaran al suelo para evitar ser atravesados por ella y fue así como la viga se clavó velozmente en el estómago de Euphemia, con tal velocidad que salió tan fácil como había entrado. Esbozando una mueca de dolor, ella cayó de espaldas a los pies de Taiki. La herida sangraba abundantemente.

Y fue así como la vicegobernadora del Área 11, Euphemia Li Britannia, dejó de existir.


	29. Capítulo XXVIII: Acciones Heróicas

XXVIII

Acciones Heroicas

— ¡Euphie!

Suzaku perdió la cabeza cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo inerte de Euphemia. Aunque Taiki había intentado buscar su pulso, todo esfuerzo por hacerla volver a la vida sería inútil. El muchacho se encargó de cerrar los ojos de la mujer que estaban entreabiertos y todo el Xros Heart intercambió una mirada de impotencia.

El Gawain, el Guren y el Galahad adoptaron posiciones defensivas pues el Lancelot tenía todas las intenciones de atacar. Sin embargo, el ataque del Knightmare blanco se dirigió en contra de Tswarmon.

Zero y Nene, dentro del Gawain, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. El Lancelot luchaba contra su propio aliado y pronto tuvo que enfrentarse también al Xros Heart pues Shoutmon DX se unió a la contienda para defender a Tswarmon.

— ¡Kallen! ¡CC! —llamó Zero desde el comunicador—. ¡Únanse al Lancelot!

Fue de esa manera que los cuatro Knightmares se unieron a la lucha contra los dos Digimons.

Suzaku luchaba por Euphemia y Zero luchaba con tal de demostrarle a Taiki Kudou su verdadero poder. Pronto, Yuu se dio cuenta de su error y no pudo evitar derrumbarse ante la culpa. Tenía que aceptar que Euphemia había muerto por causa suya.

Cornelia estaba devastada. La transmisión televisiva de la pelea aún no terminaba, ni siquiera fue interrumpida cuando toda el Área 11 vio a Euphemia ser atravesada por la viga de acero. Ordenó a Darlton y Guilford que organizaran a una compañía de sus hombres para que se unieran a la batalla. Dejó bien claro que no quería que atacaran a Zero. Lo que quería era eliminar a los _Elevens_ que Euphie protegía.

—Si ese maldito no hubiera interferido, Euphie jamás se habría arriesgado a ir —decía Cornelia sin poder contener el llanto—. ¡Quiero que maten a esos monstruos!

Sin más, los hombres de Cornelia se dirigieron a acatar la orden. Eran casi cien Gloucester comandados por Guilford y Darlton, todos ellos tenían una única cosa que hacer: destruir a Yuu Amano.

El Galahad y el Gawain luchaban contra la compañía de Gloucester que había llegado de golpe.

La Orden de los Caballeros Negros había llegado también así que la lucha estaba igualada. Con un par de disparos del cañón de Hadrones, Nene conseguía acabar a veinte Gloucester de un solo tiro, ni qué decir de CC al mando del Galahad.

Kallen, Suzaku, Mervamon y Sparrowmon hacían un excelente trabajo luchando juntos aunque, dentro de la cabina del Guren, Kallen no dejaba de quejarse acerca de lo estúpido que era hacer equipo con el enemigo. De no ser por el Xros Heart, Tswarmon ya habría muerto así que para Nene era injusto que ellos lo estuvieran defendiendo. No perdía la oportunidad siempre que podía usar sus _Slash Harkens_ en contra de sus amigos, era de bastante utilidad pues de esa manera había sacado a Dorulumon, Ballistamon y Psychemon del camino. Le parecía una completa tontería que sus amigos obligaran a sus Digimons a pelear sin haber recuperado totalmente sus fuerzas, se tambaleaban con cada golpe y ya estaban bastante cansados.

Gracias a la espada de su Knightmare, CC consiguió partir en dos por la cintura al Gloucester de Darlton, Guilford intentó contraatacar pero Kallen se deshizo de él gracias a su lanzagranadas.

Zero reía a carcajadas.

Nene se sentía eufórico al saber que muchas de las evoluciones del Xros Heart podían hacerse solamente con Mervamon y Sparrowmon. No tendrían muchas oportunidades de vencer ya que sus dos compañeros estaban también del lado de Zero.

El Guren utilizó sus ondas radioactivas para conseguir que todos los guerreros del Xros Heart perdieran sus evoluciones. El Lancelot aprovechó entonces para intentar asestar un golpe mortal en contra del inconsciente Damemon que yacía en el suelo. Fue entonces que Zero volteó a su favor la situación.

— ¡Kallen! ¡Ataca al Lancelot por la espalda!

La aludida esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando usó las garras del brazo del Guren para atravesar de lado a lado al Lancelot, dejándolo totalmente disfuncional. El Knightmare blanco cayó al suelo y Taiki aprovechó el momento para ordenar la retirada. Escaparon del lugar a toda prisa.

Con el Lancelot derrotado, CC y Nene unieron sus fuerzas para terminar de destrozar a los Gloucester enviados por Cornelia. Sin embargo, ocurrió lo impensable.

Un Gloucester estaba por caer tras ser derribado y parecía que aplastaría irremediablemente a Milly y el resto pues no se habían movido de su escondite. Nene tuvo un arrebato de valentía en ese momento y abrió la compuerta del Gawain para bajar de un salto y caer en el lomo de Sparrowmon. Consiguió ponerse de nuevo la máscara pues no quería que el secreto de Lelouch quedara al descubierto por querer hacer su buena acción del día.

Con el Random Lasser, Sparrowmon logró desviar al Gloucester y éste, como último acto de defensa, disparó un _Slash Harken_ que golpeó la mandíbula de Sparrowmon y lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo en el aire. Nene soltó un grito y no fue capaz de seguirse sujetando al lomo de su Digimon. Cayó al suelo desde gran altura y fue a desplomarse sobre una montaña de escombros.

— ¡Nene! —exclamó Lelouch aterrado desde la cabina del Gawain.

Se puso la máscara y salió de su Knightmare a toda prisa. Todos sus hombres, Kallen incluida, salieron de sus Knightmares al verlo bajar del suyo. Zero corrió a toda velocidad haciendo ondear su capa y subió a la montaña de escombros. Sparrowmon cayó entonces, se quejaba de un intenso dolor en la mandíbula y Mervamon tuvo que auxiliarlo. Nene, por el contrario, no se quejaba.

Cuando Zero llegó con ella y la tomó en brazos, descubrió la herida sangrante en su cabeza. El resto de su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y rasguños. Su máscara se había quebrado con la caída y Zero tuvo que retirarla antes de que los trozos cortaran la tersa piel de su rostro. La tomó en brazos y echó a andar para trasladarla a un sitio donde pudieran atender sus heridas. CC lo siguió de cerca, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas incrédulas de Milly y el resto, que contemplaban todo agazapados detrás de un pedazo de muro derribado.

—Era… —musitó Milly—. ¿Ella era…?

— ¿Nene…? —secundó Shirley.


	30. Capítulo XXIX: La Confesión

XIX

La Confesión

El Xros Heart volvió a la habitación de hotel a pesar de que Euphemia había fallecido. Taiki se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría la Gobernadora General Cornelia en culparlos por su deceso así que no podían ocultarse ahí para siempre. Tenían que pensar en una manera de conseguir volver a su mundo, con Nene o sin ella.

Atrancaron la puerta, sólo para sentirse seguros, y Kiriha tomó a Yuu por los hombros para lanzarlo sobre la cama. Taiki se recargó con los brazos cruzados en la estantería que usaron para bloquea la puerta y miró a Yuu con severidad.

—Habla —ordenó el chico—. ¿En qué te has metido?

—Y será mejor que te ahorres el monólogo de que somos _Elevens_ —secundó Kiriha adoptando la misma posición.

Yuu tomó un profundo respiro y lo explicó todo con lujo de detalles. Fue difícil al principio pues no sabía cómo explicar el hecho de que había intentado incrustar una bala en el cráneo de Zero. Dijo que la frustración al no poder conducir un Gloucester lo había enloquecido tanto que buscó un arma en el único sitio donde estaba seguro de que la encontraría rápidamente. Con descaro, admitió que su intención era cometer un homicidio con tal de recuperar a su hermana. Mientras lo explicaba, no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido. ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Por qué había hecho semejante atrocidad? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si su plan hubiera funcionado?

De pronto comenzó a llorar y pudo sentir los brazos de Akari rodeándole los hombros.

Kiriha y Taiki intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron lentamente para acercarse al muchacho y formar un corro con el resto de sus amigos alrededor de Yuu. El llanto del pobre chico se volvió más abundante cuando sintió las palmadas en la espalda y cuando escuchó las palabras de aliento. Incluso sintió sobe su mejilla un beso que Airu le dedicó.

Jamás se había sentido tan despreciable.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Taiki? —preguntó Akari una vez que terminó la sesión de consuelo.

La chica aún abrazaba a Yuu. Taiki soltó un bufido y permaneció en silencio mientras pensaba en un plan. Tagiru intervino y rompió el silencio dando un chasquido.

—Deberíamos sabotear sus máquinas y luego retar a Zero a una pelea —propuso—. No podrá defenderse y se rendirá. Entonces podremos llevarnos a…

—Amano no es un objeto por el cual debamos pelear —lo interrumpió Nene—. ¿No se dan cuenta de que todas las peleas se han causado por querer obligar a Amano a venir con nosotros?

—Ren tiene razón —comentó Akari con pesar—. No podemos obligar a Nene a venir con nosotros. Mucho menos podemos involucrarla en peleas que se originan por la misma razón.

—Nene no pertenece aquí —les recordó Kiriha—. Éste no es nuestro mundo y ella no puede quedarse aquí.

—Pues no vendrá con nosotros de buena manera —rebatió Akari—. ¿Qué quieren hacer? ¿Meterla en un costal y llevársela a la fuerza?

Ryouma reprimió una carcajada.

—El problema ahora no sólo es Nene —continuó Akari—. Euphemia está muerta, ¿lo olvidan? Y nosotros estuvimos ahí.

—Y Euphemia fue a buscar a Yuu —aportó Airu—. Cornelia podría culparnos de todo.

Taiki asintió ante aquello, estaba convencido de que Airu tenía razón.

—Además, somos japoneses —continuó Airu—. Lo único que nos protegía era Euphemia. Ahora, habiendo presenciado su muerte y siendo directamente responsables, corremos más peligro que nunca por ser _Elevens_.

— ¡Pero no era nuestra obligación protegerla! —Estalló Tagiru—. ¿Qué no tiene sirvientes y guardaespaldas? ¿Por qué tendríamos que cuidarla nosotros?

—No hay mucho que podamos hacer —dijo Taiki finalmente y todos guardaron silencio para prestarle atención—. Por ahora, nos quedaremos aquí dentro. Si salimos, podría ser que nunca regresemos. Pensaremos más tarde en cómo hacer para volver al DigiQuartz, con o sin Nene. Ahora, creo que Yuu necesita dormir para descansar de todo lo ocurrido hoy.

—Muero de hambre —se quejó Tagiru.

Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada aunque al chico pareció no importarle.

—Tendremos que sobrevivir con lo que hay en el minibar —fue la respuesta que dio Kiriha y todos estuvieron de acuerdo—. Taiki tiene razón, puede ser que éste sea el único sitio donde estamos a salvo.

La comitiva asintió lentamente y Airu condujo a Yuu al cuarto de baño para que pudiera relajase con una ducha agradable. Taiki se desplomó en una de las camas individuales y resopló mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. Tan sólo podía preguntarse: ¿en qué momento las cosas se habían torcido tanto? Lo único que quería en ese momento era poder volver a casa pero no quería abandonar a Nene en aquél extraño mundo. Escuchó la caída del agua en la ducha y Airu salió del cuarto de baño esbozando una mueca de angustia. El chico entonces se sintió un poco aliviado. Al menos le tranquilizaba saber que Yuu volvía a ser parte de ellos.

Aunque no era parte de sus obligaciones, Diethard se encargó de revisar todas las heridas de Nene para asegurase de que ninguna requería atención médica profesional. Aunque era preocupante el sangrado en su cabeza, todos acordaron que no podían llevarla a un hospital pues tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones. Kallen, por orden de Zero, fue la encargada de hacer un pequeño vendaje en la cabeza de Nene que sirviera para detener el sangrado.

Zero volvió a tomar a la chica en brazos para subirla a la camioneta blindada que abordó junto con CC para volver a la mansión Ashford. Al volver, poco le importó seguir usando el traje azul de Zero al entrar a grandes zancadas y dirigirse a la habitación de Nene. Se aseguró de ver por la ventana a Sayoko y Nunally dando un paseo por los jardines. Se dirigió entonces a su propia habitación para cambiar sus ropas. Se sorprendió al ver su reflejo. Jamás creyó que en su rostro pudiera reflejarse tanta angustia, tanta desesperación. Su corazón latía con fiereza, en realidad estaba aterrado y le preocupaba bastante el bienestar de la chica. Tomó un profundo respiro y salió corriendo en busca de Sayoko.

Nunally se angustió bastante cuando escuchó la voz trémula de su hermano. El chico explicó una alterada versión de los hechos en la Ashford Academy. Dijo que Nene y él estaban con Milly y los demás, que estaban planificando un evento para el colegio cuando Zero y los Caballeros Negros llegaron a luchar contra los Gloucester de Cornelia, que tuvieron que salir corriendo para ponerse a salvo cuando Nene fue víctima del impacto de una explosión. Cuando Sayoko comentó que debían llevarla a un hospital, Lelouch se negó alegando que Nene era japonesa y podría correr peligro. Sayoko entonces se decidió a actuar y acompañó a Lelouch a la habitación donde yacía la chica.

Nunally tuvo que esperar con CC en el pasillo mientras Sayoko se encargaba de atender a Nene lo mejor que podía. Lelouch no dejaba de pasearse por la habitación a paso acelerado, Sayoko entraba y salía con bandejas de agua y algunas vendas blancas enrolladas. Sparrowmon y Mervamon tuvieron que quedarse dentro del Xros Loader para evitar que Sayoko los viera, estaban iguales o más angustiados que Lelouch.

Una hora pasó antes de que Sayoko terminara con lo suyo. Cuando Nunally pudo entrar a ver a Nene, le pidió a CC que le describiera lo que veía.

Nene estaba inconsciente en la cama, su cabeza tenía un pequeño vendaje y aparentemente la sangre ya había dejado de emanar. Tenía también rasguños en los brazos y en las piernas, un par de ellos tuvieron que ser cubiertos con las vendas al ser demasiado profundos. Su respiración era acompasada y el único movimiento que hacía su cuerpo era el lento subir y bajar de su pecho. Nunally esbozó una mueca de tristeza y echó a andar su silla para adentrarse más en la habitación.

—Hermano —llamó y Lelouch se fijó entonces en ella.

El muchacho se acercó a ella y se colocó en cuclillas frente a la silla para tomar la mano de su hermana, CC fue a sentarse en un sofá de color marrón y miraba la escena con indiferencia.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó Nunally en voz baja.

—Está bien —aseguró Lelouch y se enjugó un par de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre.

— ¿Tú estás bien? —siguió diciendo Nunally sin mudar su tono angustiado.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió él.

—Has llorado —dijo Nunally sorprendida—. Se escucha en tu voz.

Lelouch se limitó a besar la cabeza de su hermana y la condujo al exterior de la habitación. CC lo miraba como si no diera crédito a lo que veía. Miró entonces a Nene y esbozó una indiferente mueca de disgusto. Se levantó y dejó sola a la joven Idol para seguir a Lelouch y poner una mano sobre su hombro. Él la miró confundido y CC se limitó a transmitirle su apoyo con esos brillantes ojos amarillos. El muchacho asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa que CC devolvió.

Tres días pasó Nene inconsciente en cama. La primera noche, Mervamon, Sparrowmon, Beelzebumon y el grupo de Monitormons salieron del Xros Loader para verla. Se sorprendieron al ver a Lelouch sentado junto a la cama en una silla tallada en caoba. Estaba dormido. Los Digimons intercambiaron una mirada y Beelzebumon buscó en el armario una manta de color azul que colocó sobre los hombros del muchacho para cubrirlo. Mervamon acarició la cabeza de Nene y Sparrowmon le besó la mejilla.

—Espero que te des cuenta —acusó Mervamon a Beelzebumon con un enfurecido susurro.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió Beelzebumon distraídamente.

Hablaban en voz baja para evitar despertar a los dos chicos que dormían.

—Tú no confiabas en Lelouch —siguió reclamando Mervamon—. Y ahí lo tienes, está aquí esperando a que Nene despierte.

—Mervamon tiene razón —intervino Sparrowmon—. Después de todo, no estaríamos en ésta posición si Yuu no hubiera intentado asesinar a Lelouch.

—Guarden silencio —dijo entonces la voz amortiguada de Lelouch, el muchacho hablaba sin abrir los ojos—. Van a despertarla y necesita dormir.

Los Digimons asintieron y permanecieron en silencio. Beelzebumon se preguntó entonces si Lelouch Lamperouge era realmente una persona de fiar. Aunque tenía sus dudas aún: ¿cómo podía fiarse de alguien que luchaba en contra del Xros Heart?

Milly y Shirley fueron a buscar a Lelouch a la mansión el tercer día. El chico dejó de asistir a la escuela para no separarse de Nene. Cuando Sayoko informó de la visita, Lelouch ordenó que les dijera a sus dos amigas que no quería recibir visitas y que quería estar solo. Rivalz y Nina lo intentaron un par de horas después pero tampoco tuvieron éxito. El chico pasaba el día entero en la habitación con Nene.

Fue aquella noche.

Lelouch cabeceaba en su asiento y sostenía con fuerza la mano de Nene, como lo había hecho durante los días anteriores. Ella no había despertado en ningún momento pero movía de vez en cuando su cabeza y emitía uno que otro quejido cuando había demasiadas voces en la habitación.

Sayoko entró en la habitación cargando con un par de almohadas para darle al muchacho y que la silla pudiera ser más cómoda. Al verlo en esa posición, dejó las almohadas sobre una mesa y se acercó al chico para ponerle las manos sobre los hombros. El chico se sobresaltó y Sayoko le dijo en un susurro que se dirigiera a su habitación para dormir en cama. Lelouch asintió y se levantó con el cuerpo engarrotado. Sayoko le sonrió y se retiró de la habitación llevándose consigo las almohadas. Lelouch giró el cuello y estiró los brazos mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Se detuvo entonces y miró de nuevo a Nene. La chica yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

El muchacho suspiró y, creyéndola dormida, dijo lo siguiente:

—Cuando inicié con esto, lo único que quería era vencer en la guerra contra Britannia. ¿Ganar o perder? Lo único que quería era ganar, no creí que dentro de mí pudieran existir otros sentimientos distintos hasta que te conocí… La rebelión ya no es mi prioridad, sólo sé que… Sólo sé que no te quiero perder.

Se giró para retirarse cuando escuchó a Nene moviéndose en la cama y su voz amortiguada le respondió:

—Nunca me perderás… Sin importar lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Lelouch se giró sorprendido y vio los ojos entreabiertos de la chica. Esbozó una sonrisa y ella la devolvió. Aquél momento abrió un nuevo puente entre ellos.


	31. Capítulo XXX: Más que Cómplices

XXX  
Más que Cómplices

No fue sino hasta el quinto día que Nene pudo levantarse y salir de la habitación donde estaba recluida.

Al abrir los ojos esa mañana se topó con un obsequio que alguien le había dejado en la mesa de noche. Era un arreglo de flores, rosas blancas, que iban atadas con un moño rojo. Junto al ramo había una tarjeta y un corazón fabricado con _origami_. Estiró un brazo para tomara tarjeta y leyó las palabras que Lelouch le había escrito:

_Nene, mejórate pronto.  
Quiero que vuelvas a discutir conmigo y me hagas reír con tu altanería.  
Con cariño,  
Lelouch y Nunally._

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando volvió a leer aquellas palabras. Tomó el corazón de _origami_, que estaba hecho con una hoja de color durazno, y descubrió el mensaje que Nunally le había dejado. Era la palabra _daisuki_ escrita en _Hirigana_. Se preguntó cómo era que Nunally conocía esa escritura y eligió la opción que más razonable parecía: que Sayoko le había ayudado a escribirlo.

Tomó el corazón y lo abrazó contra su pecho por un momento. Jamás había tenido a una amiga que quisiera tanto como lo hacía con Nunally. Nadie, excepto...

— ¡Nene! ¡Despertaste!

Se vio rodeada por todos los Digimons que salían de su Xros Loader. Mervamon la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que le causó dolor de espalda, Sparrowmon dio un par de vueltas en el aire esbozando una sonrisa. Beelzebumon le revolvió el cabello a la chica y el ejército de Monitormons saltaron emocionados. Nene tuvo que hacerlos callar cuando se hizo evidente el aturdimiento. Se fijó entonces en la silla que había cerca de su cama. Una almohada yacía sobre un cobertor azul. Su ocupante debía haberse ido hacía poco tiempo pues el aroma de su colonia aún estaba presente.

—No se movió en ningún momento —dijo Mervamon sobresaltando a la chica—. Se levanta sólo para ducharse y comer con su hermana en el comedor.

Nene lo sabía. Tras aquella noche, abría ocasionalmente los ojos sólo para toparse con un Lelouch profundamente dormido. El resto del tiempo sentía cómo la tomaba con fuerza de la mano. En ocasiones decía su nombre.

—Nene... Nene...

Guardaba silencio cuando la chica se removía en la cama, casi parecía que lo hubiera atrapado haciendo algo indecente.

Apartó las sábanas y se levantó de la cama estirando los brazos. Con la ayuda de Mervamon consiguió mantenerse en pie tras tambalearse por un momento. Avanzó hasta el armario y sacó de él una muda de ropa de color púrpura. Tras darse un baño y sacarse todos los vendajes, devolvió a sus Digimons al Xros Loader y se enfiló por el pasillo en busca de los hermanos Lamperouge.

Entró a la cocina y los vio devorando un plato de cereal en el desayunador. Lelouch le daba una cucharada a Nunally y luego tomaba una de su propio tazón para él.

Nene permaneció en el marco de la puerta mientras los veía juntos. En realidad le parecía tierna la forma en la que Lelouch se comportaba en presencia de Nunally. Soltó un suspiro y el agudizado oído de Nunally la detectó.

— ¡Nene! ¡Nene!

Se alejó de su hermano a toda velocidad para acudir con la chica. Nene se agachó para tomar las manos de Nunally. Lelouch, tras evitar que el tazón de cereal de su hermana se derramara, se levantó y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sentía aliviado al ver de pie a la joven Idol. Avanzó hasta ella y vio que Nunally la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura.

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor —dijo Lelouch, Nene le sonrió por toda respuesta.

— ¿Irás a la Ashford Academy? —preguntó Nene tras percatarse de que Lelouch usaba su uniforme negro.

—Tengo que dar muchas explicaciones —se quejó Lelouch—. Milly y los demás quieren saber lo que te pasó.

— ¿Y qué les dirás? —inquirió Nene preguntándose si acaso Lelouch usaría su _Geass _para hacer una coartada más creíble.

—La verdad —respondió él despreocupado—. Que todo fue un accidente causado por Zero.

Nene asintió y supo que tendría que esperar a que Nunally no estuviera con ellos para que Lelouch le contara sobre la coartada.

—Sayoko tiene el día libre —comentó Lelouch para cambiar de tema—. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí y cuidar de Nunally mientras regreso?

—Por supuesto —sonrió Nene.

Lelouch le devolvió la sonrisa y terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos para acariciar el rostro de la chica con el dorso de su mano y plantar un dulce beso en sus labios. Tomó por sorpresa a Nene y la dejó sin aliento.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Amano —sonrió Lelouch y remató la frase con un beso en la mejilla.

Acto seguido, se retiró a paso lento por el pasillo y Nene se quedó con Nunally en la cocina, pensando solamente en qué significaban todos aquellos besos si Lelouch no se tomaba la molestia de formalizar lo suyo.

Fueron cinco horas de escuchar la emisora de música favorita de Nunally, hacer origami, comer frituras y escuchar a Nene cantando un par de sus canciones _a capella _para matar el tiempo. Sayoko no volvería sino hasta el día siguiente así que Nene tuvo que prepararse su propio almuerzo y lavar los platos sucios. Mientas realizaba esa última tarea, Sparrowmon salió de su Xros Loader y suplicó que lo presentara con Nunally. Nene se negó, como era de esperarse, alegando que no era el momento todavía. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Nunally si se enteraba de que había monstruos digitales viviendo en su misma mansión?

CC rondaba por la mansión sin siquiera molestarse en acompañar a las dos grandes amigas que reían a carcajadas cuando Nunally relataba historias divertidas sobre su hermano. Nene se daba cuenta fácilmente de que no le agradaba a la mujer del excéntrico cabello verde. Y si se ponía a pensarlo, en realidad no le agradaba a ninguna mujer relacionada con Lelouch o Zero. Quizá sólo Milly Ashford, Shirley Fenette y Nina Einstein se contaban como excepciones. Aunque, claro, a Shirley le gustaba Lelouch y Nina sin duda se alejaría de Nene al enterarse de que no era una Lamperouge y que era de nacionalidad nipona. Nene se alegraba de que Nunally no la despreciara por ser _Eleven_. Aún más, le encantaba que Nunally no dijera esa palabra tan despectiva.

Cuando Lelouch volvió, encontró a su hermana y a Nene compartiendo un tazón de frituras mientras Nene intentaba recrear la figura de _origami _de Sparrowmon. Claro, que no lo consiguió. Lelouch entró a la habitación y el sonido de sus pasos llamó la atención de Nunally. Repitieron la rutina de siempre, Lelouch se agachaba y se tomaban de las manos.

— ¿Qué tal la escuela, hermano? —preguntó Nunally.

—Todo bien —sonrió Lelouch—. Milly, Shirley y Nina organizaron una pijamada, me pidieron que te invitara.

— ¿Y Nene puede ir? —preguntó su hermana ilusionada.

—Nene y yo ya tenemos planes para hoy —explicó Lelouch, Nene se preguntó qué clase de planes serían.

Algo relacionado con la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, seguramente.

— ¿Y puedo hacer una pijamada con Nene después? —preguntó Nunally, un atisbo de decepción se escuchaba en su voz.

—Claro que sí —sonrió Lelouch—. Ahora ve a prepararte, te llevaré en cinco minutos.

Nunally asintió emocionada y salió de la habitación. Nene reparó entonces en la presencia de CC que la seguía y, al parecer, iba a ayudarla a prepararse para su noche entre amigas. De pronto sintió la mano de Lelouch sobe su cintura y se giró.

—Tú y yo tenemos que ir con los demás —habló Zero—. Diethard me llamó hace un par de horas, dijo que tenemos que tratar un asunto importante.

Nene asintió y fue a buscar su nueva máscara, que Lelouch había remplazado tras haberse roto la anterior.

Quince minutos después, Nunally se encontraba con Milly y sus amigas mientras Lelouch, CC y Nene acudían a la reunión.

La nueva máscara de Nene era un poco más grande. Era de color púrpura y tenía motivos azules y dorados, similares a los del traje de Zero. CC comenzaba a sentirse como el _mal tercio_ estando en la misma camioneta blindada que Nene y Zero. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su escondite y se apearon del vehículo, Zero tomó la mano de Nene para ayudarla a bajar, dejando a CC atrás para que cerrara la portezuela del vehículo.

Mientras se enfilaban hacia el interior de la bodega, Nene comenzó a maquinar en su mente posibles escenarios para la reunión. ¿Estaría relacionada con el Xros Heart? ¿Tendría algo que ver con Cornelia? ¿Admitirían a un nuevo miembro?

Cuando entraron, fueron recibidos por una lluvia de confeti y Zero se quedó paralizado. Nene, por su parte, se había fascinado con lo que veía. Todos los Caballeros Negros se encontraban ahí y al fondo de la bodega podía leerse una guirnalda que decía: _Bienvenida de vuelta, Nene_.

Diethard se separó entonces del grupo y fue a darle una palmada en la espalda a la chica. Le siguió un abrazo de Oggi y una sonrisa por parte de Tamaki. Zero estaba anonadado.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Nene a Diethard.

Kallen se encontraba rezagada en un rincón con expresión de pocos amigos.

—Oggi tuvo la idea —respondió Diethard—. Ya que has sido de mucha ayuda para la Orden, hemos decidido festejar que sigues en pie tras nuestra última batalla.

— ¿Quién les permitió hacer esto? —reclamó Zero intentando sonar severo.

La sorpresa le impedía sonar demasiado firme.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Se quejó Tamaki dándole a Zero un vaso de alcohol—. Britannia está fuera de combate por ahora, podemos tomarnos un respiro.

—Será divertido —concedió Nene y miró a Zero sacándose la máscara—. No seas tan amargado, necesitas divertirte.

Le dedicó un guiño y siguió a Diethard hacia la mesa de obsequios que le habían preparado.

Quien lo hubiera visto, jamás se habría imaginado que aquellas personas formaban parte de la Resistencia.

Fue una tarde la mar de divertida.

Cuando volvieron, CC cayó rendida en su cama. A decir verdad, era imposible decir si lo había pasado bien pues no borró su expresión de indiferencia en ningún momento. Los regalos de Nene, la mayoría costeados por cortesía de Diethard, permanecieron en el refugio de los Caballeros Negros para evitar llamar demasiado la atención en la mansión Ashford. Después de todo, ¿quién le regalaría tantas flores a una _Eleven_? Aunque a Nene le pareció de lo más racista aquél comentario de Zero, supo que tenía razón.

Lelouch siguió a Nene a su habitación para asegurarse de que se fuera a la cama en lugar de vagar por los pasillos de la mansión. Aunque él no estaba acostumbrado a gozar de tanto ajetreo, a ella le parecía de lo más increíble y no podía conciliar el sueño desbordando tanta emoción. Lelouch comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— ¡No me había divertido tanto de hace mucho tiempo! —exclamó la chica cuando entró en su habitación y dio una pirueta antes de dejarse caer en la cama y soltar una sonora carcajada.

Lelouch se llevó un par de dedos a la sien izquierda mostrando una mueca de hastío.

—La última vez que estuve en una fiesta así fue hace casi un año —seguía diciendo Nene—. Fue en el cumpleaños de Akari y no pude quedarme mucho por un…

Su voz se apagó y no pudo terminar la frase. De pronto, y sólo por un instante, deseó poder revivir aquellos momentos vividos con el Xros Heart.

—Un concierto… —terminó de decir en voz baja—. Tenía que volver a Hong Kong y…

—Bueno, no te acostumbres —se quejó Zero—. Ninguno de ellos es tu amigo, todos somos parte de una rebelión. Sólo eso.

Lo dijo con tanta firmeza que Nene se sintió como una niña pequeña.

—Lo sé —respondió ella vagamente—. Es sólo que… Es la primera vez que me siento parte de algo… Como si estuviera con el Xros Heart pero es algo diferente —aclaró.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó Zero.

Nene supo que el chico se había enfurecido ante la mención de sus amigos así que tuvo que buscar las palabras adecuadas para no molestarlo más.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Estar contigo me hace sentir distinta.

—Apuesto a que eso le dices a todos los que te vuelven cómplice de una rebelión —sonrió Lelouch, Nene le devolvió el gesto a sabiendas de que había hecho bien su trabajo.

—A decir verdad, eres el primero por el que he sentido lo que siento ahora.

Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Tuvo que golpear la pantalla de su Xros Loader cuando escuchó la risa burlona de Mervamon. Lelouch también se había sonrojado y sólo pudo balbucear.

— ¿Qué si-sientes?

Se sintió estúpida y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello.

—Ya sabes —dijo con voz ahogada—. Esas… _Mariposas en el estómago_…

Lelouch soltó una risa burlona y ella lo golpeó con una almohada.

—No te creo que sea el primero —comentó Lelouch—. Apuesto a que has conocido a otros chicos en tus giras o en…

—Salí con Kiriha en una ocasión —lo interrumpió Nene—. Fue bello mientras duró pero…

Su voz volvió a apagarse. Recordaba vívidamente aquél momento en el que tuvo que decirle a Kiriha, con todo el dolor de su corazón, que no sentía por él más que cariño de amigos. Kiriha lo aceptó con madurez y volvieron a ser amigos. Desde aquél día, Nene jamás tuvo una cita.

—Tres meses —dijo ella tras un momento de silencio—. Estuvimos juntos tres meses.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —Comentó Lelouch enumerando con los dedos—. ¿Uno? ¿Dos meses?

—Quizá —sonrió Nene—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dijiste aquello mientras estuve inconsciente? ¿Uno? ¿Dos días?

Lelouch le dio un leve empujón con el hombro y ella respondió con otro almohadazo.

— ¿Eso significa que eres mi novia? —inquirió Lelouch esbozando su carismática sonrisa.

—No lo sé —respondió Nene despreocupadamente—. ¿Quieres que lo sea?

— ¿Tienes que hacerlo tan difícil? —se quejó Lelouch entre risas.

—Sí —respondió Nene emitiendo el mismo sonido—. Me encanta reírme del gran Zero que jamás ha tenido una novia.

Fue Lelouch quien dio el almohadazo en ese momento. Nene no dejaba de reír.

—Además, sí he tenido novia —se defendió Lelouch.

—Shirley Fenette no es tu novia sólo por gustar de ti —atacó Nene con una risa cruel.

—Y tú tampoco lo eres sólo por besarme cuando tú quieras —se defendió él.

Nene fingió estar ofendida y atacó con otro almohadazo.

—Sólo mi novio puede entrar a mi habitación. Así que si no somos nada formal, tendrás que irte —dijo ella empujando al chico hacia la puerta.

—Es mi casa —se defendió él girándose para encarar a la chica.

La sujetó por las manos y comenzaron a forcejar sin dejar de reír.

— ¡No es tu casa! ¡Estás aquí gracias al abuelo de Milly!

— ¡Y tú estás aquí gracias a mí!

—Bueno, quizá Suzaku Kururugi sea más atractivo que tú…

—Es probable pero no te besará de la misma forma que yo.

—Quizá a Kururugi no le asusta el compromiso.

— ¡A mí no me asusta el compromiso!

—Entonces demuéstralo, gran Zero.

Las piernas de Nene entonces chocaron contra el borde de la cama y cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón. Lelouch cayó encima de ella y la aprisionó entre sus dos brazos para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios que la chica devolvió sin más.

Milly, Nina y Nunally no dejaban de burlarse del intenso sonrojo que Shirley mostraba en sus mejillas. Claro que Milly tuvo que explicarle a Nunally qué era lo que les causaba tanta gracia. Shirley les suplicaba que dejaran de reírse. Todo aquello había iniciado cuando ella mencionó la posibilidad de declararle sus sentimientos a Lelouch a la mañana siguiente. Milly mencionó entonces que Lelouch desaparecería, como de costumbre, para evitar darle una respuesta y Shirley se quedaría soltera de por vida. Shirley respondió que entonces haría cualquier cosa con tal de enamorarlo, cosa que detonó carcajadas más fuertes.

—Si tanto quieres que Lelouch sea tu novio, entonces pruébalo —la retó Milly cuando las risas se acallaron.

— ¿Cómo? —intervino Nina.

Milly tomó entonces el teléfono de su habitación y lo lanzó al regazo de Shirley, diciendo con una pícara sonrisa:

—Llámalo y dile lo que sientes.

Ahogó una risa al igual que Nina cuando Shirley tomó el teléfono como si fuera un objeto radioactivo. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y marcó el número.

Nene consiguió colocarse encima del muchacho. Aún se encontraban recostados en la cama y la chica tuvo que lanzar lejos su Xros Loader para evitar interrupciones en lo que, seguramente, sería la mejor noche de su vida. Sus besos eran lentos, nada en comparación con los intentos de Lelouch por ser apasionado. Ella se habría sentido más cómoda si CC hubiera asistido a la pijamada de Milly. Recordaba bien haber estado en aquella posición sólo una vez. Y recodaba bien la forma en la que se aferró a esos cabellos rubios cuando las cosas subieron de nivel. Se detuvo entonces al quedarse sin aliento y miró a Lelouch, angustiada y confundida.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó el chico también sin aliento.

Nene negó con la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos y volvió a besarlo. Sintió entonces las manos de Lelouch sobre sus caderas y volvió a separarse de él, más abruptamente.

— ¿Qué es? —volvió a preguntar Lelouch.

La chica estaba sentada sobre él, no podía concentrarse estando en esa posición.

—Es… Es sólo… —balbuceó ella con voz aguda—. ¿Quieres continuar…?

El muchacho asintió lentamente.

— ¿Eres…? Bueno… —seguía balbuceando la chica—. ¿Tú…?

—Jamás —respondió él facilitándole el trabajo a la chica—. ¿Tú…?

—Kiriha —dijo ella apenada y agachó la mirada.

Lelouch adivinó que Nene no podía continuar hasta que no le hiciera entender que poco le importaba la persona con quien hubiera perdido su virginidad. Se preguntó entonces cómo era que Nene había accedido a acostarse con Kiriha tras pocos meses de noviazgo. Por la misma razón, se sintió estúpido al estar en aquella posición con una chica con la que ni siquiera había formalizado la relación. Tuvo la intención de levantarse y decirle a Nene que se fuera a dormir cuando volvió a sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Simplemente se dejó llevar.

Tras un par de besos más, Nene volvió a separarse de él y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó ella agitada, Lelouch asintió y ella le dedicó una confianzuda sonrisa—. Entonces, confía en mí. Yo sé de esto.

Volvió a besarlo una última vez y se levantó sólo para sacarse el traje púrpura que usaba, dejando al descubierto su conjunto de ropa interior. Encaje de color negro.

— ¡N-Nene! —balbuceó Lelouch alterado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo mucho más intenso.

Ella soltó una risa y volvió a colocarse encima de él. Sentir el cuerpo de Nene sobre él y cubierto por una única fina capa de encaje le provocaba semejante excitación que se sintió descontrolado. No quería mirarla tan descubierta pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Le llamaba la atención el hecho de tener tan cerca los prominentes senos de la chica, tan sólo ocultos por el sostén que, convenientemente, se abotonaba al frente. Nene tomó las dos manos del chico y para dominarlo y las sostuvo junto a su cabeza antes de inclinarse y, descaradamente, frotar con sus pechos el rostro del muchacho. Lelouch seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido, cosa que hacía reír a Nene. Sin liberarlo de su agarre, la chica movió sus caderas con parsimonia para que Lelouch pudiera sentirla frotarse contra su cuerpo. Se sentía totalmente enloquecido.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Nene se levantara y lo tomara por los hombros para incorporarlo. Lo besó en los labios mientras abría la parte superior del traje azul de Zero. No tardó mucho en quitarlo y verlo caer por los brazos del muchacho. Admiró el torso desnudo del chico y le dedicó una caricia en sus nada desarrollados pectorales para luego darle un empujón y lanzarlo de vuelta sobre la cama. ¿De dónde había salido esa personalidad tan pícara y descarada? Apenado, Lelouch admitió para sus adentros que le gustaba.

La chica entonces se deslizó encima de su cuerpo repartiendo una hilera de besos desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello y su pecho desnudo, hasta llegar al punto donde iniciaban los pantalones. El chico se removió debajo de ella para sacársela de encima pero Nene desabotonó el pantalón y lo deslizó hacia abajo, dejándolo sólo con los calzoncillos puestos. Le sacó también los zapatos y volvió a colocarse encima de él. Con toda la intención de excitarlo aún más, Nene volvió a restregarse un par de veces sobre el miembro erecto del muchacho, que permanecía oculto, y él soltó un jadeo acompañado de un leve gemido. Nene volvió a agacharse para besarlo, rematando el gesto mordisqueando levemente el labio inferior de Lelouch.

—Tócame —susurró ella y tomó una de las manos de Lelouch para colocarla sobre su seno izquierdo.

Le parecía increíble a Lelouch el hecho de que ella hubiera tomado el control. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser el líder, la voz de mando, que se sentía totalmente desprotegido y débil teniendo a una Nene semidesnuda encima de él y tomando el rol dominante. El seno de Nene se sentía tan cálido y suave que el chico lo presionó un poco, arrancándole un leve gemido a la chica. Comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares de su mano mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza. Se incorporó entonces y la aferró con fuerza sujetando su cintura con una mano para besarla ávidamente en el cuello. Ella seguía moviendo sus caderas y le acariciaba el sedoso cabello negro sin dejar de jadear. Sintió los labios de Lelouch sobre el sostén y la forma en la que el chico estrujaba su redondo trasero, volvió a arquear la espalda tanto que cayó de espaldas y Lelouch tomó el rol dominante. Sintió las piernas de Nene enroscándose alrededor de sus caderas y cómo la chica le daba un tirón a su cabello.

Bastó con un apasionado beso en los labios para que Nene se rindiera debajo de él. La chica dejó caer ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, así como lo liberó del agarre de sus piernas. Cerró los ojos en espera de las caricias pero éstas no se hicieron presentes. Volvió a abrir los ojos y su mirada se cruzó con la de Lelouch. El muchacho la miraba confundido y tenía ambas manos suspendidas sobre sus senos, parecía querer tocarlos con toda su alma pero algo lo detenía. Nene le dio confianza con una sonrisa y tomó las muñecas de Lelouch para colocarlas sobre sus dos cumbres gemelas, el chico se sobresaltó y aún más cuando les dio un leve apretón.

—Tócame, Lelouch —volvió a decir ella, sonó más como una súplica.

Tardó un poco pero finalmente el chico consiguió inclinarse para besar los senos de la chica mientras buscaba a tientas el broche del sostén. Cuando consiguió soltarlo, Nene se levantó un poco para sacar la prensa de encaje y lanzarla al suelo de la habitación. Tomó entonces las manos de Lelouch y lo guió en todo momento, cosa que el muchacho agradeció. Nene no consiguió gemir con auténtico placer hasta que Lelouch aprisionó el seno izquierdo de la chica con sus labios y acarició el pezón izquierdo con la lengua. Al ver que eso la excitaba, el chico continuó. Sin darse cuenta, pasó a hacer lo mismo con el seno derecho mientras masajeaba el que ya había dejado libre. No estaba seguro de que sus caricias fueran buenas o excitantes, maldijo entonces que su primera vez fuera con una chica ya experimentada en el tema.

Dejó de lado la femineidad de la chica para trazar una línea de dulces besos desde el espacio entre sus senos hasta el vientre. Sin pena ni pudor, Nene separó sus piernas y abrió los ojos para ver lo que Lelouch haría a continuación. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente en ese momento. Pudo ver la cabeza de Kiriha entre sus piernas y se escuchó a sí misma gemir con locura. Intentó ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos al sentir que traicionaba a Lelouch pensando en otro chico mientras intentaban hacer el amor. No fue difícil pues pronto pudo sentir el dedo índice del chico explorando su húmeda hendidura por encima del encaje.

—Te… Estás muy…

Ella soltó una risita divertida.

—Sigue así —dijo ella.

Lelouch obedeció aunque volvió a sentirse apenado cuando su tacto percibió de nuevo la humedad en el encaje. Nene levantó un poco las caderas para que Lelouch la ayudara a librarse de esa última prenda. Separó mucho más las piernas y Lelouch, obedeciendo a un impulso, adentró su cabeza entre las piernas de ella para dedicarle un par de caricias con la lengua. Nene gimió levemente al principio pero esos sonidos se acrecentaron cuando las caricias de Lelouch se volvieron más frenéticas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y llevó sus manos hacia sus senos para acariciarlos mientras sentía los dedos de Lelouch entrando y saliendo de su hendidura. Sus gemidos tan estridentes ahogaron el timbrar del teléfono de Lelouch, que yacía en los bolsillos del pantalón azul de Zero. La llamada no fue atendida por el muchacho que en ese momento se estaba perdiendo en su propio deseo.

Cuando aquél cosquilleo se hizo evidente, Nene se aferró con fuerza al cabello negro de Lelouch y le dio un tirón al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la espalda y alcanzaba el punto culminante soltando un fuerte grito. Lelouch no la liberó de sus caricias hasta que el cuerpo de ella se relajó y su grito se transformó en leves gemidos.

Así como no se percataron del sonido del teléfono, tampoco se fijaron en el par de ojos amarillos que los miraba por una rendija de la puerta. Con un atisbo de tristeza en su rostro indiferente, CC dio media vuelta y se enfiló por el pasillo sin hacerse notar.

— ¡Estúpido Lulu! —se quejó Shirley mientras volvía a marcar el número.

—No te contestará —se burló Milly—. En estos momentos debe estar en una cita romántica o algo así con otra chica.

— ¡Guarda silencio! —ordenó Shirley mientras se colocaba el teléfono en la oreja y escuchaba los tonos de espera.

Nuevamente no recibió respuesta.

Lelouch yacía de espaldas sobre la cama y tenía de nuevo a Nene encima. La chica se tomaba su tiempo para besar cada centímetro de su piel, aumentando la expectación. Él tenía ambas manos sobre la cintura de ella y de vez en cuando dirigía un par de caricias sobre la piel del redondo trasero de la chica. Tuvo que soltarla cuando ella se levantó para seguir bajando hasta llegar al vientre del muchacho. Podía notar su prominente erección y la acarició con una mano por encima de los calzoncillos negros que él usaba. Lelouch echó hacia atrás la cabeza y cerró los ojos al percibir que Nene le sacaba su última prenda de ropa y tomaba su erección con una mano. Y el tacto de Nene comenzó a deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo provocando que Lelouch gimiera sin control. Logró abrir los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Nene cerrarse sobre aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar estirar una mano para colocarla sobre la cabeza de Nene y guiarla en sus movimientos. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo.

De repente, Nene se detuvo y aferró la base de su erección con fuerza. Lelouch se incorporó entonces y vio a Nene abriendo su hendidura con un par de dedos para dejarse caer sobre su lívido erecto. Así, en un solo movimiento, tuvo a Lelouch dentro de ella y pudo sentirse plena. Comenzó a subir y bajar, moviendo las caderas mientras acariciaba el torso de Lelouch y arqueaba un poco la espalda. Lelouch jamás se imaginó que fuera posible sentir tanta calidez en el interior del cuerpo de una mujer. Estiró sus manos para tomar los senos de Nene y sólo pudo tomar uno pues la chica le aferró la mano libre con fuerza mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

—Le-Lelouch… —suspiraba ella, totalmente perdida mientras sentía las oleadas de placer embriagándole y recorriendo cada poro de su cuerpo.

El chico intentó incorporarse para cambiar de posición pero Nene se lo impedía dándole empujones y aferrándolo con fuerza contra la cama para evitar que se levantara. Le encantaba tener el control de aquella situación y Lelouch parecía no tener verdaderas intenciones de tomar el rol dominante una vez más.

Cuando consiguió incorporarse fue para abrazar a la chica y sentir sus senos colisionar contra su pecho desnudo. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso que ahogó sus gemidos y los movimientos de ambos aumentaron aún más la velocidad hasta que, soltando una serie de jadeos descontrolados, Lelouch alcanzó el clímax y pudo sentirse en las nubes. El gemido prolongado que soltó, el cuál utilizó para decir el nombre de la chica, fue lo que la impulsó a terminar por segunda vez. Siguió moviéndose hasta que estuvo segura de que ambos habían salido de su orgasmo. Lelouch pensó, con descaro, que bien podría haberse quedado en aquella posición el resto de sus vidas.

—Quizá está dormido —aportó Nunally cuando percibió la tristeza de Shirley.

La pelirroja se sentía devastada. Cinco llamadas había realizado y ninguna había obtenido respuesta. Lelouch jamás la ignoraba de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando le enviaba mensajes de texto a altas horas de la madrugada. Se torturó a sí misma imaginándolo con otra chica. En sus fantasías, Lelouch se besuqueaba con una rubia de rostro desconocido. Sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos y, más por orgullo que por auténtico deseo de hablar con él, realizó un último intento.

— ¿Quién es?

—No es nadie.

Claro que Nene no se lo había creído pues alcanzó a ver el nombre de Shirley Fenette en el identificador de llamadas. Con todo, se sintió complacida de que Lelouch rechazara la llamada y apagara el teléfono para volver a centrar toda su atención en la joven Idol.

Se habían cubierto con una sábana aunque ambos cuerpos estaban tan calientes que se sentían un poco sofocados. Nene acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lelouch y él le acarició la espalda con un par de dedos. Seguían desnudos y Lelouch tenía que evitar excitarse al sentir los pechos de Nene sobre su piel. Seguían siendo cálidos y suaves.

—Tu corazón está muy agitado —comentó Nene distraídamente.

—Fue extenuante —dijo el chico y esbozó una pícara sonrisa para añadir descaradamente—: Pero vaya que me encantó.

—No estuviste tan mal —sonrió Nene.

— ¿Mejor que Kiriha? —preguntó el chico entre risas.

—Mil veces mejor —dijo ella y se incorporó para besarlo.

Lelouch se sentía en el paraíso. Devolvió el gesto y se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Sus narices estaban demasiado juntas, tanto que Nene movió la suya un poco y compartieron ambos una tímida sonrisa, nada acorde a lo que acababa de acontecer en la habitación.

—Te amo, Lelouch —confesó ella sin titubeos—. Te amo —repitió y soltó una risa.

—Y yo a ti, Nene —dijo él con timidez.

Ella volvió a besarlo antes de recostarse de nuevo sobre su pecho. Él soltó un suspiro y se dedicó a acariciar el cabello castaño de la chica mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y sus cuerpos volvían a fundirse como uno solo. Nene estaba convencida de que ahora eran más que cómplices aunque deseaba que Lelouch lo formalizara con una simple pregunta.

Pregunta que Nene respondería afirmativamente, sin importar las circunstancias o el peligro que pudiera significar.


	32. Capítulo XXXI: El Trato de Cornelia

XXXI

El Trato de Cornelia

El funeral de Euphemia Li Britannia fue hermoso. Claro, un funeral nunca puede ser hermoso, todo se debía a las decoraciones. El féretro, de color blanco y con detalles de oro, yacía entre adornos florales y soldados que lucían sus mejores galas. Cornelia tuvo que mostrarse firme y evitar llorar frente a los que presenciaban la ceremonia, sólo se le escaparon un par de lágrimas solitarias que enjugó discretamente. Suzaku, por su parte, se derrumbó. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente al féretro sin dejar de sollozar, fueron necesarios tres soldados para conseguir alejarlo.

Luego del funeral, vino el entierro. Una ceremonia igual de triste y majestuosa a la vez. Se hizo presente entonces Schniezel El Britannia, quien tiró el primer puñado de tierra sobre el ataúd. Suzaku dejó una corona de flores sobre la lápida y Schniezel, intentando mostrarse frío, pasó a pocos centímetros de Cornelia y susurró una única palabra a su oído:

—Véngala.

Cornelia se limitó a asentir y Schniezel se retiró. No se quedaría mucho tiempo en el Área 11, la única razón por la que había ido era para el funeral de Euphemia. Cornelia sabía que tendría que seguir gobernando aún sin la compañía de su hermana. Primero Clovis, luego Euphemia… ¿Es que a Zero no le importaba nada?

Tuvo una revelación en ese momento que la hizo mostrarse fugazmente sorprendida. No era Zero el culpable de la muerte de Euphemia, él no la había obligado a ir a aquél sitio en primer lugar. Era Yuu el responsable. Yuu y sus amigos. Y a juzgar por lo visto en aquella transmisión, Zero y sus hombres también estaban en contra de esos sujetos. Tuvo que aceptar que Schniezel había dado en el clavo: tenía que vengar la muerte de Euphie. Y eso sólo podía conseguirle de una forma.

Lelouch despertó cuando escuchó el sonido que producía la silla de Nunally al trasladarse por el pasillo. Tardó un par de segundos en salir del sopor que el sueño le preocupaba. Cuando estuvo plenamente consciente, se percató de que Nene seguía en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormida. No quería despertarla pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que Sayoko o Nunally entraran en la habitación. Ni qué decir de CC. Así que retiró los brazos de Nene y ella se giró para hacerse un ovillo. Lelouch tragó saliva cuando vio su silueta desnuda y deseó poder revivir lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Distrajo su atención con el teléfono celular que descansaba en la mesa de noche. Estaba apagado así que tuvo que encenderlo. Se preguntó entonces porqué Shirley había intentado localizarlo con tanta insistencia. Entró en la lista de contactos y seleccionó el número de su amiga para llamarle.

Shirley respondió con hostilidad al primer tono.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Lamento no haberte respondido anoche —dijo Lelouch—. Estaba ocupado.

— ¿Te parece que quiero saber lo que estabas haciendo? —Acusó Shirley—. ¡Te llamé trece veces! ¡Y tú apagaste el teléfono!

—Lo siento, Shirley —repitió el chico intentando no alzar demasiado la voz—. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

—No quiero que compenses nada —seguía diciendo Shirley con voz aguda—. ¡No quiero volver a verte!

—Estás sobreactuando —se quejó el chico—. ¿Qué querías anoche? ¿Por qué me llamaste?

—Oh, por nada —respondió ella intentando sonar despreocupada—. Simplemente quería invitarte a salir pero…

—Estoy saliendo con alguien más —le espetó Lelouch con firmeza, Shirley guardó silencio de golpe—. Lo lamento —repitió.

—No, yo lo lamento —dijo Shirley con voz quebradiza y terminó la llamada.

Lelouch soltó un pesado suspiro y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche. Sólo entonces se percató de que Nene había despertado y lo miraba fijamente. Se notaba angustiada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el chico aunque podía adivinarlo.

—No quiero que hieras a Shirley por culpa mía —fue la respuesta de ella.

—Creí que la detestabas —comentó Lelouch confundido—. ¿Y ahora te preocupas por ella?

—Sólo arréglalo —suplicó Nene buscando la mano del chico para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él—. No quiero que Shirley tenga el corazón roto.

Lelouch se limitó a asentir lentamente. Tenía la solución en mente aunque no quería llevarla a cabo. Casi como si Nene le leyera el pensamiento, le dio un apretón de manos para demostrarle su apoyo. Lelouch intentó sonreír pero su teléfono recibió una llamada en ese momento.

— ¿Shirley? —preguntó Nene mientras él se levantaba.

Sin embargo, la llamada no era para Lelouch. Era para Zero. El chico sacó el teléfono de entre los ropajes azules que aún yacían en el suelo y respondió.

—Aquí Zero.

Hubo una breve pausa y el muchacho asintió un par de veces. Nene se incorporó y cubrió su frente desnudo con la sábana blanca.

—Nos veremos ahí —dijo Zero y terminó la llamada.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Nene, de pronto se puso demasiado seria.

Volvían a ser cómplices y no amantes.

—Diethard —respondió Zero—. Al parecer Cornelia quiere hablar conmigo, con Zero —aclaró.

— ¿Cornelia? —Se extrañó Nene—. ¿No crees que sea una trampa?

—No estoy seguro —respondió el chico—. Será mejor que vayamos ya.

— ¿Y qué hay de Shirley? —Preguntó Nene mientras el muchacho se levantaba y tomaba sus ropas—. ¿No lo arreglarás?

—Lo de Cornelia podría ser importante —respondió Zero—. Prepárate, nos vamos en quince minutos.

Dicho aquello, el muchacho abandonó la habitación. Nene sonrió al verlo partir. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba ver todas las facetas de aquél muchacho.

La reunión con Cornelia se llevó a cabo dentro de su enorme residencia. Dos guardias intentaron prohibirle la entrada a Zero apuntándole con sus armas, a lo que Kallen respondió realizando la misma acción. Guilford tuvo que intervenir para evitar que comenzara la matanza.

—Sólo puedes entrar con dos personas —dijo Guilford al ver a toda la comitiva de los Caballeros Negros.

Zero miró entonces a sus hombres y tomó rápidamente la decisión.

—Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo —dijo señalando a Kallen y Nene—. Tú, estarás a cargo mientras termino aquí —añadió mirando a CC. Se giró entonces para encarar a Guilford y dijo, amenazador—: Más te vale que no pretendan atacarnos aquí dentro.

—No es esa nuestra intención —aseguró Guilford y condujo a Zero al interior.

Nene y Kallen los seguían de cerca sin bajar la guardia, había guardias hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y ambas chicas no podían evitar pensar que todo aquello era una trampa para atrapar a Zero, estaban entrando irremediablemente a la boca del lobo.

Lloyd Asplund se encontraba en su laboratorio. Mientas Cecile evaluaba los daños del Lancelot, el hombre de gafas se encargaba de presionar las teclas de un computador de última generación. A sus espaldas había algo similar a un aro metálico sujeto por una base hecha del mismo material. Presionó entonces la tecla _Enter _y en el aro apareció un vórtice luminoso que se apagó casi al instante. Lloyd bufó y volvió a intentarlo.

— ¿Cómo va tu experimento? —escuchó preguntar a Cecile.

—Ah, estoy a punto de lograrlo —respondió Lloyd esbozando una divertida sonrisa—. Un par de día más y será posible viajar entre dimensiones.

—Deberías ayudarme con el Lancelot en lugar de gastar los fondos de Britannia en esa tontería —se quejó Cecile.

Lloyd le respondió con una sonora carcajada.

Había un único asiento disponible en la oficina de Cornelia para que Zero lo ocupara. Nene y Kallen, sin sacarse las máscaras en ningún momento, se quedaron de pie a cada lado del sujeto enmascarado. Cornelia lucía un elegante traje de color negro, debía seguir de luto tras la muerte de su hermana menor. Guilford cerró la puerta para darles más privacidad y se quedó afuera, vigilando en compañía de Darlton sólo en caso de que alguno de los Caballeros Negros pretendiera atacar.

Zero tuvo que romper el hielo.

—Lamento lo de Euphemia —dijo.

—Tengo un trato que ofrecerte —fue la respuesta que le dio Cornelia.

Nene se sintió turbada por un momento. Fuera lo que fuese, no podía ser bueno si venía de parte de Cornelia.

— ¿Qué clase de trato? —inquirió Zero.

A juzgar por su voz, Nene estaba convencido de que él tampoco quería fiarse de Cornelia.

—Quiero que unamos nuestros ejércitos —soltó Cornelia.

Había pasado las últimas horas pensando en qué palabras debía de utilizar para comunicar aquello. No podía pedirle a Zero que se uniera a Britannia así como tampoco podía decir que quería unirse a él, lo cual podría tomarse como traición al sacro imperio. Aunque el hecho de _unir ejércitos_ no sonaba tan despreciable, a ninguno le hacía mucha gracia tener que recurrir a aquello. Zero permaneció en silencio, Cornelia se dio cuenta de que Kallen presionaba con un poco de fuerza el gatillo de su arma.

—Ese día, cuando Euphie murió, tú estabas luchando contra esas bestias —siguió diciendo Cornelia—. Y de no ser por ellos, Euphie jamás habría…

—Tienes que saber que tengo mi propia comitiva de Digimons —defendió Zero, a Nene no le pasó por alto y tuvo que luchar para mantenerse seria y no sonreír—. Ese es su nombre: Digimons.

—Como sea —continuó Cornelia—. Tú estabas luchando contra Yuu Amano.

—Él me provocó —respondió Zero—. Intentó matarme y yo quise pagarle con la misma moneda.

—Bueno, pues, quiero darte la oportunidad de vengarte de él —insistió Cornelia—. Yo también quiero verlo muerto.

A pesar de que el problema recayera en los hombros de su hermano, Nene no pudo evitar pensar que tenían toda la razón en querer deshacerse de él. Después de todo, Yuu había tomado decisiones muy erradas. Ponerse del lado de Britannia, para empezar.

— ¿Y qué ganaría yo? —inquirió Zero, no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer.

Al menos no tan fácilmente.

—Dejaré de darle caza a tus hombres —aseguró Cornelia.

—Exijo la liberación del Área 11.

Habían comenzado las negociaciones y a Cornelia no le agradaba la petición de Zero.

—No pretendo liberar a los _Elevens_ —respondió ella con firmeza.

—Tú quieres unirte a mí porque sabes que ninguno de nosotros puede vencer a Yuu Amano y sus amigos por su propia cuenta —rebatió Zero—. Yo también estoy convencido de eso así que ese será el trato. Yo te ayudaré a vengar a tu hermana y tú liberarás al Área 11.

Cornelia se negó nuevamente. Nene supo entonces que la Gobernadora General ya había descubierto el plan bajo la manga de Zero. Él no quería ayudarla con su venganza. Por el contrario, quería deshacerse de Yuu Amano y estaba consciente de que si no se unía a Britannia, jamás lo conseguiría. Zero no retiró su oferta en ningún momento.

—Esas son mis condiciones —repitió—. No permitiré que uses a mis hombres sin antes obtener algo a cambio. Quiero la libertad del Área 11.

—Te estoy dando la libertad a cambio de tu ayuda —se quejó Cornelia—. Dejaré de perseguirte si unimos nuestros ejércitos pero jamás le daré la libertad al Área 11.

—En ese caso, tendrás que buscar una oferta igual de interesante —le espetó Zero y se levantó—. Pierdes tu tiempo si no vas a darme lo que pido.

Miró entonces a sus dos guardaespaldas y ellas entendieron la señal para echar a caminar detrás de él. Acalorada, Cornelia se levantó igualmente de su asiento y lo llamó en voz alta, a regañadientes y enfurecida:

— ¡Zero!

—No está sujeto a discusión, Cornelia —fue la respuesta de él—. Quiero la libertad del Área 11 —repitió.

—Bien —accedió ella finalmente.

Claro que ambos estaban plenamente conscientes de que no era cierto. El Área 11 no sería liberada y la Orden de los Caballeros Negros no dejaría de ser perseguida por Britannia. Aún así, era un trato justo con tal de obtener la victoria sobre el Xros Heart. Zero volvió sobre sus pasos para estrechar manos con Cornelia. Nene pensó que era un acontecimiento de lo más extraño: ver a Britannia y la Resistencia uniéndose por una misma causa.


	33. Capítulo XXXII: ¡Taiki!

XXXII

¡Taiki…!

Luego de discutirlo con sus amigos, Taiki llegó a la conclusión de que no podían permanecer ocultos para siempre. Tras idear una rápida estrategia, emprendieron el camino hacia una zona desolada en las afueras del Área 11. Su plan consistía en intentar abrir la puerta al DigiQuartz. Si lo conseguían, Taiki y Kiriha irían a la base de los Caballeros Negros para tomar a Nene por la fuerza y llevársela al mundo a donde pertenecía. Akari se había quejado de la cantidad de huecos que tenía ese plan pero a ninguno de sus amigos pareció importarle.

—Sabemos lo que hacemos —había dicho Tagiru cuando Akari se quejó del plan por quinta ocasión.

Fue por esa misma razón que Akari se negó a vigilar el portal al DigiQuartz y dejó bien claro que quería acudir junto con Taiki y Kiriha a buscar a Nene. Aunque los dos muchachos se negaron al principio, terminaron por acceder para evitar iniciar discusiones.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que se percataron de la cantidad de Knightmares y soldados que se apostaban en las entradas de cada edificio. Compañías de diez o quince soldados marchaban por las calles y todos los negocios comenzaban a cerrar sus puertas al mismo tiempo. Ocultos en un callejón alcanzaron a escuchar a una mujer gritando poco antes de que se hicieran presentes los dos disparos. La voz de la mujer se apagó y Taiki no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho. Sin duda todo aquello había sido causado por la muerte de Euphemia.

—Una _Eleven_ —aseguró Yuu con tono sombrío.

Taiki se limitó a sentir. Era obvio: Cornelia quería asesinar a todos los _Elevens_ ya que sus enemigos, el Xros Heart, eran de nacionalidad nipona. Echaron a andar refugiándose en la sombra de los callejones pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un par de soldados los descubrieran.

— ¡Ustedes! ¡Alto! —exclamó uno de los sujetos.

Shoutmon salió entonces del Xros Loader de Taiki y atacó a los soldados con su _Rowdy Rocker_.

— ¡Los encontramos! —se escuchó la voz de otro sujeto que corría hacia ellos.

Taiki lo supo en ese momento. Habían caído en una trampa.

Cornelia y Zero discutían los términos de su alianza. Finalmente, tras horas de infructuosa negociación en la que fue necesaria jugar ajedrez para que Zero se sintiera en su elemento, se acordó todo. Cornelia y Zero cederían el armamento de cada ejército para vencer al Xros Heart. Sólo si conseguían vencer, el Área 11 sería liberada, la Orden de los Caballeros Negros dejaría de ser perseguida y Zero abandonaría su lucha contra Britannia. En más de una ocasión figuró entre las peticiones de Cornelia el hecho de que Zero mostrara su rostro ante el mundo. Cuando lo mencionaba, la negociación volvía al principio y tenían que ir recitando sus intereses poco a poco. Cornelia terminó por ceder ante el anonimato del hombre enmascarado y dejó de mencionar el asunto de descubrir su identidad.

Estaban a punto de sellar el trato cuando Darlton irrumpió en la sala y, tras ofrecer una reverencia, informó:

—Hemos encontrado a Yuu Amano, alteza.

Nene sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y aferró con más fuerza el arma que llevaba en la mano.

— ¿Dónde? —exigió saber Cornelia.

—Los están trasladando a éste sitio —respondió Darlton eficientemente.

—Perfecto, Darlton —sonrió Cornelia—. Ahora vete.

El hombre dedicó una última reverencia y se retiró. Nene sintió que el ataque de nervios la invadiría pronto.

Veinte minutos transcurrieron antes de que una compañía de soldados llegara con el Xros Heart a los jardines donde Yuu y Airu habían aparecido. Fue tiempo suficiente para que Zero le indicara a Oggi y otros cuatro sujetos que fueran por el Guren, el Gawain y el Galahad, sólo en caso de necesitarlos. Oggi adivinó que tendrían que usar los Gloucester de Britannia y no estaba dispuesto a pilotear semejantes máquinas, así que trasladaron también unos pocos de sus propios Knightmares.

Cuando los soldados entraron en compañía de los prisioneros, Zero y sus dos guardaespaldas ya los estaban esperando frente a sus Knightmares. A la derecha, a una distancia prudencial, estaba Cornelia bordeada por Guilford y Darlton. Nene se horrorizó al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraban sus amigos. Ren y Ryouma tenían golpes en el rostro, el labio inferior de Akari sangraba y sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas, Kiriha tenía un contundente golpe en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, la nariz de Tagiru sangraba, Airu escupía sangre y se presionaba con fuerza el estómago, la nariz de Yuu tenía un corte en la base, Zenjirou tenía un ojo morado, y un hilillo de sangre corría por las comisuras de los labios de Taiki. La desesperación de Nene no le pasó por alto a Zero.

— ¡Libérenlos! —ordenó—. ¡Y no vuelvan a tocarlos!

Hizo falta que Cornelia asintiera ante aquella orden para que los soldados dejaran caer a los miembros del Xros Heart. Fueron especialmente crueles con Akari pues uno de los oficiales le propinó una patada en la espalda para hacerla caer con violencia sobre el césped. Nene, horrorizada, intentó moverse pero Zero intervino, cosa que la chica agradeció.

—Oggi, encárgate de la chica pelirroja —dijo en voz alta.

Akari se mostró aterrada cuando Oggi la tomó por los hombros pero bastó con que la condujera con Diethard para que ella comenzara a confiar y permitiera que se atendieran sus heridas.

—No te preocupes por los otros —habló Zero en un susurro, Nene supo que se dirigía a ella—. No dejaré que los lastimen más, te lo prometo.

La chica asintió e intentó ahogar el nudo que crecía en su garganta.

Cornelia avanzó un par de pasos y sacó de entre sus ropas un arma de fuego. Nene presionó entonces con más fuerza el gatillo de su propia arma, sintió entonces la mano de Kallen posándose sobre la suya y vio los ojos azules de ella mirándole con firmeza. Alcanzó a distinguir la forma en la que Kallen negaba casi imperceptiblemente y Nene lo entendió. No podía disparar en contra de Cornelia o los sentenciaría a todos, no importaba que sus amigos estuvieran en riesgo. La Orden de los Caballeros Negros necesitaba que siguiera siendo leal a Zero.

Taiki sostuvo la mirada de Cornelia y se levantó tambaleándose para evitar estar en una posición tan vulnerable. Zero lo supo, no pretendía ser ejecutado. Si iba a morir, quería hacerlo con dignidad. Sonrió debajo de la máscara, Taiki Kudou era totalmente distinto a lo que había pensado en algún momento.

—Como Gobernadora General del sacro imperio de Britannia, te acuso de traición a la corona y te condeno a ser ejecutado por…

—No tiene ningún derecho a ejecutarme —respondió Taiki con valentía, Cornelia lo fulminó con la mirada—. Yo no pertenezco a su mundo así que sus leyes no me afectan en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —reclamó Cornelia indignada, Guilford y Darlton intercambiaron miradas.

—No voy a inclinarme ante ti —seguía diciendo Taiki—. Tampoco pretendo suplicarte que me permitas unirme a tu ejército, mucho menos quiero luchar del lado de Zero. Lo único que haré será luchar con mis amigos: el Xros Heart. Y no me iré de aquí sin dar pelea.

—No tienes oportunidades contra Britannia, chiquillo idiota —acusó Cornelia sin bajar su arma—. Y ya que te muestras tan altanero, entonces…

—Sigo sin lograr entender porqué la gente de éste sitio se siente más que nosotros sólo por acarrear un arma —le espetó Taiki—. No eres nada, Cornelia. Ni tú, ni Zero, ni el sacro imperio de Britannia.

Todo ocurrió casi en cámara lenta.

Indignada, Cornelia levantó un poco el rostro para mirar a Taiki con superioridad. Taiki no dejó de devolverle la mirada. Fue entonces que Cornelia presionó el gatillo y Akari se soltó del agarre de Oggi casi al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Taiki…!

Las pupilas de Nene se contrajeron al ver a su amiga pelirroja correr a toda velocidad. Akari llegó justo a tiempo con Taiki para interponerse entre el muchacho y la bala. Intentó protegerlo extendiendo ambos brazos. La bala siguió avanzando y cortó el aire para impactarse en el pecho de la chica pelirroja.


	34. Capítulo XXXIII: Pérdidas Considerables

XXXIII

Pérdidas Considerables

Akari cayó de espaldas y Taiki la atrapó. Tuvo que colocarla con cuidado en el suelo pues ella no dejaba de quejarse. Nene entonces abandonó su puesto y corrió con ella. La cabeza de Akari descansaba en las rodillas de Taiki y en el pecho de la chica había una enorme mancha de sangre que seguía creciendo. Nene, incapaz de sacarse su máscara pues aún en ese momento quería proteger su anonimato y el de Zero, se limitó a tomar la mano de su amiga. El Xros Heart formó un corro a su alrededor, Cornelia miraba todo con indiferencia.

— ¡Ayuda! —Exclamaba Zenjirou desesperado y con voz quebrada por el llanto—. ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor!

Pero nadie fue a ayudarles. Taiki lloraba desconsoladamente mientras intentaba balbucear una súplica para que Akari lo escuchara. Para fortuna de ella y desgracia de sus amigos, soltó sus últimas palabras con un sollozo:

—Duele… Duele mucho…

Lentamente cerró los ojos y dejó de moverse. Nene intentó darle un masaje cardiopulmonar, cosa que de cualquier forma no habría funcionado para reanimarla pues la bala estaba alojada en su pecho. Soltó un grito aterrorizado cuando vio sus manos manchadas de sangre. Taiki se levantó entonces y enjugó sus lágrimas con los nudillos antes de propinarle un puñetazo a Nene, el golpe provocó que en la máscara se abriera una pequeña grieta que le provocó un corte en la mejilla. La chica cayó hacia atrás y escupió sangre. Zero intentó acudir a su rescate pero Nene se levantó y encaró al chico.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kudou? —reclamó con voz aguda.

— ¡Todo es culpa tuya, maldita sea! —Atacó Taiki golpeándola por segunda vez—. ¡Tú nos metiste en esto!

— ¡Yo no disparé esa maldita arma! —Reclamó Nene y abofeteó al muchacho—. ¡Fue Cornelia!

— ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!

Sintió un tercer puñetazo y cayó a los pies de Zero. Hizo falta que Oggi y Tamaki sujetaran a Taiki por los brazos para detener el ataque. Nene se levantó tambaleante con ayuda de Kallen, de pronto parecía que las diferencias entre ambas habían desaparecido.

— ¡Voy a matarte! —Seguía diciendo Taiki, estaba totalmente fuera de sí—. ¡Voy a matarte, Amano!

Se liberó entonces del agarre de Oggi y Tamaki, sacó su Xros Loader e hizo evolucionar a Shoutmon. El dolor que sentía en su corazón, esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho tras haber visto morir a Akari en sus brazos, lo tenía totalmente enloquecido. Un disparo proveniente de Darlton consiguió provocarle una herida en la oreja aunque la bala fue a impactarse contra uno de los soldados.

Y así, se desató una terrible lucha.

OmegaShoutmon se fusionó con ZeekGreymon y pronto los Knightmares encararon a Shoutmon DX. La Orden de los Caballeros Negros y el ejército de Britannia no esperaron para montarse en sus Knightmares, los primeros ataques consiguieron derribar un muro entero de la enorme residencia de Cornelia. Al carecer de un Knightmare, pues Lloyd y Cecile aún no terminaban con las reparaciones del Lancelot, Suzaku Kururugi se hizo presente en el frente de batalla empuñando en alto una espada de color dorado.

Ya que el líder del Xros Heart estaba totalmente fuera de sí, fue Zenjirou quien tomó el control de la situación. Manteniéndose atrincherado con Airu detrás de un pedazo de muro, comenzó a lanzar sus órdenes a una velocidad impresionante. Definitivamente era un buen estratega. Eso o sólo alardeaba para darle ánimos a sus amigos.

— ¡OmegaShoutmon, encárgate de la máquina negra! —decía.

—Gawain —lo corrigió Airu de mala gana.

Y así se repitió. Cada vez que Zenjirou daba una orden, Airu lo interrumpía para decirle el nombre correcto de los Knightmares. Fue de esa manera que OmegaShoutmon encaró al Gawain, Xros Up Ballistamon y Astamon se enfrentaban al Guren, Yasyamon luchaba contra Suzaku Kururugi, Cho-Hakkaimon y Tswarmon peleaban contra el Galahad. Y Dorulumon, sin una compañera humana, luchaba contra el Gloucester de Cornelia mientras Cutemon intentaba curar la herida que le había arrancado la vida a Akari. Claro que a ninguno le pasó por alto la cantidad de Gloucester y Akatsuki que luchaban a favor de Cornelia y Zero, pronto se vieron rodeados de Knightmares. Los superaban en número, el Xros Heart no tenía oportunidades y Taiki seguía fuera de sí. El pobre chico, con el corazón destrozado y sin parar de llorar, lanzaba rocas y escombros en contra de los Knightmares. Había que darle crédito pues sabía cubrirse de las balas que lo acribillaban, por cortesía de los soldados de Britannia. Se defendía bien de los ataques esquivando a tiempo los _Slash Harkens_ del Gawain, que terminaban impactándose contra los soldados. Cornelia no podía quejarse pues las intenciones del Gawain eran atacar a Taiki Kudou a toda costa. Sin embargo, vaya que le molestaba que el piloto de aquél Knightmare fuera tan torpe como para errar todos sus tiros.

Claro que Nene no era torpe, el problema era que también estaba alterada. No es fácil ver morir a tu mejor amiga y luego, tener que asesinar a uno de tus amigos. Además de estar devastada por el fallecimiento de Akari, le enfurecía la actitud que Taiki había tomado en su contra. ¿Golpearla y enloquecer al grado de querer matarla? ¿Acaso ella había disparado el gatillo? ¡Era Cornelia la culpable, no Nene! Y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, quiso poder disparar el cañón de Hadrones en contra del Gloucester de Cornelia.

—Nene, ahora no es momento de obedecer a tu moral —habló Zero, fue casi como si le leyera el pensamiento—. De tu amiga nos encargaremos después, lo importante ahora es que Cornelia sepa que vamos a estar de su lado.

Nene enjugó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano derecha mientras lanzaba los _Slash Harkens _en contra de Shoutmon DX. Zero tenía razón, no podía detenerse a pensar. No en ese momento, no a sabiendas de que Cornelia los mataría si uno de sus ataques se desviaba deliberadamente. Liberó a Mervamon y Sparrowmon para que se unieran a la lucha, claro que Zero ya tenía planes para ellos.

— ¡Mervamon, ayuda a Suzaku! —exclamó él por el comunicador—. ¡Sparrowmon, toma el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja y llévatelo a nuestro refugio!

Mervamon y Sparrowmon asintieron al mismo tiempo. La mujer de los descomunales senos llegó a tiempo para bloquear un ataque de Yasyamon, oportunidad que Suzaku aprovechó para asestar un golpe con su espada y conseguir que el Digimon bajara sus propias armas. Astamon miró aquello y lo acribilló con sus ametralladoras, fue necesario que el Guren utilizara sus ondas radioactivas en contra de Astamon para lograr desviar el ataque. Funcionó a la perfección ya que las balas fueron a golpear el pecho de Arresterdramon, derribándolo encima de Xros Up Ballistamon.

Sparrowmon, por su parte, consiguió levantar a Akari para colocarla sobre su lomo y salió volando tan velozmente como pudo. Al verlo, Taiki le lanzó una gigantesca roca para derribarlo. Efectivamente derribó algo pero no fue a Sparrowmon. El cuerpo de Akari cayó al vacío justo cuando el Galahad usaba su espada para intentar ejecutar a Sparrowmon. Nene usó el Gawain para evitar que la espada cortara por la mitad a Akari y exclamó a través de su comunicador:

— ¡Kallen! ¡Devuelve a Akari al lomo de Sparrowmon!

No era momento de negarse o discutir. Kallen usó un brazo del Guren para tomar el cadáver al mismo tiempo que utilizaba el otro para atravesar a Astamon de lado a lado. Ryouma fue lo bastante listo como para devolver a su Digimon al interior del Xros Loader antes de que se convirtiera en datos. Sparrowmon, con Akari de vuelta en su lomo, se alejó a toda velocidad. Taiki no se percató de aquello y soltó un grito cuando vio la espada del Galahad caer sobre Arresterdramon y provocar una explosión en el punto exacto donde había visto el cuerpo de Akari por última vez.

El grito que el muchacho exclamó incluso desgarró un poco el corazón de Cornelia. Recordó de golpe a Euphemia y supo lo importante que era la chica para él. Con todo, dirigió su ataque en contra de Taiki pero fue Shoutmon DX quien lo recibió.

Al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba el general del Xros Heart, Zenjirou tuvo que ponerle fin al asunto.

— ¡Cho-Hakkaimon! —Exclamó desde su sitio—. ¡Incinera éste sitio! ¡El resto, retirada!

La Digimon del traje de cerdo hizo lo indicado. Creó un tornado de fuego que arrasó con todo, los Knightmares tuvieron que salir de aquél sitio cuando la nube de humo negro se alzó en el aire. Hubo una terrible explosión, fue la pantalla perfecta para que el Xros Heart se fuera. Kiriha tuvo que tomar a Taiki por los hombros y darle fuertes sacudidas hasta que lo hizo correr con ellos.

Aquella enorme residencia se derrumbó sin más. Lo que alguna vez fueron hermosos jardines, se convirtieron en montañas de cenizas. Había escombros, fuego, humo… Y una mancha de sangre en el sitio donde Akari había caído.


	35. Capítulo XXXIV: Descansa en Paz, Akari

XXXIV

Descansa en Paz, Akari

El incendio provocado por Cho-Hakkaimon fue tal que los edificios adyacentes también se prendieron en llamas. El Xros Heart tuvo que correr un largo trecho cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con sus ropas para evitar inhalar el humo. Llegaron finalmente a una bodega vacía, Zenjirou se alegró de que la zona industrial donde se encontraban fuera completamente distinta al sitio donde se ocultaban los hombres de Zero. Con todo, no podían estar totalmente seguros hasta no atrincherarse.

Kiriha derribó una de las puertas a punta de patadas mientras Tagiru aferraba con fuerza a Taiki por los brazos. El pobre y devastado chico no dejaba de gritar, Airu se sentía totalmente aterrada tan sólo de verlo. Entraron a trompicones cuando la puerta se abrió y Kiriha la bloqueó colocando pesadas vigas de acero para atrancarla. No era la mejor barrera pero sí les daría un par de minutos de ventaja si alguien intentaba entrar. Un Candlemon de Airu se encargó de iluminar la oscuridad, el sitio estaba totalmente vacío.

— ¡Cálmate! —exclamaba Tagiru mientras le daba sacudidas a Taiki.

Kiriha tuvo que relevar a Tagiru en su tarea de controlar al pobre chico. Lo sostuvo de pie un par de segundos antes de asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo derribó. Airu retrocedió y Tagiru intentó reclamar. Afortunadamente para Kiriha, y el resto, Taiki se vio beneficiado con el golpe. Dejó de llorar y sus gritos se apagaron. Se levantó tambaleante y agradeció que el dolor en su mejilla ahogara la opresión en el pecho. Miró entonces a Kiriha, la capa de lágrimas no desaparecía de sus ojos grises.

—Akari… —balbuceó el chico con voz quebradiza—. Akari está… Está…

Se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza y los sollozos volvieron, el grupo agradeció que no estuviera tan enloquecido como antes. A causa de su anterior locura, ninguno de sus amigos se atrevió a acercarse. Fue Kiriha quien, realizando una acción nada común en él, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Taiki y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Taiki lo devolvió y sollozó sin control en el hombro de su amigo.

Lo que el general más quería en ese momento era una mano amiga que le demostrara apoyo… Eso, o un arma para introducirse una bala en el cráneo y acompañar a Akari. Agradeció para sus adentros que Kiriha lo acompañara en lo que, seguramente, era el momento más devastador de su vida.

Nene bajó de un salto del Gawain cuando volvieron al refugio.

Literalmente, abrió la compuerta y saltó desde aquél sitio. Al caer, echó a correr sin importarle el dolor que sentía en sus piernas a causa del aterrizaje desde tal altura. Le dio un empujón a Kallen para sacarla del camino y Zero la siguió con la misma velocidad. A su paso, Nene dejaba una estela de lágrimas.

Akari yacía sin vida sobre la plataforma donde Zero solía dar sus discursos. Diethard estaba junto a ella y tenía las manos manchadas de sangre pues estaba intentando examinar la herida. Akari se veía tan vulnerable, tan insignificante… Era injusto.

Nene se dejó de caer de rodillas junto a ella y le buscó el pulso con desesperación. El cuerpo de Akari comenzaba a enfriarse. Diethard no pudo evitar mirar a Nene con impotencia.

—Akari… —sollozaba la pobre chica—. Akari, despierta… —suplicó.

Le dio una sacudida por los hombros pero no funcionó. Nada funcionó, nada funcionaría.

—Diethard, dame el informe —exigió Zero con frialdad.

El aludido se preguntó en qué momento se había convertido en el médico oficial de la Resistencia.

—Al parecer, la bala perforó su corazón —explicó—. No hay nada que hacer.

—Y después de toda la batalla, es bastante obvio que no sobreviviría aunque pudiera —aportó Oggi.

Nene parecía totalmente ajeno a la conversación. Zero, devastado por la forma en la que su amada sufría, tomó un profundo respiro y habló en voz alta para todos:

—Váyanse —dijo—. Déjenme a solas con Nene y la chica fallecida.

— ¿Que nos vayamos? —reclamó Kallen ofendida.

—Hicieron un gran trabajo hoy —concedió Zero—. Ahora váyanse, Nene necesita un tiempo a solas para despedirse de su amiga.

—Pero, Zero… —intentó decir Tamaki.

— ¡Todavía tienes que explicar a detalle lo ocurrido con Cornelia! —secundó Oggi enfurecido.

— ¡A callar! —Llamó Zero con severidad y se hizo el silencio—. ¡Dije que se vayan! ¡Mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo y tendrán todas esas explicaciones! ¡Ahora, largo de aquí!

No tuvieron más opción que obedecer. Kallen vio a CC dedicarle una caricia en el hombro a Nene para demostrarle su apoyo antes de retirarse. Intentó acercarse pero su antipatía contra la devastada chica fue más fuerte. Quiso también demostrarle sus condolencias pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. De igual manera, Nene estaba demasiado ocupada llorando la muerte de su amiga como para darse cuenta. Kallen fue la última en retirarse y Zero esperó a que todos se fueran para cerrar la puerta, asegurarla y sacarse la máscara para que su conversación con Nene fuera más amena.

Si bien consideraba que el sonido más bello del mundo era la risa cruel que Nene soltaba al burlarse de él, escucharla sollozar le partía en mil pedazos el corazón. La chica se encontraba llorando encima del estómago de Akari, ahogaba sus lágrimas con la tela de sus ropajes y no dejaba de apretarle con fuerza sus pequeñas manos frías. En el rostro de Akari había un surco de lágrimas, sin duda las había liberado poco antes de morir. O quizá, aquél fue el último vestigio de vida que fue liberado tras soltar su último suspiro.

Lelouch no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y se preguntó qué habría pasado de ser él el asesino de la pobre chica. ¿Nene lo habría perdonado alguna vez? Claro que no, la idea era bastante ridícula. Ni el fuerte amor que sentía el uno por el otro habría podido ayudarlos a superar aquello. Fue por esa razón que se sintió agradecido de que fuera Cornelia la homicida. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para dejar de divagar y concentrarse en la chica que sollozaba.

Se agachó junto a ella y la tomó por los hombros para alejarla del cuerpo de Akari. Nene, sin decir nada, lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y hundió el rostro en su pecho. Lelouch sólo pudo decir lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza.

—Lo lamento mucho, Nene.

Ella agradeció que las palabras salieran de su boca con la voz amable de Lelouch y no con la frialdad de Zero. Lo abrazó con más fuerza al ser incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su amiga, en especial estando en compañía del cadáver.

—Podemos enterrarla en la mansión —le aseguró Lelouch tras besar su cabeza con cariño—. Así estarás siempre cerca de ella. Le explicaremos a Nunally lo ocurrido y juntas podrán cubrir su tumba de flores, cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarla a descansar en paz —seguía diciendo—. Si tú quieres, podemos hacer una lápida. Tú elegirás el epitafio. Le daremos un funeral decente, todos nosotros guardaremos luto por ella.

Pero Nene ya no lo escuchaba. Sería imposible describir la forma en la que se sentía. Sólo puede explicarse diciendo que aquella fue la primera vez que Nene deseó jamás haber llegado a Britannia.

Tal y como Lelouch había prometido, Akari fue enterrada en el jardín de la mansión Ashford.

Aunque Diethard insistió en organizar un funeral digno, sin entender en realidad porqué Zero quería hacer semejante cosa, Nene se negó.

—Sólo quiero que pueda descansar —le dijo a Diethard en un par de ocasiones.

El entierro lo realizó Zero a altas horas de la madrugada para evitar llamar la atención. La lápida era de mármol y con letras doradas rezaba lo siguiente:

_Akari Hinomoto_

_2002 – 2018_

_Tú significas para mi más de lo que las palabras pudieran expresar._

El epitafio fue elegido por Nene.

Sobre la lápida reposaba un Cutemon fabricado con _origami_, cortesía de Nunally, en el que Nene escribió las palabras "_descansa en paz_". Sabía que a Akari le hubiera gustado tan lindo detalle. El resto estaba adornado con cientos de adornos florales, la mayoría enviados por parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Todo por orden de Zero, claro está. Lelouch se encargó de quemar todas las cintas que expresaban condolencias para que, en caso de que alguien descubriera la tumba, no pudieran ligar el acontecimiento con Zero. Y mucho menos involucrar a Lelouch.

Pasaron dos días en los que Nene no se despegó de la tumba, dos días en los que Lelouch se devanó el cerebro pensando en qué podía hacer para ayudar a su amada a superar todo ese dolor. Fue aquella la primera vez que Lelouch deseó que el Xros Heart jamás se hubiera involucrado en sus asuntos. Pero, para fortuna de la desdichada pareja, Lelouch tenía un poder especial. Sabía que era momento de usar su _Geass_ y su rebelión para algo distinto a conseguir su propio beneficio.

Vengaría a Akari Hinomoto.

Por Nene y por él mismo.

Tenía que aceptar que también le devastaba que Cornelia hubiera sido capaz de asesinar a una _Eleven_ a sangre fría. La bala que le quitó la vida a Akari estaba destinada a ejecutar a Taiki Kudou. Y Lelouch estaba decidido a asegurarse de que la siguiente bala de Cornelia se impactara en su destino sin herir a nadie más.

Y luego, cuando Cornelia obtuviera lo que deseaba, sería el turno de Lelouch para realizar su movimiento. Tan sólo esperaba que el plan que estaba maquinando funcionara para beneficiarlos a todos. A él, a su rebelión… Y a Nene.


	36. Capítulo XXXV: Traición

XXXV

Traición

Tres días pasó Nene frente a la tumba de Akari. Una noche, Lelouch tuvo que tomarla en brazos para trasladara al interior de la mansión y así evitar que pasara la noche a la intemperie. Le permitió permanecer de luto mientras él se encargaba de los asuntos de su Rebelión, CC se sintió la mar de feliz cuando retomó sus tareas de cómplice aunque el muchacho no podía evitar extrañar a Nene.

Luego del incendio, Cornelia se ordenó que se iniciara inmediatamente la reconstrucción de su residencia. Intentó parecer indiferente ante las bajas que se presentaron ese día: 150 soldados muertos, 50 heridos y con graves quemaduras, cinco desaparecidos y 15 Gloucester con daños considerables. Claro que no mencionó nada acerca de la desaparición del cuerpo de Akari, mucho menos quería mencionar el hecho de que la había ejecutado. Lo único que dijo acerca del tema fue una sentencia de muerte para Taiki Kudou.

—La próxima vez que vea a ese muchacho, no lo dejaré vivo —fueron sus palabras.

Del Xros Heart no se supo nada durante días pero el ejército de Cornelia no dejó de buscar en ningún momento. Zero y sus hombres no participaron en la búsqueda, al menos no durante los primeros días. Aunque Diethard propuso varios planes para atrapar al Xros Heart, Zero se negó alegando que tenían que respetar el luto de Nene. Todos accedieron a no interferir por un tiempo, claro que no se lo dijeron a Cornelia.

No fue sino hasta una semana después del entierro de Akari, que Nene volvió a sus actividades.

Cuando Lelouch despertó aquél día y fue a visitarla a su habitación para saber si tenía apetito de una _omelette_ para desayunar, se topó con que la chica no estaba. Su cama estaba hecha y en su armario faltaba el traje negro de los Caballeros Negros. La buscó por toda la mansión pero no había rastro de ella, Tras preguntarle a Nunally por el paradero de la joven Idol, supo que Nene había salido desde temprano. Y ya que CC tampoco estaba en casa, Lelouch supo al punto el sitio a donde ambas se habían dirigido.

Quince minutos tardó en llegar al refugio de los Caballeros Negros. Oggi y Tamaki vigilaban la entrada mientras bebían café de un termo. Cuando Zero bajó de su camioneta, ambos sujetos se irguieron para recibirlo. El enmascarado los ignoró olímpicamente cuando escuchó el sonido de los disparos dentro del recinto. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro?

—Amano ha venido a practicar con su arma —explicó Oggi—. Ha dicho que quiere mejorar su puntería, Kallen está con ella.

Angustiado al pensar que Kallen podría ser la diana que Nene utilizaría para entrenar, Zero entró en la bodega a paso veloz. Se sintió aliviado cuando vio que Nene le disparaba a un maniquí mientras Kallen corregía su postura. CC observaba todo desde un rincón mientras devoraba una pizza.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —exigió saber Zero para hacerse notar.

Kallen lo miró, Nene lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras recargaba las balas de su Revolver.

—Amano quería que le ayudara a mejorar su puntería —explicó Kallen—. En realidad no necesita mucha ayuda, no ha fallado un tiro.

— ¿Para qué quiere hacer eso? —preguntó Zero mientras veía a Nene disparar cinco tiros en contra del pecho del maniquí.

—Ha dicho que quiere vengar a su amiga —respondió Kallen—. Quiere asesinar a Cornelia.

Justo lo que faltaba: cometer traición en contra de Britannia aún cuando habían hecho una alianza para destruir al Xros Heart.

—No —se negó Zero—. Si hace eso, toda Britannia se unirá en su contra.

—No me importa —dijo entonces Nene y lo miró, en sus ojos destellaba un brillo asesino—. Haré sufrir a Cornelia haré que se arrepienta por haber matado a Akari.

Dicho esto, presionó el gatillo sin mirar y la bala fue a incrustarse en la cabeza del maniquí. Zero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Definitivamente la locura era cosa de familia.

Sin embargo, la conversación tuvo que detenerse ahí cuando escucharon la detonación. Oggi soltó un grito y hubo un segundo disparo seguido por un correteo. Cinco personas, aproximadamente, escapaban del lugar. Las tres mujeres intercambiaron miradas y salieron disparadas del interior del refugio, CC no soltó en ningún momento su rebanada de pizza. El mundo de Nene volvió a derrumbarse cuando vio la escena.

Oggi estaba arrodillado en el suelo intentando detener el sangrado que emanaba de una herida de bala en su estómago. Tamaki tenía aún la expresión de dolor y terror en el rostro, su arma había caído a sus pies y podía verse también un cadáver a pocos metros. Era un hombre robusto que utilizaba el uniforme del ejército de Britannia. Nene se dejó caer junto a Tamaki para intentar ayudarlo, fue Kallen la que puso de su parte para que pudieran levantarlo y trasladarlo al interior. Nene los siguió, totalmente dispuesta a no permitir que alguien más falleciera en un plazo tan corto de tiempo. Zero, por su parte, avanzó hasta el cadáver del soldado y CC lo siguió de cerca.

Estaban frente a lo que a todas luces era una traición por parte de Britannia.

— ¿Aún crees que ha sido buena idea unirte a Cornelia? —inquirió CC mientras Zero sacaba un arma de entre los pliegues de su capa y dirigía el cañón hacia la cabeza del soldado.

Hizo caso omiso de la mancha de sangre que había en su espalda.

—Nunca creí que fuera una buena idea —respondió Zero con frialdad y presionó el gatillo.


	37. Capítulo XXXVI: Confrontaciones

XXXVI  
Confrontaciones

Consiguieron que un médico atendiera la herida de Tamaki antes de que se convirtiera en algo lamentable. Cuando el doctor, un anciano lánguido y que comenzaba a quedarse calvo, se enteró de que tendría que atender a un _Eleven_ fue el momento para que el _Geass_ actuara. Bajo el poder del ojo izquierdo de Lelouch, el médico hizo su trabajo. Tamaki debía permanecer en reposo al menos dos semanas, cosa que a él no le agradó en absoluto. Se decidió que permanecería bajo la vigilancia de Oggi y el asunto no volvió a discutirse. Una vez que Tamaki estuvo resguardado y encerrado en aquél apartamento, Zero y sus tres acompañantes favoritas abordaron la camioneta blindada.

No fue necesario que se hablara en voz alta del destino pues la camioneta blindada se dirigió hacia el refugio temporal de Cornelia.

Tan humilde como sólo una princesa de Britannia podía ser, Cornelia se encontraba en una hermosa casa de campo cuya propiedad abarcaba casi 10 hectáreas. Se encontraba sentada en el inmenso jardín frente a una mesa para tomar el té. Revolvía la bebida para disolver los cubos de azúcar que acababa de poner dentro el mismo tiempo que escuchaba lo que Darlton le decía. Él estaba sentado frente a ella y bebía también una taza de té.

—Intentamos acabar con sus dos guardias pero sólo logramos dispararle a uno —decía—. El otro nos atacó y emprendimos la retirada.

— ¿Zero estaba ahí? —Inquirió Cornelia—. ¿Lo viste?

—Me temo que no —respondió Darlton—. Pero, a juzgar por la vigilancia que estaba apostada en aquél sitio, creo que él estaba dentro cuando nosotros llegamos.

— ¿Hubo bajas?

—Un muerto.

—Quiero que coloques vigilancia cerca del refugio de Zero —ordenó Cornelia entonces—. No dudes en atacarlo cuando lo veas desprotegido.

— ¿Está segura de querer traicionarlo mientras dure su alianza con él? —Inquirió Darlton—. ¿No sería más sencillo esperar y…?

—Alteza, tiene visitas.

Guilford interrumpió la frase de Darlton cuando se hizo presente.

Cornelia, que le estaba dando la espalda, se mostró fugazmente confundida cuando vio a Darlton levantarse de un salto y sacar un arma de entre los pliegues de su chaqueta. Ella se puso de pie y se giró para ver que Zero, acompañado por sus tres secuaces favoritas, había entrado en la propiedad. Y, a juzgar por la forma en la que la enmascarada Kallen Kozuki apuntaba con su arma hacia la cabeza de Guilford, habían entrado por la fuerza.

Darlton intentó disparar pero CC consiguió desarmarlo tras presionar el gatillo de su arma. Con una mano herida y cubierta de sangre, Darlton retrocedió y Cornelia hizo un gesto con la mano derecha para que no volviera a acercarse. La mujer fulminó a Zero con la mirada y avanzó un paso hacia él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió saber ella.

—Ya deberías saberlo —le respondió Zero con firmeza—. Enviaste a tus hombres a buscar mi escondite.

—Podrías haber evitado esto si hubieras accedido a mostrarme tu rostro —le espetó Cornelia—. Ahora libera a Guilford —ordenó.

—Tus hombres casi matan a uno de los nuestros —fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Kallen.

—Y ahora, pagarás ojo por ojo —secundó Nene y disparó su arma.

Fue así como Darlton cayó de espaldas con una bala incrustada en el cráneo. Cornelia, un poco turbada, retrocedió un par de pasos y Zero avanzó hacia ella. Kallen obligó a Guilford a avanzar igualmente sin retirar la presión que ejercía su dedo sobre el gatillo de su arma. Nene se preguntaba en qué momento las cosas se habían torcido de esa manera. La furia de Zero era implacable y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Cornelia aunque llegaran a las últimas consecuencias.

—Se supone que nos habíamos aliado —le espetó Zero—. Debí imaginar que no cumplirías con tu palabra.

—Estás loco si piensas que realmente quiero aliarme con un criminal como tú —espetó Cornelia—. Suelta a Guilford ahora —volvió a exigir, Kallen no liberó a su prisionero.

—Para tu fortuna, yo sí soy un hombre de palabra —seguía diciendo Zero—. No te mataré ahora que hemos vengado lo que tú nos hiciste. Pero espero que te quede claro, Cornelia, que volveremos a ser enemigos una vez que hayas vengado a Euphemia.

Dicho aquello, Zero se dio la vuelta para retirarse y sus tres secuaces lo siguieron sin más. Cornelia se percató entonces de algo, algo que le gritaba una voz en su interior. Quizá había sido el timbre de la voz de Zero, la forma en la que había pronunciado el nombre de Euphemia, quizá no eran más que descabelladas ideas que salían de su cabeza. Se sentía tonta al no poder explicar la razón por la que estaba tan convencida. Y lo más importante aún, no sabía cómo era que no lo había notado antes.

—No puede ser… —exclamó con voz ahogada—. ¿Lelouch?


	38. Capítulo XXXVII: El Ataque a la Academia

XXXVII

El Ataque a la Ashford Academy

Taiki tardó casi una semana en levantarse. Literalmente, pues se lo había pasado sentado en un rincón con la mirada agachada durante siete días consecutivos.

La bodega en la que se ocultaban, afortunadamente, estaba en desuso así que no hubo ningún tipo de problema por haberse instalado ahí. Tenían un techo para resguardarse y un poco de agua que salía por un grifo que tenía fugas. Lo único que les faltaba era alimento y comodidad. El tercer día de encierro, tras una acalorada discusión, Kiriha aceptó que Zenjirou y Ren salieran a buscar algo de comida. Ryouma comentó entre dientes que quizá Yuu debía salir y robar algo frente a las narices de un par de soldados, sólo para que lo ejecutaran y terminaran pronto con aquello.

Afortunadamente, no fue necesario que robaran. Paseando, y escabulléndose, por el centro del Área 11, Zenjirou chocó con una adorable chica castaña que iba en silla de ruedas. La colisión provocó que los víveres que ella llevaba en el regazo cayeran al piso. Zenjirou se apresuró a recoger todo cuando Ren intervino y habló apresuradamente:

— ¿Estás loco, Tsurugi? Nos encontrarán si te detienes aquí.

—Sólo ayúdame, Tobari —respondió Zenjirou de mala gana.

— ¿Son japoneses?

Ambos chicos miraron entonces a la chica castaña. Zenjirou se preguntó porqué era que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Sí —respondieron al unísono, casi escuchándose orgullosos de su nacionalidad nipona.

La adorable niña estiró entonces los brazos para entregarles la bolsa de papel que Zenjirou le había devuelto minutos atrás. Contenía vegetales, pan recién horneado y una lata de duraznos en almíbar.

—Es un obsequio —sonrió la chica—. Quizá les haga falta.

No pudieron negarse. Zenjirou tomó la bolsa y Ren le agradeció a la pequeña.

— ¡Señorita Nunally!

Echaron a correr cuando vieron a aquella mujer de cabello negro correr hacia la chica en silla de ruedas. Y, aunque los dos muchachos no pudieron verla, Nene sí que los había reconocido.

Con todo, Kiriha repartió la comida. Consiguieron también una improvisada ducha cuando encontraron un arroyo en sus incursiones de reconocimiento. Fue la salvación de todos y un gran espectáculo para ellos ya que Airu los había acompañado en ropa interior.

Aquella tarde rieron a carcajadas como no habían hecho en demasiado tiempo.

Fue aquella noche cuando Taiki Kudou volvió a tomar el mando. Mientras mordía un trozo de zanahoria cruda, explicó su plan:

—Entiendo que Nene no tuvo la culpa de lo ocurrido —dijo, fue demasiado obvio para sus amigos que intentaba no mencionar siquiera el nombre de Akari—. Ustedes mismos lo vieron, Zero ordenó que nos liberaran.

—Aún así, Cornelia no iba a dejarnos libres —atajó Tagiru.

—Vamos a concentrar nuestro ataque en ella —siguió diciendo Taiki—. Y la única manera de hacerla salir de su madriguera es…

—Atacar a Britannia —completó Kiriha—. Atacar un sitio importante para ellos.

Fue como si Kiriha le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Taiki.

Cuando Sayoko, Nene y Nunally volvieron de hacer sus compras, Lelouch ya las estaba esperando en casa. A juzgar por la cantidad de guirnaldas coloridas que estaba terminando de decorar, debía estar trabajando en algún evento para la Ashford Academy.

Nene esperó a que Lelouch realizara todo el ritual para saludar a Nunally. Una vez que aquello terminó, la joven Idol acortó la distancia entre ambos y se inclinó un poco para acercar su rostro al de Lelouch, que estaba sentado en un mullido sofá de color crema. Le acarició el rostro con las manos y plantó un delicado beso en sus labios. Lelouch respondió el gesto y se separaron para dedicarse mutuamente una sonrisa. Nene tomó asiento junto a él, sólo entonces se fijó en CC. La mujer de extravagante cabello verde estaba recostada sobre un diván mientras jugaba con un caleidoscopio. Nene la ignoró olímpicamente, era una especie de implícito acuerdo mutuo entre ambas, y estiró un brazo para tomar un marcador de color bronce y ayudar a Lelouch con las guirnaldas.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? —preguntó Nene.

—En dos días haremos un evento —fue la respuesta de Lelouch—. Una recaudación de fondos para reparar los daños causados a la academia durante aquella batalla.

Se estiró para buscar un nuevo marcador, tenían que dibujar el escudo de la Ashford Academy.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? —devolvió él.

—He visto a Zenjirou y Ren —soltó Nene.  
Sus palabras provocaron que Lelouch se quedara sin aliento. Nene se sintió tonta, ¿en qué momento había pensado que era buena idea decir aquello?

Lelouch se levantó de golpe y tomó a la chica por la muñeca para salir de la habitación.

Estando en el pasillo, Lelouch la estrelló contra la pared bloqueando cualquier escape con ambos brazos.

— ¿Cómo que los viste? —Siseó Zero—. ¿Qué querían?

—Se han topado con Nunally —respondió ella tras hacerlo retroceder de un empujón—. Echaron a correr cuando Sayoko se percató de que Nunally se había separado de nosotras.

Lelouch habría entrado en crisis si Nene le hubiera dicho aquello antes de ver a su hermana.

_ Nunally está bien… _ pensó mientras intentaba controlar su furia, _ Cálmate, Lelouch, no la han lastimado… _

— ¿Estás bien? —escuchó preguntar a Nene.

Tomó un profundo respiro antes de responder.

—Estoy bien.

Claro que no lo estaba. ¿Cómo más podría reaccionar tras enterarse de que su querida hermana había tenido contacto con fugitivos criminales que luchaban contra el sacro imperio de Britannia? Sintió entonces las manos de Nene sobre sus hombros y supo que ella intentaba detenerlo antes de que iniciara una persecución preventiva.

Funcionó bastante bien pues él se giró para mirarla. Ambos pares de ojos púrpura se encontraron y sus bocas se fusionaron en un beso. No había mejor tranquilizante en el mundo que sentir los labios de Nene conectándose en perfecta armonía con los suyos.

Uno de los pocos sitios que no eran vigilados por gran cantidad de Knightmares era la Ashford Academy.

El día del gran evento de recaudación de fondos, Milly Ashford estaba de un humor particularmente bueno. Iba vestida con un traje de lentejuelas que asemejaba a un vestido de los 80's. Shirley, Nina y Kallen iban vestidas de la misma manera. Suzaku atendía un puesto de comida rápida con Rivalz y los deberes de Lelouch consistían en cobrar la entrada de los asistentes al evento. Así que mientras CC devoraba la variedad de sabores de pizza, Lelouch permanecía sentado en su módulo.

Gracias a la intervención de Nene, Diethard Ried y cinco Caballeros Negros entraron al evento. Lelouch tuvo que evitar hacer contacto visual con ellos así como se mordió la lengua para evitar hablar. Se hizo una nota mental: Nene lo pagaría caro.

— ¡Cambia esa cara, Lulu! ¡Ahuyentarás a las personas!

Lelouch no tuvo oportunidad de replicar pues pronto tuvo a Shirley Fenette encima. Ella le estiraba la piel de las mejillas intentando hacer que el muchacho gesticulara una sonrisa. A Lelouch le agradó aunque fuera doloroso para su rostro, estaba convencido de que Shirley estaba tomando su negativa de la mejor manera.

Era eso, o Shirley era una gran actriz.

—Parece que se están divirtiendo.

Shirley se separó de Lelouch cuando escucharon la voz de Nene. La joven Idol iba acompañada de Nunally. Shirley acudió velozmente con ella mientras Lelouch masajeaba la piel de sus mejillas. Nene esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lelouch tuvo que controlarse para mantener creíble la farsa de que eran primos. Claro que era casi imposible, no podía evitar mirarla embelesado cada vez que ella sonreía.

— ¡Nene, qué bueno que llegaste!

Era la voz de Milly Ashford.

—Ven conmigo, tengo un vestido especialmente para ti —dijo Milly mientras la tomaba por el brazo.

—En realidad, creo que preferiría quedarme aquí con Lelouch —se disculpó Nene apenada.

No era del todo cierto, le habría fascinado participar en el evento. Pero definitivamente no quería usar esos vestidos de lentejuelas.

—Bueno, en ese caso serás la encargada de vigilar a Lulu —sonrió Shirley—. Tiende a escaparse cuando le quitamos los ojos de encima.

Lelouch reprimió su risa.

Hubo un intercambio de besos en las mejillas entre Nene, Milly y Shirley. Nunally se alejó con las dos chicas tras saludar a su hermano y Nene se sentó en la orilla de la mesa blanca donde Lelouch improvisaba su módulo de atención. Se cruzó de brazos y al ver la forma en la que lo miraba, Lelouch supo que estaba en problemas.

—Tienes suerte de que estando aquí, sólo soy tu _prima_ —le espetó Nene—. Estabas demasiado cariñoso con Shirley Fenette —se quejó.

— ¿Cariñoso? —Se burló Lelouch con una sonora risa—. Mis mejillas no opinan lo mismo.

—Estoy vigilándote, Lamperouge —sentenció Nene esbozando media sonrisa—. Si te descubro haciendo cosas comprometedoras con Shirley, tendré que vengarme.

— ¿Y cómo te vengarás? —inquirió Lelouch con tono burlón.

—Te seré infiel con Suzaku Kururugi —se burló Nene.

Rieron brevemente a carcajadas. Un par de estudiantes de la Ashford Academy llegaron entonces y Lelouch les cobró la entrada. Nene los saludó con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, Diethard está aquí —habló Zero, Nene supo que se avecinaba un fuerte regaño—. ¿Quieres explicarme qué están haciendo aquí?

—Los convencí de que vinieran a ayudar —explicó Nene—. Después de todo, nosotros también somos culpables del ataque.

Lelouch no pudo seguir discutiendo, sabía que ella tenía razón.

Fue todo un logro para el Xros Heart lograr llegar a la Ashford Academy sin ser arrestados o asesinados por los soldados de Britannia. Cuando finalmente llegaron, no se detuvieron a hacer planes. Taiki recargó a Shoutmon, Kiriha recargó a MetalGreymon y Tagiru recargó a Gumdramon. Hicieron evolucionar a sus compañeros y pronto se hicieron presentes OmegaShoutmon, ZeekGreymon y Arresterdramon.

—Ataquen —ordenó Taiki entonces.

Las técnicas de los tres Digimons consiguieron provocar una explosión. Y así, las risas y las voces emocionadas de los asistentes al torneo se apagaron para dar lugar a sus alaridos de terror.


	39. Capítulo XXXVIII: Muerte y Explosiones

XXXVIII

Muerte y Explosiones

Nene intentaba tirar de la piel de las mejillas de Lelouch al puro estilo de Shirley Fenette cuando escucharon la explosión. Sus miradas viajaron hacia la nube de humo negro que crecía y se alzaba en el cielo. Hubo una serie de gritos y entonces, el edificio se vino abajo.

— ¡Ve por tu máscara, yo me encargo de esto! —exclamó Nene mientras echaba a correr para buscar a Diethard y los demás.

Claro que Lelouch se negó. No había tiempo para disfrazarse. Siguió a la chica y Nene, sin recriminarle su decisión, sacó una pequeña arma de debajo de chaqueta y se la lanzó. Lelouch la atrapó y verificó que tenía el cartucho lleno. Nene sacó entonces su Xros Loader y recargó a Sparrowmon sin dejar de correr. Subió a su lomo de un salto y tomó la mano de Lelouch para ayudarlo a subir igualmente. El muchacho se sujetó a la cintura de ella y Sparrowmon se levantó en el aire a gran velocidad.

Ni bien inició el ataque, Milly Ashford y sus amigos se pusieron en guardia.

Fue Rivalz quien lanzó el primer ataque, golpeó con una silla plegable a la creatura que perforaba la estructura del edificio con el taladro de su cola. Dorulumon, como era de esperarse, giró sobre sí mismo y enfrentó al muchacho mostrando sus enormes fauces. Shirley y Nina atacaron entonces lanzándole a Dorulumon todo lo que tenían al alcance. Milly le puso fin a la pelea absurda con un certero golpe de un parasol de color azul. Soltando un chillido, Dorulumon cayó inconsciente al suelo.

— ¡Nina, saca a todos de aquí! —Exclamó Milly—. ¡Shirley, Rivalz, busquen a los heridos y trasládenlos a otro sitio! ¡Yo buscaré a Lulu y a Kururugi! ¡Dense prisa, no hay tiempo que perder!

El grupo se dispersó sin más y en ese momento hubo una segunda explosión.

Ni bien vieron a Sparrowmon en el aire, el Xros Heart atacó. El _Heavy Metal Vulcan_ de OmegaShoutmon consiguió desestabilizar a Sparrowmon. Mervamon salió del Xros Loader de Nene e intentó unirse a la lucha. Lo habría conseguido de no ser por el golpe que Cho-Hakkaimon le dio con el martillo. Mervamon cayó, fuera de combate, y Sparrowmon la defendió usando su _Random Lasser_.

Lelouch deseaba estar en tierra firme para poder disparar al cráneo de Taiki, quien lo miraba desde el suelo con auténtico odio.

Suzaku fue lo suficientemente veloz para trasladar a Nunally a la mansión, totalmente ajena a lo que ocurría en el evento. Le indicó que no saliera de aquella habitación e hizo lo mismo con Sayoko, poniéndola a salvo. Maldijo en el pensamiento a Lloyd por no haber reparado aún el Lancelot. Deseaba poder combatir a aquellas creaturas sin necesidad de usar un Knightmare.

Cuando salió de la mansión para volver a la contienda creyó ver los ojos amarillos de CC reflejados en un ventanal. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mujer había desaparecido. Le restó importancia al asunto con una sacudida de la cabeza y echó a correr tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas.

Suzaku y Lelouch no eran los únicos extraviados. Kallen Kozuki también se había separado del comité estudiantil para unirse a los Caballeros Negros. Ya que no tenían Knightmares, las armas eran su única defensa. La chica tuvo que rasgar su vestido para que las lentejuelas le permitieran moverse libremente. Se preguntó dónde estaba Zero y entonces se fijó en Sparrowmon y en las dos personas que viajaban sobre él. Una era Nene y el otro era…

— ¿Qué hace encima de esa bestia con…?

— ¡Kallen! —Escuchó llamar a uno de los Caballeros—. ¡Dos sujetos acaban de escabullirse dentro de esa mansión! —informó señalando el punto con un dedo.

Ella asintió y echó a correr en aquella dirección. Sintió un vacío en el estómago pues era muy probable que Nunally Lamperouge estuviera ocultándose en aquél lugar. Y si algo le ocurría…

El Xros Heart se dispersó para seguir atacando la Ashford Academy de tal forma que OmegaShoutmon era el único que se enfrentaba a Sparrowmon. Su plan no resultaba nada efectivo ya que Cornelia no parecía querer dar señales de vida. Con todo, era de lo más satisfactorio pelear contra la joven Idol. Era como si con cada golpe de OmegaShoutmon pudiera desquitar todo el dolor que la muerte de Akari le había dejado arraigado en su interior.

Si tan sólo ese muchacho no estuviera montado sobre Sparrowmon…

Aquello se resolvió tan rápido que parecía que las mentes de Taiki y su Digimon estuviesen conectadas. Un golpe del _Heavy Metal Vulcan_ se impactó en el pecho de Sparrowmon. Nene perdió el equilibrio y, por ende, Lelouch cayó al vacío. El aterrador momento casi le provocó un momento a la joven Idol. Lelouch consiguió sujetarse de una viga de acero que sobresalía del parcialmente destruido edificio y con eso se salvó de morir con la caída desde tan alta altura. Escuchó entonces el grito de Shirley y no hizo falta buscarla ni imaginarse los peores escenarios. A pocos metros de donde él se encontraba, Shirley intentaba protegerse de las balas de Astamon. Usaba una bandeja de metal como pueril intento de escudo.

— ¡Shirley!

Lelouch corrió hacia ella y disparó su arma contra Astamon. Herido por las balas humanas, Astamon cayó inconsciente al suelo volviendo a su forma de Psychemon. No conforme con eso, Lelouch atacó a Ryouma con un puñetazo y le golpeó la cabeza con el mango de su arma. No fue difícil vencer al chico del cabello plateado, se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente y Lelouch aprovechó para darle pisotones al Xros Loader verde hasta hacerlo añicos. Aquello bastó para que la imagen de Psychemon se distorsionara y terminara por desvanecerse.

El muchacho entonces tomó a Shirley por los hombros, la chica ya había bajado su improvisado escudo.

— ¿Estás herida? —le preguntó el chico.

Y entonces, envalentonada por la pelea y la situación en general, Shirley le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

Su vestido estaba hecho girones, se caía en pedazos y tuvo que sujetarlo con una mano para evitar que cayera y la dejara totalmente desnuda. Maldijo a Milly Ashford por haber elegido semejante disfraz.

La mansión estaba en completo silencio, eso no era sinónimo de que podía bajar la guardia. Intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible con sus pasos y, al mismo tiempo, se preguntada dónde demonios estaba Zero.

Se adentró en la cocina y observó que una de las ventanas estaba rota. Había un camino hecho con gotas de sangre que salía de aquella habitación y continuaba por el pasillo. En el alfeizar de la ventana había un cristal ensangrentado. No pudo evitar sonreír. El intruso seguramente se había clavado el cristal en un vano intento de atravesar la ventana con un puñetazo. Tomó entonces un cuchillo, prefería ir armada hasta los dientes, y se giró para salir de la habitación. Se topó con él en ese momento y todo ocurrió rápidamente.

Kallen corrió hacia él con intenciones de apuñalarlo pero su vestido se quedó atorado con una de las esquinas de la isla de la cocina haciéndola girar sobre sí misma y caer sobre Kiriha Aonuma. El arma de Kallen fue a quedar debajo de la nevera y sólo puso defenderse con el cuchillo. Colocó la filosa hoja de metal sobre el cuello de Kiriha y se detuvo en su intento de asesinato cuando vio lo rojas que se habían puesto las mejillas de Kiriha. No hizo falta pensar demasiado en la razón de su sonrojo pues pronto pudo percibir el roce de los ropajes de Kiriha contra la tersa piel de su cuerpo desnudo. Se sonrojó igualmente y Kiriha aprovechó la distracción para darle un empujón y sacársela de encima. Echó a correr y salió por la ventana, dejando a Kallen totalmente avergonzada y cubriendo su pecho desnudo con lo que quedaba de su vestido de lentejuelas.

El beso no le pasó desapercibido a Nene. Gracias a la técnica _Sexy The Cannon_ de Xros Up Mervamon, consiguió dejar a OmegaShoutmon fuera de combate. Aprovechó también para atacar a Arresterdramon y ZeekGreymon. Cuando Taiki se reunió con los caídos, que habían perdido sus evoluciones y estaban inconscientes, Sparrowmon fue atacado por las espadas de Yasyamon. Aunque consiguió golpearlo con el _Random Lasser_, Nene cayó al vacío soltando un grito. Casi de inmediato sintió los brazos que la atrapaban y cómo se estampaban ambos cuerpos en el suelo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados en todo momento y se vio obligada a abrirlos cuando se percató de que aquellos brazos no le pertenecían a Lelouch. Mucho menos era su torso sobre el que había caído y el gruñido que soltó el muchacho no era con el timbre de voz de su atractivo novio. Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver que Suzaku Kururugi la había atrapado y que Lelouch, mirando levemente angustiado la escena, aún protegía a Shirley Fenette.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Suzaku dándole una sacudida a la chica.

—Sí —respondió ella y se levantó de un salto para acudir con Lelouch.

El muchacho de los ojos púrpura supo que estaba en problemas cuando vio el destello asesino brillar en los ojos de Nene. Se sintió aliviado cuando escuchó las voces de Nina y Milly, Rivalz iba corriendo detrás de ellas y los tres exclamaban aterrados:

— ¡Salgan! ¡Salgan! ¡La academia se incendia!

Fue entonces que vieron surgir de entre los escombros el tornado de fuego que Nene reconoció a la perfección. Aquello era obra de Airu Suzaki y Cho-Hakkaimon.

Vio por una de las ventanas la nube de humo negro que se levantaba a causa del incendio. Tuvo que apresurarse para encontrar a Nunally y Sayoko. Las sacó de la propiedad a tiempo, antes de que el incendio se propagara. Mientras Sayoko empujaba la silla de Nunally, Kallen se dirigió hacia el punto donde había visto al muchacho castaño.

Tagiru Akashi estaba de pie frente a la tumba de Akari que aún estaba cubierta de flores, el epitafio brillaba con la luz del sol y el Cutemon de _origami_ aún reposaba encima de la lápida. El chico se sobresaltó cuando escuchó los pasos de Kallen a sus espaldas.

—No te muevas o te mataré —dijo ella cuando vio las intenciones que Tagiru tenía de girarse.

Tagiru asintió levemente y habló mientras se enjugaba un par de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Podrías dejar esto para después?

Kallen asintió lentamente y supo lo que ocurría. Tagiru quería evitar manchar de sangre la lápida de Akari. Dirigió una mirada a sus espaldas, Sayoko y Nunally ya habían desaparecido. Mientras nadie lo supiera, no le afectaría en nada tomar esa desición.

—Vete —le dijo a Tagiru—. Lucharemos en otro sitio.

Tagiru se giró entonces y le agradeció con media sonrisa. Kallen vio entonces que él era quien tenía la mano herida y recordó la ventana rota y el camino de sangre. Tagiru echó a correr, no sin antes dejar un par de flores, arrancadas de los rosales, sobre la tumba de Akari. Kallen bufó y se unió a Sayoko y Nunally en su escape.

Taiki ordenó la retirada cuando vio lo estragos que Cho-Hakkaimon estaba causando.

Mientras el Xros Heart corría a toda prisa para evitar que el incendio los alcanzara, Kallen y sus dos acompañantes se reunieron con el resto de los sobrevivientes. Llevaba puesta una camisa de Lelouch que le quedaba demasiado grande, sólo para cubrir su desnudez. Lelouch se sintió sumamente aliviado cuando vio aparecer a Nunally.

Y ahí estaban Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemonde, Nina Einstein, Shirley Fenette, Suzaku Kururugi, Kallen Kozuki, Diethard Ried, Nunally, Sayoko, cinco Caballeros Negros, CC oculta detrás de un árbol, Lelouch, Nene y los Digimons de la chica. Todos enfilados mientras veían la Ashford Academy explotar y ser consumida en llamas.


	40. Capítulo XXXIX: Unámonos a la Rebelión

XXXIX

Unámonos a la Rebelión

La Ashford Academy cerró sus puertas indefinidamente. Y, en realidad, no había otra opción ya que muy pocas eran las zonas que se habían salvado de la explosión. Uno de esos sitios era la residencia de los Lamperouge. El resto constaba sólo de montañas de escombros y estructuras calcinadas, el número de muertos ascendía a 350. Aquella cifra estaba conformada básicamente por los asistentes al evento de recaudación de fondos, invitados y estudiantes.

Ya que la escuela dejaría de funcionar, Lelouch y el resto del comité se despidió con innecesarios y emotivos abrazos. Más que una despedida era una forma de darse consuelo mutuo. No era sencillo ver que la Ashford Academy quedaba reducida a cenizas. Nene no se quejó cuando Shirley Fenette estrechó a Lelouch y le besó ambas mejillas. Ya se las cobraría cuando estuviera a solas con el muchacho. Además, había sido una experiencia de lo más aterradora y era obvio que todos quisieran recibir apoyo de los pocos sobrevivientes. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió el impulso de ir en busca de sus amigos y obligarlos a pagar por lo ocurrido. ¿En qué momento pensaron que era buena idea atacar un sitio lleno de personas? Miró entonces a los amigos de Lelouch y sólo en ese momento se percató de las heridas que ellos presentaban. Rivalz tenía un improvisado vendaje en el brazo izquierdo, la tela blanca que había usado tenía una mancha de sangre que seguía creciendo. Sangre escurría por la comisura de los labios de Nina, así como tenía un corte en la nariz. Milly y Shirley tenían contusiones en la cabeza, las manos de la chica pelirroja estaban bañadas en sangre. Se sentía culpable, ni siquiera quería mirarlos a los ojos.

—Puedes quedarte en la mansión el tiempo que quieras —decía Milly en ese momento mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Lelouch—. No te preocupes por nada, todo seguirá igual entre nosotros.

Se separó de él y le besó la mejilla. Shirley se negó a retirarse hasta que pudo abrazar por última vez a Lelouch. Nene apretó con fuerza los puños al verla, convencida de que como _prima _del chico no podía recriminar nada en público.

—Calma, Shirley —decía Lelouch un tanto incomodo—. Volveremos a vernos —le aseguró.

Nene se alegró cuando finalmente podrían retirarse. Lelouch se detuvo entonces y miró las condiciones en las que Kallen se encontraba. Nene estaba a punto de explotar, ¿quién se creía ella para usar las camisas de Lelouch si ni siquiera Nene lo hacía?

—Ven, Kallen —dijo Lelouch y la aludida se sobresaltó—. Te daré algo de ropa antes de que te vayas.

_ Bellísimo… _pensó Nene de mala gana, _ ¿Y por qué está desnuda en primer lugar? _

A pesar de que Cornelia no se presentó en la masacre, como Taiki había querido desde un principio, ella estaba totalmente enterada de lo acontecido. Britannia tenía la mala costumbre de hacer transmisiones en vivo de todos los desastres y batallas en contra de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Por obvias razones, no podían dejar de transmitir el incendio de la Ashford Academy. Vio al Xros Heart haciendo su trabajo pero no había rastros de Zero. Lo único que veía en cámaras era a ese muchacho de cabello negro y ojos color púrpura vestido con el uniforme de la Ashford Academy. Habían pasado ya los años, sí, pero los rasgos eran idénticos. Sin embargo, era imposible. Él tendría que estar muerto… ¿No es así?

—Guilford —llamó en voz alta y el aludido se hizo presente—. Quiero que investigues el paradero de una persona.

— ¿Qué persona, alteza? —respondió el hombre eficientemente.

Y Cornelia, haciendo uso de la voz más fría de la que fue capaz, dijo:

—Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Milly y los demás se reunieron en la casa de los Ashford. Se congregaron en la habitación de la chica rubia y, tras la orden de ella, cerraron las cortinas y aseguraron las puertas. Ahí se encontraban Shirley, Nina, Rivalz y Suzaku, la chica pelirroja estaba soñada recordando el momento en el que sus labios se fusionaron con los de Lelouch. Tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando vio a Milly darle un manotazo sobre su escritorio. Miró su mano, había quedado roja y adolorida. Cerró el puño y dijo una única frase:

—Quiero unirme a la Resistencia.

Se escuchó tan decidida que todos intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. Cuando la miraron de nuevo, ella tenía la mirada agachada y una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla derecha.

— ¿Estás loca? —reclamó Shirley.

— ¿Vas a luchar junto a los _Elevens_? —se alarmó Nina hablando con voz aguda y trémula.

— ¿No se dan cuenta? —Reclamó Milly indignada y ofendida, los miró con rabia y añadió en voz tan alta que sintió que se rasgaban sus cuerdas vocales—: ¡Britannia no luchará contra los sujetos que atacaron la Ashford Academy la primera vez! ¡Zero y sus hombres estaban defendiendo el colegio! ¡Nene estaba ahí, maldita sea!

—Britannia y Zero están unidos —informó Suzaku, no era un secreto para ellos que el formaba parte del ejército de Britannia—. No tendría caso unirte a…

— ¡Es obvio que Britannia no respetará esa alianza! —le espetó Milly, sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y ella no se molestaba en enjugarlas u ocultarlas—. ¡Ni siquiera acudieron a defender el colegio cuando esas bestias nos atacaron! ¿Acaso no viste a los Caballeros Negros que estaban luchando contra esos sujetos?

—Incluso Lelouch está con ellos, él estaba luchando junto con Nene —aportó Rivalz pensativo—. Quizá Milly tiene razón.

— ¡Claro que tengo razón! —seguía exclamando ella—. ¡Me uniré a la Resistencia, no me importa si ustedes no me siguen!

Sin embargo, sabía que ese no sería el caso. Lo corroboró cuando Suzaku asintió levemente con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ella. Le dio una palmada en el hombro y dijo, dudando al final:

—Me uniré contigo.

—Y yo —secundó Rivalz levantando la mano con timidez.

—Yo igual —aseguró Shirley aunque todos sabían que lo hacía por Lelouch.

—Yo… —balbuceó Nina y comenzó a restregar sus manos como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de ansiedad—. Yo no…

—Por favor, Nina —suplicó Milly—. Si no lo hacemos, ¿quién más vengará a todos nuestros compañeros? ¿Britannia?

Aquello último lo dijo con tono hiriente. Era raro para todos pensar mal de su propia patria, en especial a sabiendas de que Milly pertenecía a las familias de alcurnia. Con todo, aún a pesar de su temor a los _Elevens_, Nina se levantó y asintió nerviosamente mientras decía en voz baja:

—Sí, yo también me uniré a ustedes.

Y así quedó acordado: el comité estudiantil de la Ashford Academy se volvería en contra de Britannia y sus injusticias.


	41. Capítulo XL: Nuevos Compañeros

XL

Nuevos Compañeros

Nene se alegró cuando Kallen finalmente se retiró. Claro que no le agradaba ver a esa chica caminando y contoneándose con el cuerpo cubierto por la ropa de Lelouch. Tuvieron que cerrar todas las cortinas para evitar ver el desastre en la Ashford Academy. Podían escuchar las sirenas de los autos del cuerpo de bomberos y los chorros de agua a presión con los que intentaban controlar el incendio. Nunally no quería separarse de su hermano, Nene tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ignorarla olímpicamente cuando avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el muchacho y lo miró con auténtico odio. Levantó una mano y le asestó una fuerte bofetada.

El golpe resonó en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Nunally hizo retroceder su silla y esbozó una mueca de angustia mientras Sayoko la conducía al pasillo. Lelouch ni siquiera se inmutó cuando sintió enrojecer su mejilla. Se mostraba apacible pero en sus ojos brillaba la culpa. Parecía intentar hacer armonía perfecta con las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Nene.

— ¿Viste a Shirley cuando…?

— ¡Pues claro que lo vi! —exclamó Nene enfurecida y con voz aguda—. ¡Y vi lo cariñosa que Fenette estaba contigo cuando te despedías de ella!

—Nene, yo…

— ¡Podías haberla rechazado! —Seguía diciendo ella, el llanto le quebraba la voz y podía sentir un vacío en el pecho—. ¡Pero no lo hiciste!

—Si piensas que le devolví el beso, te juro que…

— ¡No digas nada, Lamperouge! —le espetó ella—. ¡¿Y dónde estabas cuando caí de Sparrowmon?! ¡¿Por qué no me atrapaste?! ¡¿Creíste que no me importaría caer en los brazos de Suzaku Kururugi, a sabiendas de que tú estabas besuqueándote con Shirley Fenette?!

— ¡Yo te amo, Nene!

Los estridentes reclamos de la chica se apagaron en cuando el muchacho exclamó aquellas palabras. Tomó los brazos de la chica para evitar que ella escapara, afortunadamente no fue así, y siguió hablando para sacar todas esas palabras que jamás se había atrevido a decir:

— ¡Estuve pensando en ti todo el tiempo! Sé que no podía evitar que pelearas, no me habrías escuchado si te hubiera ordenado que te ocultaras. Tienes que entender que tenía que proteger a Shirley, aunque sea sólo una vieja amiga. Yo te amo a ti, Nene. Me di cuenta cuando estuviste convaleciente en esa cama luego del primer ataque al colegio. No quiero perderte y mucho menos quiero herirte. Te amo —repitió—. Te amo y nunca me perdonaré si acaso llego a perderte.

Sus palabras llegaron al corazón de Nene. Supuso que su reciente momento de crisis se debía a la terrible masacre que había presenciado. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y envolvió a Lelouch en un fuerte abrazo. Aliviado, él le besó en la cabeza y ella le respondió con un beso en los labios. Tras un par de segundos, la chica levantó la mirada y colocó su frente junto a la de él. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y acariciaron delicadamente la nariz del otro con la suya propia. Se dedicaron una tienda sonrisa y ella le respondió al muchacho sus anteriores palabras mientras entrelazaban sus dedos:

—Te lo he dicho: nunca me perderás —tomó un breve respiro y añadió tras rozar delicadamente los labios de Lelouch con los suyos—: Sin importar lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Volvieron a fusionarse en un beso y Nene pensó, con descaro, que Shirley Fenette jamás conseguiría que Lelouch la amara de esa manera.

El Xros Heart se encontraba oculto en su bodega. Cutemon ya había curado las heridas de todos y en ese momento se encontraba auxiliando a Dorulumon con su _Kizunaol_. Mientras tanto, Taiki intentaba asimilar las bajas.

Psychemon y Ryouma habían caído.

Al menos eso era lo que Taiki quería pensar ya que se percataron de la ausencia de Ryouma cuando ya estaban demasiado lejos del incendio. La culpa lo carcomía vivo así que intentaba convencerse de que Ryouma no había sido incinerado ni mucho menos.

Tagiru estaba destrozado. Su mano ya estaba totalmente curada de la herida pero su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos. Cuando llegaron y tuvieron que relatar lo que todos los ojos no habían visto, llegó su turno y explicó lo acontecido en la mansión Ashford. Dijo que tuvo que romper el cristal de una ventana para poder entrar ya que todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave. Fue así como se hizo el corte. La propiedad era tan grande que pronto se separó de Kiriha y fue a dar a una habitación donde sólo había una niña en silla de ruedas acompañada por un ama de llaves. La niña, que tuvo los ojos cerrados en todo momento, esbozó una mueca de pánico cuando escuchó a Tagiru entrar a la habitación. El chico adivinó inmediatamente que ella carecía del sentido de la vista y, tras hacer una seña para que Sayoko permaneciera en silencio, se acercó a Nunally se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. La tomó de las manos y Nunally se sobresaltó en su silla.

—Todo saldrá bien, no temas —le dijo Tagiru, Nunally respiraba agitadamente—. No te lastimaré, nos iremos pronto y no te haremos daño.

—Tú… Tú eres… —balbuceaba Nunally aterrada—. ¿Eres un japonés…? ¿O eres uno de los Caballeros Negros de Zero…?

—Soy japonés y no tengo nada que ver con Zero —aseguró Tagiru—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

A Nunally no le pasó por alto la sangre que emanaba de la mano de Tagiru pero igualmente le dio un apretón.

—Nunally —dijo—. Nunally Lamperouge.

—Nunally —repitió Tagiru esbozando una sonrisa—. Tienes un hermoso nombre —dijo, Nunally esbozó media sonrisa—. Yo soy Tagiru Akashi.

— ¿Estás armado? —preguntó Nunally nerviosa.

—No —respondió él—. No te haré daño y no te pasará nada si te quedas aquí hasta que venga algún amigo tuyo a buscarte. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Nunally?

—Sí —dijo ella.

—Bien —respondió Tagiru y se levantó para correr a toda velocidad.

Al terminar aquel episodio, continuó relatando cómo consiguió abrir las puertas que conducían al jardín. De Kiriha no había rastro alguno. Pretendía escapar cuando se fijó en la lápida rodeada de flores. El nombre de Akari pareció resplandecer como si el espíritu de su amiga lo estuviese llamando. Taiki enjugó un par de lágrimas cuando la historia llegó a ese punto.

—Nene conservó su cuerpo —aseguró Tagiru aunque no estaba muy seguro de que aquella mansión fuera el escondite de Nene—. Sólo ella habría hecho un detalle así por Akari.

Todos asintieron lentamente.

La historia de Tagiru terminó cuando relató que Kallen le perdonó la vida.

—Fue muy noble —comentó Yuu al escuchar aquello—. No ensuciar la tumba de Akari asesinando a alguien desprotegido ahí.

—Creo que estamos cometiendo un grave error —exclamó Tagiru desesperado, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin poderlas controlar—. ¡Esa chica es de Britannia y me perdonó la vida sin siquiera conocerme! ¡Alguien así no puede ser tan malo!

Taiki lo miró con auténtico odio en ese momento y Tagiru supo de inmediato el motivo.

Una princesa de Britannia había asesinado a Akari.

Sea como fuere, el Xros Heart tenía el ánimo decaído.

Con dos caídos, falló la operación _Llamar la Atención de Cornelia Atacando Directamente a Britannia_.

La camioneta blindada de Zero apareció en la zona industrial donde se encontraba el escondite de los Caballeros Negros. Tras el ataque a Tamaki, la seguridad se había triplicado. Ahora había guardias hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, armados hasta los dientes y unos pocos a bordo de sus Knightmares. Aunque todo se veía de lo más hosco, Nene se sentía protegida entre ellos. Y Zero, aunque no quería admitirlo, les agradecía que estuvieran ahí.

La razón por la que se reunían era por una llamada recibida en el teléfono de Zero. Kallen había llamado para avisarle que tenía nuevos posibles reclutas para la Orden. Así que el enmascarado avanzaba a grandes zancadas. Nene iba a su derecha, no detrás de él como CC, para remarcar bien su cargo de mano derecha del líder. Fue Oggi quien abrió las puertas para ellos. Y al entrar en aquella zona de descanso con el minibar y la mesa de ajedrez, Zero y Nene se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

Lelouch tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar llamar a los posibles reclutas por sus nombres de pila. Y es que era impresionante ver ahí al comité estudiantil de la Ashford Academy, acompañados por Kallen. Nene ocultaba la sorpresa detrás de su máscara.

Como si fuera la líder del grupo, Milly se levantó de su asiento y avanzó un par de pasos hacia Zero tendiéndole una mano para estrecharla.

—Milly Ashford —se presentó—. Es un placer conocernos oficialmente, Zero.

Temeroso de que Milly pudiera detectar el timbre de su voz, el muchacho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Nene, en vista de que todos parecían tranquilos con que Kallen formara parte de la resistencia, se sacó la máscara y decidió hablar en lugar de Zero. El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

La chica esperaba que todos hicieran expresiones de asombro al verla sacarse la máscara pero fue todo lo contrario. Era casi como si…

—Que no te sorprenda —se disculpó Milly con una tímida sonrisa—. Vimos tu rostro cuando estabas inconsciente y Zero te sacó la máscara.

Shirley le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y Rivalz la imitó. Nene se sentía contenta de que el comité estudiantil tomara de la mejor manera la noticia de que ella pertenecía a la Resistencia.

—Creo que deberíamos presentarnos antes —comentó Nina mientras se restregaba las manos con nerviosismo.

Zero volvió a asentir.

—Ellos son Nina Einstein, Shirley Fenette, Rivalz Cardemonde y Suzaku Kururugi —dijo Milly para ahorrarse las tediosas presentaciones.

Suzaku fulminó a Zero con la mirada.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Nene confundida.

—Después de lo que pasó con el colegio, decidimos unirnos a la Resistencia para vengar a nuestros compañeros —explicó Milly—. Queremos que Zero nos permita unirnos a su ejército.

—Es peligroso —dijo Nene con firmeza, tenía que convencer a Milly de cualquier forma para que desistiera de sus intenciones—. No deberían arriesgarse así.

—Nosotros también estuvimos luchando contra esas bestias que destruyeron la academia —intervino Rivalz—. Estamos totalmente capacitados.

—Estamos convencidos de que podríamos morir —continuó Milly antes de que Nene pudiera exclamar algo—. Y también estamos dispuestos a luchar antes de que nos maten injustamente como ocurrió con todos nuestros compañeros.

Nene supo que tenían toda la razón. Tarde o temprano, Britannia comenzaría a cortar cabezas por igual. _Elevens _y personas de su propia patria. Miró de soslayo a Zero y él asintió. Milly bufó, habría querido que el hombre enmascarado dijera algo. Con todo, el grupo se alegró cuando Nene anunció:

—Zero los admitirá en la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

Aunque hubo un intercambio de sonrisas de satisfacción, Nene no podía evitar sentirse perturbada. Entendía que ella y Lelouch corrían un mortal riesgo combatiendo al sacro imperio de Britannia desde el interior de su Gawain. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si Cornelia se enteraba de que la propia gente del imperio decidía unirse a la Resistencia? ¿Lo permitiría o les daría caza como si fueran _Elevens_?


	42. Capítulo XLI: Adiós a la Máscara

XLI  
Adiós a la Máscara

Para Lelouch era imposible desempeñar su papel de Zero cuando y sus amigos estaban presentes. Envidiaba a Nene, ella no tenía que ocultarse detrás de la máscara para convivir con ellos. A decir verdad, al muchacho le angustiaba lo que Milly y el resto pudieran decir si se enteraban. La noticia no tardaría en esparcirse y llegar a oídos de Nunally. Y si eso ocurría, entonces…

Tenía que ser mil veces más cauteloso. El éxito de la misión dependía de su anonimato.

Se encontraba cavilando sobre ese hecho en su habitación aquella noche. Recostado en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, observaba el techo blanco mientras le ponía orden a sus ideas. No se molestó en sobresaltarse cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta. CC, vestida ya con su pijama veraniego de color blanco, se acercó a la cama del muchacho y se trepó en ella para recostarse a su lado. Lelouch tragó saliva y deseó que a Nene no se le ocurriera visitarlo justo en ese momento.

— ¿Qué miras? —escuchó decir a CC con voz tranquila.

—Sólo pensaba —respondió él con la misma actitud.

— ¿En qué piensas? —replanteó ella y pronto comenzó a mover sus piernas de forma juguetona.

—No creo que sea buena idea aceptar a Milly y el resto en mi Rebelión —respondió Lelouch inmediatamente.

— ¿Temes que puedan reconocerte? —inquirió CC girando la cabeza para mirar el perfil del muchacho.

—Temo que… —balbuceó el chico—. Temo que pueda herirlos si llegan a saberlo…

CC lo miró incrédula. Ni en un millón de años se le habría ocurrido lo mucho que Lelouch podía cambiar estando enamorado.

—La investigación arrojó resultados impresionantes, alteza.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Guilford deslizó un sobre amarillo sobre el escritorio de Cornelia. Ella lo abrió para sacar los documentos que contenía. Eran fotografías en su mayoría, un par de ellas retrataban la escena del crimen del asesinato de la reina Marianne. Cornelia fijó su atención en una copia del expediente escolar de la Ashford Academy. La fotografía era de un atractivo muchacho de cabello negro y ojos púrpura.

—Ha estado viviendo bajo el nombre de Lelouch Lamperouge —decía Guilford—. Los Ashford han estado ocultándolo junto con su hermana menor: Nunally Lamperouge.

— ¿Nunally está viva…? —consiguió articular Cornelia con voz ahogada.

Efectivamente lo estaba. Había fotografías de ella.

—Viven actualmente en un edificio de la Ashford Academy —siguió explicando Guilford—. Irónicamente, su residencia no sufrió daños tras el incendio.

—Es un chico con suerte… —concedió Cornelia—. ¿Hay algo que lo relacione con la Orden de los Caballeros Negros?

—Nada, alteza —respondió Guilford eficientemente.

_ De eso, nada... _ pensaba Cornelia, _ Es él. Estoy segura... _

—Llama a Zero, Guilford —ordenó ella, quizá demasiado apresuradamente—. Dile que venga a verme.

— ¿Alteza? —dijo Guilford confundido.

Ella tomó aire y anunció con solemnidad:

—Creo que he descubierto la identidad de Zero.

Lelouch y Nene dispusieron una manta de color blanco sobre el césped cubierto de rocío. Era un día precioso, perfecto para hacer un día de campo en uno de los parques más grandes del Área 11. Llevaban una cesta de picnic llena de emparedados. Sirvieron limonada fría en vasos de plástico y Lelouch terminó por recostarse en el regazo de la chica mientras ella le daba de comer las uvas que arrancaba de un racimo. De vez en cuando, Lelouch se incorporaba para besar los labios de la chica y suspiraba una que otra declaración de amor.

—Me encanta cómo brillan tus ojos cada vez que sonríes —había sido la frase favorita de Nene.

¿Quién podría haber dicho que ese muchacho tan romántico y encantador era en realidad el enmascarado que dirigía a la Resistencia? Nene seguía sin entenderlo pero quería dejar de pensar en ello. Tan sólo deseaba disfrutar cada segundo que pasaba junto al chico.

Terminaron por recostarse sobre la manta, uno al lado del otro, y dirigieron la mirada hacia el cielo mientras entrelazaban sus dedos. Ninguno de los dos había pasado nunca un día tan perfecto.

Sin embargo, no había lugar para días perfectos en la ajetreada vida de Zero. Su teléfono recibió una llamada y el muchacho se incorporó para responder.

—Aquí Zero.

Nene guardó silencio mientras el muchacho atendía sus asuntos.

—Llegaremos en unos minutos —aseguró Zero y terminó la llamada.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Nene al mismo tiempo que ambos se levantaban.

—Era Diethard —respondió Lelouch—. Cornelia quiere verme.

Nene asintió y siguió a Lelouch sin atreverse a externar lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Algo en la llamada de Diethard no le daba buena espina.

Zero se negó rotundamente cuando Milly y Rivalz se ofrecieron para acompañarlo a su reunión con Cornelia. Eligió a sus tres secuaces favoritas: Kallen, Nene y CC. Las chicas se cubrieron los rostros con las máscaras cuando la camioneta blindada aparcó afuera de la enorme casa de campo de Cornelia. Guilford ya los estaba esperando, para Nene fue un poco raro no ver a Guilford acompañado por Darlton. El mal presentimiento permanecía arraigado en su interior, era un vacío en el estómago que la incomodaba y le cortaba la respiración.

Era una trampa, se notaba a todas luces.

Guilford los condujo por los pasillos de la casa de campo. Llamó la atención de Kallen el hecho de que había demasiados guardias de seguridad. Al notar que Kallen aferraba su arma con más fuerza, Nene supo que también desconfiaba de la situación en general. Se preguntó si Zero también se daba cuenta de que algo raro estaba sucediendo pero le era imposible ver lo que ocurría detrás de la máscara.

Cornelia los recibió con extrema hospitalidad a lo que Zero respondió con extrema cautela y mostrándose receloso. Cornelia no parecía recordar la traición que había cometido así como parecía haber olvidado que Darlton estaba muerto. Ella ordenó que se cerraran las puertas de su despacho y únicamente Guilford obtuvo autorización para permanecer dentro.  
Fue ahí cuando el plan de Cornelia dio inicio.

Guilford sacó un pequeño Revolver de debajo de sus ropas y tomó a Nene de un brazo para apartarla del grupo con extrema violencia. Le sacó la máscara, le arrebató su arma y le puso el cañón del Revolver en la sien derecha. Lelouch sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

Nene se decidió a no forcejear para evitar terminar con una bala introducida el cráneo.

Deseó no haber dejado su Xros Loader en la mansión Ashford.

—Libérala —ordenó Zero.

No hizo falta levantar la voz para hacerse escuchar pero Guilford no obedeció. Al contrario, amenazó con presionar el gatillo.

—Dile a tus secuaces que bajen las armas —ordenó Cornelia.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué motivo Cornelia y Guilford querían dañar a…?

_ Lo sabe... _ dijo una vocecilla en la cabeza de Lelouch.

Era la única explicación razonable. Cornelia no se tomaría la molestia de jugarle una broma pesada a Zero. Guilford no bajaría el arma y estallaría en carcajadas, sería una locura. Cornelia era astuta. Sabía que Zero no se quitaría la máscara por voluntad propia y la única forma de persuadirlo era bajo amenazas.

—Quítate la máscara o mataré a esa chica.

Cornelia no se andaba con rodeos. Había que darle puntos por idear un plan tan inteligente.

— ¡No lo hagas, Zero! —exclamó Nene y Guilford tapó su boca con una mano para evitar que siguiera hablando.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué valía más?

¿El anonimato de Zero o la vida de Nene?

Debajo de la máscara, Lelouch observaba el valor reflejado en los ojos púrpura de la chica. Nene no temía morir y Lelouch supo que había depositado su confianza en la persona correcta. ¿En verdad la chica estaba dispuesta a morir por proteger el secreto de Lelouch? Miró entonces a sus espaldas y vio que CC aferraba la muñeca de Kallen para evitar que disparara contra Guilford. Los ojos amarillos de CC miraron a Zero y ella asintió lentamente.

—Es hora —escuchó Zero la voz de CC en su cabeza.

Sí, era hora.

Cornelia comenzaba a perder la paciencia cuando el muchacho se decidió. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y levantó la máscara lentamente hasta que su rostro quedó al descubierto.

Las pupilas de Kallen se contrajeron. Nene esbozó una mueca de angustia. CC no abandonó su actitud indiferente. Guilford seguía presionando el cañón del arma contra la cabeza de Nene. Lelouch miraba a Cornelia con auténtico odio.

—Sabía que eras tú —dijo Cornelia con serenidad.

Su voz quebró el sepulcral silencio en el que se había sumido el grupo. Las manos de Kallen temblaban y soltó su arma para evitar disparar accidentalmente.

—Haz que Guilford libere a Nene.

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre estando en el papel de Zero frente a alguien distinto a sus seguidores. Nene comprendió que se habían terminado los secretos.

—Nene Amano —razonó Cornelia con voz fría—. La hermana de Yuu Amano.

Lelouch asintió y Cornelia hizo una señal con la cabeza para que Guilford liberara a su prisionera. Guilford lanzó a Nene con fuerza innecesariamente excesiva y la chica se desplomó a los pies de Lelouch. El chico se agachó para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró él.

Era la voz de Zero.

Nene asintió y permaneció a su lado fulminando a Cornelia con la mirada.

Era un acontecimiento sin precedentes. Zero se había sacado la máscara, para salvar la vida de una _Eleven_, dejando al descubierto el rostro del 17° príncipe de Britannia que, se suponía, debía estar muerto.

— ¿Quienes son ellas? —exigió saber Cornelia señalando a Kallen y CC con una sacudida de la cabeza.

Kallen recuperó el control de sí misma en ese momento y se dio el valor de sacarse la máscara y dejarla caer al suelo. También miraba a Cornelia con odio.

—En la Ashford Academy me conocían como Karen Stadtfeld —dijo la pelirroja con desdén—. Pero mi verdadero nombre es Kallen Kozuki… Y soy japonesa.

Aquello último lo dijo reuniendo todo el orgullo del que fue capaz. Seguramente moriría ese día y, ¿qué podría ser mejor que morir defendiendo su nacionalidad nipona?

— ¿Y tú? —dijo Cornelia a CC, quien también se había quitado la máscara.

—Soy CC —dijo ella vagamente.

Lelouch se sentía contento de que las dos mujeres hubieran revelado también sus identidades.

— ¿Nunally también es parte de la Resistencia? —inquirió Cornelia.

—No involucres a Nunally en nuestros asuntos.

Nene y Lelouch hablaron al unísono.

—Ahora que lo sabes, quiero que tú hagas algo —continuó el muchacho.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a obedecerte? —reclamó Cornelia.

—Kallen, sujeta a Guilford.

Fue Nene quien dio la orden y Kallen la acató en el acto. No fue difícil dominar a Guilford. Kallen seguía confundida e impactada pero, si tenían oportunidad de sobrevivir al encuentro, era mejor acatar todas las órdenes para así conseguir aclarar sus dudas. Lelouch realizó entonces su estilizado movimiento con el brazo mientras su ojo izquierdo se iluminaba y el muchacho decía:

—Lelouch Vi Britannia te ordena que confieses quién asesinó a la reina Marianne.

La expresión firme de Cornelia se relajó entonces y entró en algo similar a un estado de trance.


	43. Capítulo XLII: Yo Soy Zero

XLII

Yo Soy Zero

Kallen tuvo que golpear a Guilford en la cabeza con una lámpara de escritorio para conseguir dejarlo inconsciente y poner su entera atención en la inusual actitud de Cornelia. Lelouch ocupó un asiento frente a ella y cruzó las piernas. Cornelia dio inicio a su relato con voz queda y tranquila. Kallen sólo podía asociar su comportamiento con los efectos de una hipnosis.

—No conozco al asesino —dijo—. Tan sólo sé que la reina Marianne ordenó que se retirara su guardia personal aquél día. Schniezel se llevó su cuerpo.

—Nunally casi muere también —dijo Lelouch entre dientes—. ¿Cómo puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera?

—Creí que estaban muertos —respondió Cornelia aún con voz queda—. Por alguna razón sabía que tú eras Zero, pero…

—No tiene ningún caso seguir hablando contigo —le espetó Lelouch—. Si no puedes decirme lo que quiero saber, será mejor que me vaya.

Se levantó de su asiento y Cornelia parpadeó un par de veces mostrándose confundida.

Lelouch y sus secuaces se colocaban de vuelta las máscaras en ese momento. La mente de Cornelia estaba hecha un verdadero lío, era similar a estar sufriendo una laguna mental.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ausente?

—Ahora que sabes quién soy, debes estar consciente de que no importa el lazo que tengamos —habló Zero con la máscara ya puesta—. Seguiré defendiendo a los _Elevens_, cueste lo que cueste.

Cornelia se quedó paralizada mientras lo veía salir por el pasillo. Escuchó a Guilford quejarse en el suelo y tuvo que llamar a un médico para que atendiera la sangrante herida que el hombre tenía en la cabeza. Seguía intentando llenar esa laguna mental. Recordaba haber escuchado a Lelouch darle una orden. Llamó su atención que el chico se llamó a sí mismo _Lelouch Vi Britannia_, conservaba ese título a pesar de luchar contra el sacro imperio. Vio un destello púrpura en el ojo izquierdo de Lelouch y entonces… Nada. Cuando recuperó la consciencia, Lelouch ya estaba retirándose con sus secuaces.

Lelouch había hecho algo con ella pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué había sido?

Cecile tuvo que reparar el Lancelot por su propia cuenta pues Lloyd seguía muy ocupado jugando con su experimento. De vez en cuando, Lloyd daba palmadas o reía a carcajadas. El vórtice luminoso que hacía aparecer duraba activo cada vez más tiempo pero aún no podía jactarse de haber logrado su objetivo: viajar a voluntad entre dimensiones. Cecile entornaba los ojos mientras arreglaba los desperfectos del Lancelot mientras deseaba para sus adentros que Lloyd volviera a enfocarse en su trabajo.

El trayecto en la camioneta blindada fue incómodo y silencioso. Kallen no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Zero. Se sentía tonta. Mirando todo en retrospectiva, era obvio que Lelouch siempre fue Zero. El enmascarado, por su parte, pensó y pensó hasta imaginar que salía humo de su cabeza. ¿Había sido inteligente de su parte no asesinar a Cornelia luego de revelar su identidad? Todo el imperio no tardaría en enterarse de que el 17° príncipe supuestamente muerto había salido de la tumba para vengar la muerte de su madre. Tenía que encontrar a Schniezel El Britannia lo más prontamente posible para encontrar respuestas. Pero, ¿qué si Schniezel tampoco lo sabía? ¿Euphemia se habría llevado el secreto a la tumba? ¿Sería Odysseus quien le diera respuestas? Pensó entonces en su padre. El emperador Charles. No olvidaba los tratos que había recibido por parte de su progenitor cuando era más joven. Sin duda él lo sabía, el emperador Charles era la pieza faltante del puzle. Tenía que encontrarse con él a toda costa y entonces, el _Geass_ haría su trabajo. Seguiría luchando por la liberación del Área 11, no podía dejar desamparados a todos los _Elevens_ que depositaban ciegamente su confianza en él.

Y luego estaba el asunto de su verdadera identidad. Tenía que admitirlo: se sentía liberado luego de haberse mostrado ante Cornelia. Era como haberse quitado un enorme peso de encima. ¡Qué no habría dado por poder deshacerse de los secretos! Poder combatir a Britannia sin necesidad de enmascararse y escudarse bajo la imagen de Zero. Poder alzarse como el emperador Lelouch Vi Britannia y que toda el Área 11, que volvería a llamarse Japón, supiera que su libertador era nadie más y nadie menos que el 17° príncipe de Britannia. Pero, ¿qué pasaría con la Orden de los Caballeros Negros? ¿Accederían a seguir siendo comandados por él? Estaba convencido de que Nene y CC permanecerían a su lado. Kallen no se iría, no habría estado en la camioneta blindada de ser lo contrario. Diethard también permanecería con él. El Frente de Liberación sin duda se iría pero creía poder sobrevivir sin Tohdoh. Lakshatta no era prescindible pero era bastante seguro que se quedaría con él. Milly, Rivalz, Shirley y Nina no lo abandonarían, en especial Milly pues ella sabía que el muchacho era un príncipe. Suzaku… Suzaku se había unido al ejército de Britannia así que era imposible saberlo. ¿Qué pasaría con Oggi? Tamaki era prescindible pero Oggi…

Sintió el apretón de manos que le dio Nene y eso lo devolvió a la realidad. Su decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás.

Los Caballeros Negros se congregaron en el sitio donde Zero acostumbraba a hablarles.

Kallen, CC y Nene tuvieron que mirar desde abajo por órdenes del muchacho. Suzaku no estaba nada cómodo con su uniforme de Caballero Negro, se había acostumbrado ya a vestir con el traje blanco de Britannia. Kallen hacía todo lo posible para permanecer tranquila y fingir que nada había ocurrido. Su angustia era evidente y fue gracias a eso que Nene le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dijo en voz baja:

—Nadie te juzga si quieres irte.

Kallen le agradeció el apoyo con una media sonrisa y Nene devolvió el gesto. Aquello no le pasó desapercibido a Milly Ashford. La rubia las observó, escuchó las palabras de Nene y sus ojos viajaron inmediatamente hacia Zero. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Tengo que hacer un anuncio —habló Zero finalmente y los miembros del comité estudiantil se quedaron sin habla.

Suzaku ya lo sospechaba pero permaneció tranquilo y en silencio. Milly y sus amigos intercambiaron miradas. ¿Esa voz que escuchaban no le pertenecía a…?

—Ustedes han luchado valientemente a mi lado para liberar a Japón de la opresión ejercida por Britannia. Es por eso que hoy he decidido revelarles mi identidad.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre el grupo, Nene comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Si alguien quiere abandonar la Orden cuando haya terminado, son libres de hacerlo —dijo Zero.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y esperó un par de segundos para crear expectación.

Finalmente, se sacó la máscara y la lanzó lejos. Todo el grupo soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Yo soy Zero —dijo el muchacho—. Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Las pupilas de Oggi se contrajeron. Tamaki retrocedió un par de pasos. Diethard se cubrió la boca con una mano. Lakshatta bajó su cigarrillo. Tohdoh adoptó una actitud defensiva. Milly respiraba agitadamente. Shirley y Nina estaban aterradas. Rivalz soltó un epíteto en voz baja. Suzaku retrocedió.

—También quiero decirles que he conseguido que nuestra rebelión llegara tan lejos gracias a un extraño poder que poseo.

Todos se preguntaban qué estaba pasando. ¡Zero no podía ser él!

—El poder está en mi ojo izquierdo —seguía diciendo—. Se llama _Geass_ y sirve para hacer que cualquier persona que lo vea, me obedezca ciegamente.

Comenzaron a escucharse los murmullos. ¿Acaso Lelouch los había estado controlando con el _Geass_?

—Sé lo que se están preguntando, pero sólo he usado mi _Geass_ en Kallen y en Milly Ashford.

Milly comenzó a atar cabos. Después de todo, algo dentro de ella le decía que Nene no era una Lamperouge. Pero, claro, el _Geass_ la había convencido de lo contrario.

Kallen se sentía herida.

—También deben saber que en realidad lucho por la libertad de Japón —aclaró—. Ya no quiero seguir ocultándome así que… —hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó mientras comenzaba a arrepentirse—: Así que les pediré que suban aquí, conmigo, todos los que quieran seguir en la Resistencia. El resto, puede irse y les pido una sincera disculpa.

Ofreció una inclinación de la cabeza y el mundo pareció detenerse.

Los segundos eran eternos. Todos esperaban que alguien, fuera quien fuese, subiera con Zero o se retirara. Nadie quería ser el primero.

Fue Nene quien se dio el valor de subir a su lado, seguida por CC. La tercera fue Kallen, incluso ella se sorprendió de haberlo hecho. Milly fue la cuarta, dejó sorprendidos a sus amigos. Lelouch les dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Diethard, Oggi y Tamaki ocuparon sus puestos junto a Lelouch. Lakshatta apagó su cigarrillo antes de subir. Rivalz y Shirley fueron los siguientes, la pelirroja intentó colocarse justo a su lado pero el muchacho tenía a Nene de un lado y a CC del otro así que se colocó junto a Milly. Tohdoh y sus hombres del Frente de Liberación también acudieron con él.

Suzaku fue el último en subir.

—No puedo… —escucharon decir a Nina con voz trémula.

La chica giró sobre sus talones y emprendió la salida. Ella encabezaba el grupo de personas que abandonaban la bodega sin mediar más palabras.

Fue así como dejó de existir la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. O, al menos, sus filas se redujeron considerablemente.


	44. Capítulo XLIII: Sólo te Necesito a ti

XLIII

Sólo Necesito Estar Contigo

No quería admitir que le dolía no haber recibido apoyo por parte de Nina.

En realidad, a todos les parecía difícil. Nene parecía ser la única que la entendía a la perfección. ¿Cómo pretendían que Nina defendiera el Área 11 siendo que los _Elevens_ le provocaban temor y repudio? Aún así, aunque parecía que faltaba una parte vital del grupo, Lelouch estaba contento. Se deshizo de la ostentosa capa y se quedó únicamente con el traje azul.

A la primera revelación siguieron otras verdades, como el verdadero origen de Nene Amano y una breve explicación de los conflictos que mantenían con el Xros Heart. Shirley se ruborizó y se sintió apenada cuando Lelouch y Nene anunciaron su noviazgo. Milly dio una palmada y abrazó a la feliz pareja. Mencionó algo acerca de un posible evento inspirado en el DigiQuartz para cuando la Ashford Academy volviera a abrir sus puertas. Rivalz se negó cuando adivinó que Milly los disfrazaría de algún ser digital extraño.

Bastó con un par de minutos compartidos con Nene para que Suzaku se encariñara con ella. Aunque Lelouch bromeó diciendo que la locura corría por las venas de los Amano, Suzaku no podía creer que esa chica fuera la misma hermana de Yuu que antes había considerado una enemiga y potencial amenaza. Nene decía sin temor o pena sus comentarios acerca de serle infiel a Lelouch con Suzaku. Rivalz reclamó que él también quería involucrarse en un amorío con ella y el grupo entero se unió en una carcajada.

Claro que todo aquello tuvo que hacerse una vez que Oggi, Diethard, Lakshatta y el Frente de Liberación se retiraran. De haber visto a Lelouch Vi Britannia comportándose de esa manera, seguramente habrían reconsiderado su elección de quedarse en la Resistencia.

Aprovechando que Sayoko y Nunally estaban de compras, Lelouch y compañía fueron a la mansión Ashford para seguir aclarando misterios y responder dudas. Ni bien llegó al recibidor, CC tomó el teléfono para ordenar una pizza. Lelouch condujo a sus amigos al salón principal y Nene se dirigió a su habitación para buscar su Xros Loader. Lo encontró en su sitio habitual: en la mesita de noche, junto al Sparrowmon de _origami_.

Cuando la chica se reunió con sus amigos, fue su turno de hablar.

—Yo también tengo un secreto -dijo, estaba convencida de que ya nada podría sorprenderlos—. Soy una Digimon Hunter.

Gracias a la breve explicación de Lelouch sobre el DigiQuartz, no hizo falta profundizar demasiado en el tema.

—Britannia tiene a todos esos Knightmares y yo, tengo a mi propio ejército —siguió diciendo y les mostró el Xros Loader,

Suzaku ya lo conocía, era el aparato que Yuu y sus amigos usaban para controlar a sus bestias.

—Es un Xros Loader —explicó la chica.

Recargó entonces a la comitiva de monstruos digitales para presentarlos con el grupo. Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Beelzebumon, Monimon, los Monitormons y el Unimon que había cazado al inicio de la aventura, todos se hicieron presentes. Shirley y Milly se hundieron en sus asientos. La atención de Rivalz se fijó en los descomunales senos de Mervamon. Suzaku ya los había visto, así que no le sorprendió.

Nene los presentó uno por uno. Shirley y Monimon hicieron migas al punto, Mervamon y Beelzebumon estrecharon manos con Milly. Rivalz, de algún modo, terminó acariciando la cabeza de Sparrowmon.

Dos de dos.

Todo estaba saliendo bien.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Están vivos en realidad?

—Así es.

Cornelia conversaba por teléfono con su hermano. ¿A quién más podría contarle lo que había descubierto de Zero? Schniezel se mostraba reacio a creerle.

— ¿Y Nunally?

—Vive con él. Están usando el apellido de soltera de la reina Marianne.

—Lamperouge —puntualizó Schniezel.

—Correcto.

— ¿Lo has arrestado ya? Después de todo, está intentando destruir el imperio.

Cornelia dudó por un segundo. ¿Schniezel en realidad quería escuchar la excusa?

—Me he aliado con él para vengar a Euphie.

De cualquier forma, nada de lo que Schniezel dijera la haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a su alianza.

—Bien —respondió él y Cornelia se sintió aliviada.

Schniezel se estaba mostrando muy comprensivo con ella.

—Cuídate y no te fíes demasiado de él —fue lo último que Schniezel dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

Cornelia omitió toda la parte de la historia referente a su laguna mental. ¿Qué habría dicho Schniezel sobre eso? Tan sólo estaba segura de que deseaba terminar pronto la alianza con Zero para poder echarle las manos al cuello.

Sayoko y Nunally volvieron por la noche. Nunally llevaba sobre su regazo las bolsas de papel que contenían sus compras. Ni bien llegó, fue a buscar a su hermano. Milly y los demás se habían ido ya, de forma que Lelouch estaba acompañado únicamente por Nene y CC. Cuando escuchó el sonido que producía la silla al desplazarse sobre las alfombras, Lelouch salió a recibirla.

Hicieron el ritual de siempre. Se tomaron de las manos y ambos relataron brevemente sus aventuras del día. Nene podía darse cuenta sin mayor esfuerzo de que a Lelouch le angustiaba bastante el hecho de sincerarse con su hermana.

Esperaron a que Sayoko sirviera la cena. Por sugerencia de Nunally, preparó _ramen_. Acompañaron los fideos con té helado y el postre fue un tazón de helado para cada uno. El de Nunally tenía crema batida y cerezas encima. CC repitió tres veces el postre. Era la noche más divertida que habían vivido en meses pero Lelouch no podía esperar más tiempo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y habló, consciente de que podría ser el mayor error de su vida.

—Nunally, hay algo que debo decirte.

— ¿Algo te preocupa, hermano?

Nunally había detectado la angustia. Sayoko abandonó la habitación en ese momento para darles su espacio. Nene entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lelouch para transmitirle su apoyo. CC miraba la escena con indiferencia desde un rincón.

—Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que sólo quiero un mundo mejor para ti —dijo Lelouch.

Nunally buscó las manos de su hermano para tomarlas. Se arrepintió cuando su tacto logró sentir la piel de Nene sobre la de su hermano. Lelouch le acarició el rostro con su mano libre y dijo, en voz baja y con un dejo de culpa:

—Yo soy Zero.

El miedo se reflejó en el rostro de Nunally. Hizo retroceder su silla para alejarse un poco de su hermano. A Nene le partió el corazón verla tan aterrada.

—Nunally, yo soy quien está liderando a la Resistencia contra Britannia —seguía diciendo Lelouch.

—Tú… Tú mataste… ¿Mataste a Clovis, hermano?

Era imposible pensar que su amado hermano mayor fuese un asesino.

—Todo lo he hecho para liberar a Japón de Britannia y encontrar al asesino de nuestra madre —dijo Lelouch como respuesta.

— ¿Y también a Euphie?

—Lelouch no fue el culpable de la muerte de Euphemia, Nunally —intervino Nene—. Ella falleció por intentar proteger a mi hermano menor.

Fue como si dejaran caer un balde de agua fría en su espalda. ¿Nene también estaba involucrada? ¿Desde cuándo?

Lelouch y Nene tomaron turnos para explicarlo todo. CC comenzaba a cansarse de esa historia. Gracias a que Nunally era su hermana y era también una princesa de Britannia, Lelouch pudo saltarse la del trágico asesinato de su madre. Le explicó que el asesinato de Clovis La Britannia, uno de sus medios hermanos, había sido parte de su plan inicial. Le contó cómo fue que se volvió el líder de la Resistencia y todo acerca del _Geass_.

—Quería destruir el mundo para forjar uno nuevo —fueron sus palabras exactas.

Pronto, Nunally se acercó a su hermano nuevamente. Se mostraba en extremo comprensiva con él. Después de todo, su hermano defendía a los japoneses y Nunally le guardaba cariño a dos niponas.

Una vez concluido el turno de Lelouch, Nene relató su parte de la historia.

—Soy una Digimon Hunter, Nunally —le dijo.

Fue un poco más complicado explicarle todo sobre el Mundo Digital, sobre todo porque no podía simplemente recargar a sus amigos para obtener apoyo visual, no serviría de nada gracias a la ceguera de Nunally. Nene le relató la forma en la que apareció en Britannia y cómo fue que Lelouch le ofreció su protección. Cuando llegaron al punto donde anunciaron su relación, Nunally esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Así que es por eso que has estado tan contento últimamente, hermano —dijo.

Lelouch se sonrojó.

Todo estaba saliendo acorde al plan. El temor de Nunally fue remplazado con la curiosidad y ella comenzó a formular preguntas. ¿Cómo volvería Nene a su mundo? ¿Su hermano había salido herido alguna vez? ¿Cuántas veces había sido utilizado el _Geass_? ¿Todas las creaturas que Nene le describía para fabricar con _origami_ eran monstruos digitales? Lelouch y Nene rieron. Al menos, la pequeña ya no quería estar lejos de su hermano.

Llegó el momento de presentar a la comitiva de Digimons. Se dirigieron a una habitación más grande y Nene repitió la presentación del Xros Loader. Le permitió a Nunally examinarlo con las manos y la pequeña lo devolvió casi de inmediato. Nene entonces recargó a Sparrowmon y sus compañeros. Tantas voces hicieron retroceder a Nunally. Lo primero que Mervamon hizo fue revolver el cabello de Lelouch, diciendo con una sonrisa socarrona:

—No te hagas tantas ilusiones, Casanova. Ninguno de nosotros dio su aprobación para que salieras con Nene.

— ¿Nene ya dio su aprobación para que Beelzebumon y tú mantengan su amorío? —le devolvió Lelouch.

Los dos aludidos se ruborizaron y el resto estalló en risas.

Comenzaron entonces las presentaciones. Nunally reconocía los rostros acariciándolos con las manos. Se sintió contenta cuando escuchó a Sparrowmon reír.

—Eres muy lindo, Sparrowmon —le dijo.

—Tienes unas manos muy suaves —dijo a Mervamon.

— ¿Puedes volar? —le preguntó a Beelzebumon cuando tocó sus alas.

— ¿Son todos de la misma especie? —le preguntó al grupo de Monitormons.

—Tú eres lindo —sonrió abrazando a Monimon.

—Moni —le respondió el aludido.

Sparrowmon no quería despegarse de Nunally así como ella no quería soltar a Monimon. Beelzebumon y Mervamon disfrutaban fastidiando a Lelouch con respecto a su relación con Nene. Pronto, la noche volvió a tomar un cariz divertido. Al ver tan contenta a su hermana, Lelouch pudo sentirse más tranquilo.

—Nunca más vuelvas a ocultarme nada, hermano —le pidió Nunally.

—No quería decírtelo para evitar asustarte —respondió Lelouch—. Lo lamento, Nunally —añadió inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Nunally entonces avanzó hacia él y lo tomó de las manos, Nene sonreía embelesada.

—No quiero que destruyas el mundo —dijo Nunally—. Sólo necesito estar contigo, hermano.

Lelouch sonrió y los hermanos Lamperouge se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo.


	45. Capítulo XLIV: La Trampa del Xros Heart

XLIV

La Trampa del Xros Heart

Lloyd, aún a pesar de las quejas de Cecile, siguió trabajando en su experimento.

Una vez que los vórtices permanecieron abiertos el tiempo suficiente, Lloyd se dedicó a buscar un modo de aclarar la imagen para ver lo que había en lo que él llamaba la _Otra Dimensión_. Aún hacía falta perfeccionarlo pues el vórtice se apagaba de golpe cuando la imagen comenzaba a hacerse visible.

—Crearás un agujero negro que se tragará a toda Britannia si sigues jugando con tu portal —comentó Cecile una noche antes de irse a casa.

Pronto, Lloyd se dejó absorber totalmente por su trabajo. Estaba seguro de que pronto, muy pronto, podría conocer la _Otra Dimensión_.

Harto de quedarse siempre oculto, Taiki decidió una noche que era momento de lanzar su segundo ataque contra Britannia. Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo y pasaron la noche entera ideando estrategias.

— ¿Qué sitio atacaremos? —fue lo primero que preguntó Yuu.

Tras su breve encuentro con Nunally y Kallen, Tagiru se mostraba desanimado y reacio a participar en la lluvia de ideas. Observaba y escuchaba la conversación sentado en un rincón.

—Ya hemos reducido a cenizas dos edificios importantes —respondió Kiriha—. Creo que deberíamos dirigir nuestra ofensiva en dirección a un pez más gordo.

—Zero o Cornelia —dijo Yuu—. Son ellos los líderes de cada bando.

—Otro buen plan… —comenzó a decir Ren en voz baja—. Otro buen plan sería atacar la cuidad y luego, hacer responsable a uno para que el otro quiera tomar acciones en su contra.

— ¡Eso es brillante, Ren! —concedió Airu dando una palmada.

—Suena bien pero no tenemos cómo culpar a ninguno de ellos —intervino Taiki.

—Es cierto, no tenemos Knightmares —secundó Kiriha.

—Quizá no, pero mi hermana sí tiene un Xros Loader —comentó Yuu.

Fue como una revelación. Si tan sólo consiguieran que Nene abandonara su Xros Loader el tiempo suficiente…

— ¿Cómo podría hacerse? —preguntó Zenjirou.

—Todavía tenemos fuertes lazos con ella y con nuestros amigos que viven en su Xros Loader —razonó Kiriha—. Así que uno de nosotros tendría que robarlo y…

—La Great Xros no funcionará si no está ella con nosotros —lo interrumpió Taiki—. Para eso necesitamos tres Xros Loaders: el tuyo, el mío y el de Nene.

—Podrías hacer otra cosa.

Ren estaba demasiado comunicativo. Kiriha y Taiki lo miraron, y el chico de las gafas urgió que continuara dedicándole una mirada de impaciencia.

—Forzar la DigiXros —dijo Ren.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas.

¿Era posible obligar a Mervamon y Sparrowmon a unirse con el Xros Heart?

Lelouch despertó aquella mañana cuando sintió el golpe de la almohada contra su rostro. Cayó de la cama al intentar girarse y escuchó la risa cruel de Nene. Se levantó y tomó la almohada para devolver el golpe.

—Algunas novias dan los buenos días con un beso —se quejó Lelouch.

— ¿Cuántas oportunidades de golpear a un príncipe en el rostro con una almohada mientras duerme hay en la vida? —devolvió ella con una sonrisa.

Lelouch soltó una carcajada.

—Sayoko ha llevado a Nunally a dar un paseo —informó la chica mientras Lelouch estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza—. Tu desayuno se enfría.

—Voy en un momento —dijo Lelouch y acortó la distancia entre ambos para plantar un delicado beso en la frente de la chica.

Fue al desayunador luego de darse una veloz ducha matutina. Llevaba una toalla sobre los hombros y se secaba aún el cabello cuando ocupó su asiento. Nene servía en ese momento varios platos de _omelette_ para Sparrowmon y el resto.

—Vaya, el hedor de Britannia ya no se percibe —dijo Mervamon con tono hiriente y esbozando una cruel sonrisa—. Te hacía falta un baño, Lelouch.

Beelzebumon ahogó una carcajada y Lelouch entornó los ojos. Y pensar que Mervamon y el muchacho no se soportaban al inicio… Tomó un tenedor y Nene fue a sentarse a su lado para hacerle compañía. Lo besó con dulzura y él devolvió el gesto.

—Me siento más tranquila ahora que todos saben nuestro secreto —comentó ella tras robar un trozo de _omelette_ del plato del chico.

— ¿Nuestro secreto?

—Que eres Zero. Que no soy de tu mundo. Que me amas. Que te amo.

Enlistó todo aquello acariciando los nudillos del chico con su dedo pulgar. Lelouch detestaba que Nene tocara el tema de los distintos mundos. Pertenecer a un Japón distinto del Área 11 implicaba que ella tendría que volver a casa tarde o temprano. Le aliviaba no conocer ninguna forma de devolverla al DigiQuartz, pero… ¿Qué sucedería cuando encontraran un portal o algo semejante? No quería despedirse pero tampoco podía ir con ella. No mientras tuviera sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de cuidar a Nunally. Además, aún existían los Caballeros Negros. Y Shirley. Y Suzaku. Y seguiría siendo el 17° príncipe de Britannia presuntamente muerto. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

— ¿Cariño, estás bien?

_Cariño_.

La voz de Nene se quedó grabada en su memoria, resonaba en sus oídos y rebotaba contra sus tímpanos. Le había ocurrido lo mismo tras escuchar su confesión de amor, y también cuando ella le dijo que siempre estaría con él y nunca lo abandonaría. Se dio cuenta entonces que se había quedado paralizado con un bocado de _omelette_ a medio camino entre su boca y el plato. Nene tenía una mano sobre su hombro y lo miraba angustiada. Las palabras no salían de su boca. No conseguía decirle a la chica _"Tranquila, estoy bien"_. No estaba bien. No podía estando a sabiendas de que todo podría terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenía que decírselo. Pedírselo. Suplicarle, de ser necesario.

La idea de estar lejos de ella era terriblemente dolorosa.

—Te amo, Nene —le dijo el chico y fue la voz de Zero la que se escuchó.

Nene se mostró confundida. ¿A qué venía esa actitud?

—Si algún día llego a ser emperador de Britannia, quiero que tú seas mi reina.

Se quedó sin aliento. ¿Era eso una propuesta de matrimonio o algo semejante? Creía que era una locura pero una voz interna le decía a gritos que le diera el _Sí_. Después de todo, jamás había amado a alguien de la misma forma que amaba a Lelouch. Y, aunque no llevaban mucho tiempo como pareja formal, podía sentir que su amor traspasaba cualquier barrera.

—Lelouch… —balbuceó ella—. ¿Quieres que yo sea tu…?

—No quiero separarme de ti —volvió a hablar Zero—. Imaginarte lejos de mí me hace sufrir como no tienes idea.

Sintió un par de lágrimas de alegría brotar de sus ojos. Tan sólo pudo acercarse a él y susurrar:

—No me iría nunca, ni aunque tuviera la oportunidad.

Se fundieron en un dulce beso. Al sentir la forma en que sus labios se conectaban, como las piezas de un rompecabezas, podían estar convencidos de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

El Xros Heart tuvo que escabullirse para llegar a un hermoso y enorme parque en el Área 11. Estaba lleno de _Elevens_, era el señuelo perfecto para que Zero y sus secuaces, Nene entre ellos, se presentaran para luchar. Tagiru había insistido en que no podían poner en peligro la vida de todos esos japoneses sólo para tratar de vengar la muerte de Akari. Claro que nadie lo escuchó y todos decidieron seguir ciegamente las órdenes del general del Xros Heart.

Se colocaron en hilera. Taiki, Kiriha y Tagiru iban al centro. Taiki tomó un profundo respiro. Había dejado bien claro que no debían atacar a ninguna persona, únicamente debían hacer que Zero entrara en la boca del lobo.

—Ahora —ordenó.

Levantaron sus Xros Loaders al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizados.

— ¡Reload, Shoutmon! ¡Chou Shinka!

— ¡Reload, MetalGreymon! ¡Chou Shinka!

— ¡Reload, Gumdramon! ¡Chou Shinka!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡Ballistamon! ¡Revolmon!

— ¡Reload, Damemon! ¡Chou Shinka!

— ¡Reload, Opossumon! ¡Chou Shinka!

— ¡Reload, Dracmon! ¡Chou Shinka!

Ninguno de ellos podría siquiera haber imaginado que fue aquél momento el inicio del fin.

De alguna forma, Lelouch y Nene consiguieron llegar a la habitación del muchacho. Se retiraron de la cocina a tiempo antes de dar un espectáculo a Sparrowmon y compañía.

Nene estaba recostada en la cama y Lelouch estaba sobre ella. Se besaban con pasión y parsimonia mientras algo, una corriente eléctrica, se apoderaba de sus cuerpos. Nene inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado cuando sintió los labios de Lelouch sobre su cuello. Sus besos eran lentos, dulces. Soltó un jadeo cuando la mano de Lelouch se cerró sobre uno de sus pechos y gimió levemente cuando sintió la sugestiva presión que la rodilla de Lelouch ejercía en esa zona íntima ubicada entre sus piernas. La mano de Lelouch viajó hacia abajo para intentar colarse por debajo de la blusa negra que usaba Nene y entonces…

Fue el tono de llamada entrante proveniente del teléfono de Zero lo que los sacó de su estado de éxtasis. Ninguno podía quejarse ni ignorar la llamada. Que alguien contactara a Zero sólo podía significar que había problemas.

—Aquí Zero —respondió el muchacho.

—Lelouch, soy Kallen —se escuchó la voz de ella al otro lado de la línea—. Los amigos de Amano están atacando a los japoneses.

— ¿Dónde? —exigió saber Zero.

—Cerca del parque de atracciones.

—Llama a Milly y a los demás —ordenó Zero—. Estás a cargo hasta que lleguemos ahí.

Terminó la llamada y la feliz pareja se levantó de un salto de la cama. Nene introdujo de vuelta a sus compañeros en el Xros Loader y salieron pitando de la mansión. CC ya los esperaba dentro de la camioneta blindada.

—No llegaremos a tiempo —exclamó Nene sujetando a Lelouch por un brazo.

—Tenemos que ir por los Knightmares —le recordó Zero.

—Monimon puede teletransportarse.

No había lugar para discusiones. CC salió de la camioneta y el trío se aferró con fuerza a Monimon. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres se habían esfumado.

Aparecieron dentro de la bodega donde Kallen, Milly y compañía ya abordaban sus Knightmares. Sin mediar palabra con ellos, CC abordó el Galahad y Lelouch y Nene subieron al Gawain. Lelouch ocupó su asiento y Nene accionó los controles.

—Les habla Zero —decía Lelouch por los comunicadores—. Usaremos nombres clave para comunicarnos —dijo—. Shirley, tú serás E1. Milly, D1. Rivalz, E2. Kallen, E3. CC, D2. Oggi, D3. Tamaki, E4. Sparrowmon, Mervamon y Beelzebumon serán E5, D4 y D5. Suzaku, desvíate y ve por el Lancelot, tú serás D6. Nene y yo seremos E7. ¿Han entendido?

— ¡Sí, Zero! —respondieron todos al unísono.

Los Knightmares se pusieron en marcha emitiendo en conjunto un estruendoso rugido metálico. El Gawain se levantó en el aire y las puertas mecánicas de la bodega se abrieron con un rechinido.

— ¡A la carga, Caballeros Negros!

Nene puso en marcha el Gawain en cuanto Zero dio la orden. Ellos lideraban la marcha, seguidos por el Guren y el Galahad. Los Akatsuki de Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, Oggi y Tamaki iban en tierra. Suzaku tomó una dirección distinta.

Los Caballeros Negros entraban en escena sin saber que estaban cayendo en la trampa del Xros Heart.


	46. Capítulo XLV: Locura

XLV

Locura

La llegada de los Caballeros Negros se anunció cuando un _Slash Harken _impactó a Cho-Hakkaimon e hizo que se estrellara contra un muro. Nene había lanzado el ataque. Los _Elevens_ corrían en todas direcciones para buscar un refugio. El plan de Taiki, de no atacar a ninguna persona, no había dado resultado. Al iniciarse la fuga de japoneses, muchos de ellos fueron a interponerse entre los ataques del Xros Heart y fue así como comenzaron a haber heridos. Otros valientes intentaban enfrentar a las bestias pero sólo conseguían enfurecerlas y, sin poder controlar sus fuerzas, las extrañas bestias los atacaban.

Algunos árboles se incendiaban, había charcos de sangre en el suelo y un par de personas heridas se arrastraban para resguardarse. Tagiru, contrario a lo que Taiki había ordenado, era quien los ayudaba a llegar a un sitio seguro. Subía a los más heridos al lomo de Arresterdramon y a quienes aún podían mantenerse en pie, simplemente los ayudaba a apoyarse sobre los hombros del chico para avanzar.

Él estaba en el aire trasladando a una anciana cuando el ataque del Gawain llegó desde los cielos. Cho-Hakkaimon perdió su evolución y Airu acudió en su auxilio. Cutemon estaba ya demasiado ocupado curando las heridas de los _Elevens_ así que ni siquiera se fijó en que Airu tuvo que resguardar a Cho-Hakkaimon en el Xros Loader para evitar que se transformara en Datos.

El Gawain, el Guren, el Galahad y los Akatsuki se posaron en hilera frente al Xros Heart. Taiki y Kiriha encabezaron a su grupo a la hora de encararlos. Tagiru, que debía ocupar su sitio a la izquierda del general del Xros Heart, prefirió mantener sus distancias. Hubo un momento de silencio, la expectación se cernía sobre sus hombros. Nene tenía un dedo encima del botón que activaba el cañón de Hadrones, tan sólo esperaba las indicaciones de Zero para poder disparar.

Yuu ocupó el sitio que estaba destinado para Tagiru y los tres representantes del Xros Heart adoptaron posiciones de batalla. Zero activó entonces los altavoces para comunicarse con ellos.

—Les habla Zero —dijo, su voz sonaba tan amplificada que bien toda el Área 11 podría haberlo escuchado—. Retírense ahora mismo si no quieren salir lastimados.

— ¡Sal de esa máquina y enfréntanos tú mismo! —exclamó Yuu.

Kallen tuvo que controlarse para evitar disparar el lanzagranadas en contra del muchacho rubio.

Así de breve fue su dialogo pues lo siguiente ocurrió rápidamente.

Con un tubo de acero en sus manos que consiguió en una montaña de escombros, Airu echó a correr hacia los Knightmares con intención de golpear al Gawain. Yuu gritó para evitar que Airu se arriesgara pero la chica no lo escuchó. Antes de que pudiera si quiera acercarse al Gawain, el Guren la atrapó por el cuello con una de sus manos. Podía sentir el filoso metal cortando su piel cuando el brazo la levantó a varios metros del suelo.

— ¡Suéltala!

Yuu no se atrevía a acercarse por temor a que pudieran lastimarla si daba un paso en falso. El Guren la aferraba con fuerza y ella lloriqueaba. La sangre comenzó a correr por su cuello hacia abajo, manchando sus ropas.

— ¡Kudou! —Exclamó Zero—. ¡Retira a tus tropas o mataré a esa jovensita!

— ¡Ni pensarlo! —fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Taiki.

Todos enloquecieron.

ZeekGreymon pretendió liberar a Airu pero el Galahad se lo impidió con un golpe de su espada. El Guren entonces utilizó su cuchillo para cortar a Airu por la cintura, a la mitad, mientras ella soltaba un grito ahogado y la sangre salpicaba a chorros.

El cuerpo de la chica rubia cayó al suelo y la sangre siguió encharcándose debajo de ella. Yuu volvió a gritar, horrorizado, y fue esa la señal para que ambos bandos atacaran. El cañón de Hadrones hizo colisión con el _Heavy Metal Vulcan _de OmegaShoutmon y así, dio inicio la batalla.


	47. Capítulo XLVI: Ren y Yasyamon

XLVI

Ren y Yasyamon

Ver morir a Airu provocó que Yuu alcanzara ápices de locura nunca antes vistos.

Tswarmon se abalanzó sobre el Guren y Kallen fue bastante hábil para evitar su golpe. Disparó el lanzagranadas contra él pero no consiguió dañarlo. El trabajo de Tagiru se complicó cuando tuvo que apresurarse para sacar a todos los _Elevens_ de la línea de fuego.

— ¡Alto! —Exclamaba desesperado—. ¡Ya basta!

Pero nadie lo escuchaba, nadie obedecía.

El campo de batalla pronto quedó destruido. Las copas de los árboles se prendieron en llamas y los edificios adyacentes se caían en pedazos. Dentro del Gawain, Lelouch sólo podía pensar que aquél día podría ser el fin del Área 11.

Los hombres de Cornelia se alarmaron cuando un Akatsuki entró a los laboratorios por la fuerza. Ni bien se encontró dentro de las instalaciones, Suzaku bajó del Knightmare dando un salto y echó a correr hacia el sitio donde el Lancelot siempre se guardaba. Los soldados de Britannia inspeccionaron el Akatsuki sólo en caso de que fuera una trampa enviada por la Resistencia. Suzaku hizo caso omiso de sus actitudes aunque deseó poder haber puesto un par de explosivos en el Knightmare. ¿Acaso no les bastaba con saber que él había bajado del Akatsuki y no uno de los hombres de Zero?

Entró en la bodega donde Cecile miraba a Lloyd experimentar con su luminoso vórtice. Suzaku se detuvo en seco cuando vio las brillantes luces y la imagen que comenzaba a aclararse. Se trataba de un callejón oscuro. Las paredes eran de color púrpura y había un par de… ¿manchas? Manchas de un brillante amarillo verdoso. Una creatura pasó entonces frente al vórtice y los tres espectadores se quedaron sin palabras. Era una vela andante con ojos y boca. El primer pensamiento de Suzaku fue la palabra _Digimon_. ¿Acaso Lloyd era el responsable? ¿Ese vórtice era el portal que había transportado a Nene Amano y el Xros Heart?

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para ahuyentar esas ideas. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era detener el ataque del Xros Heart. Así que abordó el Lancelot llamando la atención de Lloyd y Cecile, que no pudieron siquiera exclamar una sola palabra pues el Knightmare blanco salió volando por el techo del edificio, derrumbando las paredes de concreto y levantando una densa nube de humo.

Mientras sus amigos intentaban contener al resto de los Knightmares, Yasyamon mantenía una pelea contra el Galahad. Su tamaño y complexión eran de mucha ayuda para esquivar los ataques del Knightmare, así como su velocidad. Desgraciadamente para él, el Knightmare tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes.

Zero le indicaba a CC cuando Yasyamon pretendía escabullirse y atacar por la espalda, de esa manera podía bloquear todos sus ataques. Podría decirse que sus fuerzas estaban igualadas.

— ¡Detrás de ti! —gritó Zero en una ocasión y CC consiguió hacer girar al Galahad para golpear a Yasyamon con su espada.

El Digimon cayó aturdido al suelo y tardó un poco en levantarse. Se incorporó de un salto e intentó golpear las piernas del Knightmare con sus espadas. De una patada, CC se liberó de él pero Yasyamon volvió al combate. Disparó entonces un _Slash Harken_ que impactó de lleno a Yasyamon y lo perforó a la altura del estómago. Estalló en Datos y eso provocó que las pupilas de Ren se contrajeran por el horror de ver morir a su compañero.

— ¡Yasyamon!

La atención del Galahad se centró entonces en Ren. Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, el muchacho recogió una gruesa rama de madera, proveniente de un árbol que acababa de caer, y corrió hacia el Galahad para golpearlo con su improvisada arma. No consiguió provocarle si quiera un rasguño pues un par de las garras del Guren lo derribaron, haciéndole caer de espaldas, momento que CC aprovechó para dejar caer su espada sobre él.

Ren gritó hasta que sintió que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraban y dejó de existir al mismo tiempo que tenía lugar el estallido de sangre y vísceras.


	48. Capítulo XLVII: Lancelot al Rescate

XLVII

Lancelot al Rescate

Cañones de Hadrones. Espadas. Explosiones. _Slash Harkens_ volando a diestra y siniestra. El campo de batalla era un tremendo caos. Los edificios adyacentes se derrumbaban tras recibir el impacto de alguna técnica Digimon. Los _Elevens_ que aún no eran evacuados soltaban gritos de terror cada vez que veían volar los _Slash Harkens_. No había rastros de Cornelia ni del ejército de Britannia.

Lelouch jamás se sintió tan afortunado de tener a Nene como en ese momento. Gracias a los Monitormons, Lelouch podía comunicarse con el comité estudiantil y atender los comunicadores al mismo tiempo. Con Shirley, Rivalz y Milly había un Monitormon que les mostraba a Lelouch en pantalla. El chico les explicaba el funcionamiento de los Knightmares al mismo tiempo que le indicaba a Kallen y CC hacia dónde moverse. Nene ya no necesitaba las instrucciones de Zero pues conocía a la perfección el funcionamiento del Gawain.

Tswarmon seguía luchando contra el Guren. ZeekGreymon peleaba contra los Knightmares de Oggi y el comité estudiantil. Arresterdramon se defendía de Tamaki mientras seguía evacuando a los civiles. Xros Up Ballistamon era de gran ayuda para bloquear los ataques. Por último, OmegaShoutmon no le daba tregua al Gawain. Dorulumon y Beelzebumon se habían unido también a la contienda, luchaban uno contra el otro.

Lelouch reía a carcajadas pues parecía ser que la victoria sería para él y los Caballeros Negros. Nene tan sólo esperaba que Suzaku regresara pronto. No quería ser ella la que asestara el golpe final contra Taiki y su Digimon.

Tal y como era de esperarse, la batalla se estaba transmitiendo en vivo. Cualquier canal que se sintonizara mostraba esas imágenes. Monstruos Digitales, Knightmares y _Elevens_ enloquecidos. Sangre, gritos y densas nubes de humo.

Desde la comunidad del diván rojo de su enorme habitación, Cornelia observaba la contienda a una distancia bastante prudencial. Desde el inicio de la transmisión se decidió a no interferir. Aquello quebrantaba su alianza con Zero, lo sabía, pero el ataque del Xros Heart iba dirigido al Área 11 y no a Britannia. Por esa misma razón prefirió quedarse en la comodidad de su diván mientras Guilford se dirigía al sitio de la batalla para mantenerla al tanto de los detalles que la transmisión en vivo no alcanzaba a ver. Lo único que deseaba Cornelia en ese momento, aunque fuera demasiado cruel, era que Lelouch pereciera en la batalla.

Las técnicas ninja de Tswarmon no servían en contra del Guren. ¿De qué le servía desaparecer si los otros Knightmares alertaban a Kallen de su presencia en tal o cual punto?

Yuu no se quedaba atrás. Intentaba trepar por las piernas del Guren para llegan a la cabina de control. Kallen utilizaba sus ondas de expansión para deshacerse de él pero Yuu siempre volvía.

No existía rival que se pudiera comparar con Kallen. Incluso Yuu debía admitir que resultaba fascinante su forma de pilotear el Knightmare rojo. Un 80% de las explosiones eran causadas por Kallen y su lanzagranadas.

Tswarmon intentaba destruir los brazos del Guren por todos los medios posibles. Prestaba especial atención en el brazo que provocaba las ondas radioactivas. El Guren lo tomó por los pies con sus afiladas garras y lo lanzó a los aires para acribillarlo con sus proyectiles. Yuu dio un salto para esquivar un _Slash Harken_ del Gawain y volvió a treparse a la pierna derecha del Guren. Kallen utilizó nuevamente las ondas expansivas y Yuu salió volando hasta estrellarse contra una montaña de escombros. Tswarmon voló a toda velocidad para prenderse de la cabeza del Guren pero fue interceptado por Mervamon y su Heartbreak Shot. Aturdido, Tswarmon cayó al vacío y las garras del Guren lo atraparon.

— ¡Pase largo, E7! —exclamó la pelirroja por su comunicador.

El Guren giró sobre sí mismo y soltó a Tswarmon que salió volando en dirección hacia el Gawain.

— ¡Destrúyelo, Nene! —exclamó Zero.

— ¡Lo tengo! —respondió la aludida.

Presionó con el dedo índice el botón que activaba el cañón de Hadrones. Escuchó gritar a Tswarmon poco antes de que sus Datos fueran aniquilados. Pudo escuchar la sonrisa de Kallen a través del comunicador y deseó poder chocar las palmas con ella para celebrar. Intercambió una sonrisa con Lelouch y retomó su pelea contra OmegaShoutmon. Jamás en su vida pensó que sería capaz de asesinar a un Digimon. Mucho menos al compañero de su hermano menor. Pero, por Zero…

_ Por él, daría la vida… _ pensaba.

Devastado tras haber visto a su amigo morir de esa forma, Yuu colapsó. Su rostro estaba desencajado y gritaba sin parar hasta taladrar con su voz los tímpanos de sus amigos. A Taiki le partió el corazón y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que todo aquello, toda esa tragedia, había sido culpa suya.

— ¡Tagiru, llévate a Yuu!

Fue Kiriha quien tomó el control al ver el pánico reflejado en los ojos de Taiki.

— ¡Estoy ocupado aquí! —respondió Tagiru acalorado.

El chico conducía a los _Elevens_ hacia uno de los edificios que aún no se derrumbaban. Ya que el chico no se daba abasto entre tantos civiles que proteger, Zenjirou corrió con Yuu y lo tomó por los hombros para hacerlo andar y marcharse.

— ¡Suéltame!

De un empujón, Yuu se sacó a Zenjirou de encima y fue corriendo hasta el sitio donde yacía una montaña de escombros. Encontró ahí un tubo de acero tan pesado que le costó levantarlo la primera vez. Cuando consiguió blandirlo, corrió hacia el Guren. Dejando una estela de lágrimas a su paso, el chico llegó con el Knightmare rojo y le propinó un golpe con el tubo de acero. La abolladura era de un tamaño considerable aunque no consiguió desestabilizar a la mole de metal. El ataque de Yuu llamó la atención de ZeekGreymon, quien atacó al Guren con su _Zeek Flame_.

— ¡Kallen!

Nene, Lelouch, Oggi y Milly soltaron ese grito al unísono. Kallen se cubrió el rostro con los brazos cuando escuchó la colisión.

El cañón de Hadrones del Gawain impactó contra la _Zeek Flame_ de ZeekGreymon, anulando su ataque. Y aunque Nene no hubiera realizado su movimiento, la _Zeek Flame_ no habría conseguido impactar al Guren.

—No… No puede ser…

Kallen se quedó sin palabras al verlo.

El Lancelot estaba frente a ella con un brazo extendido hacia un lado a manera de escudo para protegerla y con su brazo libre apuntaba a ZeekGreymon, listo para disparar su rifle.


	49. Capítulo XLVIII: Forzed Digixros

XLVIII

Forzed DigiXros

Fueron segundos que parecieron eternos. ZeekGreymon se quedó quieto cuando vio el rifle del Lancelot apuntando hacia él. Lelouch ordenó a sus tropas que se detuvieran para poder observar todos cómo se comportarían Suzaku y ZeekGreymon. Estaban quietos. Mirándose el uno al otro.

—Nene —dijo Lelouch con voz queda en el interior del Gawain—. Si alguno de tus amigos interfiere, quiero que lo aniquiles.

—Sí, Zero —respondió la chica sin quitar la vista de la pantalla donde podían ver el exterior.

Dentro del Lancelot, Suzaku estaba igual o más anonadado que la piloto del Guren. ¿Por qué motivo arriesgaba su vida por la que era su enemiga? No hubo tiempo de pensar ni ponerse filosófico pues ZeekGreymon embistió al Lancelot. Suzaku se recuperó del golpe y atacó con la espada del Lancelot. Se reanudó la batalla y Nene se vio rodeada por los ataques de OmegaShoutmon y Xros Up Ballistamon, así que dejó de proteger al Lancelot para poder defenderse.

— ¡Sparrowmon, ve con Kururugi! —exclamó la chica.

Sparrowmon salió del Xros Loader y voló a toda velocidad para unirse a la contienda.

Mervamon luchaba hombro con hombro junto a Milly Ashford. El Guren, Sparrowmon y el Lancelot hacían un gran equipo. ZeekGreymon no se daba abasto entre sus tres enemigos, ni siquiera Kiriha podía darle órdenes que ayudaran a esquivar los ataques. Taiki seguía horrorizado e indispuesto. Parecía que estaba saliendo de un acceso de locura.

Si el campo de batalla era un caos, el escondite de los _Elevens_ era mil veces peor.

Cutemon se encargaba de curar las heridas menores luego de haber auxiliado a quienes estaban gravemente heridos. Tagiru y Gumdramon intentaban hacer que los _Elevens_ mantuvieran la calma.

No era nada sencillo.

— ¡Cálmese, señor! —decía Tagiru mientras sacudía a un anciano que gritaba sin control con el rostro desencajado.

Tagiru no podía explicarse cómo era que Taiki había ordenado tan atroz ataque. Tenían suerte de no haber asesinado a nadie… Aún. Sabía que no podían quedarse ahí para siempre. Tenía que comenzar a evacuar a los civiles antes de que también aquél edificio se derrumbara.

— ¡Oigan! —exclamó en voz alta y sacudió ambos brazos para llamar la atención.

— ¡Pongan atención! —secundó Gumdramon.

Los _Elevens_ tardaron un poco en acallar sus voces.

— ¡Tenemos que movernos! —Decía Tagiru—. ¡Corremos peligro aquí! ¡Les pediré que se organicen para abandonar este sitio! ¡Formen grupos de cinco o diez personas! ¡Mi compañero, Gumdramon, los guiará! —dijo, señalando a Gumdramon.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Los grupos de _Elevens_ comenzaron a salir de cinco en cinco. Tagiru se fijó entonces en las dos personas que se refugiaban en un rincón. Una sirvienta y una niña castaña en silla de ruedas.

—No puede ser.

Tagiru sintió que algo en su interior se quebraba. ¿Nunally había estado ahí desde el principio? Sintió la furia irguiéndose dentro de sí y deseó poder golpear a Taiki por su decisión absurda de atacar un sitio lleno de personas inocentes. Se acercó a Nunally casi al trote.

— ¡Nunally! —la llamó.

La pequeña respiraba agitadamente y sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Sayoko. Su lenguaje corporal hacía evidente su temor. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Tagiru y extendió su mano libre para intentar alcanzar al chico.

— ¿Ta-Tagiru…? —balbuceó ella.

— ¡Nunally! —repitió el chico y se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella tras tomarle la mano.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con fuerza y el temor de Nunally disminuyó lentamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó acalorado.

—Sayoko y yo salimos a dar un paseo —explicó la pequeña—. ¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera?

—Mis amigos están peleando contra Zero.

Vio desencajarse el rostro de Nunally. ¿Qué era? ¿La pelea o la simple mención de Zero?

— ¿Zero está vivo? —preguntó angustiada y apretó con más fuerza los dedos de Tagiru.

—Eso no importa, ¡tengo que sacarte de aquí! —respondió el chico furtivamente—. ¿Puedes…?

Tuvo que interrumpirse a media frase. No podía ser tan insensible como para preguntarle a la chica si podía ponerse en pie. Si estaba en silla de ruedas, la respuesta era obvia.

—Tengo que saber si Zero está vivo —insistía Nunally—. Dime, Tagiru, ¿lo viste?

—Me parece que sólo escuché su voz —respondió—. Nunally, tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Ella seguía intranquila y angustiada. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su hermano? Con todo, asintió levemente sin dejar de mostrarse temerosa.

—Ven —le dijo Tagiru y la tomó en brazos.

Nunally rodeó el cuello del muchacho con ambos brazos. Una mano de Tagiru le sostenía la espalda y la otra iba sujetando sus piernas. Sin mediar palabras, Tagiru le dedicó una autoritaria mirada a Sayoko y la mujer asintió vigorosamente antes de seguir al muchacho. Ni bien dieron un paso al exterior cuando se produjo aquella explosión a pocos metros de ellos.

ZeekGreymon era un hueso duro de roer, incluso para el gran equipo que formaban el Guren y el Lancelot. En aquél momento, el Guren tomó a ZeekGreymon por la cabeza. Se elevó en el cielo aún sujetándolo y lo lanzó con saña al suelo, momento en el que el Lancelot disparó su rifle y ZeekGreymon se desplomó sobre el ya destruido concreto. Aturdido, ZeekGreymon se levantó y lanzó la _Zeek Flame_ contra el Knightmare blanco.

Suzaku se protegió con sus escudos y Kallen devolvió el ataque con un disparo de su lanzagranadas. Se levantó una densa nube de humo de la que emergió ZeekGreymon y embistió al Guren con tal fuerza que lo derribó. Kallen tardó un par de segundos en recuperarse del impacto y consiguió activar las ondas radioactivas. ZeekGreymon salió disparado hacia atrás y Suzaku volvió a disparar su rifle.

Kiriha miraba la escena apretando los puños con fuerza. Vio una profunda herida en el costado derecho de ZeekGreymon y sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

De la herida emanaban Datos.

— ¡Si vas a forzar la DigiXros, hazlo ya!

El desesperado grito de Kiriha llegó a los oídos de Taiki como el lejano eco de un sonido producido a kilómetros de distancia. Su mirada estaba fija en OmegaShoutmon. Sin importar cuántas veces fuera derribado, su compañero seguía en pie. Se levantaba y volvía a atacar al Gawain. Y la culpa invadía a Taiki. Sus amigos se estaban sacrificando por haberlo apoyado en su acceso de locura. Vio a Beelzebumon y un Knightmare, piloteado por Rivalz, luchando contra Dorulumon y Xros Up Ballistamon. Zenjirou lideraba a sus dos amigos y el corazón de Taiki dio un vuelco al ver que Beelzebumon luchaba a favor de Zero. Una morbosa mirada se dirigió hacia los restos de Airu y Ren, la sangre ya estaba esparcida por todo el concreto gracias a los devaneos de los Knightmares. Una lágrima solitaria emanó de sus ojos. ¿Vengar a Akari valía tanto sufrimiento?

La respuesta llegó a él de golpe.

Sí. Lo valía. Cada gota de sangre, cada lágrima derramada.

Valía todo eso y más.

La locura volvió a poseerlo cuando levantó su Xros Loader y, con la voz cortada por el llanto, comenzó a recitar los nombres de todos las partes que necesitaba para formar a su Digimon, añadiendo al final:

— ¡Forzed DigiXros!

El acontecimiento no tenía precedentes. Sin previo aviso, todas las piezas necesarias se fusionaron en una sola. Sparrowmon sintió como si un gancho se prendiera de su estómago y tirara de él para unirse a sus compañeros.

— ¡Nene…! —exclamó el pobre con voz ahogada.

— ¡Sparrowmon! —respondió la chica y golpeó el tablero de mando del Gawain con los puños para calmar el sentimiento de impotencia.

Sintió las lágrimas emanando de sus ojos cuando vio a Shoutmon X7 formarse ante los ojos de los combatientes. Miró a Lelouch. El muchacho también se había quedado helado. Comenzaba a sentir cariño hacia Sparrowmon. ¿Tendría que lastimarlo para vencer a esa bestia?

Desde tierra, Taiki esbozó una maligna sonrisa.

— ¡Demuéstrales de lo que estamos hechos, X7! —exclamó.

Nene alcanzó a escuchar el ahogado grito de desesperación de Sparrowmon. Era casi como una frecuencia que sólo ella podía captar.

Lelouch, sin embargo, tenía la mirada fija en el punto hacia donde X7 pensaba lanzar su ataque. Ahí, detrás del Akatsuki de Rivalz, se encontraba un muchacho castaño que llevaba a una pequeña en brazos.

— ¡_Seven Victorize_!

— ¡Nunally!

El ataque de X7 impactó el Akatsuki de Rivalz. Se levantó una densa nube de humo y el escondite de los _Elevens_ comenzó a derrumbarse.


	50. Capítulo XLIX: Nunally

XLIX

Nunally

— ¡E2, responde!

Ruido blanco.

Sólo eso podía escucharse a través del comunicador de Rivalz Cardemonde.

— ¡E2! ¡Te habla Zero! ¡Responde!

Pero la respuesta jamás llegaría.

La nube de humo se disipó dejando a la vista de todos el Akatsuki hecho añicos. Milly se llevó ambas manos a los ojos en un vano intento de frenar las lágrimas. Shirley soltó los controles de su Knightmare como si fueran radioactivos y se abrazó a sí misma. Oggi, Tamaki, Kallen y Suzaku también estaban horrorizados. Incluso en los indiferentes ojos amarillos de CC se vislumbraba la tristeza.

— ¡E2! ¡Respóndeme!

Si Taiki hubiera podido escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Lelouch, habría ordenado que sus tropas se retiraran. Sin embargo, no fue así. Kiriha, Yuu y Zenjirou se posaron junto al chico y formaron una hilera adoptando posiciones de pelea y dedicando miradas de suficiencia a los Knightmares. X7 los imitó.

— ¡Rivalz…!

Nene se giró entonces y vio las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de Lelouch. El _Geass_ estaba activado y el chico esbozaba una mueca de abrazadora furia. Se aferraba con fuerza a los descansabrazos de su asiento. Gritaba sin parar a su comunicador.

— ¡Rivalz! ¡Di algo! ¡Respóndeme!

Nene también quería llorar. Beelzebumon y el Monitormon que viajaba con Rivalz también estaban muertos. Irremediablemente muertos. Y aún así, a pesar del dolor que sentía y de la opresión en su pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad, se levantó de su asiento y envolvió a Lelouch en un fuerte abrazo. No era el momento y ambos lo sabían, pero Nene no podía permitir que Lelouch colapsara. Los demás aún lo necesitaban.

Una pluma negra voló hacia Mervamon y ella la tomó con una mano temblorosa. Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre sus pies. Dejó ir a la pluma y levantó la _Olympia_. Soltó un grito de guerra y se abalanzó sobre X7.

Nunally sólo podía detectar el olor a quemado producido por la explosión. Tras escuchar el ensordecedor estruendo, salió disparada de los brazos de Tagiru y fue a estrellarse contra el pavimento. Sus piernas no le respondían y sólo podía arrastrarse. Sentía las pequeñas piedras y los trozos de cristal cortando la piel de sus manos mientras intentaba salir de la línea de fuego. ¿Realmente estaba saliendo de la línea de fuego o estaba adentrándose más?

—Tagiru… —decía ella con tono suplicante y estiraba ambas manos para tratar de alcanzarlo, donde quiera que estuviera.

Una de sus manos se cerró sobre un tobillo. Sintió el pegajoso tacto de la sangre fresca y retiró su mano para restregarla contra sus ropas y limpiar el líquido con el que se había manchado. Se armó de valor para alcanzar el tobillo una segunda vez y deslizó la mano hacia abajo sólo para encontrar el borde de unos zapatos de tacón. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al reconocerlos. Sayoko usaba esos zapatos salían a pasear por las calles del Área 11. Llevó sus manos hacia arriba y su respiración se cortó de golpe. Después de la rodilla, ya no había más piel que tocar. En su lugar, había un borde húmedo del cual emanaba un olor metálico similar al óxido. Soltó un grito agudo y retrocedió a rastras lo más que pudo, tan sólo preguntándose ¿dónde podía estar el resto de Sayoko?

Tagiru abrió entonces los ojos y se levantó tan rápido como su adolorida espalda se lo permitía. Lo primero que vio cuando su visión se aclaró fue a Sayoko. O, al menos, el torso de Sayoko. La sangre se encharcaba debajo de ella y sus ojos estaban abiertos, cristalinos y vacíos. El chico desvió la mirada para evitar ver semejante atrocidad y vio a Nunally alejándose velozmente de una pierna ensangrentada. Corrió hacia ella aunque sus piernas aullaban de dolor y se dejó caer de rodillas al estar junto a la pequeña. Nunally no dejaba de gritar.

— ¡Nunally! —Llamaba Tagiru dándole leves sacudidas—. ¡Nunally, reacciona!

Pero no reaccionaba.

Tagiru temía que ese momento pudiera dejarla marcada de por vida.

Cornelia seguía observando la pelea desde la comodidad de su diván. Se quedó sin palabras cuando vio al Lancelot proteger al Guren y se preguntó si Suzaku en realidad estaba dispuesto a recibir el ataque de la _Zeek Flame_ o si todo era parte del plan y el Gawain siempre había estado preparado para bloquear el ataque. Cerró con fuerza los puños cuando se vio obligada a aceptar que el Lancelot hacía buen equipo con el Guren. ¿Sería capaz de ejecutar a Suzaku una vez que la alianza con Zero llegara a su fin?

Vio entonces la aparición de X7. Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Vio moverse los labios de Taiki y la técnica de X7, el _Seven Victorize_, se impactó contra aquél Knightmare rezagado del resto. Vio también al chico castaño que llevaba a Nunally Li Britannia en brazos. El muchacho soltó un grito cuando sintió la onda expansiva de la explosión golpeándolo. Soltó a Nunally y ella salió volando hacia el pavimento.

Y luego, nada.

Zero y el Xros Heart se quedaron quietos.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Se estiró para tomar un teléfono celular y marcó rápidamente el número de Guilford. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Los tonos de espera se escuchaban uno tras otro sin obtener respuesta. Verificó que su teléfono tuviera cobertura y así era. Entonces, ¿qué pasaba con…?

Tuvo un mal presentimiento que le provocó escalofríos en toda la espalda. Aquella explosión había sido tan fuerte… ¿Sería que la onda expansiva había alcanzado también a Guilford? Tomó el mando del televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales para ver los distintos ángulos de la transmisión hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Un primer plano de los estragos causados tras el ataque de X7. El edificio derrumbándose a una velocidad impresionante. _Elevens_ corriendo en todas direcciones, gritando y llorando, llamando a sus familiares y conocidos para evitar separarse. Una pequeña creatura, Gumdramon, levantándose trabajosamente para caminar hasta donde estaba su compañero. Algunos cuerpos desmembrados. Charcos de sangre. Nunally siendo víctima de un ataque de pánico y un muchacho castaño intentando hacerla volver en sí. Y ahí, debajo de un bloque de concreto salido tras el inicio del derrumbe, estaba Guilford. Su cabeza estaba situada sobre un espeso charco de sangre.

Cornelia se sintió herida. Guilford, su hombre más leal, ¿estaba muerto?

Los vio a un Caballero Negro bajar de un Akatsuki a toda prisa y correr hacia el Knightmare que estaba destruido junto al edificio que caía en pedazos. Tuvo que forcejear contra la puerta para abrirla y finalmente consiguió sacar el cuerpo del piloto. O, al menos, lo que quedaba de él.

Apagó el televisor y lanzó el mando contra una pared. Se levantó y enjugó un par de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha. Ya era hora de que Britannia entrara en acción.

Cuando Oggi sacó el cuerpo de Rivalz, todos los Caballeros Negros consiguieron escuchar el grito que Shirley soltó desde el interior de su Akatsuki. Rivalz había quedado irreconocible. Oggi se negó a buscar sus signos vitales pues era imposible que siguiera vivo, en especial por aquella profunda herida en su cuello. Un trozo de metal le había cortado la vena yugular.

Nuevamente, las cosas ocurrieron demasiado velozmente.

Sin previo aviso, el Galahad atacó a X7 con su espada y el Digimon bloqueó su ataque con un brazo. Nene llamó entonces a Mervamon y al resto de sus amigos para evitar que X7 los lastimara. Mervamon se negaba rotundamente pero terminó por introducirse en el Xros Loader de la chica.

— ¡No interfieran! —llamó Zero a sus compañeros una vez que consiguió recuperar el control sobre sí mismo—. ¡Dejen al Galahad luchar contra él!

Nene lo supo al instante. Lelouch no quería enviar al matadero a ninguno de sus amigos. Y si eso era lo que él pretendía, ¿entonces por qué le permitía a CC enfrentar a X7?

El Galahad lanzó un _Slash Harken_ que consiguió arrancar el cetro de Shoutmon de las manos de X7. El Digimon sujetó el _Slash Harken_ con una mano y lo hizo girar para que éste se impactara contra el Galahad. Acto seguido, atacó con el _Seven Victorize_. CC bloqueó el ataque con un mandoble de la espada del Galahad y la técnica de X7 cambió su rumbo para ir a estrellarse contra el edificio en ruinas y acelerar su destrucción. Oggi se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos y Tamaki salió de su Knightmare para correr con él. Yuu vio pasar a Tamaki frente a ellos y recogió una roca que descansaba a sus pies. Intercambió una mirada con Taiki mientras sopesaba la roca en sus manos. Tenía un tamaño considerable.

—No lo hagas —le dijo Taiki casi suplicante.

Sin embargo, Yuu lo hizo.

Lanzó la roca y el proyectil fue a estrellarse contra la nuca de Tamaki. El hombre cayó al suelo y quedó inconsciente. Taiki miró furtivamente a Yuu y le indicó a Zenjirou que fuera a revisar la herida de Tamaki al mismo tiempo que el chico rubio se encogía de hombros. Para infortunio del Xros Heart, Nene hizo lo que Lelouch le había indicado desde un principio. Disparó un _Slash Harken _en contra de Zenjirou y el arma perforó el cuerpo del muchacho. La chica intentó levantarse para acudir en el auxilio de Tamaki pero Lelouch se lo impidió.

—Si sales, te atacarán —le había dicho.

Así que Nene permaneció impotente, en su sitio.

Yuu parecía bastante orgulloso de lo que había hecho con Tamaki, tanto fue así que buscó una segunda roca para lanzársela a Oggi. Ni bien se agachó para recoger un nuevo proyectil, fue impactado por el rifle del Lancelot. La sangre salpicó las mejillas de Taiki y Kiriha, quienes intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad. Yuu se desplomó a los pies de ambos. Nene, al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, pensó en Euphemia y supo que Suzaku había hecho justicia. No sintió dolor alguno. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que los odiaba. A todo el Xros Heart.

Las sirenas de las ambulancias se escuchaban a lo lejos y el sonido se acrecentaba conforme iban acercándose. La ayuda para los _Elevens _había llegado. Y las explosiones en los cielos causadas por el Galahad y X7 llamaban la atención de los curiosos. Shirley, Milly, Kallen y Suzaku se encargaron de mantener a raya a los ilusos que pretendían grabar y fotografiar la batalla. Mientras tanto, CC consiguió utilizar la espada del Galahad para cortar el brazo de X7 que contenía las partes de Sparrowmon. Sin embargo, el Digimon contraatacó con el _Seven Victorize_. Esta vez, CC no pudo contraatacar. Perdió el conocimiento cuando sintió el impacto del ataque de X7. El Galahad se desplomó en el suelo, a los pies del Gawain. El _Geass_ aún permanecía activado en el ojo izquierdo de Lelouch. Un poco de humo emanaba del Galahad, como si hubiera estado al rojo vivo.

Sostenido gracias a su cetro, que se encajaba en el pavimento tras haberlo recuperado, X7 aún pretendía atacar. Sparrowmon yacía inconsciente en el suelo y Nene sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al ver los Datos que emanaban lentamente del cuerpo de su querido amigo. Miró suplicante a Lelouch para que él le permitiera salir en auxilio de Sparrowmon, a lo que Lelouch respondió negando con la cabeza. Con X7 suelto, aún corría riesgo y Nene no quería simplemente llamar a Sparrowmon para que volviera. Tenía que acercarse a él, tocarlo, acariciar su cabeza y susurrarle que todo estaría bien.

La mirada de Taiki se fijó entonces en Tagiru. La niña castaña contra la que forcejeaba quería acercarse al campo de batalla y Tagiru hacía todo lo posible para impedirlo.

— ¡Tengo que ir con él! ¡Tengo que ir con Zero! ¡Tengo que saber que está bien!

— ¡Cálmate, Nunally! —Suplicaba Tagiru—. ¡Es peligroso! ¡No te dejaré!

Y fue así como la mente de Taiki maquinó un nuevo plan. Si esa niña quería ver a Zero con tanta insistencia, ¿era porque significaba algo para ella?

— ¡Tagiru, tengo que ir! ¡Es mi hermano!

La respuesta llegó a Taiki de golpe y le transmitió su plan a Kiriha con una mirada. El chico asintió y exclamó con todas sus fuerzas:

— ¡X7, ataca a esa niña!

— ¡No, X7! —exclamó Tagiru aterrado al ver que el dedo acusador de Kiriha señalaba a Nunally.

Y lo siguiente, que duró tan sólo un par de segundos, pareció ser eterno.

Lelouch vio a su hermana, viva, siendo protegida por Tagiru. Vio también a X7 que se preparaba para lanzar el ataque. Se levantó de golpe y, dándole un empujón a Nene, activó la compuerta de la cabina del Gawain para salir, olvidándose por completo de su máscara. La vida de su hermana menor valía mucho más que mantener su anonimato con el Xros Heart. Se deslizó por el brazo del Gawain y escuchó a Nene llamándolo a gritos.

— ¡No, Zero, es una trampa!

— ¡Nunally, cuidado!

X7 disparó entonces el _Seven Victorize_. Lelouch se deshizo de la capa para correr con más velocidad y entonces…

La técnica de X7 provocó un destello cegador con aquél impacto. Nene y el Xros Heart, o al menos los miembros que quedaban con vida, tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para evitar que sus córneas se quemaran con aquél resplandor. Cuando recuperaron la visión se dieron cuenta de la desgracia.

Tagiru estaba separándose del cuerpo de Nunally, ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y parecía querer abrir los ojos a toda costa, aún a sabiendas de que no podría ver si lo conseguía. Tagiru miraba con terror a la esbelta figura situada sobre lo que debía ser la espalda del Galahad desplomado en el suelo. Incluso Taiki y Kiriha estaban aterrados. El Guren, el Lancelot y los Akatsuki que mantenían a raya a los curiosos se giraron y se detuvieron en seco. Nene sintió tal tristeza y tal dolor que deseó estar muerta. La opresión que sentía en su pecho se incrementó hasta hacerla perder el aliento y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para seguir respirando. Sintió también una punzada de dolor en el corazón, le sorprendía que siguiera latiendo. Pues ahí, sobre el Galahad, estaba Lelouch. Desplomándose de rodillas sobre el inservible Knightmare. Cayó de bruces y la sangre comenzó a emanar de sus heridas, en el pecho y en la espalda, que habían sido producidas por el impacto del _Seven Victorize_.

Nene lo sintió también cuando el muchacho se desplomó de espaldas.

Era como si alguien le hubiera arrancado una parte vital de ella misma.

La cruel certeza le gritaba en su cabeza que no había marcha atrás, que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Lelouch Lamperouge, el 17° príncipe de Britannia, estaba muerto.


	51. Capítulo L: El Pacto

L

El Pacto

Deseó haber estado más cerca de él para así atraparlo en sus brazos cuando se desplomara. Corrió a toda velocidad cuando lo vio caer, dejando una estela de lágrimas a su paso. Introdujo a Sparrowmon en el Xros Loader, ya tendría tiempo de hablarle cuando todo hubiera terminado.

Y vaya que terminaría.

Subió al Galahad derribado al tiempo que las compuertas de todos los Knightmares se abrían para dejar salir a sus pilotos. Taiki se sintió el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra. Todos los hombres de Zero debían tener sólo un par de años más que él. Segundos atrás, había considerado la idea de matarlos a todos. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo luego de haberlos visto? ¿Podría arrebatarles la vida, arrancar todos sus sueños y sus esperanzas?

Nene llegó finalmente con Lelouch. El pecho del muchacho estaba bañado en sangre. El vital líquido se encharcaba debajo de él, manchando las rodillas de Nene. Estaba pálido cual cadáver, su piel fría como el hielo. Hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por respirar pero todo lo que conseguía era toser. El espeso líquido rojo salía por las comisuras de sus labios. Sus párpados querían cerrarse así que él se obligaba a mantenerlos abiertos. El dolor era tal que habría deseado morir de golpe.

—Lelouch…

Miró a Nene con esos ojos púrpura que comenzaban a cristalizarse. El _Geass_ desapareció de golpe. Levantó una mano pesada como el plomo y Nene la tomó con fuerza. Entrelazaron sus dedos y la chica emitió un ahogado sollozo.

No podía ser el fin.

Simplemente no podía serlo.

—No… No llores…

Incluso la voz amable de Lelouch estaba muriendo. Nene se limitó a mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de Lelouch. El gigante nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. Besó la mano del chico que aferraba con fuerza y ahogó otro sollozo.

— ¡Lelouch!

Eran las voces de Kallen, Suzaku y compañía. Taiki los vio correr hacia el punto donde aquél muchacho moreno estaba soltando su último aliento. Escuchó sollozar a la niña que Tagiru protegía. Zero, el temible Zero, ¿era ese muchacho por el que todos se preocupaban?

— ¡Hermano!

Cayó de rodillas en el suelo cuando escuchó el desgarrador grito de Nunally. La única forma en la que Zero había salido, arriesgando su vida, era para proteger a su hermana. En ese momento, Taiki sólo quería morir.

—Mi amor… —decía Nene con su voz quebrada por el llanto—. Lelouch…

—Nene… —dijo él como respuesta, su voz era casi inaudible—. Te amo…

Fue aquella la última vez que escucharon su voz.

Los ojos de Lelouch se cerraron para siempre y su mano, la que Nene sostenía con tanta fuerza, se relajó hasta parecer hecha de trapos. Su rostro se inclinó hacia el lado izquierdo cuando la llama de la vida se apagó dentro de él.

—Lelouch…

Lo llamó con la esperanza de que él abriera los ojos y respondiera.

Tristemente, no fue así.

— ¡Lelouch!

Era como si pudiera devolverle la vida con el simple hecho de exclamar su nombre. Se agachó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho y fusionó sus labios con los de él en un último beso. Se separó de él y soltó un grito mil veces más desgarrador que el que Nunally había exclamado. Pasó sus manos sobre las heridas de Lelouch. El daño era tangible y no una ilusión como ella habría querido. Siguió gritando hasta que sus cuerdas vocales resintieron el daño.

— ¡Lelouch, regresa! ¡No me dejes, por favor! ¡Te amo!

Sintió las manos de Suzaku sobre sus hombros. Milly abrazaba a Shirley, quien también había prorrumpido en llanto. Kallen simplemente no podía creerlo. Los gritos de Nene taladraban en los oídos de Taiki. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas se hubieran torcido de esa manera?

Nene estaba devastada. ¿Así era como terminaba el primer, único, verdadero y gran amor de su vida? ¿Qué pasaría con los _Elevens_ y el Área 11 sin su defensor? ¿Qué pasaría con Nunally? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿A dónde se habían ido las risas, las caricias, los besos? ¿Perdería así como así a su otra mitad?

Y de repente ya estaba subiendo de vuelta al Gawain tras haberle dado un empujón a Suzaku para sacárselo de encima. Ni bien se cerró la compuerta, la chica la golpeó con un puño y volvió a soltar un grito. Su mano derecha dolía pero ningún dolor asemejaba a lo que sentía en su corazón. Ocupó su asiento frente al tablero de mando y en la pantalla vio a Suzaku, Kallen y compañía subiendo a sus Knightmares. Estaba a punto de activar el cañón de Hadrones cuando escuchó la voz de Milly por el comunicador.

— ¡Nene! ¡Son cientos! ¡Vienen por la izquierda!

Nene los vio llegar a través de la pantalla. El Gloucester de Cornelia y sus hombres se abrían paso a toda velocidad. Se sintió enfurecida y traicionada. ¿Acaso querían atacar ahora que el líder de los Caballeros Negros, había…?

— ¡Vamos a darles guerra! —fue la respuesta de Nene y comenzó a guiarlos al puro estilo de Zero.

Su primera orden fue que Shirley se llevara lejos a Nunally. Cuando la pelirroja hubo emprendido la retirada, con Nunally en la mano del Akatsuki y gritando a todo pulmón que la liberara, Milly arremetió contra Britannia. X7 se preparó para atacar al Gawain al tiempo que Tagiru subía al lomo de Arresterdramon para perseguir al Knightmare que había secuestrado a Nunally.

Nene centró entonces su atención en X7.

_ Vida por vida… _ pensó.

— ¡Amano, usa el cañón de Hadrones! —escuchó decir a Suzaku por el comunicador.

— ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Kururugi! —respondió enfurecida.

Con un dedo ensangrentado, activó el cañón de Hadrones. Su ataque consiguió perforar de lado a lado a X7. Estalló en datos. De haber sabido que era tan sencillo, lo habría destruido desde un principio.

— ¡Shoutmon X7!

Así que Taiki estaba aterrado por su muerte… ¿Y Nene? ¿Acaso a Taiki le había importado un miserable comino su felicidad? La venganza parecía ser la única forma de acallar las voces que martilleaban en su cabeza.

— ¡Esto todavía no termina, Kudou! —respondió, poco convencida de que él pudiera escucharla.

Se preparó para lanzar un segundo ataque cuando el Guren se colocó frente a ella.

— ¡Amano! ¡No te dejaré usar ese Knightmare!

Para Nene fue obvio. Así como ella culpaba al Xros Heart de sus desdichas, Kallen Kozuki culpaba a Nene. Y tenía razón. ¿Qué habría sucedido si Nene jamás hubiera llegado a Britannia? Sintiéndose aún más traicionada, Nene dirigió el cañón de Hadrones hacia el Guren.

_ No me importa que sean mis amigos… Yo… ¡Voy a matarlos! _

Dejó que la furia y el deseo de venganza se apoderaran de ella. Presionó el botón y el último sonido que se escuchó del Guren fue el metal siendo destruido.

Aquella fue la última vez que se supo algo de Kallen Kozuki.

Arresterdramon alcanzó al Knightmare cuando llegaron a un sitio vagamente familiar.

Sintió una felicidad momentánea al darse cuenta de que estaban en el mismo sitio donde se conocieron.

La mansión Ashford.

— ¡Prism Garret!

La técnica de Arresterdramon golpeó la parte trasera del Akatsuki. El Knightmare emitió un poco de rayos estáticos y se quedó paralizado por unos instantes. Tagiru bajó de un salto para tomar a Nunally en brazos y alejarse antes de que el Akatsuki se desplomara en el suelo. Arresterdramon volvió a su forma de Gumdramon para poder acercarse a Nunally sin dificultades. Ella gritaba y se retorcía entre los brazos de Tagiru. El chico la miraba angustiado, temeroso de que el colapso de Nunally pudiera acarrear consecuencias más severas.

— ¡Nunally, soy yo! ¡Soy Tagiru!

Ella se relajó de a poco al escuchar su voz. Tagiru retrocedió para dejarle espacio.

— ¿Tagiru…?

Nunally extendió una mano para intentar tocarlo y corroborar que efectivamente era él. Tagiru hizo otro tanto y las palmas de ambas manos hicieron contacto. Soltando un sollozo, Nunally enroscó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Tagiru y hundió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Tagiru respondió al abrazo y estrujó con fuerza el cuerpo de Nunally. Los sollozos de ella pararon por un segundo y Tagiru adivinó, cuando ella apretó su agarre, que entre sus brazos se sentía segura.

—Mi hermano… Mi hermano está…

¿Cómo decirle la verdad a una persona tan frágil? ¿Cómo explicarle que jamás volvería a escuchar la voz de su hermano?

—Yo estoy aquí, Nunally. No permitiré que te hagan daño.

Fue todo lo que Tagiru supo responder. La abrazó con más fuerza y le dedicó un cariñoso beso en la cabeza, aspirando el dulce aroma a flores que emanaba de su cabello. Si hubiera sido por él, se habría quedado abrazándola durante horas. Lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse cuando escucharon aquellos golpes en el interior del Knightmare derribado que había junto a ellos. Tagiru se aseguró de que Nunally permaneciera detrás de él. Los sonidos se acrecentaron y la compuerta dio una leve sacudida. Alguien debía estarla golpeando desde dentro.

— ¡Ayuda…!

Nunally reconoció la voz de inmediato.

— ¡Es Shirley! —exclamó ella e intentó arrastrarse para acercarse.

— ¡Espera! —dijo Tagiru y la sujetó.

Gumdramon usó el martillo de su cola para abrir la compuerta del Knightmare y vieron surgir a una chica pelirroja de su interior. Shirley Fenette salió arrastrándose y se quedó recostada en el césped, tan sólo preguntándose cómo era que había permitido que Milly la involucrara en esos asuntos. Tagiru la tomó por los hombros para ayudarla a recuperarse. Aunque fuera parte del ejército de Zero, el chico sentía el impulso de ayudarla. No quería ver morir a nadie más.

Kiriha y Taiki aprovecharon la confusión para correr así que pronto dejó de vérseles en el campo de batalla. El chico rubio tuvo que conducir a Taiki con empujones para evitar que se quedara ahí, de no ser así seguramente Taiki habría muerto.

La atención de Nene se había centrado en el Gloucester de Cornelia. Milly, Oggi y Suzaku no tenían problemas para mantener a raya al ejército de Britannia. Ahora que el Xros Heart estaba derrotado, era más sencillo centrar su atención en los Knightmares enemigos. Los _Slash Harkens_ del Gloucester de Cornelia quedaban destruidos al hacer contacto con el cañón de Hadrones del Gawain. A punta de los pisotones de los Knightmares, el Galahad estaba lleno de abolladuras.

Gracias a su ataque de histeria, Nene pronto dejó de prestar atención a los ataques que lanzaba. Lo único que le importaba parecía ser causar destrucción. Cornelia no le daba tregua y atacaba cada vez que veía al Gawain indefenso. Soltando un grito para intentar deshacerse de todo el dolor y el coraje, Nene disparó el cañón de Hadrones una última vez.

Hubo una terrible explosión. Escuchó los chirridos del metal y un sonido que sólo pudo atribuir al grito de Cornelia. El Gawain se vio impactado por la onda expansiva y fue a estrellarse sobre lo que quedaba del Galahad. Todo ocurrió tan rápidamente que para Nene fue imposible preverlo. Tan sólo sintió el sofocante calor y todo su cuerpo aulló de dolor.

_ —__Nene…_

Era la voz de CC la que la llamaba.

Nene abrió los ojos haciendo uso de muchísimo esfuerzo. No podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo pues el mínimo esfuerzo le provocaba un horrible dolor. Sintió la sangre emanando de su estómago lentamente y adivinó que había un trozo de metal incrustado en su cuerpo. Seguía en el asiento del piloto del Gawain pero el metal del Knightmare destruido le aprisionaba las piernas.

_ —__Nene…_

La voz de CC la llamaba desde alguna parte. Nene tosió y un poco de sangre escapó de sus labios. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de reunirse pronto con Lelouch. Deseó poder quedarse dormida en ese sitio y nunca más despertar. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

—_Nene, tienes que resistir…_

¿Por qué CC insistía tanto? ¿No podía simplemente quedarse callada y dejar a Nene sumirse en un último estado de inconsciencia?

—_Nene…_

Respondió con un leve gemido. La voz de CC parecía venir de todas partes y, a la vez, de ninguna. Era similar a un eco sobrenatural.

—_Nene, tienes que continuar con lo que él quería… _

_ —_No quiero seguir… —respondió Nene, el sabor metálico de la sangre le provocaba ascos.

—_Tienes que ser fuerte. No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente…_

_ —_No quiero… No quiero seguir luchando si no está él…

No podía romper en llanto pues el simple hecho de respirar profundamente hacía que su pecho se quejara con fuertes punzadas de dolor.

—_Acepta lo que te pido, Nene. Lelouch confiaba en ti…_

¿Qué caso tendría seguir luchando si nada de eso podía devolverle la vida a ese muchacho? Soltó un gemido a manera de sollozo cuando se imaginó lo doloroso que sería seguir con su vida, con la Rebelión, a sabiendas de que jamás volvería a ver a su amado. ¿Cómo podría continuar sin él? ¿Cómo podría liderar la Rebelión siendo ella la causante de tantas desgracias? Y, sin embargo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo… Lelouch confiaba en ella y si Nene se negaba, entonces lo defraudaría. Lelouch habría muerto en vano y todos los _Elevens_ seguirían siendo reprimidos por Britannia.

Soltó un ligero gemido y más sangre salió por su boca.

—Acepto —dijo con voz ahogada.

Sintió la mano de CC sobre la suya y al instante, un dolor intenso invadió su ojo derecho. Se imaginó que alguien le estaba extirpando el globo ocular con algún objeto punzocortante. Vio en su mente imágenes de colores brillantes, escuchaba voces, todo era imposible de describir para una chica que estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia. Soltó un grito cuando el dolor incrementó.

Y entonces alguien abrió la compuerta del Gawain a punta de golpes.

Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Suzaku llamándola por su nombre antes de desmayarse.


	52. Capítulo LI: El Vórtice de Lloyd Asplund

LI

El Vórtice de Lloyd Asplund

Abrió los ojos con un sobresalto. De pronto, todo pareció lejano y fantasioso. Era como si estuviese despertando de una horrible pesadilla. A juzgar por el dolor que sentía en cada poro de su cuerpo, era una pesadilla muy vívida. La parte de su cuerpo que más molestaba era su ojo derecho. Sólo podía asimilar el dolor con haber bañado su ojo con ácido clorhídrico. Mas sin embargo, podía ver con ambos ojos y eso la hizo sentirse tranquila. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar la imagen de su entorno y pudo ver que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital. Intentó incorporarse pero su estómago dolía a horrores. Giró entonces la cabeza hacia la ventana que dejaba a la vista el cielo nocturno. Algo más, además de las estrellas y del simple hecho de estar viva, llamó su atención.

Su reflejo.

Bajó lo pies de la cama y esbozó una mueca de molestia al pisar el frío suelo de mármol.

Se acercó más y más a la Nene que le devolvía la mirada en el reflejo de la ventana y llevó una mano hacia su ojo derecho para confirmar que era ella. Efectivamente lo era y en su ojo aparecía aquella figura, ese brillo inusual que recordaba haber visto en los ojos de Lelouch.

El _Geass_.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente intentando hacerlo desaparecer y entonces, de repente, vio también a CC reflejada en la ventana. Se giró de golpe y ahogó un gemido cuando sintió el dolor en su estómago. CC la miraba con indiferencia.

—Te acostumbrarás —aseguró la excéntrica mujer del cabello verde—. Yo te ayudaré a que lo hagas.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? —preguntó Nene.

—Sólo hice lo que Lelouch hubiera querido.

Escuchar su nombre hizo que una punzada de dolor en su pecho le robara el aliento.

De pronto, vio en su mente todo lo ocurrido tras el último ataque de X7. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Se sintió agradecida con CC cuando sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros. La abrazó con fuerza y Nene ahogó sus sollozos en el hombro de la mujer. Era eso todo lo que necesitaba. Poder sostenerse en alguien.

Rompieron su abrazo repentinamente cuando Suzaku Kururugi entró en la habitación.

Nene se sintió culpable cuando vio el cabestrillo que usaba el chico. Suzaku caminó a veloces zancadas hasta donde lo esperaban Nene y CC. Le entregó el Xros Loader a la chica y la tomó por el brazo. A Nene le parecía que todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido. ¿Dónde estaba ese momento en el que alguien le explicaba lo sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba esa persona que le explicaría que efectivamente Lelouch había muerto? ¿En qué momento alguien le diría lo que pasaba con el _Geass_?

— ¿Qué pasa, Kururugi?

Habría querido llamarlo por su nombre de pila. No olvidaba aún que él la había sacado del Gawain. O, al menos, la suya fue la última voz que escuchó.

—Schniezel El Britania viene en camino —respondió Suzaku casi en un susurro—. Cornelia está en el piso de abajo. Si Schniezel te ve aquí…

Así que por eso estaba comportándose de esa manera. Cornelia estaba viva, herida en alguna habitación del hospital, y Schniezel querría cortar la cabeza del culpable. Sintió el temor surgiendo dentro de ella. ¿Cómo podría luchar estando en esas condiciones?

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Nene con voz temblorosa.

Suplicó para sus adentros que Suzaku prefiriera quedarse en paz con Schniezel.

—Tengo algo preparado pero necesitamos irnos ya.

No pudo siquiera hacer una mínima pregunta pues Suzaku tiró de ella para hacerla avanzar. Salieron de la habitación y se enfilaron por el largo pasillo. Sus enemigos no se hicieron esperar pues pronto pudieron ver a dos soldados de Britannia avanzando velozmente hacia ellos. Iban armados y Suzaku se preparó para responder al fuego.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó esa voz en su cabeza.

—_Hazlo…_

Se giró de golpe creyendo que lo encontraría detrás de ella pero sólo pudo ver el otro extremo del pasillo. Estaba convencida de que lo había escuchado, de que había sido la voz de Lelouch. Volvió a mirar a los soldados. No se decidían a disparar aún.

—_Hazlo…_

Tenía que intentarlo. Hizo una afeminada copia del movimiento que Lelouch solía realizar con el brazo y sintió el poder recorriendo cada poro de su cuerpo cuando pronunció las palabras:

—Nene Amano Li Britannia les ordena… ¡Morir!

Y ocurrió.

Los soldados se detuvieron en seco y llevaron las armas hacia sus sienes y la detonación resonó en todo el pasillo.

La camioneta blindada que los esperaba los trasladó hasta los laboratorios donde trabajaba Lloyd Asplund. Nene seguía esbozando esa sonrisita tonta desde que Suzaku le había comentado su sorpresa ante el título que ella misma se había otorgado.

— ¿Li Britannia? —había dicho.

—Se lo prometí —respondió ella—. Le prometí que gobernaría algún día junto a él.

No estaba segura de pertenecer realmente a la familia real del sacro imperio a sabiendas de que su único contacto con Britannia estaba… Ni siquiera podía pensar en esa palabra. La imagen de Lelouch ensangrentado, con los ojos vacíos y soltando su último aliento le perturbaba. Intentó imaginar la carismática sonrisa del muchacho. El sonido de su risa. La forma en la que sus labios se curveaban cuando escuchaba los comentarios crueles que Nene decía para molestar… ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él?

—Es aquí.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la voz de Suzaku. Entraban en ese momento a una enorme habitación con un techo tan alto como el de una catedral. El Lancelot se guardaba ahí y Cecile se encontraba ya haciendo las reparaciones tras su última batalla. Nene tuvo que desviar la mirada para no tener que pensar en la batalla contra el Xros Heart.

—Nene, te presento a Lloyd Asplund

—Es un gusto.

Estrechó mecánicamente su mano. Ya había escuchado hablar de él. Era el hombre con el que Milly Ashford tenía que casarse algún día.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —decía Suzaku—. Lloyd, ¿está listo?

—Está listo pero no estará abierto durante mucho tiempo —respondió Lloyd eficientemente.

Nene se fijó entonces en el colorido vórtice que había frente a ella. En otras circunstancias habría hecho mil preguntas. ¿Qué era eso? ¿A dónde conducía? ¿Dónde estaban Milly, Shirley, Nunally y los sobrevivientes? ¿Podría despedirse de ellos? ¿Podría volver algún día? ¿Qué pasaría con los Caballeros Negros? ¿Su _Geass_ seguiría funcionando en el sitio a donde ese vórtice conducía? Y aunque quería aclarar sus dudas, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Quería continuar con el legado de Zero pero también quería irse.

—Tienes que irte, corres peligro aquí —dijo Suzaku, la chica miraba con ojos vacíos el luminoso vórtice—. Schniezel no dejará de darte caza hasta encontrarte.

— ¿Qué pasará con la Orden de los Caballeros Negros? —preguntó ella con voz susurrante—. ¿Qué pasará con el Área 11?

—Yo me encargaré de eso —aseguró Suzaku—. Nene, por favor, tienes que irte ya.

Tenía que irse para no causar más problemas. Más desgracias. Más dolor. Asintió lentamente y se fundió en un fuerte abrazo con Suzaku. El dolor en su estómago incrementó cuando él aplicó la presión con sus brazos.

—Cuídala, Kururugi.

Suzaku respondió a su súplica dándole un beso en la mejilla. Asintió y esbozó una cálida sonrisa. Claro que cuidaría de Nunally, la pequeña ya sólo contaba con él.

—Le diré a Nunally que tuviste que irte —dijo—. Y te juro que no permitiré que nada le ocurra.

—Libera al Área 11 —dijo Nene de nuevo con tono suplicante—. Haz lo que…

Suzaku la hizo callar colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella. Se limitó a asentir y ambos se estrecharon las manos. Nene habría querido decirle mil cosas pero Lloyd los miraba con impaciencia y no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta.

No era el momento de una emotiva despedida. Nene volvió a asentir y esbozó una triste sonrisa. Se despidió de CC articulando la palabra _gracias_ sin exclamar palabra alguna. Fue la primera vez que vio sonreír a la mujer de cabello verde. Sintió las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos. Aferró con fuerza el Xros Loader y atravesó el portal, dejando atrás todo el dolor y el sufrimiento. Todos los problemas que la Rebelión acarreaba. Dejando a Britannia en un momentáneo olvido.


	53. Epílogo

Epílogo

_Y así finalizó mi aventura. Aquél vórtice me transportó a Japón. A mi Japón. Al Japón que no estaba siendo reprimido por Britannia. El Japón donde los japoneses eran japoneses y no _Elevens_. Volví a casa._

Los fieles fanáticos de la joven Idol se reunieron en un enorme parque ubicado en Kitanagoya, Japón. Tras su regreso luego de pasar tanto tiempo desaparecida, lo único que podía hacer era dar un concierto totalmente gratis. En especial, luego de llegar a Japón y ver los carteles de _Se Busca_ con su fotografía, todos por cortesía de sus fanáticos. El escenario se colocó a mitad del parque donde, según sus recuerdos, había tenido lugar la última batalla en aquél Japón alternativo.

_Decidí mantenerme alejada de todas las familias del Xros Heart. Claro que tuve que dejar de escapar cuando la familia Hinomoto me contactó para saber qué había sido de su hija. Gracias a Mervamon, ideé un plan perfecto. Dije que Akari había escapado de casa tras haber pasado por una experiencia traumática en el Mundo Digital. No fue difícil convencerlos ya que conocían perfectamente nuestras viejas andanzas._

Recién había terminado el número de baile más complicado de entre las canciones seleccionadas para aquél día. Estaba acalorada y tomó un respiro mientras el público aplaudía. Una rosa roja cayó sobre el escenario mientras ella tomaba un gran trago de agua.

_Tuve que empezar a usar lentillas para ocultar el _Geass_ en mi ojo derecho. Está activado casi siempre y tengo que tener cuidado de no dar órdenes a lo tonto cuando estoy hablando con alguien. Aunque, a decir verdad, fue así como convencí a mi agente de hacer una gira por Europa. Así que no es del todo malo. Otra cosa que agradezco de esos días fue que Tagiru y Nunally utilizaron también el portal de Lloyd Asplund, un par de días después de que yo volviera. Ahora, Nunally vive conmigo. Al parecer, Suzaku pensó que eso era lo mejor para ella. Y tiene razón. En mi Japón, no hay nada que pueda hacerle daño._

Les dedicó un guiño a los muchachos que gritaban en primera fila. Los saludó con una sacudida de los dedos y se preparó para el último número. Quería terminar pronto para volver a casa, donde su lisiada mejor amiga la esperaba para pasar la noche entera viendo teleseries y comiendo helado. De no haber sido un concierto al aire libre y lleno de personas, la habría invitado a estar en primera fila. Se preguntó entonces, como venía ocurriendo desde su llegada, ¿qué habría sido de Taiki y Kiriha? Desechó sus pensamientos cuando escuchó los gritos de entusiasmo de sus fanáticos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo fuera, no podía decepcionarlos.

—Para terminar, quiero cantar una canción especial —dijo por el micrófono, por un minuto se imaginó que estaba hablando a través del comunicador y tuvo que concentrarse para evitar recordar en ese momento—. La canción que escucharán la he escrito para una persona especial… No sé dónde estás —dijo, como si él pudiera escucharla o estuviera presente entre el público—. No sé dónde pueda encontrarte. Pero… Sólo quisiera decirte que tú cambiaste mi mundo.

Comenzaron entonces los acordes de la canción. Tomó un respiro y dejó que la letra dedicada a ese muchacho transmitiera todos sus sentimientos.

_Kuzure ochiru boku no mae_

_Ni hirogaru sekai de_

_Tada hitori dake_

_Mamorubeki hito _

Escuchó animarse al público. Las luces y los fuegos artificiales se encendían al ritmo de la música.

_Kimi ga mitai to omou mono wo_

_Hitotsu demo fuyashite okitakute  
Destroy the world for you!_

Destruiré el mundo por ti.

La parte favorita de la canción. Deseaba que su amado pudiera haber escuchado.

_Kowasu koto de shika kawaranai nara_

_Boku wa akuma to yobarete mo ii'nda  
Kamen no shita namida kakushi_

_Tomo ni se wo muke_

_Kurayami no naka  
Dokomademo ochite yukeru boku nara_

_Kimi ga waraeru sekai ni nareba ii  
Tada hitotsu no hikari wa sou_

_Kimi no koe sae hibike mune no oku e _

El público reaccionaba positivamente ante su canción. Dirigió una mirada a sus espaldas, Mervamon y Sparrowmon la apoyaban esbozando cálidas sonrisas.

Sólo ellos sabían…

_Kono me ni yadoru chikara de_

_Nani ga dekiru ka_

_Wakaranai kedo_

_I'll try 'till my heartbeat stops  
Kimi ga ikitai to omou basho wo_

_Hitotsu demo fuyashite okitakute  
I'll change the world for you _

_Ushinau koto ni nareta bokura ni wa _

_Hoshii mono nado mou nani mo nainda  
Sakebu koe wo _

_Suikomu sora _

_Nobashita te wa _

_Kurayami no naka  
Yume mo kibou mo zenbu ima wa iranai yo _

_Kimi to mitsumeaeru hi ga kuru nara  
Kawaku kokoro uruosu no wa _

_Kimi no koe sa _

_Hibike mune no oku e _

Bajó el micrófono para tomar un respiro mientras sonaba el _solo_ de guitarra.

Sintió un picor en su ojo derecho y de nuevo tuvo aquél pensamiento. Que lo que había ahí, ese brillante símbolo púrpura, era una parte de él. Una parte de Lelouch Lamperouge que se quedaría con ella para siempre. Sintió el nudo en su garganta y entonces vio aquellos ojos amarillos entre la multitud. Parpadeó y de pronto, la excéntrica mujer del cabello verde se hizo presente. Y junto a ella, estaba…

_ ¿Cómo? _se preguntaba, _ No puede ser… _

Pero era.

El chico moreno de ojos púrpura le devolvía la mirada desde el público.

Ahí estaba, era Lelouch Lamperouge e iba acompañado de CC.

El júbilo se apoderó de Nene, aunque una parte de ella decía que no era más que un espejismo. Verlo ahí, aunque desapareciera tarde o temprano, la hizo derramar un par de lágrimas. Lelouch le sonrió y ella supo que no había lugar para espejismos.

Llegó entonces el puente y Nene sintió de nuevo la conexión entre ambos mientras recitaba las palabras que había escrito sólo para él.

_Oh, can you hear me?_

_Tatakau koto de  
Boku wa ikiteru tte ima_

_Kanjiru…_

_Sonna samishisa wa mou…_

Volvía a sentirse completa y escuchó la voz de CC en su cabeza, casi como el momento en el que había aceptado convertirse en portadora del _Geass_.

—_Cuando un portador del Geass muere, obtiene el Geass de la inmortalidad. No lo has perdido, Nene. Nunca lo harás…_

Así como pensó que era la voz de CC, también se convenció de que era su propio subconsciente el que se lo decía. Las lágrimas de felicidad afloraban de sus ojos y corrían por sus lágrimas. Vio los _flashes _de las cámaras. Sin duda, ese concierto sería noticia.

_Kowasu koto de shika kawaranai nara_

_Boku wa akuma to yobarete mo ii'nda  
Kamen no shita namida kakushi_

_Tomo ni se wo muke_

_Kurayami no naka  
Dokomademo ochite yukeru boku nara_

_Kimi ga waraeru sekai ni nareba ii  
Tada hitotsu no hikari wa sou_

_Kimi no koe sae hibike mune no oku e_

Bajó el micrófono y se inclinó levemente mientras los fuegos artificiales anunciaban el final de la canción. Y con los últimos acordes aún sonando, la chica bajó del escenario y corrió a toda velocidad hasta el lugar donde estaba la aparición.

Pero no había ninguna aparición.

Los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura eran tangibles. Los labios que se conectaban con los suyos no podían ser producto de una ilusión. Se aferró a él con tal fuerza como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Y CC se limitó a sonreír.

Nene siguió besándolo y las cámaras capturaron aquél momento. Poco le importaba en ese momento obtener respuestas. Poco le importaban los _paparazis_. Poco le importaba que Lelouch rompiera el beso para decirle algo. Lo único que quería era estar junto a él. Lo único que quería seguir sintiendo no era curiosidad, era júbilo.

El júbilo que le provocaba saber que Lelouch, de alguna manera, estaba vivo.

Y él le devolvía sus besos y sus abrazos. Le acariciaba el rostro con las manos, la aferraba con fuerza por la cintura.

Era un momento de locos y Nene lo aceptaba. Después de todo, Lelouch la volvía loca.

—El _Geass_ crea personas solitarias… —comentó CC para sí misma cuando Nene se dejó caer encima de él soltando una sonora risita—. Pero tal parece que éste no fue el caso… ¿No es así… Lelouch?


End file.
